Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen
by cruelangel101
Summary: Henry VIII had once said Anne Boleyn seduced him with witchcraft in order to get out of his marriage. What if Anne Boleyn was indeed a witch? What if a seer's vision informed Anne of her fate early? Detailed summary inside...
1. Prologue Part I: A Witch is Born

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary:** Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in _The Tudors_ until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This set in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for _The Tudors_.)…

**Pairing: **Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**AN: **Well this is my first fanfic in a long time. I did do some research on the actual history of the Tudor Era, so all characters from _The Tudors_ are not original (although some does have a bit of a history change). The story is based off mostly of the show but I did use real dates from history (although I did have to change some dates in order to accommodate for the rest of the story). Almost all of the characters from Harry Potter are original (since the HP universe does not inform us of the names of the ancestors of the characters). The original characters are all related to a prominent wizarding family (although I can't say that the names are too original since I don't think the purebloods are known for their originality). A handful of characters, however, were mentioned in the books as ancestors though.

Also, the HP characters won't all end up in the house that their family name has been associated with in the future. A lot of things can happen in 500 years, why not change the house and a little personality? (Although not by much) I also finally decided to bring this over to the crossover section as magic is starting to play a bigger role, still mostly Tudors though.

Anyways, happy reading!

**Prologue Part I: A Witch is Born**

_**Hever Castle, 1507**_

The piercing screams of a woman could be heard throughout the birthing chambers as the soon to be father sat anxiously in a sitting room not far from the chambers, waiting for the birth of his son. The birth had not been a pleasant one or a quick one even though this was the woman's fourth child. The woman's pains had started the night before and the midwife was summoned immediately. It has been 14 hours of screams and now, the midwife knelt by the bed urging the woman to push and soothing her by telling her that it was almost over. The woman's response was another scream of agony, the loudest of them all so far.

The man in the sitting room jumped at the last scream. Unable to sit still any longer, he rose from his chair and began pacing, thinking to himself that he really should have just gone hunting instead. He just couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had settled into the pit of his stomach when his wife's screams first began. He knew that this child would be different, b_ut different in what way?_ That has been the question he had asked himself since the beginning but he had yet to reach an answer. His brows furrowed with frustration as his wife's screams continued and his pacing increased.

"Thomas," the man stopped pacing upon hearing the voice of a woman, "Sit down, it will be soon over." The new woman, although more aged than the man, seemed to have maintained a portion of her youthfulness and a regal kind of elegance graced her body movements. Her dark hair was pulled tightly into a bun at the base of her neck and she was dressed in a dark blue gown.

Thomas sighed, "Mother," he acknowledged the woman. "She hasn't stopped screaming," he said desperately; he didn't know why he felt so afraid for the safety of his wife. Their marriage was one of connivance, _wasn't it?_

The woman patted him on the shoulders, "It will be fine. Soon you shall have another child." It was as if the woman next door heard the statement, she gave a final scream and fell silent. Within seconds an indignant wails of an infant could be heard, clear and high.

Thomas jotted up from his seat and dashed towards the birthing chamber, leaving his mother to follow him at a leisure pace. Pushing the doors open, he entered the outer part of the chamber and demanded to see his new son. The people inside were hurrying about, trying to get rid of the bloodied sheets and bring warm water to the new mother, not expecting him for some time yet. They were completely shocked by the entrance of their lord and dropped quickly down in a curtsey. Thomas ignored them, "where is my son?" he asked once again. There was silence, no one wanted to be the one to tell him. That ominous feeling in his stomach turned, he shouted loudly, "I WANT TO SEE MY NEW SON." Everyone froze, afraid any movement might anger Thomas even more.

The midwife quickly exited out of the birthing chambers with a bundle wrapped in her arms. In front of Thomas, she curtseyed briefly before smiling, "My lord, her ladyship has given you a new healthy daughter." Thomas felt his surrounding go silent. _A daughter_, he had not expected a daughter; he wanted a son. He wanted another son to replace the one that they had lost last year. Little Henry had not seen past one summer before a trifling illness had taken his little soul away. Thomas wanted another son. He had even thought of a name for the boy already, little Thomas, but a daughter… He had not prepared for a daughter. The midwife waited in silence, but Lord Thomas did not seem to be able to find his words, "My Lord?"

Thomas jolted back to reality, "I want to see my wife."

"We are prepping her ladyship right now. She will be able to receive you after we change her sheets."

Thomas wanted to argue that he wanted to see his wife now, but instead felt his mother's hand on his shoulder again, in a soft voice, "Thomas, why don't you go and bring George and Mary here. I am sure that they would like to see their mother. This will give the maids a chance to make Elizabeth comfortable again." She suggested. Thomas felt himself nod then turning to find his other children.

It didn't take long for Thomas to return with two small children in tow, just long enough time for the maids to put Lady Elizabeth Boleyn into new sheets and allow her to wash her sweat covered face. She was propped up with two pillows holding the new babe in her arms and conversing softly with her mother-in-law when Thomas entered with the children. The little boy of three years dashed toward his mother when he saw her, "Mama, Papa said we have a new sister." He bobbed excitedly on his feet.

Elizabeth gave him a tired smile, "My darling boy, she's right here," she tilted her arms to allow the young boy who had already taken the time to climb into his grandmother's lap a better view of the baby. Turning to the little girl of eight who was still standing by the door next to her father, "Mary, don't you want to see your baby sister?" she asked.

The little girl smiled brightly, "Yes, Mama." Her response was a more formal than her sibling, walking up to her mother she watched in awe as the small baby cooed at her. Mary liked her new sister very much indeed.

"Mama," the little boy attempted to grab his mother's attention again.

"What is it George?" Elizabeth asked him warmly.

Little George stared with big open eyes at his new sister, "What's her name?"

Elizabeth turned to her husband who had moved to stand next to her bed, "What shall we call her Thomas?" They had discussed names for the child before, but Thomas was so sure that the baby was a boy so the only names they had was boy names. They couldn't very well call the little girl, Thomas.

Thomas was again left speechless; he really wasn't prepared for the birth of a little girl. His mother, however, stepped in, "How about Anne, for my sister?"

"Anne Boleyn," Thomas repeated, it sounded well; he turned to her wife who gave him an encouraging smile, "Anne it is then. Anne Boleyn welcome to the world," he whispered to the babe and baby cooed at him.

_**Hever Castle, September 15**__**th**__**, 1510**_

"George, can't I come too?" A small girl of three asked her older brother, who was much older at the age of six. Since he was a big boy, he got to do more fun things.

George made a face at his little sister, "Anne, you can't come, we are playing boy games and you're not a boy. Go sew something."

Anne rolled her pretty eyes at her brother, "I don't want to go sew something. I promise to be good, George," grabbing on her brother's arms.

Her brother scowled at her, and attempted to free his arm, "You are a girl, you won't be any fun and you can't do the things we boys can do, and now go away."

Anne looked indignantly at her brother, "I can be fun!" the little girl exclaimed. "I can do anything boys can do and better," she stated vehemently.

George was going to protest again, arguing that obviously she couldn't since she was not a boy, but another idea struck him instead. His little sister was very stubborn; it would be much quicker to prove to her that she couldn't do the same things than to just repeatedly tell her. Well, George knew how to prove it to her, and it would be fun! Turning to Anne, he pointed to the apple tree next to the castle. "Anne, do you see that tree, over there with the apples?" The little girl nodded, George smiled, "Well, there is one ripe apple at the top. If you can climb to the top and get the apple, then you can come with me to play."

Anne's eyes widened, really the red apple on the top was very high. She didn't want to climb a tree, just wanted to play with her brother whom she adored. "Climb the tree? Papa would be angry with me. It's not ladylike."

George smiled triumphantly, "Well, boys can climb trees if they want. I told you that you couldn't be like a boy."

Anne huffed, "I can do it," she said determinedly. Before George could protest, she ran to the tree. Lucky for her, the trunk of the tree split low to the ground, so Anne was able to swing herself up and began looking for the next branch to step on. Seeing his sister's progress, George quickly ran to the tree as well. He watched in amazement as the little girl studying each branch and thought carefully where to step next. Slowly, Anne had made her way to the apple which was about 20 feet from the ground. However, luck was not on her side, the apple was a little too far for her to reach from her standing place and there was not branch for her to use to get to the apple. _Maybe if she stretched her hand a little?_ Anne leaned towards the apple and stretcher her hand out as far as she could get it, and to her surprise the apple seemed to lean towards her too. Her small hand closed around the object, and she let out a yell of triumphant joy. Her joy was short lived; however, as she quickly lost her footing and fell forward, with nothing to catch her but the ground.

George watched in horror as his little sister started falling to the ground. Running to catcher her, he realized he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. As his sister was inches from the ground, George cringed expecting soon to see his sister bleeding on the ground or worse. To his surprise when she reached the ground, she _bounced? Wait, no that can't be right_. But Anne was indeed bouncing like one of his toy balls. She bounced a couple of times before finally coming to sit on the ground, having no apparent injury. George reached her side, hugging her, and then started to check if she was bleeding. He had fallen from a tree before and when he hit the ground, it had hurt and bled a lot. He had caused his Papa and Mama quite a fright then.

As the older brother frantically checked his sister over, on the second story of the castle, a pair of eyes studied the scene with a maniacal glint. Lady Margaret Boleyn was reading a book in her sitting room before a movement outside caught her eyes. Turning her attention to the window, she watched her youngest granddaughter fall from the tree and bounced her way to safety. A smile crept its way into her face. _Finally_, they had one in the family. Margaret had been greatly disappointed that none of her children were like her, seething that her father must be laughing in his grave, satisfied that he was right. She had refused to admit it but a part of her had wondered if he was right, but now, he must be rolling in his grave. Lady Margaret was going to prove to all of those that scorned her that her grandchild was just like her and them. Her little granddaughter, her own little prodigy… the thought caused a peal of high pitched and slightly mad laughter.

Nan, Margaret Boleyn's chamber maid, quickly walked into the room. She had served the Lady since she married Sir William Boleyn in 1465, and never in all those years had she ever heard her mistress laugh like that. Concerned, she asked, "Mistress? Is everything alright?"

Margaret nodded at the woman, "Yes, it is a glorious day today, isn't it, Nan?" the maniacal glint remained in her eyes.

Nan, found herself feeling afraid of this woman that sat before her. _Had the devil possessed her?_ "It…it is a fine day, Madame" Nan forced herself to respond.

Lady Boleyn smiled, a mad smile, "Go, bring me my granddaughter, Anne. She shall have dinner and supper in my room today. Send someone to court for my son. Ask him if the King can spare him for a few days. He is needed at home immediately."

Nan quickly curtseyed and went about carrying out her mistress orders.

_**Hever Castle, September 22**__**nd**__**, 1510**_

Thomas Boleyn was a very curious man by the time he had arrived back home to Hever Castle. As the servants took away the horse he had ridden on the way back, Thomas quickly made his way to his mother. He found his mother sitting in her sitting room with Anne next to her. She was telling Anne a story of some sort, but stopped when she saw him enter. "Thomas," she greeted him warmly, more warmly than Thomas had ever known her to be.

"Mother, what has happened that I needed to return immediately? I came as quickly as I could and left Elizabeth at court," he asked.

Margaret smiled, "Our little Anne has made me so proud. Anne, dear, show your Papa what you can do just like we practiced before," she said encouragingly to the young child.

Thomas made his way to Anne's side and noticed that she had been playing with leaves. He watched in amazement as she waved her hand at the leaves and they flew into the air, arranging into different patterns. Anne giggled as she made the leaves spell "Papa" and with another wave of her small hands the leave fell to the ground once more. She looked up at her Papa expectantly. Thomas looked to his mother, "Is she…so she…she's like you?" he managed to stumble out.

Margaret nodded, "Yes, my little prodigy."

Before he could stop himself, "Can it be stopped? If anyone were to find out, the servants…" but he trailed off as he noticed his mother's angry glare.

"You forget how much I have done for you, Thomas," she hissed, "You would not be where you are today if I was not who I am. Did you forget how you got to the King's court? Did you forget how you married a Howard? You were not even on her list of suitors when she agreed to marry you. You forget these important things."

"I am sorry, Mother, but she is a child and must be warned to keep this a secret. If anyone was to find out, they would try to burn her," Thomas tried to explain.

"They will not find out. She will have to go to school when she is eleven. I'm warning you now so you do not arrange for her to a lady in waiting then."

"Go to school? What school? For how long?"

"She will go to Hogwarts of course, just like I did. It is for seven years."

"Seven years!" Thomas exclaimed, "She should be long married by then." His mother glared at him again.

"Console yourself, Thomas; Anne will attend school for seven years. This is not an argument. She will finish her magical education before any talk of marriage."

Thomas Boleyn sighed, "Very well, perhaps a full education well benefit the family in the future."

_**Hever Castle, July 25th, 1518**_

Eleven year old Anne Boleyn sat in her grandmother's room embroidering a small cushion. She was patiently waiting for Hogwarts letter. Her grandmother had told her that it would be due to arrive any moment now. A small part Anne was afraid that she wasn't going to get one. _What if there had been a mistake? What if she wasn't a witch like her grandmother. George and Mary didn't get a letter._ Her grandmother had called them squibs_. What if she was a squib?_ Anne didn't want to think about her Grandmother's reaction if Anne was really squib too. Since the fateful incident with the tree almost eight years ago, her grandmother had constantly tutored her in the ways the magical life. Anne had heard so many stories but had never met another witch other than her grandmother.

Anne's Mama and Papa, Mary and George had all gone to France two month ago. Thomas Boleyn was the new English Ambassador in France. Anne couldn't go because she was supposed to start her school soon. It was for this reason that Thomas Boleyn had recalled his youngest daughter from Netherlands. Since Anne was eight, she had served as a Maid of Honor to the Archduchess Margaret of Austria. She had been younger than the age requirement but the Archduchess made an exception for her. She had always been very fond of Anne and affectionately referred to Anne as her _"la pettite Boulain." _

There was a flutter of wings as brown owl flew into the room. Margaret Boleyn had purposefully left the window open for it. The owl landed on the desk next to her grandmother and extended its leg to Margaret. Tied on its leg was a thick envelope addressed to a "Mistress Anne Boleyn and her family." Anne waited patiently for her grandmother to untie the letter and handed it to her.

Carefully Anne opened the letter and began to read it in excitement…

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Polonius Filch

**(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,)**

**Dear Mistress Anne Boleyn,**

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl for confirmation.

**Sincerely,**

**Hector Mortimer,**

**Deputy Headmaster**

Looking up at her Grandmother, "Grandmother, it says that we have to reply to it." She didn't want to mess anything up.

Margaret Boleyn nodded at her heir, "I have already done so, dear." Then she rose from her seat, seeing her granddaughter's confused expression, "Keep reading Anne, I am going to go make some travel arrangements. We are going to have to go get the supplies for your school."

Anne smiled, and turned her attention back to the list of books and equipments.

**HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

_**First year students will require:**_

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

_**Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

**Set Books**

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

**The Standard Book of Spells (Level 1) **_**by James Goshawk**_

**A History of Magic **_**by Vespoon Black**_

**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

**A Guide to Transfiguration for Beginners **_**by Emerson Greengrass**_

**One Thousand Magical Herbs **_**by Phyllis Spore**_

**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Selenium**_

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**_

**Protection against the Dark Forces **_**by Marianne Griffin**_

****

Other Equipment

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 set brass scales**

_**Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

_**Diagon Alley, August 1**__**st**__**, 1518**_

Anne followed behind her grandmother dutifully as they approached the strange looking creatures that sat behind the desks. Margaret Boleyn had long ago informed Anne of the names of the creatures but it was different to see them in real life. Margaret Boleyn had written to the Ministry of Magic and had them deliver a "portkey". The portkey had land them in the middle of the street next to the bank known as Gringotts, which left Anne feeling slightly but she was too excited to let the dizziness keep her from enjoying the day. Her grandmother had told Anne that they needed to pick up some money from the bank first and then they will go to the book and potions store and finally to get a wand. Anne secretly hoped that her grandmother would get her an owl as well.

The goblin behind the desk looked up at them, "Name?" he said in a rather loud and high pitched voice.

A wicked smile formed on Margaret's face, "Antlia Black."

_**S.S. Hogwarts, August 31**__**st**__**, 1518**_

Anne looked around her in amazement. Students were hurriedly waving goodbye to their parents and being escorted into the inner compartments of the ship she was currently standing on. Margaret Boleyn and Anne had taken another portkey that landed them onto a platform. Margaret had then helped Anne bring her trunk aboard and was currently back on the platform waving goodbye to Anne who remained on deck. Anne waved back at her grandmother, promising to herself that she will prove herself worthy to this new world. Her grandmother had gone through a lot of trouble to allow her to attend the school including convincing her father and confounding the servants so they will not think of Anne during her stay in the school.

A horn blew, and all the students were escorted back inside by the adults that were dressed in Hogwarts robes. Anne found her compartment again, but to her surprise another little girl had also taken a seat inside. The students of the ship were separated into two main sides. One side is the returning students and the other is the first year students. First years were supposed to socialize with each and get to know one another as they will spend the next seven years with each other. The girl was dressed in her Hogwarts robes like Anne. She had long black hair that seemed to run wild a little and deep brown eyes and looked to be about Anne's age. As Anne opened the compartment door, the little girl looked up at her and smiled, "Hello, my name is Apolla Potter. I am a first year."

Anne smiled at the girl, "My name is Anne Boleyn. I am a first year as well."

"Boleyn…I don't think I have heard of that name before. Are you a pureblood?" asked the girl as her brows came together as she pondered over whether she has heard of the name before.

Anne had been well educated by her Grandmother on the terms used in this new world, responded carefully, "No, I am a half blood. Potter…that is a pureblood name." Whilst the two children were conversing the ship began to sink. If not for Margaret Boleyn, Anne would have screamed in fright. However, Lady Boleyn had informed Anne that the Hogwarts ship will sink down in the harbor and once they were far from the muggles it will come back up and sail toward Hogwarts.

Apolla nodded, "Is your other half a muggle or a muggleborn? I don't suppose it is a muggleborn though, they are quite rare to see these days. My brother tells me that a long time ago when Hogwarts was first founded, there were a lot of muggleborns at Hogwarts. Now, the muggles fear us and want to burn us."

"It's muggle." Anne responded, hoping that her new friend would not shun her. Lady Boleyn had not failed to inform Anne that the magical world was very biased against muggles, viewing them to be far beneath them. Pureblood ideals ran strong these days.

"Oh" Apolla looked at Anne with an apologetic look. Wanting to change the conversation away from the awkward topic, Apolla asked, "What house do you think you will be in? My brother is in Gryffindor. He is a third year. I hope I will be in Gryffindor too but Harrison," seeing Anne's confusion, "My brother," she explained. Anne nodded and Apolla continued, "Well, Harrison says that no one really knows until they tell you. My father was in Gryffindor too but my mother was a Ravenclaw. I suppose either would be fine, but I would loath to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin."

Anne really didn't know, "I suppose any house would be okay. They are supposed to choose a house best suited for us."

Apolla sighed, "Well yes, but I think I would leave if I got sorted into Slytherin. My brother says they are all evil."

Anne's eyes widened, just as she was about to respond, the ship jolted, and she felt it rise. Another horn was heard throughout the ship. Hearing the horn, Apolla groaned, got up, and grabbed Anne's hands, "Come, we can go to the deck now. Its tradition for the first years to meet each other there once we surface. The prefects will be there as well to answer any questions we may have."

Anne and Apolla found themselves to be one of the last ones to arrive to the deck as they had gotten lost along the way. By luck, they had ran into an helpful fourth year student named Gregory Abbot from Hufflepuff and he helped them to the deck where the first years cluttered the surface each conversing mostly with their compartment mates.

Apolla sighed, "I don't really know why this tradition is necessary since most of us already know each other's names and background." Then looking to Anne, "Oh, I forgot, you are a half-blood, I don't suppose you know who everyone is?"

Anne shook her head. Her Grandmother had informed her of the customs of the magical world but since she was also away from it for a long time, she did not know the people that would become Anne's school mates. Apolla brightened, "Well, I will have to help you then. The purebloods were all taught about each of the family since we were toddlers. You really only have to know the prominent families since their families have the most sway in the Ministry, and the rest you can meet in class. There is only three you have to know in the first years." She scanned the crowd, picking out a rather good looking blond boy who stood next to a redheaded boy. Pointing to them, "See the blond boy over there?" she asked, Anne nodded, "His name is Xavier Malfoy. The Malfoy family is very rich and powerful, his father is the current Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy…" trailing off briefly, and wrinkled her nose in disapproval, "well, try not to go near him, he only associates with purebloods. His family is one of those that hates muggles and muggleborns. We Potters like Godric Gryffindor had long advocated rights for muggles and muggleborns," Apolla stated proudly. Then pointing to the other boy "The red head is Malfoy's best friend, Pewit Weasley. The Weasley family is rich and powerful as well and I suppose they are a little better than the Malfoy family in regards to blood purity but not by much. I would stay away from them. You just needed to know who they are since those two are the heir of their family, being an only child. The third family you have already met, the Potter family. My older brother Harrison Potter is the heir."

Then Apolla started on the other families, "Well the other families you have to know are the Black family, the Mortimer family and the Dumbledore family. There are four Black children, Andromeda Black is a fifth year in Slytherin, Orion Black is a third year in Ravenclaw, not sure what happened there since the Blacks have been Slytherins for ages, Regulus Black is a second year in Slytherin and the youngest is Persephone Black who should be coming to Hogwarts next year. Their father is Romulus Black, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement section at the ministry. The head of the Mortimer family is Hector Mortimer, you will have heard of him already, of course. He is the Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts and the Transfiguration teacher. He is also Salazar Slytherin's descendant and the head of Slytherin house, but my brother says he's alright but slightly biased. The head of the Dumbledore family is our Charms Professor, Alfonso Dumbledore. Harrison says that he is brilliant and he's only twenty-four. These six families make up the Wizengamot which controls the ministry."

Anne and Apolla remained on deck for another twenty minutes or so and mingled a little with the other first years. She met a couple of new people mainly Apolla's acquaintances and soon the two made their way back to their compartment and chatted the whole way to Hogwarts about nothing in particular.

_**Hogwarts, August 31**__**st**__**, 1518**_

Once they had arrived at Hogwarts, Anne and the rest of the first years boarded a couple of smaller boats to reach the castle that was the school. It was a breathtaking place and Anne found herself falling in love with it. Once they entered the castle, a tall man in his late 40s greeted the students with a parchment. He had introduced himself as Professor Hector Mortimer and arranged the students into alphabetical order. When he was satisfied with the arrangement, he led the line of first years into the Great Hall which was full of students.

Four long tables laid parallel to each other, each decorated with two different colors. A long table was also raised at the front of the room and it seemed to be occupied by the teachers. As Professor Mortimer led the group into the Great Hall, the chatter that had filled the room instantly died. A stool was placed in the front of the room and on top of it laid a rather worn pointed hat. It began to sing…

_Five hundred or so years ago,_

_When I saw newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Brave Griffindor, from wild moor,_

_Clever Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Loyal Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Ambitious Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Each of the founders four_

_Formed their a house of their own, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach_

_For Gryffindor, the boldest and bravest are;_

_By Hufflepuff, hard workers were;_

_For Ravenclaw, intelligence is most valued_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were long dead and gone?_

'_Twas Griffindor who found the way,_

_He wiped me off of his head_

_The founders put their brains into me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never been wrong_

_I will take a long in your head,_

_And tell you were you belong!_

The Hall gave the hat a thunderous applause as it finished the song. Professor Mortimer stepped up forward again, and unrolled the parchment in his hand, "When I call upon your name, you will step forward and sit on this stool to be sorted." Then he called the first name, "Abbot, Helena."

A young blond girl who resembled the fourth year from the ship stepped up. She walked to the stool and the professor placed the hat over head. It took a few seconds and the hat screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF." The Hufflepuff table which was nearest to Anne erupted in applause.

The same procedure followed for the next names…

"Ackerley, Seamus" "RAVENCLAW"

"Avery, Tobias" "SLYTHERIN"

"Bagshot, Hilthada" "RAVENCLAW"

"Belbey, Hethan" "HUFFLEPUFF" He was the last one before Anne…

"Boleyn, Anne" Anne took a deep breath and stepped to the stool. Like the others, Professor Mortimer placed the hat on her head. It was big, too big as it fell and covered her eyes. Then she heard a man's voice in her head, "I see you have a great mind, you would do well in Ravenclaw. You have loyalty to your family but not like the Hufflepuffs. You are brave but you do not rush into things blindly like the Gryffindors. Ah, yes but most important of all, you have a thirst to prove yourself, better be, SLYTHERIN" the last word Anne heard the Hat yell out loud.

Placing the hat back on the stool and Anne slipped into a seat at the Slytherin table under minimal applause. Most students did not clap only stared at her with a confused look. The sorting continued for the rest of the first years and Anne found herself losing focus in the list of names, only picking up few and those were mostly because they went to her new house.

"Malfoy, Xavier" he went to "SLYTHERIN" with thunderous applauses from the table's occupants.

"Potter, Apolla" went to "Gryffindor." Anne tried catching her eyes but Apolla avoided her gaze as she sat down at the Gryffindor table next to an older boy who was obviously her brother.

"Trelawney, Cassandra" she also went to "SLYTHERIN."

"Weasley, Pewit" joined his friend in "SLYTHERIN."

The sorting ended with "Zabini, Boyle" who went to "RAVENCLAW." Once Zabini had joined the Ravenclaw table, Professor Mortimer took away the stool and the hat and took a seat at head table next to Headmaster, Polonius Filch. The headmaster then rose to speak to the students, "Just one note this year," he said with a smile, "May I remind the students that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to the students. To our new members, welcome to Hogwarts and to the rest of you, welcome back! Enjoy the feast." As he finished speaking the plates on the tables all filled with all kinds of different foods and the Great Hall's chatter came back with a force.

Around Anne, she felt the Slytherin students slowly filling their plates with food, but when they thought she wasn't looking they scrutinized her. No one spoke to her and glared at her as if she was the plague itself. In their gaze, Anne felt the hot burn of disapproval, but she did not flinch. Silence surrounded her through the meal until finally a girl about fifteen who sat not far from Anne broke the silence with a question that was on everyone's minds, "How did we get a Mudblood?"

**Author's Notes:** I'm not sure why I wrote the whole birthing scene when it wasn't really necessary for the story at all, but when I realized that, I had most of it done so I just figured I would finish it. I guess it was my attempt at showing the young Thomas Boleyn as someone who was not completely taken over by ambition just yet. His children were very young, and I would like to think at that point in time, he cared for them. This is also why Thomas Boleyn seemed a bit out of character here, especially in the earlier chapters. He has not developed into the man that we know so well.

I also didn't really write the sorting hat song, as I was lazy so it is mostly based off of the fifth Harry Potter book with a small change here and there.

Anne's Hogwarts years is going to be brief only little snippets from each year. I don't want to forgo them completely because I want to introduce the magical world's characters since they still have a role to play in the story. The prologue consists of Anne's years leading up to January of 1536 (I had to split it in half cause it is so long), and the real part of the story starts then, after Anne has been queen for three years.

Last thing, would anyone be interested in being my beta? I could really use the help. Send me a note if you are interested.

Thanks for reading, please review so I know what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is helpful as well. Really I just want to know if you like the story.

**Cruelangel101**


	2. Prologue Part II: A Witch is Born

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary:** Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in _The Tudors_ until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This set in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for _The Tudors_.)…

**Pairing: **Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the people who reviewed, alerted or favorite this story. Happy reading!

**Prologue Part II: A Witch is Born**

_**Hogwarts, August 31**__**st**__**, 1518**_

"How did we get a Mudblood?" The question hung in the air and would set the tone for the early years of Anne's life at Hogwarts…

The rest of the meal passed without anyone speaking to Anne again. When the plates all cleared, the prefects led the group into the dungeons and into the Slytherin dormitories. Anne found her trunk in the first year girl's dorm already placed at the foot of the bed closest to the door. She shared the room with two others, Cassandra Trelawney and Galtha Nott. Galtha Nott was a rather pretty girl with long brown hair and almond eyes. She was from a powerful pureblood family that followed not too far behind the six Wizengamot Lords. Cassandra Trelawney was a very plain girl with a mixture of blond and brown hair. Her family, although purebloods in nature, had no say in the magical world and preferred to live in relative seclusion in their homes.

Galtha Nott curled her lips in disgust as Anne's movements to ready for bed caught her eyes. She could not believe her luck, really how did she get a Mudblood as a dorm mate. Her father was going to hear about this. Wanting a distraction from the fowl 'Mudblood' she turned to the other girl in the room, extending her hand in greeting, "My name is Galtha Nott."

Cassandra Trelawney smiled at the girl in front of her and shook her hands, "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Cassandra Trelawney," she responded politely.

Nott smiled, "Is it true from what they say? Does your family have a long line of seers?" she asked. In fact, Galtha Nott had wanted to ask the question since she first heard about the Trelawney family. They were a family that kept away from the wizarding politics but rumors of seers in the family had long surrounded them. Seers were extremely rare and were a definite asset in one's acquaintance.

A secretive smile appeared on Cassandra's face. She raised her right index finger to her lips and shushed Galtha, winking at her, "You can't expect me to reveal family secrets after all." In truth it was true that there had been occasional seers in the family but the gift was much uncontrolled. Every couple of generations one of the children would be found to have the gift, but the gift was limited. These gifted women (as they all happened to be) did not see the future as many were led to believe. They would only grace the world with a Prophesy or maybe two when they were powerful. None actually remembered giving these prophesies, so they relied on the other family members to record what they say. Cassandra's grandmother is one of these woman, and so far she has given two prophesies (she was the strongest seer the family had ever had), although not nearly as powerful as most people mistakenly believed in. But it wouldn't hurt to let Galtha think what she wants. The Trelawney family was neither influential nor rich so to have an easier time at Hogwarts it would be better to let those think what they will.

As Cassandra had expected, Galtha's eyes widened, interpreting the sentence as an admission of sorts. She smiled brightly at Cassandra, and began chatting about all sorts of things. Galtha had a feeling that she and Cassandra were going to become the best of friends. As the girls chatted into the night, Anne was promptly ignored by both parties.

_**Hogwarts, September 1st, 1518**_

Anne finally understood why Apolla Potter had said that she would rather leave than go to Slytherin; they were extremely cruel to those they believed as an enemy. Anne had become a common house enemy not because she had done anything to anyone particularly but because she was what they believed to be a Muggleborn in their house. They believed her to have tarnished the house someone by merely existing. Anne really wished she had asked the sorting hat to place her in Ravenclaw, it had said that she would do well there. Her grandmother had been in Slytherin and had wanted Anne there as well but she did not prepare Anne for the hatred of the House.

As Anne woke up in the morning and made her way to breakfast, she received so many death glares that she daren't count them. Phrases like "Mudblood go hang yourself," or "Mudblood you better leave Hogwarts before we make you leave ourselves," followed her everywhere. A few younger years attempted to trip her as she walked to the Great Hall and a couple of upper years threw some kind of a red curse (something Anne would later figure out was the blasting curse, reducto) at her but Anne had luckily dodged that As she arrived for Breakfast, no one wanted to sit next to her, so Anne sat quietly by herself at one end of the table. Professor Mortimer had arrived at the table half way through breakfast and handed the time tables to her classmates. When he finally reached Anne, he was cold and distant, his lip tight in disapproval.

Studying the time table, Anne saw that the first class in the morning was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Hoping they would be nicer than the Slytherins, she went to the plant house in higher spirits. She was wrong. The Ravenclaws instantly disliked her because of her Slytherin status and her blood status did nothing to help her situation. Although not as fanatical about blood purity as the Slytherins, they were all mostly purebloods with an occasional half-blood among them. They like the rest of their school mates knew very little to nothing about the Muggle world since the wizarding world was completely isolated from it. The only times that the heard anything about Muggles was when their parents told them that Muggles hated them and often burned those who are believed to be witches. It was a feeling that most wizards wanted to return to the Muggles. Anne wished she could just come out and say that she was more of a Half-blood because of her Grandmother, but really that was not an option, not anymore. On the ship, Apolla Potter might have accepted Anne's blood status without question of who exactly was the pureblood that married a Muggle because she was a Potter, but Anne knew that the Slytherins would question immediately. Lady Margaret Boleyn had been Antlia Black who had been one of their own. To find out that she had married a Muggle, they would hate Anne more than if they believed her to be Muggleborn. Especially so since two Black children in Slytherin alone probably would have attempted to kill her upon finding out, taking it as a personal insult to be actually related closely to her. No, it would be a much smarter choice to build up her reputation in Slytherin before saying anything related to Antlia Black.

The Herbology professor was a man in his 60s, named Frances Longbottom, who also happened to be the Head of the Hufflepuff House. From what Anne picked up in the whispers of the students, Professor Longbottom was the husband of the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Guinevere Longbottom who was a Potter before her marriage. From what the rumors say, she was the great aunt of the current Potter children at Hogwarts. To avoid confusion with her husband, most students had just adopted to call her Professor Potter. She was the head of the Gryffindor House.

The second class of the day was Potions with the Gryffindors, a fact that made Anne smile slightly. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws may scorn her but she had already made a friend in Gryffindor. The Potion's Mistress was Professor Eleanor Prince. She was in the late thirties and the well known head of the Ravenclaw House.

When Anne reached the dungeons where the Potions class was supposed to be, Anne found that her friend was already there along with a group of Gryffindors. Smiling brightly at Apolla, Anne waved enthusiastically as she approached the young girl. To her surprise, Apolla scowled at her, "What do you want?" she asked icily.

Confusion rose instantly in Anne's eyes, deciding to ignore the coldness currently, "I…How was your day?"

Apolla narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Anne, "Why do _you_ care?" she asked carefully.

"I…well…we are friends…aren't we?" Anne could not shake that icy feeling.

An unlady like snort came from Apolla, "You are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor; we are natural enemies. We _are not_ friends, Boleyn. I can't believe I was so nice to you on the train despite your background."

Anne felt more alone than ever.

_**Hogwarts, February 22**__**nd**__**, 1519**_

Four months had passed since the horrible first day, and things had gotten better but not by much. Anne still had no friends at all. The Slytherins still glared at her occasionally but most just choose to ignore her. The number of people trying to trip her or curse her had decreased although there was an occasional few attempts but Anne learned to dodge them quickly (she had become very graceful on her feet). With no friends to spend time with, Anne found herself in the library in all of her time outside of classes, reading and studying as much as she could. She had risen to be at the top of her class and earned her house numerous points, which probably contributed to most of the Slytherins choosing to ignore her rather than to attack her.

The worst part of her experience was her grandmother's disapproval. Although Margaret Boleyn had expected the children to be cruel at first, she was sure that Anne would win them over with her charm quickly. Knowing that she had made no friends in any of the house, let alone powerful friends that Margaret wanted, she was extremely angry. When Anne had gone home for Christmas, Margaret had screamed at her. She had wanted a prodigy not a_ 'nobody_.'

Anne's own dorm mates were friends with each other but they never spoke to Anne. Correction, Cassandra Trelawney never spoke to Anne but Galtha Nott would occasionally call Anne "Mudblood." To Anne's surprise Cassandra Trelawney although not from a prominent family had made more friends in Slytherin than Anne could hope for, in fact more friends than Nott who was from a much more powerful family. Trelawney had become very close friends with Xavier Malfoy and Pewit Weasley to the jealousy of Nott. Malfoy and Weasley were the golden duo of Slytherin. Although Weasley ignored Anne, Malfoy was unusually mean to her, insulting her whenever he saw her.

Today was a very chilly day to be outside, but Anne had wanted to take a walk to clear her mind. As she neared the lake, she noticed two groups of first year students in what appeared to be a fight. Sure enough, wands were drawn and curse started to fly. No one actually used anything too serious as far as Anne could tell, after all they really didn't know that much, but a stray orange spell hit Trelawney and she flew back and landed on the icy lake. As spring was a few weeks away the lake had already began to thaw and Anne watched in horror as Trelawney's body broke the icy and she sank into its depth. The fight instantaneously stopped as every froze in fear. Without much thinking, Anne ran towards the lake and yelled, "_ACCIO_ Trelawney." She had never used this particular spell before only read it in a book once. She hoped that fueled by desperate need, she would be able to perform it. There was a few seconds of nothing, then a small body shot out of the lake and crashed into Anne, knocking her off of her feet.

As Anne pushed the body off of her and stood up, she immediately casted a warming charm on the girl and seeing her choking casted "_Anapneo_." Then focusing on the Slytherins, "Go get help," she yelled at them, and Galtha Nott ran toward the Hospital wing.

_**Hogwarts, February 27**__**th**__**, 1519**_

Anne's good deed near the lake spread like wild fire in the next three days. Although the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were still not friendly, they were more polite. There was even a glint of respect in the older years' eyes. Slytherins reacted oddly, almost as if they didn't know what to make out of the situation. A few treated Anne no differently, viewing her supposed blood status as too much of an obstacle for them to view her as anything but dirt, but another few almost wanted to talk to her. Several times, Anne noticed an attempt to speak to her, but the speaker would decide against it at the last minute. Cassandra had to stay in the hospital for a few days as Anne found out from Professor Mortimer who awarded Anne 51 points for saving a fellow student (and took a point off for being too Gryffindor). Professor Mortimer had initially disliked Anne but her intelligence and cunningness helped to change his mind, and this time, he was much warmer.

With Cassandra in the hospital wing, Anne was left alone in the room with Galtha Nott, who refrained from insulting Anne surprisingly. She like the other Slytherins couldn't bring herself to like Anne just yet, but was grateful for Anne' intervention. Malfoy also stopped the insults and Weasley (Anne swore she saw it for less than a second) had smiled at her gratefully in potions once.

With a much better treatment by the fellow students, Anne went in high spirits to Potions, viewing this as a good start towards her grandmother's goal. She found herself the second one to arrive to the class, the first being the just out of the hospital wing, Cassandra Trelawney. When Trelawney saw Anne she smiled brightly at her and to Anne's surprise beckoned Anne to take the seat next to her. Cautiously Anne approached the seat, still unsure of the girl's intentions. As if noticing her apprehension, Cassandra smiled warmly and patted Anne on the shoulders, "I wanted to thank you for your help the other day. I probably would have died if you hadn't done something. I never learned to swim," she said with a laugh. Then turning more serious, "I don't know if you know about Life Debts, but you saving me means that now I owe you a Life Debt. I will try to repay it in the future." Anne didn't truly understand Life Debts but she had heard of them, before she could think more on it, Cassandra spoke again, "Well, I know that we have not gotten off to the best start, but I would like to make it a point to get to know you more," she said with her hand extended.

Anne did not need to be asked twice, she immediate shook Cassandra's hand and gave her one of her dazzling smiles. This was her chance into the lives of the other Slytherins. Cassandra was friends with powerful people, and Anne was not about to let this opportunity pass up. Cassandra smiled, it wouldn't be bad for her to make friends with this outcast Slytherin, after all this first year had casted a fourth year level summoning charm to save her. Cassandra was no fool, despite Anne's blood status, she was a powerful witch, and Cassandra wouldn't be a very good Slytherin if she didn't recognize that.

_**Hogwarts, January 4**__**th**__**, 1520**_

Life had definitely gotten much better for Anne in the past year. When she shook Cassandra's hand in the previous year, Anne had only meant to use the girl as a way into the crowd that she was truly interested in, but to her great surprise (probably to both girl's surprise), Cassandra had gotten along with Anne so well now that they spoke to each other, that they had become fast friends. Anne remembered fondly, that on her birthday the previous year, she was surprised to have received a beautiful crystal ball as a gift from Cassandra. When Anne thanked the girl formally, Cassandra had brushed it of saying that it should have been expected of friends. Despite Anne's initial doubts in the truthfulness of Cassandra's words, Anne had found herself touched by them. After all, she had wanted a friend so very badly.

Also as Anne had planned, becoming friends with Cassandra meant associating with the powerful people of Slytherin much more. At first Malfoy, Weasley and Nott were extremely uncomfortable with the idea of having Anne around but yielded at Cassandra's insistence (the benefits of being good friends with who they thought was a potential seer outweighed the awkward feelings they felt around Anne, although Anne's magical ability did help to persuade her case). She wasn't friends with them necessarily, but she felt that she was well on her way. Anne still spent a massive amount of time in the library; she couldn't afford to let the others catch up with her in knowledge and risk them finding no reason to associate with her any longer. In her library time, she had met another potential friend who would make her Grandmother extremely happy, the heir of the Black family, Orion Black. Orion Black was two years older than Anne, and was in a way the black sheep of the family having been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. His older sister, Andromeda Black is a sixth year Slytherin who disliked her little brother due to his House and never failed to let the others know of her disapproval. She was also one of the few Slytherins who still glared and hated Anne with a passion even when most other Slytherins had backed off from attacking Anne due to her association of the powerful second year duos (although young, seemed to be the ones setting the rules in Slytherin due to their family background, even though Andromeda had a huge sway as well being a Black but she wasn't the Black family heir). Orion Black seemed to dislike his older sister immensely and Anne suspected that was the reason why Orion took the time to speak to girl that his sister had declared as her enemy. His acquaintance with Anne helped to cement Anne's status in Slytherin as well. Despite being a Ravenclaw, a majority of the Slytherins respected the older boy not only because of his status as heir but for his sheer power as well (a fact that Orion's father Romulus Black knew well and thus would never dream of replacing him with his young brother, Regulus Black).

Charms had easily become Anne's best and favorite subject. The charms teacher, Professor Alfonso Dumbledore, was a cheerful young man always with a twinkle in his eyes. He often awarded Anne massive points in class and it was apparent to all that Anne was his favorite student. Due to Anne's excelling talents, she had far surpassed her classmates and Professor Dumbledore had offered to tutor her privately. Anne was most grateful for the offer. The amount of information she learned from the young professor in a few short months far surpassed her greatest expectations. She was shaping up to be a charms prodigy, indeed. And perhaps it was due to her advance level in charms and the other classes that her once upon friend, Apolla Potter had decided that Anne was her rival just as her brother Harrison Potter had a well known rivalry with Orion Black. As Anne stood outside of Charms class now with her fellow Slytherins, Potter had chosen to pick a fight.

A few words were exchange between the two, and although Potter had attempted to provoke Anne, Anne did not say much in response, choosing instead to ignore the girl mostly. To Anne it was much more valuable to keep up good appearances in front of the professors than to have a small bit of satisfaction in cursing Potter. It was all about the long term benefits outweighing the short term ones. But Potter had no such view. She, being a Potter, was not used to being ignored and took it as a much greater insult for Anne to appear to be above the level of bothering to respond to her. Annoyance quickly turned to anger and before her Gryffindor friends could stop her, she had drawn her wand and yelled, "_EXPULSO_."

Anne who was so used to dodging the random curses sent her way in the earlier months of her stay at Hogwarts instantly stepped aside and let the curse through. The curse was a rather advanced level curse and no doubt Potter had learned it from an upper year, but without much practice her curse hit the lights behind Anne and only caused the candle to explode. Angry that she had missed, Potter raised her wand again but found that four other wands was drawn and pointed at her. It appeared that Cassandra, Nott, Malfoy and Weasley had all drawn their wands on her. This of course caused the rest of the Gryffindor second years to draw their wands and in turn that caused the other Slytherin first years to draw theirs. An all out fight was only avoided by the appearance of Professor Dumbledore who took 20 points off of both sides.

Anne was not surprised that the other Slytherins chose to defend the Duo plus two or was she surprised that Cassandra chose to defend her (but Anne was secretly pleased). What did surprise Anne was Malfoy, Weasley and Nott had chosen to defend her and seeing Cassandra's expression she had been surprised about it as well. When Anne brought it up at supper, Malfoy had simply said that it would be unfitting to watch a Gryffindor attack a Slytherin especially since said Slytherin showed no desire to defend herself. It was a matter of Slytherin pride and that she shouldn't read too much into it. Anne smiled secretly, despite Malfoy's rather cold tone, she knew that Malfoy had just publically stated that he and in turn his friends had accepted Anne as a true Slytherin.

_**Hogwarts, November 1**__**st**__**, 1520**_

Anne's Grandmother, Margaret Boleyn, was extremely pleased to hear that Anne had found acceptance in Slytherin. She was even more pleased that Anne was well on her way to becoming friends with Orion Black, the heir of the Black family. She was so pleased that she awarded Anne a beautiful black Falcon that could be used like an owl. Anne had named it Athena, and thanks to her great relationship with Professor Dumbledore, he was able to convince the headmaster to allow the bird to stay in the Owlry under the condition that it does not attack the other birds.

Third year had started with no excitement, but as September died, Anne started noticing a small change with her only friend (still). Cassandra started having massive mood swings that were so drastic and often that even Malfoy and Weasley had trouble joking that it was attributed to the feminine monthly courses. She had begun eating less and less, often complaining of a severe headache and withdrew into her room to rest. Anne also often found the girl staring into space with a glazed look in her eyes. Cassandra's behavior was so bizarre that even Nott who was the first to befriend the girl was becoming uncomfortable with her.

So Anne found herself often caring for the thirteen year old girl, bring her food and taking her to the hospital wing. But the strangest and creepiest by far thing had only just occurred. As Anne once again brought another plate of supper to the girl, she had found Cassandra lying on her back lifeless on the ground with blood coming out of her eyes which were completely white with no pupils. Despite her usual composure, Anne found herself screaming in fright, which led the other students in the Slytherin common room to rush into the dorm to see what had happened. As more people saw Cassandra, more people screamed and more people came as a result. It took a rather long time before Professor Mortimer was summoned and Cassandra was brought to the Hospital wing once again.

Anne was left with Professor Mortimer who brought her to the Headmaster's office to be questioned. "Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"No, she had been feeling sick lately, but nothing like this Professor," Anne answered for what felt like the thousandth time.

Professor Dumbledore was also present since he had a meeting with the headmaster before Anne's interruption, smiled at his favorite pupil and patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. Then he asked Anne to describe Cassandra's symptoms in more detail of which Anne obeyed, finally with a thoughtful expression he addressed the headmaster, "Perhaps Professor Lovegood should be summoned immediately to the hospital wing. Given the rumors around the Trelawney family, it may be wise to involve her."

Headmaster Filch nodded and immediately did so, leaving Professor Mortimer to escort Anne back to the Slytherin common room.

_**Hogwarts, February 12th, 1521**_

The rumors of Cassandra's body being found in Slytherin nearly four month ago spread through Hogwarts in less than half a day. It wasn't long after that a new rumor of Cassandra was a seer spread like wild fire. At first Anne had ignored the rumors, after all she was the only one Cassandra had mentioned anything about the Trelawney family with. From what Cassandra had hinted, it seemed that the Seer ability was only found occasionally in her family. Of those found, it was only after they had given a Prophesy that everyone knew about the gift as Cassandra dubbed it. Anne had heard no Prophesy from Cassandra and it was far more likely for the ability to develop much later in life. Cassandra's own grandmother was the youngest seer of the family and she had shown her gift at the age of fifty. Besides no seer in Cassandra's family had ever had bleeding eyes as far as Cassandra knew and stated as Anne went to visit her in Hospital wing a day later.

However, it would seem that the rumors had proven correct. As Cassandra recovered from her ordeal, she started spending an increasing amount of time with Professor Artemis Lovegood, the Divinations professor. From what Anne could see though, the time did not help the girl in any amount, as her mood swings increased and her headaches lasted longer occasionally causing her to bleed from the eyes again. This was a fact that everyone else noticed as well. Some pupils began speculating that Cassandra wasn't really a seer which was why the time spent in Divination did not help her instead she had caught some kind of weird disease. The rumors surrounding the girl multiplied by the day, but the girl in question was rarely seen which intensified the rumors.

Despite a rather strained friendship with Cassandra, Anne found herself attempting to keep their friendship alive. Often, like today, she would sit next to the blank eyed girl and talk about her day. And like the most other days, the girl paid her no attention, almost as if she hadn't heard anything Anne had said.

On the other hand, it seemed that Anne had become friends with Orion Black, who to his sister's great displeasure, had sent Anne a Christmas gift and even spoke to her outside of the library in a friendly manner (Anne had suspected the displeasure was also present with Romulus Black, but he believed that his son purposefully befriended a Mudblood just to anger his sister). To say Andromeda was annoyed would be the understatement of the century. Anne however thought it highly amusing. Although it seemed that she and Orion's friendship had mainly rooted because of mutual dislike of Andromeda, it was not completely true. Although neither would admit to it, both enjoyed the stimulating conversations that the other brought.

Anne's relationship with the rest of the Slytherins seemed to improve as well as Malfoy and Weasley seemed to remain friendly with her even without the presence of Cassandra. Anne wisely knew that her ability to assist the two Slytherins in receiving high grades did much to help her standing in their eyes. They were Slytherins of course, and Anne had started establishing herself to be a very valuable acquaintance. Not to mention her advanced knowledge demanded respect from even the upper years…

_**Hogwarts, April 7**__**th**__**, 1522**_

Anne sighed with frustration as she knelt by Malfoy's side and healed the cut on his head. The last year had passed in lightning speed. Now almost finished with her fourth year, Anne found herself friends with Xavier Malfoy and Pewit Weasley but with her first real friend, things are a mess. Cassandra had started to appear as a mad woman. When she did leave her room, she often spewed nonsense and talked to herself. It was a behavior that freaked most people out. The other three house stayed as far away as they could from her and even Slytherin House was finding it difficult not to avoid her. Still, no one knew what was wrong with her. By now, most people had started to believe in the rumor that Cassandra had caught a horrible mental disease that left her mad. After all, she didn't seem to be a seer since she uttered no prophesies what so ever.

Nonsensical mutterings wasn't the worst of the things though. Somehow as Cassandra's mental condition destabilized, her magical control destabilized as well. Xavier Malfoy and Pewit Weasley were the only ones other than Anne that had remained friends with girl (well more like one sided friendship cause who knows what was going on in the girl's head). But being friends with an unstable Witch was a dangerous thing. Her magic had lashed out randomly at Xavier as he and Pewit and Anne discussed a transfiguration theory. She had seemed a little better today, almost as if she recognized them unlike previously, but without warning she reverted back to her mad self.

The magical attack had knocked Xavier off of his feet and he hit the corner of the table they sat by causing a gash on his head of which Anne healed. He looked at Cassandra with extreme annoyance, "Could you warn me next time before you do that? I would at least like to defend myself." Anne actually found it quite amusing that Xavier Malfoy treated Cassandra more different than anyone else. Anyone else who did what Cassandra did on a daily basis would probably have ended up dead by now, but Xavier seemed rather patient with her. Anne knew why that was the case. Xavier Malfoy was a very cunning young man. He had never believed that Cassandra was mental but instead chose to believe that although she may not be a seer, whatever was going on, definitely was something important. He didn't know what exactly it was that told him he should remain friends with Cassandra but the Malfoy instinct had never failed his family before.

Cassandra, though, appeared not to have heard him at all, instead she choose to stare at

Anne, her eyes sparkling in delight, "My pretty little Queen," she started singing and patting Anne's head happily, then she looked confused, "Pretty queen but you've lost something" she turned more serious, squinting to Anne as if staring at Anne would tell her the answer, "Lost something important, cut off by a sword!" she kept muttering to herself.

Pewit sighed, "I'm starting to think that Cassandra is really mad."

_**Hogwarts, October 31st, 1522**_

All Hallows eve was a big event in the eyes of the wizarding world. By tradition, there was a grand feast in the Great Hall and after wards each House usually had their own party as well. As the Gryffindors went wild in their tower, the Slytherins usually had a quieter and much more composed party. The soft slow hums of a banshee could be heard. The fireplace was lit for once that resulted in a warm glow in the usually cold stone room. The candles were magically dimmed and flickered along the stone walls making rather interesting patterns. Glasses of high class wine were placed by the stairs leading to the dormitories thanks to curtsies of Xavier Malfoy.

Anne, Xavier, Pewit and Cassandra had taken a seat near the fireplace and the other Slytherins politely left them alone. Anne's knack of finding powerful friends had earned her respect in the House (well except from Andromeda and Regulus, who really can't be helped. There was also the matter of Persephone Black, the youngest of the Black children. She came to Hogwarts two years prior and was currently a third year student. She was the odd ball out of the four. She was extremely quiet and meek and did everything her older siblings told her to do to the point Anne really thought she had no personality what so ever. She didn't seem to hate Anne like her other Slytherin siblings or did she seem to like Anne like her Ravenclaw sibling, all in all Anne personally thought she had no personality). The summer had done wonders for Cassandra Trelawney. Life seemed to have come back into her. No longer was she completely cooped in her room. She once again joined the others during meals and conversing normally with them.

Xavier Malfoy's Malfoy instinct had landed him in a very good place indeed (no surprise why the family had risen to power and remained on or near the top for so long). He had been right that Cassandra's illness from the previous two years had resulted from something very important. By now all of Hogwarts (the little fact had traveled so far and fast that the whole wizarding world knew of it by now) knew that Cassandra had come into her seer abilities. Yet, she wasn't like the other seers. She still made no prophesies but she knew the future. Anne had questioned the girl about it on the ship back to school and Cassandra had given her a rather long explanation. Usually seers made prophesies and to make them they went into a type of blank state and was more like a vessel to speak some ominous words. Cassandra, however, instead saw the events in her mind. Although both predicted the future there was a distinction. Prophesies when uttered, always came true, and there has never been any record of anyone escaping their fate. Cassandra's visions could be changed if you targeted a specific event leading up to it. Her visions also seemed to be much more convenient for everyone as she was able to see a lot more. Although it has been two years since she started having them, she could still not control when she had them and what she had of, but she had hinted to Anne that it was a possibility and she had made progress. Her visions were also not consistent. The distant future was still unclear to her, only seeing distorted figures. The more immediate future had become so realistic in her mind's eyes that she had trouble distinguishing what was real and had occurred to those that have yet to happen.

Now that she was sane most of the days, people started to flock to her side like moth to flame. The only reason she wasn't mauled the second she stepped out of her rooms by questions of the future was because of Xavier, Pewit and Anne and she was extremely grateful to them. The gift still taxed her body's energy greatly and she was having a hard enough time sorting out reality from future without the need to be constantly pestered. Within the first week of the term, Anne, Xavier, and Pewit had established that no one was to bother the poor girl and they didn't hesitant to curse anyone that ignored that warning.

As the three sat and chatted about the term, Cassandra had remained silent, only listening and smiling. She still rarely spoke since she sometimes talked to her visions rather than the people, and she didn't know which was which. Suddenly a white fog over came her eyes so that only white could be seen. From previous experience, the trio knew that yet another vision had made its presence known in her mind. This vision didn't seem to last long and her eyes returned to normal with in a view seconds. Xavier looked at her curiously, "What did you see?" he had always found Cassandra's visions to be fascinating.

She, however, looked rather distraught, "How was I supposed to know the incantation for fiendfyre? I do not remember it being taught. It is rather unfair to have it on the Defense exam," was the response.

Pewit chuckled, "That hasn't been taught yet. But you know what is really unfair?" he paused for dramatic effect, "It is completely unfair that Cassandra knows the questions to the exam before they are even written." Anne laughed while Cassandra pouted. Laughing at her friend's expression, she patted Cassandra on the head. The teachers are going to have a migraine trying to give the girl a test.

The contact however seemed to have triggered another vision. This one lasted much longer. With a look of worry Anne waited patiently for her friend to come back to reality. A couple of minutes later, Cassandra came back she stared at Anne with a look of utter confusion, "Who's Antlia Black?"

Anne froze, she had never expected anyone to mention that name again, but really she should have known better with Cassandra around. Pewit laughed, "You mean you have never heard of Antlia Black? The Trelawney family really needs to socialize more." The only reply he got was a glare but he shrugged it off and continued with a laugh, "Antlia Black was the daughter of Regil Black, the previous Minister of Magic that was forced to resign. Apparently after Hogwarts, Antlia got caught up with some Muggle and decided to marry him. Regil Black was so angry that his disowned her and rumor has it that he blasted her off of the family tapestry. Her actions cause a huge scandal in Britain. Can you imagine, the daughter of a Black betrayed all of us by marrying a Muggle? Even with her disowned, the Lord Black then couldn't erase the tarnish the event caused to the family and the Wizengamot forced him to resign." Then he shot a glance to Xavier, with a smirk, "Well, I suppose it all worked out well for the Malfoy family since after Regil Black was forced resign, Xavier's father became the Minister of Magic. The Blacks were furious since Sirius Black, Antlia's brother was preparing to take over his father's position and he got caught in the fire as well. People say that it was because of Antlia that her father and brother died so early probably from anger. Although she's still the aunt of the current Lord Romulus Black, she seemed to be mostly forgotten though. She probably died with her Muggle. Why do you ask about her?"

Cassandra pointed a finger toward Anne, "That makes YOU a Black."

Pewit and Xavier gasped, "What?" they both asked simultaneously.

Anne sighed, there was really no way out of this now. On the bright side, she seemed to have gained a firm footing in the House so she probably needn't worry about the backlash that the news may cause, "Antlia Black is my grandmother," she explained to the gaping young men, "But I'm a Boleyn, not a Black. Antlia was not my paternal grandfather, how can I be a Black?"

Xavier snorted, "You still act so Muggle sometimes that it is almost disgusting. Antlia was a Black but she married a Muggle, and you know Muggles have no standing in our world even if they are the King. Your familial connections thus revert back to the Blacks. Although, since Antlia Black was disowned, it does make matters rather complex." He looked pensive for a moment, "But you are friends with Orion Black. He is the Black family heir; he could probably reinstate you in the future when he becomes the head of the Black family."

Anne gave Xavier a quizzical look, "you are taking this quite well, I expected at least a few hexes sent in my direction."

Xavier shrugged, "We have already accepted you as a Mudblood. Did you really think we would shun you for being a Half-blood? I do think that your grandmother was most foolish, but it is not like you chose to marry a Muggle. Besides it was rather Slytherin of you to not tell us in the beginning. I can hardly imagine you surviving Andromeda's curses as a first year if she knew you were her cousin. And you forget that I am a Malfoy, we do not lose our tempers and curse our friends without thinking it through, that would be too Gryffindor like," he ended with a grimace of disgust.

Anne smiled at him, "What about you two?" she asked Cassandra and Pewit.

Cassandra shrugged and took a sip of her wine, "I chose to be _your___friend, not your grandmother's." Pewit nodded in agreement, and Anne felt a burden lift off of her shoulders.

_**Hogwarts, November 22**__**nd**__**, 1523**_

Sixth year began without anything of significance. All of the sixth year students were forced to take the OWLs examination, and Anne had passed them with top scores. As NEWTs classes began, Anne started feeling sadness in her heart at the thought of going back to court life. As a little girl, Anne had always dreamed of dressing in beautiful dresses and magnificent jewels. She would dance the night away with some rich noble who would fall madly in love with her and they will get married and have many sons. That dream was no longer her dream. Despite its prejudices against blood purity and Muggles, Anne found herself in love with the magical world. She had so much more freedom as a woman here. She didn't have to just get married; she could make something of herself in her own name and not her husband's name. Professor Eleanor Prince, the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts was a prime example. She is an unmarried woman who was incredibly well known in the wizarding world for her skills in the Art of Potions. Anne would like to think that she could also make a name for herself since she was already well known at Hogwarts (and in turn since the children knew her, their parents did as well) as a Charms prodigy...

Anne liked to dream about a life of freedom in the magical world, but she knew that her family obligation demanded that she return. Her father, Lord Thomas Boleyn had always told her that magic was a tool for her to help her family; it wasn't for her personal enjoyment. She was forbidden to get too attached to it. Anne had no doubts that her father would force her into a marriage with some Viscount or maybe even an Earl. She wanted to marry for love not family profits. It was stupid of her to want to hold on to that childish thought, but she couldn't help it.

As she pondered these thoughts next to lake, she let out a sigh catching the attention of Cassandra next to her. Xavier, Pewit, Anne and Cassandra had decided to spend the day outside. The house elves had packed for them a basket of warm food and blankets and currently Anne and Cassandra was sitting on the blankets and the young men were playing some sort of spell work game with the giant squid.

Cassandra looked at Anne, "What is wrong?"

Anne smiled playfully, "Are you saying you don't know? I was under the impression that you knew everything these days."

Cassandra smirked, "Well I suppose I could look into it, but as you know I am rather miserable at controlling my _all seeing eyes_," she joked.

Anne laughed then turned serious, "I was thinking about after Hogwarts. We have not two years left here."

"Oh" Cassandra looked a little apprehensive.

Anne saw her trying to form a question several times but then decided against, as if she didn't want to now."What is wrong?" Anne found herself mirroring Cassandra's early question.

She looked thoughtful, "Are you…are you going back to your father's house?" she finally asked.

Anne contemplated the question silently for a few moments; finally, "I will have to. He wanted me home this year, but grandmother talked him out of it."

"Why not do what you want? Your father is a Muggle and you are witch. I find it difficult to believe that you cannot over power him. You have heard of the imperious curse right?" she asked.

"I am not going to curse my father, Cassandra," Anne told the young woman disapprovingly, "Regardless of how I feel about the situation; I have a family obligation to return. It is a matter of family duty. He gave me life and shelter and I should repay that."

Cassandra still stared at her not comprehending, "But he might back you marry a Muggle," she blurted out.

Anne nodded, "That is a result that I have come to as well."

"But, why would you marry a _Muggle_?" she said the world Muggle in a disgusted tone. Despite having been friends with Anne for nearly six years, the others still really knew nothing about Muggle life and didn't care to find out. Because Anne's early tutorage in the pureblood way of life by her grandmother, they had an easy time forgetting she wasn't a pureblood as well, and nowadays Anne easily forgot it too. But then, situations like this one would come back, and Anne would be reminded of their differences.

"I have to marry someone eventually. My father will want be to marry a rich noble so that the family status could be farther elevated. The nobility in England are all Muggles; there is just no way out that one." Anne explained even though she knew Cassandra still would not understand. In the other girl's mind, Muggles were like savages and werewolves; they only needed to be placed far away or destroyed.

"Then marry a wizard. You know quite a few powerful wizards. I'm sure your grandmother would not object to matches with the Weasleys or the Malfoys. If she could convince your father to send you to school here then I'm sure she can convince him to marry a wizard."

Anne almost laughed, "You think I should marry Xavier or Pewit? Cassandra, you forget that I'm barely a Half-blood, a descendent of a witch that was disowned by her family. Do you really think the head of the Malfoy family or the Weasley family would ever consent to such a match?"

Cassandra stared at Anne with such convection that caught Anne off guard, "The heads might agree if Orion Black reinstates you as a Black, or if their sons were determined in wanting to marry you. There really is little they can do if the young men in question were stubborn enough. Disowning either Xavier or Pewit is not an option in this case. One, you are a Half-blood and in truth a Black, and second, both are the sole heirs to the family, they have no other option."

Anne shook her head, "They are my friends. I have no wish to make the situation awkward. You should be careful to not say such things in their presence. They would think that I fancied one of them."

Cassandra shrugged, "You never know, one of them may already be in love with you." And Anne had the distinct feeling that Cassandra was not telling her something.

_**Hogwarts, August 31**__**st**__**, 1524**_

As Anne boarded the S.S. Hogwarts for the last time she felt rather heavy hearted, one more year of freedom left. She shared a compartment with her three close friends; together people had just jointly referred to them as the Slytherin Four. Many had speculated that the four were destined to do great things for the wizarding world but Anne knew that she was destined to leave it. With that thought in her mind, she could not feel the happiness the others felt about graduating.

Xavier had seemed to pick up on her mood and looked at her quizzically. Anne shrugged, "This is our last time on this ship."

Xavier nodded, "You know, I think I will rather miss it and Hogwarts after we are done. I am going to work at the Ministry. Father hopes that I will rise quickly there. He wants me to replace him as Minster while he only serves leisurely on the Wizengamot as Lord Malfoy. What are your plans?" he asked the small group.

Pewit looked rather bored, "Pretty much the same thing as you for me. Father wants me to try to gain control as the next head of the Wizarding Law Enforcement section as it seems that Orion Black has no interest in following his father's footsteps."

"I think I will go traveling. I hear certain magical areas are good places for my ability to develop. I would like to gain some control over it," Cassandra responded.

Xavier turned to Anne expectantly, "I imagine my father would want me to get married," she finally said.

Xavier arched an eyebrow, "Isn't your father a Muggle?"

Anne sighed, she really didn't want to have the same conversation again, "Yes, but he is my father, and maybe married life wouldn't be so bad."

"Who are you going to marry?" asked Xavier.

Anne shrugged again, "I do not know. I have been away from home for a rather long time. Most girls back home are already married. It will all depend on how fast my father can arrange a suitable marriage for me and who would want me as a bride."

"I…" Xavier began but stopped himself and quickly took out a book to read. Cassandra snorted in amusement, with a twinkle in her eyes that looked strangely like Professor Dumbledore's. Anne felt like she missed something again.

_**Hogwarts, March 15**__**th**__**, 1525**_

Cassandra stared at Anne unblinkingly making her feeling rather uncomfortable. Anne knew what Cassandra had wanted to say to her, but she just didn't want to discuss the matter just yet. But the seer was not giving up, "Why?" she asked.

Anne didn't know how to respond. She knew that she really should have accepted the proposal but it just felt wrong. "I…" Anne wanted to say that she hadn't been prepared for it but that wasn't the truth. Cassandra had pulled her aside two days ago and personal informed her that Xavier Malfoy was in love with her and was going to go against his father's wishes to marry her. "He was probably confused for the moment, feeling sorry for me that I was going to return to my father's house."

Cassandra shook her head, "I know you are not a fool. Xavier may be hard to read, but don't tell me that YOU of all people didn't have a small inkling about it. He fancied you since first year; why else would he have bothered to talk to you at all even if it was just in insults."

Anne could find no response to that. In truth, she really did have a small inkling but had brushed it off, thinking it would be illogical for Xavier to fancy her. She never dreamed that he would go as far as proposing to her. "My father would never allow it."

"Your father is a Muggle."

"He is still my Father," really Anne was tired of this same old argument.

"So, you would rather marry a Muggle than a Malfoy?"

"Why are you asking me the same question that Xavier did? I…I don't know what I want. I just know that I should be going home."

Cassandra stared at her hard, "If you go home, you WILL marry a Muggle. Are you really going to follow in your Grandmother's footsteps? You do realize that when you refused Xavier, he will take this as a personal snub right?"

"I don't know how else to explain it. Marrying Xavier just does not feel right." Anne wanted to scream.

Cassandra knew Anne's mind was mind up but she had to try one last time, "Your future may be rather short if you marry _THAT_ Muggle. I don't know what will happen since it is still unclear, but I still stand by what I had said in fourth year."

Anne shook her head, "Whatever happens, it is fate," she whispered.

Cassandra didn't say anything for a long time; finally she whispered back "Just remember we often choose our own fates," before leaving the room leaving Anne alone. Anne knew things were going to be bad between the four of them in the coming months.

Anne really did not want to part with her friends on such cold and distant terms, but now it seemed liked it was unavoidable. She had chosen a path that none of them had agreed with. Anne didn't know if she had chosen correctly, in fact sometimes she wondered to herself why she hadn't just accepted Xavier's proposal. She didn't know why she felt a calling to go back to court life. Anne was no seer but that feeling called at her and refused to leave until she made her choice to go back to her family. It just felt like the call of destiny.

_**Hever Castle, 1527**_

Thomas Boleyn stared at his daughter expectantly, "Well, can you accomplish it or not?"

Anne felt indignant, "I can attract the King's attention myself. There is no need for a love potion."

Thomas Boleyn scowled, "The problem is not attracting the attention of the King; it is keeping it. Your sister Mary is much prettier than you, but even she has lost the King's attention. He is a fickle man. You must keep him interested for a longer time. We need time to bring down Wolsey.

"Why do you not have any faith in me? Charms and potions are well enough but they are not the real thing; they can easily wear off and then where would we be?" Anne said with a sigh.

"Then keep giving him more," said the Boleyn patriarch.

Anne wanted to scream at her father. This whole discussion was ridiculous. Her father had completely changed from the semi-loving father Anne had remembered as a very young child to a cold, calculating and cruel man. With Anne at Hogwarts, Thomas Boleyn had pushed his oldest daughter Mary into the beds of half of the French court for his own benefits. In her two years as a Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France, Anne had seen how the men had treated her sister. King Frances himself called Mary the "Great Prostitute" and his "English Mare." Anne had seen how Mary had tried to hide the hurt she experienced when she heard those comments. Anne felt sorry for her. In a way, Hogwarts had protected her from her father, but she was no longer in school. Anne vowed she wouldn't end up like Mary. No she was going to be respected by these people. She had made the Slytherins respect her even when they thought she was a Mudblood. Anne will help her family rise to power and seduce the King as her father demanded of her, but she would do it her own way, "One chance, Papa. Give me one chance, if I could not keep his attention long enough to dispose of Wolsey then we can discuss other options."

Thomas Boleyn sighed. His youngest daughter was the most stubborn of his children. She took after her paternal grandmother a lot in that aspect, besides there was no rush to push too far yet. Why not give her a chance? Nodding finally, "Fine, one chance, Anne, don't disappoint me. Your uncle, the Duke of Norfolk has arranged for you to appear in a dance in celebration of Princess Margaret's marriage to the King of Portugal. You will be appearing next to her as Lady Perseverance. You must catch the King's attention then."

_The next nine years follows the TUDOR story line with no change…_

_**Palace of Whitehall, January 1536**_

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England stepped quickly into the outer chamber of her apartment and shut the door. She had desperately tried to keep the tears from escaping, but she failed miserably. Henry had betrayed her again. She had known since he appointed that wench Seymour as her lady in waiting but this time she had seen it with her own eyes. As her ladies saw her enter, they all rose quickly and curtseyed deeply, muttering, "Your Majesty." Anne didn't want them to see her cry; she was the Queen of England and a former Slytherin, neither cried in public.

Ignoring her ladies, she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door close. She didn't want to deal with anyone right as she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Henry had been so good and faithful to her before their marriage, but then as soon as her beautiful Elizabeth was born he started bedding the first whore that passed his way. Could he not see how much she loved him? Did he hate her so much that he would just flaunt his affairs in her face just to hurt her? She was pregnant with his son! Yet she had walked in on him and Seymour sitting in his lap and locked in a tender kiss. Seeing the kiss, Anne had lost it and had yelled at her husband. She didn't mean to and she knew she shouldn't have, but Anne just couldn't help it. How could she not respond seeing her husband holding another woman? Henry had been cruel, telling her to return to her rooms and to calm down because she was upsetting the baby. How dare he? He was the one upsetting the baby!

When her father asked her to seduce the King, Anne hadn't planned on or expected to fall in love with the man, but she had done so hopelessly. Anne had given up magic for him, her own personal freedom. She had given up her friends in the magical world for him. She had thought it all worth it then, in fact she still thought it worth it because she loved him. But, he didn't love her anymore. He wouldn't be able to do the things he did now if he loved her. Henry had always wanted what he could not have and now that he had Anne he wanted the next thing.

Anne was so lost in her thoughts that she never even heard the small pop of disapparation in her chamber. She didn't notice anything until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to yell at whoever had dared to disturb her, Anne found herself face to face with a woman she hadn't seen in eleven years and hadn't expected to ever see again, "Cassandra" her voice came out in a whisper.

Cassandra, dressed in an elegant dark blue robe smiled eerily at her, "I'm here to pay you back for that Life Debt."

_**Author's Note**__:_

_A rather long chapter and probably seemed like it all happened very fast but actually really 22 years happened in this chapter. In the futures, as the story truly starts, the story would feel a lot slower. _

_In regards to the cruelty that Anne experienced. It is five hundred years before Harry Potter so a lot of things are different. I can't imagine with people accused of witchcraft being burned at the stake that any Muggleborn would actually attend Hogwarts. With that result I would imagine the wizarding world would have no relations with the Muggle world at all- more completely isolated than in the future. Ignorance breeds hatred so it would be no surprise that the entire society is unfavorable to Muggles currently. One might argue that Apolla Potter seemed to accept Muggleborns warmly, but I would like to remind you that Apolla's acceptance was more of a prideful boast so that she could say the Potter family was like Godric Gryffindor. Besides, I hope you will remember that when Apolla had heard that Anne was related to Muggles she has said she was sorry, feeling sorry for Anne that she was related to such bad relations. She's not much different from the rest really._

_Reviews always help speed up the process as it gives one drive. Regardless, I will try my best to finish it in an efficient manner._

_Now, please click that review button, and let me know how you feel. Even with just a few words, I would know how I am doing. I would be happy to hear ideas and about areas that need improvement. I would also be happy to answer any questions you may have. __**Review! Thanks for Reading!**_

_Love,_

_**Cruelangel**_


	3. Chapter 1: A Glimpse into the Future

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary**: Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in _The Tudors_ until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This set in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for _The Tudors_.)…

**Pairing**: Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor, Jane Seymour/Henry Tudor (I guess a little bit)

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorite this story. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: A Glimpse into the Future**

_**Palace of Whitehall, January, 1536**_

"_I'm here to pay you back for that Life Debt."_

Anne looked the woman with complete confusion. When she had chosen to return to Hever Castle and refused Xavier Malfoy's marriage proposal, Anne knew she had chosen a path far from her friends. Sure enough after Anne had left, they did not contract her again. Orion Black had written to her a few times when Anne was still at Hogwarts, and he continued to write to her a few years after she had left, but when she told him that she was going to marry a Muggle, King or not, his letter became much shorter and infrequent and turned quickly into not writing at all. For Henry, Anne had essentially cut herself completely away from the world that she once adored. She had accepted the consequences of her choice yet here Cassandra was standing in front of her, threatening to pull her back into that world, a world that would never come to accept Henry and a world that would turn Henry completely against her. She didn't understand why Cassandra had come to her after all these years. _How was she going to repay a Life Debit, when Anne herself was in no danger?_ Henry would not dare do anything to her, whilst she was pregnant with their son.

Cassandra seemed to be ignorant of Anne's confusion, she took out her wand and pointed at the door whispering, "_Colloportus_" and Anne strained her ears to hear the soft click of the locks on the door. Then Cassandra waved her wand again in the general direction of the room, and casted "_Muffliato_" to ensure their conversation remained quiet to Anne's Ladies who were still in the outer chamber. Finally she turned to Anne, "Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" she asked Anne seriously.

_There were good and bad news?_ Anne didn't know if she wanted to know anything at all. Whatever Cassandra had planned to tell her, Anne knew it would change her life forever. However, Anne was saved from answering as Cassandra impatiently decided that she wanted to tell Anne sooner, "The good news is that your daughter seems to take after you and is a witch despite her…unfortunate _heritage._" _Was that good news_? Anne wasn't so sure about that. Unlike Anne whose family had only been lesser nobilities and could easily hide the fact that one of their daughters was a witch, Elizabeth had no such luxury. Elizabeth was a Princess of England. She lived with her own household at Hatfield. Anne could only shudder at the thought of her little daughter performing accidental magic in front of her ladies. Anne had been lucky that only her grandmother and her brother had seen it, but if Elizabeth's ladies saw it, it would be a nightmare. People were already calling Anne a witch behind her back. If they saw proof of Elizabeth's magic then they would want to burn them both.

"What is the bad news?" Anne asked despite herself.

Cassandra stared at Anne without a word for several moments before finally speaking, "I have foreseen your death at the hands of the man that you call husband." She said the word husband in disgust.

Anne's eyes widened. She knew better than to disregard Cassandra's visions, her years at Hogwarts had taught her that much. But Anne desperately didn't want to believe that, "Henry would do nothing to me as long as I carry the child in my wombs," she told Cassandra. Instead of sounding confident, Anne had ended up sounding as if she wanted to convince herself.

Cassandra gave her a peculiar look, "Who said that the child in your womb is going to live to see tomorrow?"

Anne felt her blood freeze; _no _she had to refuse to believe that. Her _son_, her last chance with Henry, he couldn't die. Anne wanted to protest. She wanted to scream at Cassandra for even suggesting such a thing. She wanted to stomp her feet. She wanted to take out her wand that she hadn't touched in eleven years and curse someone (preferably Seymour). She wanted to do a lot of things, but she did none of them. She knew Cassandra would never lie to her. Sure she strongly disapproved of Anne's choices but she still would not lie, not to Anne at least.

"Why are you telling me this?" Anne asked in a whisper. Really she just found her husband with another woman in his arms. She didn't need to know this, not right now. Anne just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry.

Cassandra's mouth twitched, "I told you when we were first years that I would repay you for that Life Debit," she paused and let out a frustrated sigh, "And you are still my friend, I cannot just sit around and do nothing, knowing that you are going to die. I may dislike your husband, but I am still grateful for all those times that you took care of me when my gift first manifested." Her expression was sincere and it suddenly reminded Anne of how much she had missed her friend.

"But what can I do now?" asked Anne. She might be Queen, but if her husband truly wanted her dead, he would find a way.

Cassandra's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets at the question, "Are you a witch or not? Your husband wants to rid of you because he believes himself to be in love with another woman. Make him fall in love with you," she said pointedly at Anne. Anne knew what Cassandra had meant. It was the same suggestion that her father made to her every time he saw her after Henry had first started to stray. Anne had never used any enchantments on Henry despite whoever may think otherwise and she never planned on doing it. Henry was the man she loved more than anything; she would never do anything to devalue the love their shared. Cassandra didn't seem to notice Anne's hesitation; instead she started to list of potions that Anne should consider, "Hmm" she pondered, "Have you thought about Amortentia?"

"I would never use such a potion on my own husband!" Anne nearly yelled at woman in front of her. How dare Cassandra suggest such a potion! Amortentia was commonly known as a love potion, but it didn't create love. Love could never be created from a potion, instead Amortentia made the drinker obsessed with the maker of the potion until that obsession consumed the drinker. It really should be known as an obsession rather than a love potion.

One of Cassandra's blond brows arched in amusement at Anne's indignation, "Well I suppose you could always use the Draught of Living Death on yourself, and make your husband think that you are dead and escape back to our world, _your rightful world_."

Anne was left speechless. In truth although she believed Cassandra's words, a part of her still refused to believe that Henry would do something so drastic. Anne wanted to believe that the love he felt for her would prevent him from physically harming her. While her mind told her to believe Cassandra, Anne's heart was still unable to believe it. "There is no need for those…things hadn't gotten that bad," she finally whispered, she didn't want to leave Henry; she didn't want to leave Elizabeth.

Cassandra laughed, it was a very cold laugh that chilled Anne to the bone. She gave Anne a hard glare, "I wanted to believe it would not be necessary to show you, but perhaps it would help break you out of this little world you have created for yourself and bring you back to reality." Anne looked her in confusion, and watched in surprise as Cassandra pulled a small bowl out of her robe and laid it on Anne's dresser. Then she took out her wand once again, tapping the bowl three times with an "_Engorgio_." The bowl swelled to the size of a basin, and Anne immediately recognized the artifact as a Pensieve. Cassandra turned to Anne again, this time holding out her hand, "Shall we?" Anne hesitated for a second, but found herself taking the hand and be pulled into the Pensieve.

The world before Anne's eyes was nothing but a mist of white fog, and then Anne felt herself pulled in a non- describable direction. The fog cleared and Anne found herself staring at herself in the grand ball room at Wiltshire Castle. The Pensieve Anne was dancing, but Anne saw a look of fear in her eyes, every once in a while, this Anne would sneak a peek at her husband. Her eyes were full of worry and insecurity. She smiled at some courtiers but the smile could not reach her eyes. She laughed at something one of the courtiers had said and the King turned to look at her. A glimmer of hope appeared on the future Anne's face when she noticed her husband looking in her direction. She flashed a warm smile at him but he scowled back at her. Future Anne's face fell.

Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk was sitting next to King Henry as the latter swirled a glass of wine in his right hand and glared at his wife.

"Your majesty, I have heard of some disturbing news regarding the Queen," Anne heard Brandon say to Henry. Brandon had put up a front of seemingly unwilling to share the information as if speaking about it caused him a great deal of pain.

Henry looked away from Anne and turned to face his long time friend, "What is it?"

Brandon looked pained again, "I have heard rumors at Court that the Queen has been entertaining men in her room, _alone and at night_." The implication needed not be spoken.

Henry's eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at Anne again, a look of rage graced his face, and his voice unforgiving an harsh, "I want the Queen to be investigated." Charles Brandon had just given the King a way out of their marriage, and Anne felt her heart sink at the cold look on her husband's face.

The white fog returned. A brief second later, Anne felt herself being pulled in another direction. As the fog cleared this time, Anne found herself staring at herself in a small chamber. She wasn't dressed like she was accustomed to with many beautiful jewelry, instead the gown was more simple but still elegant. This Pensieve Anne was looking at the window. Anne found herself looking out the window to see a small court yard. She knew she had seen this place once before but couldn't remember where. Cassandra beside her seemed to understand her confusion this time, "You are in what did they call it?" she paused to remember the word that she had heard in her vision, "the tower." Anne's face turned white.

There was a knock on the door, and a man entered. He quickly bowed to the Pensieve Anne, "Your Majesty," he waited for her to acknowledge him. Pensieve Anne gave him a curt nod, and he rose "His Majesty, the King has requested that you be informed that you are found guilty on all counts of high treason and incest. You are to be beheaded or burned at the stake at the King's pleasure." The Pensive Anne looked despaired.

Another fog and another pull later, Anne found herself in the same room again. This time the Pensieve Anne looked resigned to her fate. Cranmer entered the chamber. Pensieve Anne smiled at him, "Master Cranmer, are you here to hear my last confession?"

Cranmer nodded, an expression of sorrow on his face, "Your Majesty…"he started, but felt his voice beginning to break, he wasn't supposed to address her as such anymore, but he found he was unable to break habit nor did he want to. He stopped and collected himself, "His Majesty, the King has declared that His marriage to you was an untrue marriage and declared Princess Elizabeth a bastard." He should not have called the young child Princess either, but Cranmer couldn't help himself.

"On what grounds?" Pensieve Anne asked.

"Publically, the King had stated that he has known your sister, the Lady Mary Stafford, carnally and thus any relations between the two of you would be incestuous by nature and a sin. Privately the King has claimed that he was seduced by witchcraft," Cranmer whispered the last words, finding it difficult to tell the woman he adored and admired such terrible news.

The fog returned, there was another pull and Anne was still in the same chambers. The man from before, who Cassandra had called Master Kingston, appeared before Pensieve Anne, "Madame, the French executioner has been delayed on his journey, and the execution would have to be postponed." Pensieve Anne nodded, finding herself unable to speak. The same vision appeared twice more, each time causing more and more despair towards the Pensieve Anne. The execution was finally postponed till the next day.

Another pull and Anne found herself outside. A platform had been set up for the Pensieve Anne and Anne watched as her future self dressed in a dark grey gown trimmed in fur and a mantle of ermine. Anne watched almost proud for the way her future self carried herself to the scaffold. Upon the scaffold, Anne heard herself make a short speech,

"_Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul"_

Anne watched in horror as her future self handed a pouch to the French executioner and knelt down. The executioner looked at her almost affectionately and seemed to have had a difficult time carrying out his task. Finally he yelled at a boy standing close to the platform, "Boy, fetch my sword." Pensieve Anne turned to see the boy, but before she had registered the boy's completely bewildered expression, the executioner had pulled out the hidden sword and swung. It was a quick and clean cut, but Anne felt bile start to rise in her throat. Anne felt her own slender fingers rise on their own accord to touch her neck. Her fingers were cold, very cold.

She turned to Cassandra, she wanted to say something along the lines of returning to her chambers but found herself unable to speak. Cassandra looked even more eerie than she had ever before, holding up a hand to keep Anne still, "There is more that you have to see. Keep watching."

Anne found the scene from her execution had not disappeared. The people who had come to watch it however, had dispersed. Anne's eyes could not be dragged away from the headless body that still lay on the scaffold. It seemed like an eternity, for no one seemed to know what to do with the body. Anne heard Kingston approach Charles Brandon, "Your grace," he bowed to the Duke, "Has the King ordered what to do with the body?"

Charles Brandon shook his head, "His Majesty has not said anything about it. Just bury it somewhere, it should not be difficult," he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Kingston frowned, "Has the King arranged for a coffin then?"

Charles Brandon jerked, "His Majesty, the King has more important things to deal with," he said stiffly before quickly walking out of the court yard.

Anne felt sick. Despite Henry's efforts in trying to find her a good executioner, he seemed to have forgotten about the aftermath. She watched with increasing horror as Kingston ordered a young man to go find something for the body. The young man returned with what appeared to be an arrow's chest. It wasn't nearly long enough to lay the body inside it, but the men who worked in the tower lifted the body into the chest. The body although Anne was petite and was a head shorter still did not fit well into the chest and ended up being contorted. One of the men fetched Anne's head and looked at Kingston. Kingston grimaced, "Just put it inside," he told the man hurriedly. But there was no room for the head near the neck. Finally the man laid the head upon Anne's body, and it ended up placed on Anne's abdomen. The chest was then quickly closed and dragged away, an occasional_ thump_ could be heard as Anne's head rolled in the chest and hit one of the sides. Anne couldn't keep the bile down anymore.

Cassandra patted Anne's back as Anne emptied out the contents in her stomach. When Anne seemed to be done, she pointed to the ground and casted "_Scourgify_." Anne felt herself shaking uncontrollably. Seeing her own death had completely solidified everything Cassandra had said to her. The memories of Cassandra's visions seemed so real and clear that it had felt real. It left no room for Anne's denial to hide. Cassandra squeezed Anne's shoulder, "Are you ready for the next one?" she asked softly.

Anne's eyes widened in horror, "There is more?" her voice was very hoarse.

Cassandra nodded, "Don't you want to see what your husband did after your death? Don't you want to see your daughter's fate?"

Anne felt her stomach flip at the mention of Elizabeth, "What happened?"

The scene fogged out. When the white mist cleared again, Anne found herself at Hampton Court. Jane Seymour's screams could be heard in what Anne recognized as the birthing chamber. Then the soft wail of a baby's cries could be heard. One of the ladies quickly rushed out and Anne felt herself following the lady. When they finally stopped walking, Anne found herself looking at Henry again as the lady quickly dropped into a deep curtsey. Anne felt sick looking at Henry. A feeling of fear mixed with anger and deep loathing and to her surprise still a feeling of love stirred in her heart. The lady smiled at the King, "Your Majesty, the Queen has given birth to a healthy boy."

Anne didn't know what to feel as she watched Henry yell triumphantly, "A son, I have a son," he declared. Everyone around him congratulated him.

"That wrench Seymour became queen." It wasn't a question, Anne knew in her heart that would have been the outcome once Henry was free to marry again.

Cassandra nodded, "Your husband became betrothed to Jane Seymour, a day after your death and he married her ten days later."

"So soon," Anne whispered to herself.

"If it makes you feel any better, she was never officially crowned Queen Consort." A little smirk graced Cassandra's face, "It seemed that a plague had broken out preventing Seymour from being crowned and your husband was reluctant to crown her until she gave him the prince he desired."

"But she will give him a son, a Prince of Wales."

"And it will cost her, her life. She will die within days of this son's birth."

There was another tug, and Anne found herself in an unfamiliar room. In the middle of the room was a single large bed. Within it laid a young girl around the age of fourteen with flowing red hair. The girl was sleeping but soon a man whom Anne immediately recognized as an older Thomas Seymour entered dressed in his night cloth. He took a seat on the bed next to the sleeping girl and proceeded to stroke her hair. The young girl stirred and opened her eyes. A look of fear flashed across her face, followed by a look of indignation, "My lord," she whispered. Anne got the feeling that this was not the first time this had happened.

A grin appeared on Thomas Seymour's face as he leaned in to brush a kiss upon the girl's lips, "Elizabeth," he breathed heavily, almost laughing in his eyes when the young girl struggled to push him away. He started stroking the girl's hair, then her bare neck, letting his finger trail along the form of the girl.

Elizabeth whimpered, "Please stop." But stop he did not…

When Anne and Cassandra emerged from the Pensieve, Anne's eyes were unreadable, "Why?"

Cassandra tilted her head in confusion, "Hmm? Why?"

Anne stared the young seer in the eyes, "Why did I not use my magic to escape that fate and leave with Elizabeth?"

A smile, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? After all who would know what you had thought better than yourself?"

Anne looked down in thought, "I…" her brows furrowed in concentration, "I must have not known about Henry's plans for declaring our marriage invalid…I probably didn't even think that the trial would find me guilty given that I was truly innocent…" Anne sighed, "I left my wand at Hever Castle when I married Henry. I would have been stuck and probably thought that if I died without giving Henry an annulment then Elizabeth would remain a Princess and she would be safe." She collapsed onto her bed as tears started to fall, "But I was so wrong."

As Anne sobbed silently on her bed with her face buried in her hands, Cassandra took a glance at the clock on one side of the room. She stared at it as if trying to remember a specific time. Finally she broke the silence, "You should not be too emotional about it. You don't want to upset the child in you, do you?"

Anne looked up, her face completely tear stained, "You didn't think of that before you showed me all of these horrible visions?" she asked accusingly.

"You were already supposed to miscarry from the shock of seeing your husband with another woman, seeing more wouldn't change anything."

"It certainly didn't help…" Anne snapped but paused mid sentence as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. A look of panic and fear appeared on her face as she desperately clutched her abdomen_. She couldn't loss the child now; she just couldn't, if she did everything she just saw would come to pass. She needed more time to plan. _ Yet, despite Anne's fears, she started to feel a trickle of warm liquid (Anne had no doubt it was blood) running down her legs.

Cassandra did not seem to be phased by Anne's sudden cry of alarm. She dug around her robes and pulled out a crystal vial that held a thick red liquid inside that looked suspiciously like blood and handed it to Anne, "This is the _Tutela de Sanguine_ potion, an old pureblood potion that helped the mother to carry her child to term. You should probably drink that now."

Anne took the potion and drank it immediately without question before her mind could question the contents as fear for her child outweighed any suspicion she might have had. She felt the pain subside momentarily, "What exactly does that potion do? I have never heard of it."

Cassandra smiled and took a seat in a chair opposite Anne, "The potion is an old Pureblood remedy that wouldn't have been found in any books at Hogwarts. It is a rather dark potion," she mused.

Anne suddenly felt very apprehensive, "How does it work?"

"It is activated by the child's own magic. The stronger the magic the child has the more potent the potion becomes."

"And what if the child was a Muggle or a squib?"

"Well, with no magic for it to draw on, I suppose it would move on to the life source of the child instead…you can see why it is a popular potion among Purebloods…" Cassandra drawled in a way that reminded Anne slightly of Xavier Malfoy. The true purpose of the potion as left unsaid.

"And you have foreseen that this child would be magical?" Anne needed the confirmation.

Cassandra shook her head, "Of course I didn't see that. I saw you losing the child and then dying. I merely thought we could give the potion a try."

Anne's eyes widened in horror, "But, you have had no idea if it would save or kill my child…" and the pain returned with doubled force. Anne felt herself scream.

Cassandra calmly took out her wand again, this time pointed it at Anne, "Silencio," Anne's screams became silent but she didn't stop screaming. She felt the pain getting worse and worse until it felt like her insides were being torn out of her. Cassandra's eyes had fogged white as she sat waiting for Anne to stop screaming. A moment later Cassandra smiled as her eyes returned to normal and she took out a book titled, "A Thousand and One Deadly Potions" and began to read it. Anne continued to scream for almost a quarter of an hour, until she finally felt the pain subside leaving a warm and slightly burnt feeling. Cassandra looked up from her book and tapped he r wand at Anne, "_Finite_." She smiled at Anne, "Feeling better?"

Anne nodded with a glare, "That was dangerous; you could have killed my child, he is alright, isn't he?"

Cassandra nodded, "It would seem that your children take after you. I believe congratulations are in order." Her smile wavered slightly at Anne's death glare, "Come Anne, don't be so angry. You really didn't have much choice did you? Your child was going to die so why not take a risk and it may live?"

Anne knew that the seer was right, "Thank you." Now that she felt a little strength returning to her, Anne wanted to ask the questions that were on her mind when she saw the visions, "Who all died with me?"

Cassandra tapped a finger against her chain, "There was your brother, the incest charge," Anne suddenly felt her sickness return, "hmm…and there was a man called Henry Norris, a Sir Frances Weston, a bloodied up man called Mark Smeaton, and a Sir William Brereton."

"Brereton? But he hates me!" Anne whispered.

"Precisely, he would be worshiped by your enemies for bring you down of course."

Anne turned her thoughts to her young daughter, "Why was Seymour so close to Elizabeth?"

"Oh…Your husband's last wife, I forget her name, Catherine something," Anne gave Cassandra a look, usually the seer was very good at remembering the names in the her visions even though she never met the people before, Cassandra shrugged back, "Muggles all have the same name, besides I didn't feel that she was important in showing you your fate so I took no trouble to remember the name. She was kind to your daughter, I suppose. Elizabeth became her ward after your husband's death and she took Elizabeth to live with her when she married Thomas Seymour."

Anne's eyes narrowed, "I am going to kill that man," she said with a hiss.

Cassandra nodded and stood up, brushing off the unseen dirt on her robes, she turned to Anne, "Of course, but don't be too Gryffindor like. Always plan three steps ahead of your enemy. Might I also suggest the killing curse with a few Cruciatus thrown in beforehand?" She laughed softly and patted Anne on the shoulders like she used to do back in Hogwarts, "I will bid you farewell then. Although before I leave, I need to remind you that your daughter is a witch as well, and soon she will start showing signs of it. It would be wise for you to coach her through it so she would not become afraid of her own powers, leaving her powerless to defend herself should she ever need to."

Anne nodded, "Do you know when exactly it would be?" her voice still weak from before.

Cassandra shrugged, "It will be soon," she waved her wand at the room, "Finite Incantatem," and spells locking the door and muffling their voices were canceled. Looking at Anne again she drew out a long slender black wand from her pockets, "I thought you might need this after all those visions you saw so I brought it for you."

Anne gave the seer a grateful smile as she took the wand from her hands and quickly placed it in a drawer. Cassandra waved "Good luck, _Your Majesty_, Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England. Hmm it does seem to have a ring to it, does it not? I have a feeling we will meet again in the future, so until next time," she mock curtseyed to Anne, a rather funny attempt at trying to copy the ladies she saw in her visions and with a pop she apparated from the room.

Anne sat down at her dresser and pulled out a quill and some parchment. She had already begun to plan. She would protect her children now using whatever means necessary, but first she needed some help. She needed someone to talk to and confide in and with that thought in mind, Anne started to write a letter. She knew she had to word it carefully. She couldn't take the risk that Henry had asked people to inspect her letters now,

_Dearest Sister,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. If it pleases you, I would very much like to invite you back to court. We had parted on such unfortunate circumstances and I do not wish to leave things as it is. I had already parted on such bad terms with my friend Cassandra that I do not wish for history to repeat itself._

_Anne,_

_Queen of England_

The letter was short but it contained the necessary information. Anne hoped the mentioning of Cassandra's name would hint to her sister of what had happened. Despite being a squib, Mary and George Boleyn had been educated about the magical world by their grandmother, and Anne had told them of her adventures at Hogwarts. Mary knew what Cassandra was and she would know that Cassandra probably contacted Anne suddenly after all these years and that meant something big was going to happen. Anne hoped Marry would arrive soon.

Taking out another parchment, Anne began to write a second letter,

_Grandmother,_

_As the King and I wait for our son's birth, I would like to invite you to court. You have offered me much advices and counseling in my early years that I find myself in need of them again. You have brought many healthy children into this world and I hope you will assist me in giving England its much deserved heir._

_Anne,_

_Queen of England_

Lady Margaret Boleyn was a shrewd woman, and Anne had no doubts that her Grandmother will pick out the underlying message. Her early years' tutelage under Margaret Boleyn was all about the magical world and Lady Margaret knew that well. The mentioning of Margaret's healthy children was more of an afterthought in case anyone else read the letter. Grabbing the wax, she sealed the letters and walked into the outer room of her chambers. Her ladies were gather round each other and had been whispering to themselves but upon seeing Anne they all quickly rose and curtseyed. Anne turned to her cousin, "Lady Shelton, please have these letters delivered to my sister and Grandmother."

Lady Madge Shelton curtseyed again, "Of course, Your Majesty," she said as she took the letters in her hands and left and room.

Anne scarcely had a moment to think after Madge left before the Herald outside announced, "His Majesty, the King," Anne felt her blood freeze.

_**Malfoy Manor, January, 1536**_

Cassandra Trelawney disapparated into an elegant French styled sitting room. A blond man and a redheaded man were sitting near the fire place playing a game of chess. They did not look up as they heard the popping sound. Cassandra made her way to a comfortable seat and took out her Potions book to read again.

The room stayed silent except the occasional commands of the men to their chess pieces and the noise of destruction that followed as one chess piece destroyed another. Finally the redheaded man smiled in triumph, "Checkmate."

The blond man sighed, "I could never beat you at Chess anyways."

The redhead laughed, "Well I have to be good at something, don't I, Minister?" he said in a friendly mocking tone.

The Minister smirked back, "Well Weasley, I suppose." He then turned his attention to Cassandra, "You went to see her."

Cassandra looked up from her book, "Yes."

"How did she take it?"

Cassandra studied the man, "I did not know you still cared, Xavier."

Xavier Malfoy, the newly appointed Minister of Magic scowled at his long time friend, "I don't care. I was merely curious at how she felt about the whole affair. Is she leaving that disgusting husband of hers then?"

"She is not going to marry you even if she did leave her husband and returned, and no, she isn't leaving her husband."

Pewit Weasley laughed at the sour expression on Xavier's face, it really was un-Malfoy like, but he too was curious about how she took the news, "Did you tell her of your other vision and what has been happening here?"

Cassandra who had been making snide joking comments to Xavier before turned serious, "No, I didn't tell her. She doesn't need to know those details just yet. Besides the future is already changing, her son lives."

"The boy is magical then?" Xavier asked.

Cassandra nodded, and before anyone could comment on the baby's new found status, a rather loud siren was heard in the room. Xavier turned to the fireplace as green flames rose. A moment later a young man's head appeared, Xavier nodded curtly at the man, "Hello, Mr. Abbot."

Gregory Abbot's face was one of concern, "Minister," he addressed Xavier politely, and turned to find Pewit in the room as well, "Oh good, Lord Weasley you are here as well. We just sent a team of Aurors to the Black residence. There was an accident and well…" he stuttered briefly.

"What is it?"

"Regulus Black is dead. The cause of death is currently unknown but there seemed to be some kind of ritual involved." There was a clutter of noise as more voices could be heard. Abbot turned his head to an unknown speaker and nodded, and then he turned back, "I will have to go to the Black residence immediately. Lord Black was just informed of his brother's death and he is not pleased with the Aurors at his house." The fire place flamed again.

There was a moment of silence before Pewit let out a laugh, "Well, fate does seem to work in mysterious ways, doesn't it? You save one Black and fate kills off another." There was a chuckle from Xavier at the comment, Pewit turned to Cassandra, "Well technically you saved two Blacks, if you count Anne as well, but who's going to die in her place?" The question was left unanswered.

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **

I figure I might as well clarify this now. Only the baby was saved today because of the potion, Anne's death date is May 19th, so that would be the day for her to be saved.

Anne's speech before her death was obviously not written by me. This is historically what she said as recorded by Lancelot de Carles. Also the history books stated that the Executioner had been so taken with Anne that he did find it difficult to kill her, in case anyone was curious.

I don't actually know if they showed the part about the lack of coffin on the Tudors since I just couldn't watch Anne's death, but it is what historically happened. Every time I hear about it, I feel incredibly sick, and I felt it necessary to mention it here. Not sure if Charles Brandon was involved in this at all, but since he was the Duke sent there to watch the execution by the King, I felt it was only right that they asked him what to do with the body first.

Many historians believed that Elizabeth may have been sexually abused by Thomas Seymour when she lived with Catherine Parr upon the latter's marriage to Seymour. They claim that one of the reasons that Elizabeth choose not to marry was because she had been emotionally traumatized by the entire affair. Although some other historians believed that it was a consensual relationship and that Seymour had seduced the young girl, I choose to use the former in the story. It seems more fitting for Anne to have a powerful reason to hate the Seymour more and finally starts using all resources to both protect her daughter and herself. I believe Anne just needs that one last push. I had also planned to show Anne a much worse scene but I find myself unable to write it. The scene here already made me want to gag.

I do hope I was able to show that Anne emotional conflict through the chapter. At first, although she believed Cassandra, she didn't truly believe her in her heart, if that makes any sense. You could say that her love for Henry has blinded her to some degree and the visions served the purpose of pouring cold water on her to make her see the reality of things and how bad things had gotten.

**Next chapter**, Anne will start to put her plans in motion. Still probably not too much action, since Anne needs time to put everything in place. Once her plans are activated she needs it to be quick and precise, not leaving her enemies anytime and space to strike back. Of Course, Henry also finally makes an appearance as the other main character in this story. And let's not forget Jane Seymour.

**Please Review!** As you know, reviews equal motivation which equals faster updates! Thank You for Reading!

Cruelangel


	4. Chapter 2: An Intricate Web

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary**: Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor, Jane Seymour/Henry Tudor (I guess a little bit)

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2: An Intricate Web **

_**Palace of Whitehall, January, 1536**_

"_His Majesty, the King,"_

Anne did not think that she could face her husband just yet. She knew that Henry had not done any of the things she had just seen and she knew that it would be stupid to hold someone responsible for their future actions. These actions have not been committed and the future in Cassandra's visions was always constantly changing. The current Henry shouldn't be held responsible for something that his future self would do especially as Anne didn't even know all the events leading up to it. But, it has too hard to think rationally about this now. Cassandra's visions were still fresh on her mind and the image of her own body carelessly placed in a chest was impaled before her eyes.

Henry Tudor, the King of England, walked into his wife's chambers with the very intent on chastising her. Anne needed to learn her place as Queen. Henry was the King of England and it was his right t take a mistress if he so pleased. It was unbecoming for a Queen to throw temper tantrums whenever she saw her husband with another woman. Katherine had known her place and she took all of Henry's mistresses with the dignity befitting a Queen even though she was as stubborn as a mule. Besides, the relationship between him and Jane was a chaste one. Jane was like an angel who was so pure and innocent. Anne should not have frightened the girl so badly with her shouts. As he walked into the room angrily, Anne's ladies all dropped down into deep curtsey and Henry immediately told them to leave with a wave of his hand. The ladies sensing Henry's mood all quickly left, a few took a second to steal a glance at the unfortunate Queen. The King was angry and it was never good when he was angry. They felt rather sorry for the beautiful Queen.

After the room emptied, Henry turned to Anne. To his surprise she didn't seem to have moved at all since he entered; it was like she was frozen in her place. She stared at him stiffly and coldly, her face was contorted into an unreadable expression. Her lips were pressed thin like she was trying to stop herself from yelling at him. But her eyes, the beautiful eyes that first enchanted Henry were the strangest. There was anger in them and there was sadness but there was also something else that Henry didn't know how to describe. It was like she didn't know how to feel about him. "Anne, about this morning…" Henry found himself mumbling out. In truth, Anne's expression had thrown him off completely. He had seen her angry, he had seen her sad, he had seen her happy, but never had he seen such a torn and strange expression on his wife's face.

Anne truly did have to bite her tongue and keep herself rooted to the spot so she wouldn't have thrown something at Henry's head or yelled at him the second he entered. His initial expression of anger incensed Anne's own anger. She was one who had a right to be angry right now, he didn't. When he opened his mouth to speak, Anne wanted to grab her wand and throw a "_Silencio_" at him. But all of Anne's impulsive thoughts stopped when she remembered Cassandra's parting words, _"Don't be too Gryffindor like. Always plan three steps ahead of your enemy."_ So Anne put all of her strength into relaxing her face and pulling on a warm smile, sadly hiding her emotions was rather difficult these days, instead of warm, she got a tight smile that probably looked more like a grimace than a smile. She carried on nevertheless, "I am sorry about his morning."

Henry gaped like a fish out of water. Did Anne just apologize to him about this morning? That didn't seem like her at all. "It…" he wanted to say something but found he had prepared no response for this. He had prepared to yelled at her about her duty as a wife to accept her husband's mistresses if she yelled at him. He had prepared to comfort her slightly if she cried and remind her that she should be worrying about the child in her instead, but this was not something he had ever thought Anne would do.

"I was so shocked to see you and Mistress Jane together that I completely lost control. You understand why I lost control, don't you? I just love you so much, Henry, that I can't see you with another woman." Anne knew what Henry wanted to hear and probably would have laughed at Henry's dumbfounded expression if she didn't feel a stabbing pain in her heart by just looking at him. She took a step forward and placed her hands on both sides of Henry's face and kissed him softly on the lips, "Forgive me?" Anne whispered breathlessly, a twinkle in her eyes. Henry just nodded dumbly.

_**Palace of Whitehall, End of January, 1536**_

Lady Mary Stafford stepped out of the carriage and felt the chilly January air strike her pale skin leaving a trail of Goosebumps. Her cousin, Lady Madge Shelton was already waiting on the steps and smiled back brilliantly at her, "Welcome back to Court cousin Mary."

As Madge directed the servants to take Mary's belongings to her room, Mary tried soothing her nerves by looking at her surroundings. Nothing really changed since Mary had last been here. Everything was as Mary had remembered. She wondered if her father had been notified of her return. It seemed that Anne had been the one to order her return though. Mary traced a finger on her petticoat; another spout of anxiety struck her as her fingers felt the edges of the letter underneath. Anne's letter had been very short and she had spent nearly half of that in mentioning Cassandra. Mary wasn't stupid no matter what her father thought; Cassandra had paid Anne a visit. Judging by the speed Anne had ordered for the letter to be delivered, the Seer had told Anne something important. Mary had a feeling it wasn't good news.

Madge tapped Mary on the shoulders and took Mary out of her thoughts, "Her Majesty, the Queen, had ordered that I bring you straight to her chambers once you have arrived. She is most anxious to see you." Mary nodded and followed Madge without a word.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at the Queen's chambers, and as Mary stepped inside she found her Grandmother, Lady Margaret Boleyn staring back at her. It seemed that the situation was more serious than she had thought. Anne immediately smiled at her, holding out both hands for Mary to take. Mary took them and curtseyed, "Your Majesty."

Queen Anne felt her heart lift slightly at her sister's entrance, "My dearest sister." With a wave of her hands, the other ladies (except Margaret Boleyn) curtseyed and left the room, knowing that their Queen had wanted to spend some time with her newly arrived family. When everyone had cleared, Anne motioned for her sister and grandmother to follow her into her inner chambers. The two of course followed without a word. Once they were inside and Anne had closed the door, she turned to the chest of jewels and rearranged things around. Then to her grandmother's and sister's surprise, she brought out a slender wand.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked in a whisper almost in panic. If anyone saw that, they would burn Anne for witchcraft. Mary knew that Anne had not touched that _thing_ for eleven years. In fact, Mary saw Anne leave_ it_ at Hever Castle, how did she get it now? Did their Grandmother bring _it_? But even she wouldn't allow Anne to use _that_ at court with so many eyes and ears.

Anne didn't say anything in return at first, she just pointed the wand at the door casted, "_Colloportus_ and _Muffliato_" in quick succession. Mary's eyes widened. She had never really seen Anne use magic before. She had heard about Anne's miracles fall from George, and Anne had told her much about the things she learned at her school, but Mary had never seen it with her own eyes. Anne had never used magic during the breaks she had from school because she had been under aged (Mary never really understood the rule). When she had completed her education, Anne went straight back to court life and deemed carrying a wand around too dangerous in a place full of prying eyes and misplaced ears. So the _thing_ had been forgotten at their childhood home.

Margaret Boleyn knew how to skip the pleasantries and get to the point. She had left for court as soon as she had received the letter from Anne and had arrived the day prior. She had wanted to discuss what the matter was then but Anne had wanted to wait for Mary. To be honest, Margaret did not understand why Mary was there at all. She had dishonored her family for marrying so far beneath her and she was not like Anne, she was a squib instead. In Anne's brief letter, it had seemed the issue was one of a magical nature and Mary would certainly be of no help then. Lady Boleyn did not want to waste any more time, "What has happened?"

"Cassandra Trelawney paid me a visit two weeks ago."

Mary nodded, it was what she had expected, but Margaret had been unaware, "Cassandra Trelawney?" the name had sounded familiar to her, "The seer?" yes that was it.

Anne nodded, "She told me, no, more appropriate to say that she showed me some things, terrible things."

"What did she show you?" asked Margaret bluntly.

"She showed me my death. I was supposed to have miscarried my child two weeks ago, but she gave me a potion to help. Henry would have ordered my death in four short month and married Jane Seymour."

"Jane Seymour?" asked Mary. That was a name she had not yet heard of.

Anne looked rather grim as she spoke about Seymour, "Henry appointed her as one of my Ladies. She is his new _fascination_," the last word was said acidly.

"But His Majesty took interests in other ladies before, what makes her any different? Is she very beautiful?" Mary asked.

Anne pondered over Mary's words, Seymour was not ugly. To Anne she was rather plain and so mousey of a woman that Anne had thought she had no personality. She seemed to rely on her siblings more than Persephone Black, finally, Anne concluded, "She is very different from me. A beauty in Henry's eyes for the moment, no doubt."

"Are you sure, Cassandra saw your death?" Mary wanted to be sure. She knew Anne wasn't the typical English beauty that many had called Mary, but Anne was a beautiful woman, and Mary had seen how much in love the King was with Anne. It was difficult to imagine that he would want to kill his beautiful wife.

Anne nodded, "She should me the visions and it was very clear that my head separated from my body. He didn't even bother to find a legitimate reason to kill me, instead he will have his _friend_" Anne hissed the word 'friend', "make up some charges against me and kill innocent people along with me." Anne sighed, she felt better, having someone to tell this to finally.

Mary grimaced, "What are you going to do now? Are you going to leave?" Mary couldn't imagine staying with a husband that you knew would want to kill you sometime in the future.

Anne smirked, "Why would I leave? Leaving would give Henry exactly what he wants now. He would be free to marry Jane, and I have no intention of letting the Seymours win. I'm safe for the moment as the child remains alive within me. He will be my trump card."

"What are your plans then?" Margaret Boleyn asked her youngest granddaughter.

Anne smiled at her grandmother, "Why, win back my husband's heart of course," her lips curls slightly upward, "among other things."

_**Palace of Whitehall, January 31st, 1536**_

"Henry?" Anne asked as she and Henry had Supper together. Anne had been rather kind to everyone lately, almost scarily nice. Henry had even overheard Anne compliment Jane Seymour on her dress three days ago. Something was definitely wrong. Anne smiled sweetly at her husband, "Lady Bryan writes to me that Elizabeth is doing well in her studies. She has already started her Latin and French lessons."

Henry smiled; their young daughter was everything he had hoped for in a child, if only she was a son, "Did you want to see her?" Perhaps this was Anne's goal; make everything seem alright so Henry would bring Elizabeth to court.

Anne nodded, "We have not seen her for months. I am sure the visit will please her very much." She gave him another sparkling flash of a smile.

Henry agreed. He had never been able to resist Anne's smiles. They were the most dazzling thing that he had ever seen and it brought back memories of the time when he was madly in love with Anne. He took a full sip of his wine, "I will send a message to Elizabeth's house hold then, if it pleases you, Sweetheart."

Anne nodded, "It pleases me greatly, thank you Henry." Her smile almost faltered as Jane Seymour stepped forward to pour Henry some more wine and drew his eyes to her immediately. Anne knew she couldn't get angry just yet, it would ruin everything, instead she chose to temporarily ignore it and turned her attention to Jane as well, "Mistress Seymour?"

Jane felt awkward. Usually Anne just ignored her and occasionally called Jane a whore or something alike, but these last couple of days, she had been kind to Jane; it made Jane feel uneasy. "Your Majesty," Jane curtseyed to Anne.

Anne smiled at her, and Jane felt that uneasy feeling turn in her stomach, "The other ladies tell me that you are exceptionally skilled in embroidering. When the Princess arrives, I would like you to join us and help tutor the Princess in her needle work." Jane didn't know what to do. Anne had always wanted to keep Jane out of view, so often Jane found herself with much free time only being summoned to do an occasional lesser job when the Queen was angry. But recently, whenever the King was near, Anne seemed to have taken an interest in her. Jane turned to look at the King, surely he would understand how uncomfortable Anne made her feel, and Jane prayed he would say something. "You would not object, will you, Your Majesty?" Anne asked Henry.

There were no grounds Henry could object to. He knew this meant that he would have less time with Jane when Elizabeth arrived, but he could not very well tell Anne that, "Of course not. I pray you will bestow your skills on the Princess, Mistress Jane," Henry told Jane as he gave her a pointed look.

Jane curtseyed, "It would be my honor, Your Majesties," she forced herself to say.

Anne bowed her head and smiled into her food. _What was that saying again?_ Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies even closer.

_**Later that night…**_

"She actually asked you to spend time with her and her daughter?" asked Edward Seymour with a frown.

Jane nodded, "She also complimented my dress a couple days ago." Lady Anne, as Jane thought of the Queen in private, was an enigma to be sure, but she confused Jane completely. Jane had never liked the lady for Jane had always considered Queen Katherine as the true Queen of England and poor Princess Mary as the legitimate heir. She had always felt that it was wrong for the King to set aside his good wife for Anne. Lady Anne was beautiful, Jane could not deny that but it was very wicked of her to tempt the King away from his wife and daughter.

"What is she playing at?" Edward pondered more to himself than anyone else. The Queen was not a stupid woman, in fact she had a brilliant mind, but in recent years she had been blinded by jealousy causing her to act in ways that turned the King even more from her. Edward turned to look at Jane. His sister really was a plain thing, but to her advantage she was the exact opposite of Anne. Where Anne was an exotic beauty, Jane was an English rose, at least in the King's eyes. Where Anne was impeccably well educated and spoke her mind, Jane only knew how to write her name and was quiet and obedient. If the King wanted to try something different, Jane was the perfect girl, but how long can she keep his attention especially with the Anne pregnant with a possible prince for England. Jane wasn't Anne who had kept the sole attention of the King for six years before their marriage. If Anne bore a prince, everything would change. Edward needed to plan in advance.

"What did the King say about it?" asked Thomas Seymour, the second son of the family.

"His Majesty told me to do as the she ordered," Jane was still rather put out by the prospect. She had hoped that the King would interfere and save her from the prospect of being near Lady Anne for prolonged periods of time. The lady was being civil now, but her smile felt like needles prinking Jane's skin. Jane didn't want to be anywhere near the lady.

"I would expect him to say that, after all, she is still pregnant with his child," Edward Seymour murmured. His gut feeling told him something was wrong. The Queen should be throwing temper tantrums unbefitting a Queen, yet she was taking the entire situation rationally and with a level head. Edward had secretly hoped that one of her temper tantrums that she used to be known for would make her miscarry.

"If she were to lose that child tomorrow, then the King would set her aside and marry Jane," Thomas concluded.

"If we could only be so lucky," Edward turned to Jane, "It is imperative that you do not give into the King until the fate of that child is decided. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded. Her eldest brother was always very intelligent, so he must be right. Jane sighed as she fingered the necklace that the King had just given her. It was a simple thing, but it extremely well crafted. The King had told Jane it was a symbol of his devotion to her and Jane had promised him to always wear it. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever pictured the King of England being in love with her and Jane had begun to love him as well. How could she not? The King was a very handsome man and such a powerful one…

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 1**__**st**__**, 1536**_

"_His Majesty, the King has declared that His marriage to you was an untrue marriage and declared Princess Elizabeth a bastard." _

"_Madame, the French executioner has been delayed on his journey, and the execution would have to be postponed." _

"_Boy, fetch my sword," there was a flash of silver. Red blood everywhere…_

"_Has the King ordered what to do with the body?"_

"_Just bury it"_

"_Has the King arranged for a coffin then?" A chest was dragged away into darkness. Thump, Thump, Thump, the head rolled within, eyes still open. _

Anne sat up with a gasp. It had been the same every night since she had seen the vision, and every night Anne found herself waking up in cold sweat. During the day Anne pretended to be fine, even straining to be nice to Jane Seymour, but when night came, the nightmares always returned. Anne's plans had only begun to spin; so many things have yet to be done. Her child was still healthy and safe within her, so what was that nagging feeling that keeps telling her that she must hurry. Something was coming, and Anne has to be free of her enemies by then.

"Anne?" Mary Stafford's soft voice drew Anne out of her thoughts, "Are you alright? Did you dream of it again?"

Anne nodded silently. Mary sighed, and sat down on the bed, drawing her sister into an embrace. Anne shifted on the bed, making more room for Mary. Henry didn't visit her bed anymore. She was pregnant with his precious son and he would not take the chance of injuring the baby. Besides, his head was probably still stuck following the skirts of Jane Seymour. Mary climbed under the covers with Anne, kissing her baby sister on the forehead, she held Anne close while rubbing gentle circles on her back. This was also the same every night since Mary had returned. She let out a sigh of relief as Anne's breathing evened and sleep reclaimed them both.

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 2**__**nd**__**, 1536**_

A soft and true smile graced Anne's face as she sat in her bed chamber with a package and a letter in hand. Anne had been incredibly surprised to find an owl tapping on her window with a package tied to its legs this morning. She had never received a single letter from the Wizarding world after she had permanently moved into court and married Henry. The writing on the letter was elegantly scrolled and Anne had recognized it the moment she saw it. She just could not imagine why Cassandra would send her anything now. Her debt had been paid in full.

Anne quickly broke the seal and began to read,

_Anne,_

_I saw that you required the potion and asked Xavier to make it. Our poor Minister could hardly refuse when he had heard it was for you, not that he would ever admit to that. I also bought the cloak, but as you know the charms on it only last so long, so use it soon. You know what to do with the stone, and before you ask, no the child will not be harmed._

_Cassandra _

Minister? Anne's mind questioned. Had Xavier Malfoy become the Minister of Magic already? She didn't continue the thought much longer though as her attention turned to the package. It was a large rectangular box and wrapped in a pale yellow parchment. Anne carefully pulled the parchment off of it and opened the box.

Inside was a silvery cloak, a small stone and a single small crystal vial that held a generous amount of clear liquid. Anne immediately recognized what they were; after all she had just begun to wonder how she could get them. She was going to ask Lady Boleyn to go to Knockturn Alley for a couple of drops of the potion as Anne had no place to make it herself and the potion was technically illegal to use on another wizard or witch by anyone other than the ministry so it was not legally sold. But, of course Cassandra would know Anne needed the potion. Anne's smile was wide as she swirled the Veritaserum in one hand while the other fingered the light material of the invisibility cloak. The bezoar stone also glimmered under the sun light.

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 8**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"Her Royal Highness, the Princess Elizabeth," the herald's voice could be heard outside as Anne sat anxiously in her chair.

Truly, she didn't have to wait long, as Lady Bryan quickly led the young almost three year old into the room and dropped down in a curtsey while motioning for Elizabeth to follow suit. Princess Elizabeth was dressed in one of her best gowns as she was presented to her mother. For a child of two and a half, she was an unusually smart and well behaved child. She had been taught to act like a princess since she was born, but as she saw her mother for the first time in a long while, Elizabeth quickly twisted her hand out of her governess's hand and ran to her mother, "Mama," much to the disapproval of Lady Bryan.

"My precious darling," Anne whispered as she knelt down and caught the girl in her arms, kissing her repeatedly. Lady Mary Stafford smiled at her sister. It has been a long time since she saw a real smile grace Anne's face. Her niece was a beautiful child, and Mary knew she would be a true beauty when she was older. This felt like a precious moment. Queen Anne still holding her darling child turned to Lady Bryan, "You may rise, my lady. Thank you for taking such good care of the Princess."

"It is my greatest pleasure and honor, Your Majesty. The Princess is the most angelic child. She has been progressing very rapidly in her studies." Lady Bryan stated with a warm smile, she truly did adore the young Princess.

Anne smiled at her daughter who had taken to holding her mother very tightly and snuggling into her embrace, "Yes, she is most clever." Anne patted her daughter on the head, "Lady Bryan, did you get my letter?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, we received it two days before we left Hatfield. The girl is with the Princess's other ladies right now. She is most stubborn girl I have ever met. Still thinking herself above the little princess, when everyone knows that her mother was…"

Lady Bryan was cut off by Anne, "Find her a comfortable room in the Princess's nursery for now. I would like her to be presented to me before supper today. You may leave us now." The lady curtseyed and quickly left, unsure if she had upset the Queen somehow.

Once Lady Bryan had left, Anne turned her full attention to her daughter, "How have you been, my darling?"

"I have been well, Mama. I learned lots of things while you have been gone. I like learning, but I have missed you," Elizabeth proclaimed.

Anne gave her daughter another hug, "I have missed you as well."

Elizabeth now satisfied with holding her mother took a chance to look around the room, "Where is Papa?" She loved her mother very much, but she also adored her father.

"Papa had to take care of some business in running the country, but he promised to be here as soon as he is finished."

Sure enough, the herald announced, "His Majesty, the King," just as Henry strolled into the room. Elizabeth quickly ran into her father's embrace as the King picked up the young Princess and swung her around in a circle causing a fit of giggles from the little girl.

King Henry gave a kiss to both of Princess Elizabeth's cheeks, "How is my jewel of England?"

"I am well, Papa, I missed you!" Elizabeth's smile was wide as she made herself comfortable in Henry's arms.

The King stroked his daughter's hair and smiled at her indulgingly. Truly, Elizabeth was a wonderfully intelligent child and a very pretty one at that. Henry knew he should be thankful towards Anne for giving him such a child. No other woman would be able to produce anything close to Elizabeth. Henry loved Elizabeth dearly; he really did, but he couldn't help but wish she had been the prince that all the soothsayers had predicted. His father had won the throne from battle and had since a young age drilled it into him that a male heir is what is needed for a safe succession. England had never had a Queen that kept her throne. History had proven so far that Henry needed a male heir and he had to do whatever was necessary to achieve that. It was his duty as King to provide the needed heir so that the country will not be once again torn into a bloody civil war. He had prayed for the second child Anne carried to be a boy, but she had disappointed him by not being careful enough and lost his child. Henry was angry with her and she didn't help her situation when she constantly shrieked in court. Why couldn't she just learn to be the dignified Queen that Katherine had been. Her behavior had been unfitting for a Queen, but in the last couple of weeks, Anne had completely changed and Henry didn't know what to make of it. He had been angry with Anne's jealousy before and once upon a time, he wanted nothing more than for her to ignore his affairs and not treat his mistresses with such obvious contempt. Now, Anne seemed to have secretly heard his thought and did as he wished; Henry wasn't so sure he liked that. Anne had all of the sudden started to tolerate Jane Seymour after that incident when she had walked in on them locked in a kiss. Henry did feel guilty about that and he had wanted to apologize, but he had never been good at that. The King never had to apologize for anything really. However, Anne's new behavior puzzled him utterly.

"Henry, will you join Elizabeth and me for supper today?" Anne's soft and musical voice broke Henry's self musing state.

The King quickly smiled at her, "Yes, of course, sweat heart." Anne beamed at him, and Henry felt a small warmness in his gut, something he hadn't felt in a long while, "I am sorry I can't stay longer, but I still have some state matters to attend to. I will be back for supper."

Anne nodded, "It is time for Elizabeth's afternoon nap anyways. I will have Lady Shelton bring her to her nursery. I will see you at Supper then," Anne said sweetly and leaned in to give Henry a small peck on the cheeks. Her eyes sparkled, and there was a small hint of mischievousness in them.

Lady Shelton stepped forward, "Your Majesty?" she curtseyed to the King deeply, asking for permission to take the princess.

Henry nodded dumbly and handed Elizabeth to the lady after a quick kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. His eyes never left Anne's face, her sparkling eyes ingrained in his mind. He did not even really notice that Lady Shelton had asked him and the Queen permission to leave and then left with the Princess. Anne's eyes awoke his buried past feelings. No, their differences and disagreements weren't healed by one beautiful smile from Anne, but Henry felt like they could try to start again. Perhaps mend their relationship for their son. He took a step forward towards Anne, wanting to ask her exactly that but another man's voice interrupted him, "Your Majesty?"

Henry turned his attention to the speaker, "What is it?" He was annoyed; the man had ruined a moment.

Sir William Brereton had been dispatched by Thomas Cromwell to inform the King that the French Ambassador had arrived with a letter from the French King. What he did not expect was that he would find his King starring almost lovingly at the whore. Brereton had secretly celebrated as he watched the King fall in love with Lady Jane Seymour. He had thought the witch had finally lost her hold on the King and she would be replaced soon enough, but to his disappointment her position remained secure and it will be cemented if a son is born. Brereton prayed that it would not be the case. A son from the witch would surely continue to lead the King astray from the true faith. When he saw the King take a step toward his wife, Brereton took a risk and boldly asked for the King's attention. He could see that the King was clearly disgruntled by the interruption but the attention had been diverted from his wife, "Your Majesty told us to inform you when the French Ambassador arrived. He has just arrived with a letter for Your Majesty."

Henry nodded, "Very well, I will see you later Sweetheart," he told Anne as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. Then he turned and felt the chambers with Brereton in tow.

Anne smiled and nodded as Henry kissed her hand, and she continued to smile after he left. With a sigh of content, she motioned for her Ladies to leave her, "Mary and Grandmother, please stay." As her ladies left, each whispering excitedly that the King had finally started to return his attention to his wife and what this meant for the Queen, Anne's smile never wavered. As the last Lady left and the door closed, Anne's smile dropped into a frown in less a second, "William Brereton," she voiced the name more to herself.

"What is it, Anne?" asked Mary concerned, Anne had sounded angry at the man, but it was not his fault he walked in on a most unfortunate time, was it?

"He should be watched more carefully," Anne responded to her sister. In truth, she had never told her sister or her Grandmother the exact details of the vision and conversation she had had with Cassandra, but that didn't mean Anne forgot herself. William Brereton would eventually confess and help seal Anne's fate and she would not allow that. She had plans for the man, but those plans would have to wait a little while longer, "Mary, please inform Mistress Seymour that she will help serve supper tonight."

Lady Mary Stafford's brows lifted in surprise, "Mistress Jane Seymour? Anne, have you lost your mind? Why are you being so kind to her recently? She does not deserve to be treated as such."

Anne smiled at Mary. She knew that her sister and everyone else around her have been completely baffled by the kindness that she had suddenly bestowed on Jane. They had not said anything as it is not their right to question the conduct of their Queen, but Mary seemed to be genuinely concerned and can't help but ask finally. "Mistress Seymour still holds the King's attention whether I accept it or not. Henry has always wanted things he could not have, and she seems to be copying what I had done in the past. A well taught lesson from her ambitious brothers no doubt. I cannot just send her away without Henry's permission yet, but I can keep more of an eye on her when she is around more. I can study her habits, her strength and weaknesses. One should always know their enemy after all," a mischievous smirk found its way to her lips, "and of course, I make Mistress Seymour quite uncomfortable. She squirms when she is in my presences. It is an entertaining thing to watch." Not to mention, Anne's kindness to the girl will keep her brothers in confusion and take their focus away from their true goals as they attempt to figure out her motives. Jane Seymour was just a hindrance; Henry would be bored with her in less than a week. Anne's true goal was her brothers. Thomas Seymour has a miserable and painful death ahead of him and with him the Seymour name is going to be dragged through the mud, never to be uttered at court if her plans go accordingly.

"What about the other girl? Why did you bring her to court?" Lady Margaret Boleyn finally spoke up.

Queen Anne had no doubt in whom her grandmother referred to, "The Lady Mary is seen as a cause to fight for by many people. For her and her mother, the people have a hatred for me. I plan on changing that."

"How?"

"By making her an offer she should not refuse."

**Later that day…**

Mary Tudor walked into the Queen's chambers dressed in a simple black gown. She was not dressed as a Princess should; in fact she wasn't even dressed as richly as the ladies at court. It was not her fault that her father has neglected to set aside an allowance for her to buy dresses. Mary hated to have to face that woman dressed like this, but she had no choice. She had heard rumors that the woman had started losing favor with her father when Elizabeth was born and recently he had turned his attention to another lady seriously. Mary knew that when her mother had died, her father would be free to marry whoever he wished as was his right and then Mary would have to be forced to acknowledge that union would be a true one. If that was the case, Mary hoped it was this Lady Seymour, for the Spanish Ambassador had told her that Lady Seymour sympathized with her and called her a Princess in private. The chamber Mary found herself to be received in was her mother's old chambers, but it looked very different from before. It was more richly decorated and in French style. The whore was seated in the middle and smiled at her as the herald announced her presence, "The Lady Mary Tudor." Mary flinched.

"Leave us," she turned to her surprised Ladies. They had all thought that the Queen had brought the poor girl here to embarrass her in front of the Ladies at court, many of whom had served Mary's mother. Casting a subtle glance at the girl they once called Princess, they each left the room in silence after a deep curtsey to the Queen.

Queen Anne turned her attention to Mary, "Lady Mary, will you not take a seat?" It was useless to expect Mary to treat her as a Queen should be treated, so Anne ignored the fact that Mary did not curtsey to her."

Mary wanted to tell Anne that she would prefer to stand rather than sit near her, but that looked odd. It would not be right for a Princess to stand and a mere Lady to sit leisurely, so Mary took a seat with her head held high. "What is it that you want, My lady?" Mary asked bluntly, she really did not want to be in that woman's presences for too long.

"I want you to sign the oath."

Mary laughed coldly, "You should know full well that I will not sign that."

Anne sighed; it was as she expected of course, "You are a woman now of nineteen, soon to be twenty, no longer a child. I am not going to sweeten my speech so it would be easier for you to accept. Instead I will speak to you bluntly and honestly. I am carrying His Majesty's son, and when the Prince is born, my place as Queen would be forever secure. However, that is not the point. Your father is not a man that will go back on the words he has already spoken in public. He has declared you a bastard and the marriage between him and your mother an unlawful one. He isn't going to take that back whether I am a Queen or not. You should know him well enough for that."

Mary wanted to protest, she wanted to say that her Father has only been led astray and once he saw his errors, he will welcome back his Princess of Wales again, but Mary knew better. What Anne said was true, Mary grudgingly admitted. She wasn't a child anymore, and she could no longer delude herself that her Father was going to say he was sorry, but Mary couldn't give up hope, she couldn't give up for her mother. "What is your point?"

"I am not asking you to truly acknowledge me as Queen, merely asking you to sign the Oath. Mary, your life is hard right now, why not make it a little easier on yourself?"

"I will not yield for a more comfortable life. I have my faith." Mary snapped angrily.

Anne frowned, "Yes you do, and I am not asking you to give that up. Can you not see the situation? Your father's patience will wear out eventually and when that time comes, he will send you to the tower. He has killed many people to cement the Oath, and he has only spared you because you are his daughter."

"The people will never allow it. They still see you as a whore who has shamefully led the King astray from his true and good wife. They would rather burn you at the stake. My father killed many all because of you. It is your fault."

Anne did not flinch, "But your father is the King. You are too old now to delude yourself thinking that I hold that much power over him. He is the King, Mary. Kings have always done what they wanted. You will be in danger if you do not sign the Oath. As for the people, they are often fickle. In a few months, they will rejoice in the birth of a prince and your cause will be forgotten."

In the depth of Mary's mind, she knew it was true, but her heart will not let her betray her mother, "My mother…"

"Your mother would not want to see you suffer. No mother would want to see their daughter suffer. If our positions were revered, and it is Elizabeth who has to sign the oath, I would want her to sign whatever it is as long as she is safe. You can be reconciled with your father if you sign the oath. I can also offer you something else," Mary looked at Anne confused, "I can ask the King to restore you as a Princess of England." Mary's eyes widened, but Anne continued, "I cannot place you ahead of Elizabeth because I truly believe she is the legitimate heir and as her mother, I cannot displace her from it. But I can try to have you declared a Princess again in name if not in blood, and I promise you will be treated with the honor of a Princess as should be expected."

It was tempting, very tempting. In fact Mary almost opened her mouth to agree to it, but she stopped herself, "I can't. I cannot just forget about my own faith and my mother."

Anne's frowned deepened, "If you are sure, but the offer stands Mary. I have arranged for a suite of rooms for you near Elizabeth's nursery. I cannot take you out of her service just yet as you were placed there by the King, but I will try to make it a little more comfortable. It is not a big room but it would be your own room. If you ever change your mind, I will of course arrange for rooms fit for your status." Mary nodded, she couldn't bring herself to thank her father's mistress and rose from her seat, there wasn't anything left to say. She had refused Anne so it was time to leave. Anne smiled at her, "My sister is waiting for you in Elizabeth's nursery and she will show you to the room." As Mary headed for the door, Anne called out after her, "And Mary, I will send a seamstress to you tomorrow to measure out some gowns for you. I don't suppose you have very many, and a lady should always dress well for court." It was a sincere smile on Anne's face as Mary nodded, it was as close to thanking the woman as Mary could muster at the moment.

A small smile remained on Anne's face as she sat by herself in the Queen's chambers. It was a failure, but it was also a small start. Perhaps it is still too soon to expect Mary to agree, but the girl had wavered more than last time. Anne will shower as much kindness as she could on the girl in hope that her resolve will break.

**Sometime Later…**

Lady Mary Stafford had retrieved the Princess for Supper after she showed the Lady Mary Tudor to her new rooms. As the royal couple sat together with the Princess for Supper, they seemed to be a family again. Perhaps Anne's plans were working out. Lady Stafford had her doubts, but now it seems that the King was so puzzled by Anne's behaviors and finding it a challenging puzzle to solve that his attention toward Mistress Seymour had waned slightly despite the fact that Anne basically had the lady around every time he was around. Perhaps it was true that the King just liked new things, and when he saw Mistress Seymour too much, she wasn't as fascinating as before.

Lady Jane Seymour seemed to have sense that as well. The King was still very kind and friendly towards her, but it was not the same as before. The change was subtle but her brothers had noticed and informed her of it. As Jane studied the King now, she also saw a small spark in his eyes when he looked at Anne that had not been there before. It had been gradual, ever since that day when the King had kissed Jane, but the King's affections toward Anne was growing back slowly. Jane found herself worrying, but for what?

"Henry, Lady Mary, your daughter, has accompanied Elizabeth to court. Will you not receive her/?" Anne's words completely shocked Jane.

Henry for his part stared at Anne. Was this some sort of a test? Why would Anne bring Mary to court? Henry loved Mary, she was his Pearl, but she was so stubborn, like her mother. He needed Mary to sign the Oath, and before she would do so, Henry promised himself he would not acknowledge her as his daughter. A large part of him wanted to see Mary, to see how she has grown, but he could not. If Mary did not sign the Oath, it could mean civil war after his death. It was his duty as King to prevent it at all cost. He was the King of England first and foremost, he could not afford to be selfish. "Why would I receive one of Elizabeth's ladies especially?" he said instead.

Elizabeth, who had been eating happily, perked up upon hearing Lady Mary's name, "I like Mary," she told her parents.

Her father looked at her astonished, "You do?"

Princess Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, "The Lady Mary is nice. She sings to me sometimes." Anne smiled; it seemed that despite their differences, Mary still liked Elizabeth well enough, and vice versa. She decided to drop the subject temporarily, instead choosing to speak with Elizabeth. As the doting parents spoke to their daughter, the King's attention for once never turned to Jane as his daughter captured it completely. Anne smiled; her test had proven rather successful.

_**Cavern, Somewhere in Northern England, February 9**__**th**__**, 1536**_

A man stared at the crowd below him with a warm smile, "Welcome my friends," his voice has light and musical, his eyes glowed with sincerity and warmth, the crowd stared back with awe and adoration in their eyes, "Tonight we shall change history. No longer will we stand aside and let those dark minded fools rule our world. Together we will bring our world to the light. We will not hide in the darkness any longer. We will bring enlightenment to the Muggles. We will show them a true Enlightenment and free them of their misconceptions and Muggle ideals. Together we will create a new world." The crowd roared in agreement.

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 13**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Sir William Brereton was worried. For a while he had paid special attention to the relationship between the King and his whore, and it seemed that they were close to reconciling. It seemed that two days prior during a visit to her, the King had felt the child she carries move. In a happy state, the King had ordered a magnificent necklace to be made for the Queen. This was not supposed to be happening. The child, a demon child most likely, was growing stronger by the day in the witch's wombs. If the King believed that child to be his heir, then all is lost. He had to do something. May was the expected month for the birth of a new prince and the King had already started to plan for the grand celebration. May was only three month away, he needed to act fast. He must help the King and England by getting rid of the whore, but he couldn't do it alone. No, he needed help, but from who?

Two ladies passed him in high spirits. Whispering excitedly towards one another, "Did you see the King yesterday?" asked one of them to the other.

Brereton didn't know their names but recognized them to be two of the whore's ladies-in-waiting. The other lady giggled, "Yes, he looked completely in love with Queen. Did you see Mistress Seymour's face when she asked him if he wanted more wine?"

"Of course, who didn't, the King completely ignored her and forgot her presence when the Queen smiled at him. He was completely _enchanted_ by the Queen." Brereton bristled, of course that whore was using witchcraft, and why else would the King return to her? He had to act immediately.

"Can you blame him? Her Majesty has the most dazzling smile. The Seymour are probably stomping their feet in their rooms. I hear that they had hopes that the King would set the Queen aside for Jane Seymour. It is too bad now."

The other girl nodded solemnly, and her face turned slightly worrisome, "but the Queen should be careful with Jane Seymour around so often. She may look meek and unable to do anything, but I don't think Thomas Seymour is the same way. I heard from the others that he is rash man that would do stupid things to get what he wants."

"You don't think he would try to harm the Queen, do you?"

As they walked farther away, Brereton could not hear anymore, but he felt rather thankful to the pair. They had unknowingly given him some useful information. He too has heard that Thomas Seymour was someone that would act rashly and he wanted his sister as Queen. Thomas Seymour would be a friend. Brereton smiled brightly as he changed his directions and headed to find the younger Seymour, humming a charming tune. He had never noticed the rather glazed look in the two ladies eyes when they had purposefully passed him. Nor did he notice the figure that followed him silently wrapped under a silver cloak of invisibility.

\

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 14**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Anne stared at the parchment that she had made about her enemies in thought. She had been studying Jane Seymour for the last month and through her, Anne had gotten a glimpse of her brothers as well. Jane Seymour was a hypocrite. She seemed to believe that Anne was some kind of a whore and that Anne was wicked to tempt the King from his wife, she did not seem to understand that she was doing the same thing to Anne. She believed that she was righteous and was somehow more honorable than the rest of the Ladies in Anne's household. Her strength, Anne supposed was that she had managed to maintain an image of purity and sweetness in front of the King. Her weakness and most likely her downfall was that she was not very bright and meek. Without her brothers and father coaching her on what to do and not to do, she would probably have given herself to the King the first day she stepped foot into Court. Edward Seymour was the brain behind the Seymour family. He was a cold and calculating man, and very intelligent. His weakness was in women. It had been quite a scandal for everyone to hear that Edward Seymour's first wife had an affair with her father-in-law. The marriage had been annulled, but it was a stain that Seymour could not get away from. He had no trust in woman and often suspected his current wife. From the gossips Anne had heard, Seymour was extremely cold to his current wife and she hated him for it. People do stupid things when they are blinded by hate. Thomas Seymour was the closest to Jane Seymour. He was rash and tended to do things without thinking it through, but his greatest weakness was that he always saw Edward as competition. He always wanted to be above his brother and thus wanted to do things to prove that. John Seymour was an idiot. The plans all seemed to be from Edward Seymour, while he just did what his son suggested. Jane seemed to take after her father.

"Anne?" Lady Margaret Boleyn tapped her granddaughter on the shoulder.

Anne waved her wand at the parchment and watched as the ink disappeared before turning her attention to her grandmother, "What is it?"

Lady Boleyn took a seat near the bed, "Brereton met with Thomas Seymour yesterday."

Anne cocked her head, "and?"

"The Seymours have noticed that the King's attention is beginning to wane from Jane Seymour. Thomas Seymour agreed to work with Brereton to ensure Jane becomes Queen." Anne nodded, "Anne, the King is no longer in love with Jane Seymour as he was before, why not send her and her family away?"

Anne frowned, if she sent them away, how was she going to get rid of Thomas Seymour, besides just because the King's attentions are waning doesn't mean he has forgotten. There was no point in sending the girl away when all that would accomplish would be reminding Henry of his attentions towards Jane, "He still wants her because he hasn't gotten her yet." Two year ago, when Elizabeth was first born, Anne had been so miserable with Henry's mistresses that she did whatever she could to send them away, but that had been a different position. None of those mistresses had the intention or hope of replacing Anne, unlike Jane. It would be better to keep Jane where Anne could see her for the moment. "What about the two Ladies?"

Margaret Boleyn smirked, "I took care of it, of course."

Anne nodded, "Did you hear what their plans were for me?"

"They are still planning. Brereton suggested poisoning, but they don't really have an opportunity to do so without getting caught as they would have to involve one of your ladies. Jane is out of the question as she would be the first one suspected. Thomas wanted to hire someone to shoot you or even go as far as doing it himself or Brereton doing it, but you don't really leave your room often enough for that."

Anne smiled, "When will they meet again?"

"Brereton does not have to serve the King during the feast in three nights, so they decided to meet up in the Rose garden when everyone else is dancing."

Anne smirked, "Perhaps Brereton needs to meet a new lady friend."

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 17**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Lady Jane Seymour was rather annoyed. The Anne's sister, Lady Mary Stafford had pulled her aside during the feast and asked her to get a red rose for her because the 'Queen' had a sudden urge to put a red rose in her hair. Jane knew Lady Anne's real motives though. She didn't want Jane to dance with the King, so she sent Jane on some stupid task. Jane had decided that she shouldn't be bothered by this. The 'Queen' had always been a jealous woman, and Jane was not going to get angry just because Mistress Anne was out to get her again. In the past couple of days, the Queen had called Jane so often to her rooms to 'teach the Princess' women's work that Jane had no time to see the King outside of the Queen's Chambers at all. Jane hoped that the Princess will leave soon, so she might see the King again. As she neared the rose bushes, she heard two men's voice conversing urgently. Jane was hidden from view but she found that she could see the two clearly. Jane knew who they were but couldn't fathom why they would be out here alone. It is not like King Henry wanted matching roses as well.

"I secured some poison. You don't need to worry about it being traced to us." Jane heard her brother, Thomas Seymour say to a man she recognized as Sir William Brereton.

Brereton took the bottle from Thomas Seymour, "I have made a friend in one the whore's ladies. She will help me, albeit unknowingly." He turned to Thomas seriously, "Should I fail, I will not utter a word of our friendship in hopes you will carry on our great work."

Thomas nodded jovially and clapped Brereton on the back, "Before the week is over, the whore will be dead, and soon my sister will be Queen. Lady Mary will also be restored in no time." Truthfully, Thomas had no intention of restoring the Lady Mary. Why would he when instead of Mary, the children of Jane would be heirs and he would be the future monarch's uncle. The most important uncle who helped their mother become Queen. Oh he was going to be favored; he almost wanted to laugh gleefully. Edward was going to have a very sour face when this is all over.

Jane gasped silently. She knew that Thomas wanted to her to be Queen, but she didn't want him to do it this way. Jane knew she wasn't as smart as her brothers but even she knew that if the Queen gave birth to a prince, it would all be over. Her position would be secure and Jane would have to content herself with only the King's love. She thought she could deal with it. Jane knew she should say something about the plans, but how could she turn in Thomas, when he was doing this for her. A small part of Jane also wanted to be Queen. She wanted her children with the King to be legitimate and be the future of England. Queen Jane, that sounded so nice, but she cannot condone murder, could she? The rose she was sent to get was all but forgotten.

_**Malfoy Manor, February 19**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Xavier Malfoy and Pewit Weasley stared with wide eyes at their friend. She wasn't doing her normal thing. Instead, her eyes had rolled back and she was rocking back and forth. Her voice had dropped several pitches and was now a low and booming force.

_The war has already begun_

_It yearns and calls for unshed blood_

_Lives will be forever lost_

_In the end, the two will stand_

_The young one yet to come into her powers_

_The other not yet born_

_Glorianna will bring about a golden age _

_The other ruling his mother's world_

_The war has already begun_

_It yearns and calls for unshed blood_

_Lives will be forever lost…_

Cassandra Trelawney had just made her first prophesy and it didn't sound good.

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 20**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Lady Madge Shelton ran to the Privy Chambers as fast she could. She knew that the King was meeting with the French ambassador inside, but there was no time, she needed to inform the King as fast as possible. Knocking on the door urgently, Master Cromwell opened the door with a frown, "Lady Shelton, why are you here?"

"I must see the King immediately."

"The King is attending to important business, he is not to be bothered," Master Cromwell stated impatiently to the woman before him. He had no doubt that the Queen sent her here on some trivial matter of course.

Lady Shelton's face was as white as a sheet, "Master Cromwell, you do not understand. I must see the King immediately, the Queen has been poisoned."

**Author's Notes:**

I know the show states Anne was four month pregnant before her miscarriage in January, but history had never been too clear on how far along she had been, so for the sake of the story, she was about five month pregnant in January making the due date around May. Reason is quite obvious.

Why is Anne so 'nice 'to everyone? Well, she doesn't want to resort to the "love potions" on Henry because deep in her heart she still loves him although currently she is extremely angry at him. Besides her children deserves parents who truly love each other. I think I explained pretty fully on Anne's reasons in the conversation with Mary Stafford. As for Henry, I wasn't surprised to get so many reviews telling me that Anne should just leave Henry and go marry Xavier, but that isn't the plan. I truly believe that Anne was completely in love with her husband. Love is a strange thing; it makes one do irrational things. It would make sense for Anne to just get up and leave but her heart is telling her no. Elizabeth and her little brother also deserves to have a chance to get to know their real father. (Not to mention if Anne leaves, Jane would become Queen and I would rather pull my hair out) I also believe that Henry truly loved Anne despite what he did. People say there is a fine line between love and hate. If Henry loved Anne so passionately once, it would not be surprising that he also hated her with the same passion. I think in the end he probably convinced himself that she had cheated on him and hated her. Nevertheless, Henry did hire one of the most skilled executioners of the time for her so she would not suffer unlike Katherine Howard who got a newbie and it took several hacks. I would like to believe that Anne was the wife that Henry truly loved (Although he probably loved Katherine of Aragon too, but let me delude myself in believing that he loved Katherine because she had been meant for his brother, but when he became King he could finally have her). I know Henry is a complete ass currently, but he _**will**_ redeem himself, no worries there. I tried portraying him so that it explains why he wants a male heir so badly and would do anything to get that. As for Xavier, I might mention him occasionally, but he really isn't a very important character, but he does have a rather important job to do later (Can anyone guess?)

I also know that in reality, Henry became fascinated with Anne in 1525 but that would be straight out of Hogwarts in this story and I wanted her to have some time in France. As a result, Henry fell for Anne in 1527 here, so he was obsessed with her for six years before their marriage not 8 as is true in history.

**The coming war in the magical world isn't that important,** in case anyone is worried that I would get distracted from the Tudors area. It serves an underlying purpose that will become clear later (You could probably guess it). The Prophesy is pretty clear for once.

One last thing, in my profile, I keep a little note on how I am progressing with the story, in case anyone is curious.

Lol, a rather long author's note, as I took some appreciated advice to just put all my thoughts at the end, instead of in the story itself. Please **Review** and let me know what you think! Reviews = Motivation! Thank you for reading!

**Cruelangel**


	5. Chapter 3: The Hour Glass

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary: **Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor, Jane Seymour/Henry Tudor (I guess a little bit)

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story. Happy Reading! Also, I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote Wiltshire Castle, I meant Palace of Whitehall as the Royal residence in this story (Maybe Thomas Boleyn).

**Chapter 3: The Hour Glass**

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 20**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"_Master Cromwell, you do not understand. I must see the King immediately, the Queen has been poisoned."_

King Henry VIII rushed to his wife's apartments the very second he heard Lady Shelton yell the Queen had been poisoned outside the Privy Chambers. An unexplainable feeling swelling in his chest, it felt like a heavy weight on top of his chest, crushing him, and suffocating him. He also felt dizzy, the room was spinning and the ground felt like it was pulled from underneath him. He was falling. He was completely lost and the world felt hazy. At first he thought he was concerned for the well being of his son, but that wasn't it. He also felt a gut twisting worry for his wife. Sure she had a miscarriage before, but Dr. Linacre had told him almost immediately that the Queen was unharmed. Today was not the case, it wasn't a simple miscarriage, in face Henry didn't even know if the child was dead yet. Today, the Queen had been poisoned and her life was hanging in a balance. The doctor didn't come out immediately this time, instead his brows were furrowed and beads of sweat were collected on his forehead. His face was expressionless as he worked on the patient, but Henry could see in the doctor's eyes that he was worried. The Queen had yet to become responsive to anything. Henry looked at his wife. Anne was pale to begin with, but now she was paler than the white sheet she laid upon. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. If not for the fact that no one could wake her, Henry would have thought she was just tired.

Lady Shelton had informed him that they were serving Anne Dinner when she suddenly vomited and white bile started to foam out of her mouth. She had been in a great deal of pain but by the time the Doctor arrived, she had already passed out. Henry was glad that at least she wasn't feeling anymore pain. In a daze he had ordered the entire castle to be locked down. Everyone inside the Queen's chambers was locked inside with guards at the doors. Everyone else outside the chambers was immediately escorted to their rooms and watched by the guards. Charles Brandon and Thomas Cromwell were ordered to find the culprit responsible and they had begun to question the ladies quietly in the outer chambers. Henry paid them no attention as his attention was completely captured by the motionless form of his wife.

"Your Majesty," Dr. Linacre's soft voice echoed in the room.

"How is she?" Henry asked with a frown.

"I have done everything that I could for the Queen. It was indeed a very potent poison, without knowing what exactly was used, there is not more that I can do. She is in God's hands now," the Doctor said with a sigh, the King was sure to be angry.

"No, there must be more that you can do. Give her something." Henry felt panic rise, Anne meant more to him than he had previously thought.

"Your Majesty, I cannot give Her Majesty anything stronger than what I have already given her for fear of injuring her and the child who is still alive. It would harm her more than it would help her. All we can do now is wait."

There was a soft sob to Henry's left which caught his attention. Lady Mary Stafford ran towards her sister with tears streaming down her face. She cradled the Queen in her arms and stroked her hair, whispering to her, begging her to wake up. Seeing her cry, Henry felt his throat go hoarse and his eyes water with a stinging feeling. He couldn't be here right now, he needed to be alone. Without a word, the King of England stalked out of the Queen's chambers and headed toward his own with a hoard of guards following in his wake.

_**Earlier that day…**_

Anne felt strange today. She was beyond the stage where her pregnancy would cause her sickness, yet today when she woke she had ran to the basin at the foot of her bed. Today felt strange, something was going to happen today. Anne thought back to her plans, Thomas Seymour had handed a vial of some kind of poison to William Brereton. Brereton had not stated when he was going to strike, but it sounded like it might be soon. Jane Seymour was acting strange now, every time she was with Anne she kept stealing glances at Anne, as if she didn't know what to do. Anne almost wanted to taunt her, but kept silent. It would be no use if anyone else figured out what she knew.

The plate of vegetables in front of Anne was rather tasteless, but Anne forced herself to take a few bites for the sake of her child. She wasn't really hungry today, but everyone always told her to eat and would not leave her alone until she had eaten what the midwife determined was a healthy portion. Another lady brought a bowl of beef porridge, one more dish for Anne to eat. Anne sighed and grabbed a spoon, taking a small portion of the dish and sipped. This used to be one of Anne's favorite dishes, but these last couple of weeks, it seemed the baby decided it didn't like it as much as Anne did.

"Your Majesty needs to eat more," the Midwife chided. Anne smiled, truly, out of all the ladies around Anne, she was the only one who would dare use a tone of disapproval with the Queen, but Anne knew the midwife was fond of her and had her best interest at heart. So Anne took up a spoonful and chewed on a piece of beef slowly. "Your Majesty," the midwife started again.

Anne laughed this time, "Very well," as she took another spoonful into her mouth. As she swallowed the porridge this time, Anne felt a sharp pain in her stomach causing her to drop the spoon as she dubbed over, fists clenched in pain. The ladies around her panicked while Anne felt her stomach heave and she was forced to empty the contents from it. White bile started to rise from her throat as she started to choke; tears of pain fell from her eyes. Damn, she had miscalculated slightly. Anne grabbed her sister's hand, this was not a time to panic, she had to keep calm, "Get the Bezoar stone in my dresser" she managed to whisper to her sister, before blackness claimed her.

When Lady Mary Stafford saw her sister's wince in pain initially, she immediately told one of the ladies to fetch the Doctor. When Anne started to heave contents out, she immediately told Madge to get the King, for the Queen had obviously been poisoned. Lady Shelton had of course nodded and ran out to get the King, pale as a sheet. When Anne fainted, Mary had immediately ordered the ladies to bring Anne to her bed while cleaning the white bile from Anne's mouth. The Doctor had arrived first but not soon after, the King basically ran into the room, his face contorted in worry. The Doctor had started to work on Anne immediately while the King ordered everyone in the castle to be locked in their rooms and summoned many guards. Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk, and Thomas Cromwell were ordered to find the culprit. Mary could hear the two questioning the ladies in the outer chamber, some had started crying. However, Mary's focus was Anne's dresser. She and Anne had talked about this before. Cassandra Trelawney had sent the Bezoar stone to Anne eighteen days prior, but Anne's original plan of the Bezoar had been a back up. Anne had never planned on using it, but now it seems that Brereton striked a little sooner than they had anticipated. With the King and everyone else's attention focused on the Queen, Mary easily made her way to the dresser and grabbed the stone without anyone noticing. The doctor worked on Anne for quite some time, not allowing Mary to be near Anne, while Mary prayed it was not too late. Eventually, Doctor Linacre stepped aside and went to speak with the King. Mary was able to hear that he could do nothing more for Anne and a sob found its way out of Mary. It could not be like this. Anne's plans were not complete yet, they had just started to secure Anne's place, and it wasn't fair if she was taken away just like this. Without a thought Mary ran to her little sister and cradled her into her arms, the stone almost slipped out of Mary's hands at the motion. With her back facing the King and the others, Mary carefully slipped the stone into Anne's mouth, tilting her head slightly so she would swallow the stone. She didn't really understand how the stone worked or what is was exactly, but Anne had told her to just make Anne swallow it. Nothing happened and Mary felt the tears increase in her eyes.

The King had left at some point while Mary held her sister, but Doctor Linacre couldn't leave. He stayed in the outer chambers of the Queen's apartments, ready to go to the Queen should she require it again. Lady Jane Seymour was afraid. She had not expected her brother and Brereton to act so soon. She was still debating to herself on what she should do, but now it seemed that she had to keep silent. Jane was not very bright, and she knew that, but even she could understand that if she uttered the fact that she had overheard her brother and Brereton planning to poison the Queen, they would arrest her for treason. But most importantly, Jane told herself, she had only heard her brother plotting with another man, the Queen being poisoned now may not have anything to do with Thomas. Anne had many enemies; it could very well be another man that had acted.

"Lady Jane," Master Cromwell's voice made Jane jump slightly. A fact that the man noted in this mind, "What were you doing before the Queen was poisoned?"

Jane took a breath, urging her nerves to remain calm, "I was pouring wine into the pitcher to serve Her Majesty."

"Do you wish to harm the Queen in any way?" Master Cromwell asked.

Jane shook her head vehemently, "I would never hope the Queen any harm," it was true. Jane didn't really want Anne harmed even though Jane disliked Anne and believed things would be better with her gone, but Jane only wanted her gone from court, not dead. Jane knew herself to have a good heart, and thus she would never wish anyone any harm eve if they were mortal enemies. She just wanted Anne to stop influencing the King in such bad ways.

"Do you know of anyone who would wish to harm the Queen?" the Duke of Suffolk asked more as a formality. Everyone knew he had no affections for the Queen and would probably be quite happy if the Queen died from this.

Jane, however, had to bite her tongue, she couldn't give up her brother, even if he really was the one behind this, he had only done it for her, "No, I cannot think of anyone who would wish to harm the Queen."

"Are you sure you can think of no one?" asked Cromwell again.

Jane nodded, "No one, my lord," Jane prayed God would forgive her.

Cromwell nodded and together with the Duke of Suffolk they moved on to the next lady, Jane breathed a sigh of relief. It was truly no surprise that the two were not as harsh with Jane as they were with the other ladies, several of whom had already been reduced to tears. Everyone at court knew about the King's intentions with the Mistress Seymour, and with the Queen's life undetermined, it would be foolish to make an enemy of the most likely candidate as England's next Queen Consort. No it would be in everyone's best interest to find the culprit elsewhere. So Cromwell and Lord Charles Brandon moved on to the next suspect, the lady who had served the Queen, her porridge.

"Lady Margaret Wyatt," Cromwell's voice was cold and stern.

The lady's nerves had been completely fried, when the Queen's sister had declared the Queen was poisoned. She had not done anything, but she knew that if they could not find the real Culprit, the two men in front of her would not hesitate to use her as a scapegoat. They needed to tell the King something. Personally Lady Margaret thought Lady Seymour was the culprit, but she had not been near the porridge which the Doctor had proclaimed as the poisoned dish. She bobbed a clumsy curtsey at the two men, "My Lord Suffolk, and Master Cromwell."

"Was it you that served the Queen the poisoned dish?" asked Charles Brandon.

Lady Margaret nodded, "But I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"Do you expect us to believe that, my lady?"asked Cromwell coldly, "The kitchen staff had already tested all the food for poison. The only chance someone has to add the poison would be after the food had left the kitchen. You were the one to carry the food from the kitchens weren't you?"

Lady Margaret nodded, "But I swear I had nothing to do with it," she repeated.

"Who do you suppose was the one that did it then?" Cromwell didn't really expect the lady to reply, since he only asked the question rhetorically. His mind has already decided that Lady Eleanor was guilty. She as the last lady to be questioned, and they still had no true suspect, the King would be angry if he found out that they had arrested no one.

Lady Margaret really wanted to say Mistress Seymour, but she knew she had no proof. She wanted to say that she have no reasons to want to harm the Queen who was a good friend, but she knew Master Cromwell had already made up his mind. Thinking rapidly, "There were other people in the Kitchen when I arrived. I wasn't the one that tested the Porridge for poison. By the time I arrived in the Kitchens, it was already tested. Perhaps one of them did it."

"Who was in the Kitchens with you?" asked Cromwell.

"Normally, Lady Anne Gainsford and I go together to kitchen to check the food in the Kitchens and watch the servants bring it up. But Lady Gainsford fell ill today, and the Queen asked me to take her back to her rooms before going to the Kitchen. Lady Elizabeth Browne offered to help me in the kitchens. By the time I arrived there, Lady Browne was almost done with testing the food because her brother-in-law, Sir William Brereton was there to help her. There were a few new servants that I did not recognize as well because some of the servants were also ill. Lady Browne didn't want the ill servants there because she didn't want them to give the Queen what they had so she fetched new ones."

Thomas Cromwell's eyes narrowed. They had already questioned Lady Elizabeth Browne and cleared her, but she had not mentioned that she as testing the food by herself or the fact that her Brother-in-Law was with her. Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk thought of the same things as both turned their attention to the lady in question.

_**Malfoy Manor, February 20**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"What are you speaking of?" Cassandra Trelawney asked her two friends in annoyance and confusion.

"You don't remember at all? But you always remember your visions." Pewit Weasley asked concerned.

"Remember what?" the two were speaking riddles to her, honestly, she has better things to do then waste time here being questioned with things she can't answer.

"Yesterday, you turned weird."

"Is that an insult?"

"No," Xavier Malfoy quickly added, "Your eyes rolled back and your voice got deeper, then you started to speak in a weird way."

"What did I say?"

"You really don't remember?" Pewit Weasley asked again.

"If I did, I would not be asking you now," Cassandra felt incredibly annoyed. She always remembered her visions, in fact she could talk to other people while she observed her visions, but this time she knew nothing and it scared her.

Xavier cleared his throat, and dropped his voice, "_The war has already begun…It yearns and calls for unshed blood_…_Lives will be forever lost…In the end, the two will stand…The young one yet to come into her powers…The other not yet born…Glorianna will bring about a golden age…The other ruling his mother's world…The war has already begun…It yearns and calls for unshed blood…Lives will be forever lost…"_

Cassandra frowned, "That sounds rather like a Prophesy…"she mused to herself. She had always wanted to make a Prophesy, but this one sounded terrible, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to change it. They had all learned that Cassandra's visions could be changed but Prophesies can't. No one can escape that fate.

"What war were you speaking of though?" Xavier questioned.

Cassandra glared at him, "How would I know? I don't even remember making this Prophesy. Why is it when Seers make Prophesies they never remember; I wanted to be different."

"You are in case it has escaped you notice. Normal seers don't have visions," Pewit pointed out but only earned another glare from the extremely frustrated woman in front of him.

"Who's Glorianna?" Xavier asked again.

Cassandra drew out her wand and cursed the Minister of Magic who easily dodged, "How should I know. Stop asking me these useless questions."

As Cassandra and Xavier argued, Pewit Weasley fell silent and studied the chess board in front of him, suddenly a horrible thought appeared in his head, "You don't suppose the fact that the attack on the Ministry four month ago was related?"

Cassandra and Xavier stopped bickering instantly. No one could forget that attack. The ministry was still hunting for the perpetrators but there hadn't been any clues left, except some witnesses who claimed that the attackers wore white robes and had claimed to be cleansing the Ministry. Two thirds of the Wizengamot had been killed, and Orion, Xavier, Pewit and even Harrison Potter had suddenly become the head of their families. Many assumed that the other two heads, Mortimer and Dumbledore, only escaped because they had been at Hogwarts teaching. What escaped everyone's notice, including the three friends currently discussing this, was that the four dead Wizengamot members had all been staunch supporters of strict isolation from the Muggle world despite the fact that they were from two dark, one light, and one neutral family.

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 21**__**st**__**, 1536**_

"Would you like some water, Sweetheart?" the King asked his wife dotingly. The Queen had woken up three hours after the King and left the day prior, to the amazement of Doctor Linacre. Upon checking her over, there seemed to be no permanent harm done to her although she had a difficult time keeping the food down since the incident and was left rather weak. The King had been immediately notified of the Queen's state and had hurried over to see her, but she had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her. This time, the Doctor had assured Henry, the Queen was fine. Henry then check up on Cromwell and Brandon who had started to make arrests. So far, Lady Elizabeth Browne, Lady Margaret Wyatt and one of Henry's own grooms, Sir William Brereton, were the main suspects. When Henry was told of the fact, he immediately ordered the three to be locked in their rooms with heavy guards and to be questioned more extensively.

"No, I am fine," Anne's voice was hoarse and she still felt quite ill. When she had woken up for the first time, the Doctor had immediately told her that the baby was fine, and Anne calmed slightly. She berated herself for not being careful enough. Anne had been so careful with the plan but she had still miscalculated slightly. Lady Margaret Boleyn had casted the imperious curse on two of Anne's ladies, Lady Margaret Dymoke and Lady Mary Scrope so that they would carefully word their conversation to incense Brereton and lead him to Thomas Seymour. When Lady Margaret Boleyn had informed Anne of Brereton suggesting poison, but having no means to carry it out, Anne had purposefully led Lady Elizabeth Browne into his way. They were related and Anne knew that Lady Elizabeth disliked her immensely as her and her brother was a staunch supporter of Katherine of Aragon; she was the perfect "friend" for Brereton to make. Everything had gone according to plan; a friendship had started to form. Plans for Jane Seymour to overhear her brother's conversation were also a success. No one had suspect Anne being the one to manipulate everything. Here was another example of Jane's stupidity, Anne thought to herself. Didn't Jane find it suspicious at all that the Queen would suddenly want to wear roses in her hair in the middle of night? But apparently Jane had been completely distracted by what she had heard to worry about why she had heard it. Anne had then planned to have Lady Elizabeth Browne get the food in two days time and made Brereton aware of it. She had wanted to catch Brereton in the act in the Kitchens, but alas she did not know that Lady Anne Gainsford would fall ill and Elizabeth Browne would volunteer to help and run into Brereton along the way to the Kitchen. Lady Margaret Boleyn had been following Brereton around lately and saw the exchange but had no time to warn Anne for she did not want to lose track of Brereton who would be well on his way of disposing the evidence after using the poison. It seemed the plan had rather backfired slightly on Anne.

Jane Seymour watched the royal couple converse with each other and was worried, extremely so. Just now, the King had spoken so gently to the Lady Anne and the expression in his eyes was one of love and devotion that Jane's stomach churned. With her so close to death the day prior, something in the King awakened. He seemed to have felt that he couldn't and didn't want to lose the woman. Her near death experience had awoken the protectiveness in the King.

Anne felt the same protectiveness from Henry. From the way he was acting currently, she had a hard time imagining that he would ever think of killing her in the future, but of course she did not forget. No matter how much Anne wanted to forget the visions, they always replayed vividly in her mind during the night. Short of obliviating herself, Anne didn't know what else she could do. Even now, with the King doting on her, Anne still felt a pain in her heart as Henry stroked her hair. She couldn't forgive and forget just yet; instead Anne chose to focus on her task at hand. "Who did it?"

Henry looked torn, "Do not worry about it. Brandon and Cromwell have already arrest three people and are questioning them with more extreme methods."

Anne knew what that meant, but she wasn't going to just let the matter drop, after all, Jane Seymour was still standing as her lady-in-waiting. The game of cat and mouse was not over, "Who was arrested? Henry, please tell me, I cannot rest easy without knowing."

Henry sighed, he knew Anne well, and he knew that she would fret over it until she knew the truth, and when she did, she would fret over it some more, "They arrested William Brereton, Elizabeth Browne and Margaret Wyatt."

Anne's eyes widened, "Margaret Wyatt? But she is like a sister to me! She would never do such a thing. Henry you can't send her to the tower, I hear it is cold and very unpleasant there," she protested. Anne would never forgive herself if Margaret was harmed because she got accidently caught up in the game between Anne and her enemies. Besides, Anne can't take the risk that Henry would send Brereton to the tower and away from her reach. She still had something in mind for him.

"Do not worry, Sweetheart, if she is innocent, she will be cleared. If it pleases you, I will not order them send to the tower just yet. Cromwell and Brandon will investigate the matter until they can show solid proof. Will you be soothed then?" Henry asked her.

Anne almost snorted; really, even innocent people could be condemned if it was the wish of the King, but she had gotten what so wanted, Brereton stayed. So Anne nodded, and closed her eyes. She was just still so tired and let sleep reclaim her.

_**Later…**_

"How are you feeling, Sister?" asked George Boleyn as he visited his sister for the first time after she had been poisoned. He had wanted to visit sooner, but the King had made orders to keep everyone out and only recently lifted the ban.

Anne smiled, "I am feeling much better. Only very tired."

George nodded, "Doctor Linacre said you are alright now, and just need some more rest." Then he smirked playfully, "Are you not happy that Father and Uncle haven't been here to bother you? I can see that a few short weeks have done you wonders."

Anne laughed with her brother, even Mary let out a giggle. Sir Thomas Boleyn had been sent by the King to France as he still had many friends there from his ambassador days. The King had wanted to make an ally out of King Francis I if he would just acknowledge his Queen. Francis had original acknowledged Anne but recently he started to waiver and backed out, even refusing to let the marriage proposed between the Princess Elizabeth and his son be discussed. The Duke of Norfolk was out of Court in the last half of a month, because his wife, the Duchess Elizabeth Howard had suddenly fallen gravely ill. The Duke suddenly and miraculously had grown some human feelings and rushed back to see his wife (a small favor to Anne from Lady Margaret Boleyn as both Uncle and Father caused Anne a great deal of stress).

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 22**__**nd**__**, 1536**_

With the Queen bedridden, Jane had a lot more time free again. Without Anne ordering Jane to serve her, none of the other ladies really wanted her around, so Jane found herself walking alone in the gardens. The King had been worrying so much about the Queen that he had no time for Jane. Jane felt rather irksome at Lady Anne for this. Must she act very weak in front of the King so that he would be forced to sooth and comfort her. The ladies strength was returning rapidly, Jane could tell from observing her.

"Jane?" it was the King's voice.

Jane quickly dropped in a curtsey blushing. This was what she had hoped for when she decided to take a walk in the gardens, "Your Majesty."

Henry smiled at woman before him, and bent down to help her stand. A month ago, Henry had wanted nothing more than to posses this beautiful angel in front of him, to marry her and have an obedient wife. He can't deny that he didn't want the girl still, but his feelings for Anne had also reawakened. Jane and Anne were such different creatures. One a dark beauty whose cunningness and strength never failed to surprise Henry, the other was truly like an angel of purity who Henry knew would be a very obedient and pleasant wife. At first he wanted to set aside Anne, but she fell pregnant and Henry could not risk that it was a son, but now, Henry wanted to keep Anne by his side, but that didn't mean he had given up on Jane. Anne was beginning to accept Jane and act truly like a Queen, so perhaps she would not cause a scene if Henry made Jane his mistress. It was true that Henry didn't feel as much excitement toward Jane as he did before but as King he had never been denied anything, "What brings you out here on this beautiful day?" He didn't have her yet but he intends to.

Jane smiled shyly at the King, "I wanted to see you, My Lord," she whispered close to the King's ear.

Henry grinned, today was a good day, "May I escort you around then? It would be rather lonesome to walk around by yourself." Jane nodded as she and Henry linked arms to stroll through the Gardens.

When they reached the rose bushes, Jane looked around to find no one and she quickly freed her arm from the King and turned to face him. Rising to her tiptoes, she gave the King a small kiss, but then as if finally realizing her actions she looked to the ground with a fierce blush. Henry smiled at her and lifted her head to give her another kiss. They had not had time alone like this for a month, and Henry felt his desire for Jane calling him. "Jane, I cannot offer you marriage and the title Queen as I had hoped, but if you love me, will you not consider being my _maîtresse-en-titre_?"

Jane's eyes widened. The King had always valued their 'friendship' and didn't want any rumors to slander her name. He had always asked her family to be around as chaperone whenever they met, but this time Jane avoided her family because she knew what Edward would say. He was always a very cautious man, but he wasn't around to see the King's growing affections for Mistress Anne. His heart didn't hurt every time the King called her, Sweetheart. He did not understand___ Jane. She knew that it would be safer to wait until Mistress Anne's child was born and consult Edward, but she didn't want to wait anymore. Knowing Thomas's plans and seeing them carried out made Jane afraid. She knew Brereton had been already arrested and the King had kept all information regarding the incident tightly secret. It made Jane uneasy. She had to find a way to protect her family. She loved the King, and wanted to marry him, but Mistress Anne seemed to be in perfect health, and even Edward was coming to think that she might successfully give the King a son. Jane couldn't take the risk that a son would be born and the King would go back to her in gratitude. Being the Queen of England would be very nice, but she told herself that she could be content with just the King's love. So Jane nodded with another blush._

The King's smile was wide as he drew Jane into his embrace, "Jane, you have made me so very happy." Jane smiled. If she gave herself to the King and became his _maîtresse-en-titre____ then everyone would know Jane's place in the King's heart, including the Lady Anne. She had the King's love and protection now. The King was going to protect her no matter what, even in the event that Thomas was discovered. He would protect her and spare her family, wouldn't he? She just needed to be pregnant with his child, and she would be safe._

_**At the Same Time…**_

Master Thomas Cromwell felt rather flustered as Queen Anne stood before, "Your Majesty, you should be resting. The King would be very angry if he knew you had stressed yourself to come here." They were standing in an isolated part of the castle. The King had not yet ordered for the arrest warrants to be drawn up and have the prisoners sent to the tower so they were left in the these rooms until the King asked for it. Personally Master Cromwell had a secret suspicion that the King had planned on question the prisoners himself.

Anne paid him no attention, "Lady Margaret Wyatt is a friend of mine. I refuse to believe that she would do anything to harm me. I was informed that you had already found evidence against William Brereton, so why is Lady Wyatt still under house arrest?"

"Yes we have found evidence against Sir William, but there may be other conspirators involved as well. We have also not cleared Lady Wyatt yet." Cromwell stated.

The Queen acted as if she had not heard him, and stepped past him. The guards around the room didn't really know what to do as they can't go against the Queen; rather they stood aside dumbly as Anne walked in followed by Lady Mary Stafford. Cromwell sighed heavily, and ordered to one of the Guards, "Go and ask for the King to come," before quickly following Anne inside. All three prisoners were kept in the same suite of rooms, the ladies in the inner chamber and Brereton in the outer chamber. Although both ladies were left relatively unharmed, the King had ordered Brereton to be tortured. The man had said nothing so far, and since the man was a gentleman, Cromwell did not dare to use the same methods of torture as he would on a peasant. Even still, it was a rather unsightly scene and he shuddered to think what would happen if the Queen fainted inside.

The smell of blood and sweat was strong as Anne stepped inside and she scrunched her nose in distaste. Brereton had obviously been tortured as he sat on the ground with some open wounds still. His eyes were downcast and his lips parched, he paid Anne no attention, and she ignored him as well. Instead she headed towards the inner chambers.

Lady Margaret Wyatt was terrified. She knew the man outside was being tortured and his screams echoed while she and Lady Elizabeth Browne was forced to listen. The ladies couldn't be tortured but nothing said that they could not be forced to hear the tortures. It felt the same to Margaret either way, hearing the screams made her feel as if she was the one that was supposed to be screaming. She and Lady Browne both jumped as the door opened, and to their surprise, Queen Anne stepped inside with her sister. Both ladies rose instantly and dropped down in a respectful curtsey. Lady Margaret felt some relief to see her friend well; no one was willing to tell them anything so Margaret was left alone to worry about the Queen's safety.

"Margaret, did they hurt you?" the question needed not be asked. They would not physically harm a lady but that didn't mean the lady remained unhurt. Some scars cannot be seen.

"I am well, Your Majesty," Lady Margaret stated, touched by the concern Anne showed her, "Are you well now?"

"I will be fine," Anne said with a warm smile, "Master Cromwell, when can you clear my Ladies?'

"It would not be too long from now, Your Majesty," Cromwell said to Anne. Secretly he was quite annoyed by Anne's presence.

"They are not to be harmed," Anne looked pointedly at Cromwell who nodded grimly, and Anne turned to converse briefly with each lady, giving them, small comforts and reassurances. When she was down, she turned around and walked into the outer chamber with Cromwell following. Brereton was in the same position as Anne had entered, not having moved at all. Anne stared at him, "What evidence did you find against him, Master Cromwell. I know he did not like me but I can't imagine he is brave enough to try and poison me."

Cromwell was irritated; really it was expected of a woman to be so stupid. Did she not know that the child she carries is a threat to many people and many would wish it not be born? Brereton was one of the first to actually strike at her but his ideals are certainly believed by many at Court, "We found the poison vial in his apartment when we went to question him."

The Queen opened her mouth to say something but decided against it at the last minute, "I suppose that is strong evidence then." She turned to her sister, "Mary, get some water for him, he does not seem fit to speak currently." Cromwell observed the Queen's eyes that trailed to the cracked lips of the prisoner with a grimace. Cromwell's lips twitched, honestly, women were too weak. She can't even stand to see the man who tried to kill her looking thirsty. It was true, that Cromwell had not given the man anything to drink since he was first arrested, but the Queen shouldn't have been so weak. In fact she should not be here at all.

Lady Mary Stafford left the room briefly, before returning with a cup full of water and placed it in front of Brereton. Brereton, for his part, had remained strong against Cromwell despite the torture. He had never admitted that the poison was placed in the porridge by him and had since the beginning claimed that he was innocent. What he didn't understand was how the vial had gotten into his room again, when he had distinctively remembered disposing of it after he left the Kitchens. Yet, when Cromwell and Brandon had showed up to question him, the guards had found the vial on his desk in plain sight! A few grains of the poison powder still left within making it easy to identify it as the poison that the Queen had ingested. He had been completely stumped, for no one had been in his room other than himself. Nevertheless, Cromwell had been quite pleased to find some evidence and immediately ordered him to be taken by the guards and proceeded to torture him with vile things. But he had been strong against the man, claiming to have been framed. Cromwell did not seem to believe him though, and gave him very little food and no water for the past three days. Normally, Brereton would never take anything offered by the whore, but he was just so thirsty from the hours of screaming and claiming his innocence that he took the cup of water offered by the whore's sister and drank it greedily.

"Sir William?" Anne asked softly after Brereton finished drinking.

"Yes," Brereton himself felt a little odd at actually responding to the whore, perhaps he was very tired.

"Did you attempt to poison me?" asked Anne in a tone of slight disbelief.

Cromwell began to object again, there was no point in asking him, as he still denied it, but Brereton's next response shocked him silent, "I did." Even the guards came to stare at the man.

"Was Lady Margaret Wyatt involved in the poisoning?"

"No, she arrived late to the Kitchens. I had already added the poison."

"What about Lady Elizabeth Browne?"

"She was only happy that I was going to help her. She did not know of my true intent."

"Did you have any accomplices?" Anne questioned.

"Yes," Brereton felt panic, why was he responding to the whore's questions with such honesty? Why could he not stop himself from speaking, was he feeling suddenly guilty? He had never wanted to bring innocent people into this, like the two Ladies also arrested so it didn't seem wrong to deny any involvement on their part. However, he couldn't talk about Seymour. Was this god's work or the devil's?

"Who?" Anne questioned quickly, while Cromwell stared flabbergasted. Perhaps the three days of no food and water had a better effect than he had hoped for.

"Thomas Seymour," Brereton felt utter horror at himself.

"Was he in the Kitchen as well?" Cromwell didn't want to be left out of the question as the man seemed to be talkative now.

"No, he gave me the poison." While Cromwell gaped and felt an incoming doom (the King had shown great interest in the Lady Jane Seymour, it would not be a pleasant task to tell the King of this news), Anne's eyes for a second flashed triumphantly, a smirk appeared for the briefest of moments, before a mask of shock replaced it.

_**The King's Chambers…**_

The guard that had been previously dispatched by Cromwell to get the King when the Queen first arrived was waiting outside of the King's chambers, having been stopped by the Duke of Suffolk. From the sounds in the room, the guard had little doubt of what was occurring inside.

Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk was rather amused. Anne Boleyn had kept the King's attention for years with him not straying once, yet after their marriage and the birth of a daughter (also highly amusing as everyone was so sure it was a son) the King had strayed. It was her fault after all. She had promised the King sons, yet all she had to show was a daughter. It was no wonder the King was impatient and angry, after all Brandon knew Henry well, the King had felt like he was lied to. Brandon personally hated the Lady and could not be happier if the King decided to replace her with Lady Jane Seymour, but he knew the chances of that are unlikely now. Anne's little escapade with near death had reawakened Henry's feelings for her somewhat, and the child she carries seemed as healthy as ever. If she were to give birth to a son, no matter what Henry's feelings are for her, she would be safe. From the King's reactions in the previous month, Brandon had thought that even if the Queen gave the King a prince, the King may still dislike her for he had a new fancy. Jane Seymour was a virtuous and innocent maiden that was a vast difference to the ambitious whore that currently titled herself Queen. Brandon could easily imagine how much better everything would be if Jane Seymour had the King's ears instead of Anne. Secretly, Brandon gloated every time Anne threw a fit at one of the King's mistresses for he knew it caused more rifts between the King and her, but now, Anne seemed to have learned from that and changed instantly. Brandon was worried. Anne Boleyn may be an ambitious whore but she was far from stupid. She was up to something, he was sure of that. The King even began to turn his attentions back to her, but now Lady Jane had become the _maîtresse-en-titre ____she will have the King's ear again (Brandon secretly smirked at this). It didn't matter if Anne was able to call herself Queen because in the royal court mistresses often had more power than the Queen. Anne was a good example of that when Queen Katherine was still alive. Henry had never had a __maîtresse-en-titre____ before, and Brandon smiled at the fact that Jane Seymour would be special. Perhaps even Princess Mary will benefit from this._

The Guard looked impatiently at the door. He was given strict orders to inform the King immediately, but the Duke still stood outside the door with a rather strange smirk in place. He could not go against the Duke's wishes and he knew that the King would not appreciate being interrupted currently. With a sigh, the guard shifted slightly and prepared for a long wait.

It didn't take too long, perhaps a quarter of an hour, when a second guard ran toward the chambers, "I must speak to the King."

The Duke's smile and smirk grew. Cromwell had sent another guard and this one looked more frantic than the last one. Perhaps Anne had fainted or done something terrible to stress her into losing the baby. "The King is busy."

The guard still looked panicked, "But Sir William just confessed and stated that his accomplice was Thomas Seymour in front of the Queen." Brandon's smile fell.

**Author's Note:**

Lady Elizabeth Browne, Lady Margaret Wyatt were all historically Anne Boleyn's ladies in waiting. Browne was the sister of Anthony Browne and was a strong supporter of Mary I. She was also the sister-in-law of Brereton so it seemed fitting they be associated together. Lady Browne was also one the ladies that testified against Anne. Wyatt was a dear friend to Anne who she treated like a sister. Wyatt served Anne when she was in the tower. Everyone else was also known ladies-in-waiting to Anne, since I didn't really care to make up any characters.

I know you all want to kill me on the matter of Jane Seymour and Henry (only two people gave an opinion of whether Henry would bed Jane and it was a split one, so I made a decision), and are plotting Henry's death, but honestly I just wanted to show that Henry didn't just turn back to Anne instantly because Anne had pretty smiles. Between Anne and Henry there had been more than two years of issues building up and it's not like the two had an explosive fight and laid everything on the table. Things will take a little more time, although Jane Seymour is about to go bye-bye (uh sort of ). Hope no one actually liked her. Henry is the King and I hope I was able to convey that he has just never been denied anything he wanted or had any competition (Hint). He will have to learn what true love is and truly earn forgiveness from Anne.

**Next chapter (THE CAT AND THE MICE),** lots of Seymour pain! And we move on **to Charles Brandon and Cromwell as the targets (unless someone really likes one or the other, in which I may be convinced to form a better relationship between them rather than punish)…**Oh and of course Jane Parker…

**Please Review!** See how fast the update was because all of you guys who took a few seconds to review**! Review =Motivation = faster Updates!** Always happy to hear ideas and areas of improvements. I have the story's major plot changes planned out, but not small details. You never know what an offhand comment might inspire! Besides I never really know if I am being too subtle or too obvious in describing the plans and future events. **THANKS FOR READING!**

Love

**Cruelangel**


	6. Chapter 4: The Cat and the Mice

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary: **Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor, Jane Seymour/Henry Tudor (I guess a little bit, last chapter of this!)

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story. I was so happy with so many reviews that I updated about three to four days earlier than when I had planned (that and the fact that I had a lot written already)!

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 4: The Cat and the Mice**

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 22**__**nd**__**, 1536**_

King Henry VIII stood in his outer chambers still only half dressed as he gaped at Cromwell, "He confessed to it and named Thomas Seymour his an accomplice?" Cromwell nodded; he had rushed to the King as soon as the Queen agreed to return to her rooms. The Duke of Suffolk had informed the King before he had arrived; knowing that delaying the knowledge would make the King angrier. Henry felt the blood rush to his head. Why was this happening now of all times? He glanced back at the door leading to his inner chamber; Jane was still asleep. How would she react if she found out? Poor innocent Jane would be so shocked and hurt at having such a brother. Cromwell as well was at a loss of what to do. The King clearly favored the Lady Jane Seymour, but the Queen had heard the confession and she was not a woman to let this drop. Henry looked at him again, "Has Thomas Seymour been arrested?"

Cromwell shook his head, "No, I was waiting for Your Majesty's orders."

Henry frowned, "Then, arrest him, and take him and Brereton to the Tower." He paused momentarily, "You said the Queen arrived to see her Ladies?" Cromwell nodded, Henry thought for a few seconds, "Release her Ladies back to her as long as there is no evidence pointing to them. That will appease her for now. "

Cromwell nodded, "I will draw up the arrest warrant immediately," and left the room in a hurry.

Henry rubbed his cheeks in frustration. Why was Thomas Seymour so stupid? Why did he attempt such a thing? In his heart, he knew why, but it was a scary thought and he would rather not think about it. What he needed to do now was go to Anne.

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 23**__**rd**__**, 1536**_

Anne hummed to herself as she worked the embroidery in her hands. Yesterday had been a very good day indeed. Thomas Seymour had been arrested to the shock of everyone and together with Brereton, they were sent to the tower. Henry had arrived shortly after she had returned to her room and said a string of comforting words, assuring her that should the court find Thomas guilty, then he would be punished quickly and harshly. In truth, Anne knew that she was being hypocritical in regards to the future. Henry had been the one to order her death, but although she had not forgiven him, she had no plans of harming him. She couldn't do it. He still meant a great deal to her. He was the first and the only man she ever truly loved and that was special. Thomas Seymour, however, will hurt Elizabeth physically, and that was an offense Anne could not forgive or not act upon. She had to eliminate all threats to her daughter.

"The Viscount Rochford," The Herald announced, causing Anne to look up as her brother entered.

"Your Majesty," George Boleyn bowed as was customary to greet the Queen, sister nor not.

"George," Anne smiled widely at her brother. Although Anne had felt better, the King was still not taking chances and decided that she should remain in her room to rest. It had taken all of the previous night to convince Henry that she could leave her bed and sit in her outer chamber. "Do you know what is going on? I can feel it, my Ladies are hiding something from me," Anne gave a pouty and sour look to all of her ladies whom had all bowed they head in worry. No one wanted to tell the Queen in fear that it causes her great stress and harms the child.

"I am sure it is of no great importance," George murmured. He too didn't want to tell Anne.

Anne frowned, "But you know me, I will worry more not knowing than knowing. Is it Elizabeth? Or Henry?" Her worry increased as even her brother won't tell her.

George did indeed know his sister well. They were very close as brother and sister due to their age. Anne relied on Mary because Mary was like a second mother to her, being eight years older, but the age difference between George and Anne was only three years so they often played together when they were children. He knew his sister was probably right and sighed, "Have you seen Lady Jane recently?"

Anne looked puzzled, "Yes, her father withdrew her from my service this morning," Anne had thought nothing of it then, since Thomas Seymour was arrested, it was most likely Henry didn't want his sister near Anne anymore.

George nodded, "Because Jane Seymour became the King's _maîtresse-en-titre____ yesterday," he braced for Anne to explode._

_"__Maîtresse-en-titre____, his official mistress," Anne's tone changed to coldness, "I did not even think that Mistress Seymour knows enough French to understand the meaning of __maîtresse-en-titre." ____The Queen's ladies glanced up at the Queen in concern. Queen Anne, despite her shortcomings in acting as a dignified and respected Queen, had also ran a fun household and her ladies liked her well enough. In Queen Anne's household, they were given more time to speak to the gentlemen at Court and were encouraged to be educated. She also treated everyone with kindness that is as long as you didn't catch the King's attention. Those unfortunate ladies who did become the King's mistresses, no matter how brief were always treated with scorn (other than Madge Shelton). However, lately the Queen had treated even Jane Seymour kindly. The Ladies were all in agreement that it was wicked of Jane to do this to the Queen when the Queen had shown her kindness. Even worse, her brother was arrested for attempting to poison the Queen._

_"__Anne?" George Boleyn grew more concerned as his sister remained silent after she had hissed the word _'_maîtresse-en-titre'____. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her after all._

___After a long silence, in which Anne's face showed an inner struggle, the Queen' expression became blank, "Yes, Mistress Jane must be very distraught about her brother. Who better to comfort her than the King, poor girl." There was no emotion in the voice. George felt his jaw drop regardless. He had expected an explosion, not this._

_"__I…" George didn't really know how to respond to this._

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 24**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk was concerned as he rushed to inform the King what had just occurred. While he ran into Lady Jane Seymour in the gardens, they had started a small conversation with Brandon offering his sympathies about Thomas Seymour. The man in question was in the tower but had not confessed the crimes. It was not entirely impossible that Brereton had framed Thomas Seymour. Brandon wanted to reassure the poor girl that he will try to do everything he could to help prove Thomas Seymour's innocence. Yet, in the middle of their conversation, Lady Mary Stafford had shown up and asked the Lady Jane to accompany her to the Queen's rooms for the Queen had invited Jane to have tea with her._

___From what Brandon had gathered, the Queen had been informed of Lady Seymour's new status the day prior by her brother to the great displeasure of the King. Everyone had expected some sort of explosion, but nothing came of it. The Queen had simply brushed it off. What was most concerning was that it seemed like the King had almost wanted her to be angry, to show that she cared. But Anne had been silent. Instead, she invited Jane to have tea with her? No, it could not be that simple. Surely the Queen meant to harm or insult Lady Seymour in some way, and Brandon had to get the King._

___Meanwhile, as Brandon raced around the palace, Lady Jane Seymour squirmed under Queen Anne's gaze. Her eyes were cold and penetrating, but the smile she had on her face was warm. Jane sighed in her mind, Mistress Anne was back to tormenting her with her fake warmness. The King had assured Jane that she would not be harmed despite the unfortunate circumstances surrounding Thomas. Edward had been extremely angry after finding out what Thomas had done, and urged Jane to speak nothing about it to the King. However, Jane just couldn't leave it as it is. There was no real proof that Thomas had been involved, only Brereton's words. Anne was also not seriously harmed, so Jane pointed this out to the King. The King had been very kind to her about the whole matter, telling her that Thomas will be receiving a fair trial and should there be no more evidence, he would be cleared and free to return to court. This was a bit of information that the Queen did not know. Jane shuddered to think what her reaction would be should she hear of it. Brereton had confessed himself and was definitely heading for the scaffold, but Jane didn't think that another man had to die, especially since no one was actually harmed._

_"__Mistress Jane, how are you?" Mistress Anne's voice was laced with fake concern as she looked at Jane. Truly, Jane didn't really understand why she was faking concern for herself._

_"__I am well, Your Majesty," Jane murmured quietly, hoping that either the King will arrive to save her or Anne would just let her go._

_"__You do not need to be so nervous, Jane." Anne smiled at her again, and took the teapot placed in front of her and poured both Jane and herself a cup, "Will you have some tea?" She handed the cup to Jane and Jane was forced to accept it gratefully._

___Anne said nothing except stare at Jane, causing Jane to fidget again. With nothing to say to Anne either and not being able to leave until she was dismissed, Jane did the only thing she could, took a sip of the tea. Anne still said nothing, instead took up her cup and swirled it around, blowing on it to cool it. Jane decided she had to stall. The Duke of Suffolk had most likely gone after the King after Jane left. He had shown her concern when Lady Stafford led her away. So Jane slowly took a few more sips._

___Anne watched in great amusement as her prey fidgeted in her seat, her nervousness causing her to drink more of the tea. "Would you like some cake?" Anne asked in acid sweetness, as she motioned for Lady Nan Saville to bring in a plate. _

___Jane shook her head, "No, thank you, I am not hungry, Your Majesty." __Where was the King? ____Anne only smiled at her and the awkward silence returned. _

___For a while the two just sat in silence studying the other woman, while all of Anne's ladies looked on with interest. Finally, the herald broke the silence, "Lady Margaret Boleyn."_

___For an instant, Jane had thought Anne's smile had turned feral for a second, but in the next glance it was expressionless again. Perhaps she had imagined it? Anne smiled at her Grandmother as the lady entered and curtseyed to Anne before joining Anne's ladies on the other side of the room in embroidering work. About two minutes after Lady Margaret's entrance, the herald announced, "His Majesty, the King, and His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk." Jane let a breath of relief and rose quickly along with the rest of the ladies to curtsey for the King. _

___Henry was worried for Jane when Charles Brandon had ran to inform him that Anne summoned Jane to her chambers. He had walked quickly to the Queen's chambers expecting to see at least a crying Jane if not a Jane that has been slapped harshly by Anne. Yet he found nothing of the sort. Anne seemed to be enjoying a nice tea with Jane. She smiled as he entered, "Henry, did you want to have tea with me as well?" she looked innocently at him as if she had no idea why he had worried hurried to her chambers._

_"__Uh…yes, I heard that you invited Mistress Jane to have tea with you and I didn't want to be left out, Sweetheart," he stumbled out to cover for himself. If Anne wanted to pretend that she didn't know about him and Jane then Henry would happily oblige her._

___Anne nodded, "Well, come sit by me then," she motioned to the place next to her and Henry took his seat while motioning for Brandon to sit next to Jane after he bowed to the Queen. The other ladies returned dutifully to their work._

_"__What were you and Jane conversing about?"_

___Anne smiled, "I was concerned for Lady Jane's well being after hearing that her brother was arrested. However, Lady Jane was not implicated in the matter and I wanted to reassure her that she is safe and need not worry too much about her brother. He will receive a fair trial of course." Henry smiled nervously at Anne, completely confused as to why Anne was speaking like this. Anne turned to Jane, "It must be very difficult to see your brother in the tower," her voice was leveled betraying no clues to Henry, Jane or Brandon._

_"__Yes," Jane responded._

_"__It is odd that no one had known about Brereton and Thomas before. I didn't even know they spoke to each other often. Were they friends?" Anne looked slightly amused._

_"__Yes," there was a slight alarm in Jane's mind at the answer. She had not meant to answer truthfully there. She had overheard their conversation, and saw them acting as friends, but no one else had. No one needed to know what Jane had seen._

_"__I see." Anne tapped her chin, "I wonder if anyone overheard their plans at all," Jane's blood froze, "I know Cromwell is still looking for more evidence, it would be nice if there was a witness or something. Although, I suppose, Brereton could have been lying when he implicated your brother. Have you ever heard your brother Thomas saying that he wanted to or will harm me?" Anne's tone sounded like she wanted to help Jane prove her brother innocent, all of the ladies and Henry and the Duke of Suffolk were rather confused._

_"__Yes" Jane found herself saying to her horror._

___Anne looked surprised, "What did you hear?" All the ladies stopped working and turned to watch Jane in utter shock. Brandon had turned to gape at Jane as well while Henry stared open mouth._

_"__I heard my brother planning with Brereton." Jane couldn't stop herself from uttering._

_"__Are you saying what Brereton had said about Thomas Seymour giving him the poison was true?" Henry observed Anne's voice growing louder as her eyes widened in surprise._

_"__Yes" tears started to form in Jane's eyes; she didn't understand why she had answered everything. She had been feeling guilty lately and wanted to tell someone about what she had seen but what she had in mind was either Edward or one of her sisters, not Anne and certainly not the King. But it had all slipped out accidently. She would be forced to tell them what she knows now._

_"__How long have you known this?" Henry asked; his voice was shaky. Jane saw his fist clench in anger, and she felt afraid._

_"__Three days prior to the poisoning event." Jane whispered._

___Henry stood up and felt a fire in this vein, "Why did you not tell anyone? Were you involved in the plan?"_

___Jane rose as well, tears falling from her face, "I only overheard them speaking but I couldn't tell anyone. He was my brother. You have to understand, Your Majesty, I couldn't turn him in, not when he was doing it for me. But he didn't cause any serious harm. Mistress Anne is still very healthy." Jane had spoken rapidly and frantically, but soon covered her mouth in horror. Although she often called Anne by Mistress Anne in her mind she had always been careful to address the Anne as Queen when other people are around. _

___Henry's eyes narrowed at the way Jane addressed Anne, "She is Her Majesty, the Queen Anne, to you Mistress Seymour." His voice was freezing as he placed an arm around Anne protectively._

_"__I am so sorry, Your Majesty," Jane dropped to her knees in fright._

_"__Why did Thomas Seymour want to poison me? What do you mean he did it for you?" Anne's voice was soft, Henry's arm tightened around her._

_"__He wanted me be to be Queen and any children his Majesty and I had to be legitimate," Jane flinched; there was no point in trying to hid anything now._

___Henry froze. It was his fault in a way, isn't it? If he had not shown such a great interest in Jane,, then the Seymour family would never have even dreamed that Jane would become Queen in Anne's stead. And Jane had lied to him. She had even tried to convince him to release Thomas Seymour claiming the only evidence was Brereton's words. She had tried to manipulate him because she knew he had loved her. No, not anymore, "Charles, take her to the tower."_

___Jane's eyes widened in shock, she was his __maîtresse-en-titre____, and he was supposed to protect her no matter what, wasn't he? Why would he send her to the tower? "But I love you, Your Majesty. I have given myself to you even when my brothers had forbid me to do so, telling me that I had to wait for a more advantageous time, but I went against them. Don't you see, it is because I love you so much." Charles Brandon really wanted to gag the lady in front of him. She was making the situation only worse for herself._

___Henry wanted to strangle Jane Seymour with his bare hands. She was sent by her brother's to tempt him? "Charles, take her to the tower. In fact, take the entire Seymour family to the tower. Who knows what other things they have been planning in secret. Then send a message to the Duke of Norfolk. It has been long past the time for him to return. I want him in charge of the investigation."_

___Charles Brandon nodded dumbly as he escorted the hysterical lady out of the room, hearing the King comfort Anne as they left. The guards were immediately summoned and Jane Seymour was marched straight to the tower, leaving Brandon and more guards to bring the rest of the Seymour family there to join her. Brandon sighed; Anne Boleyn had won against the Seymours. Their fates were as good as sealed as the Duke of Norfolk was her uncle and would do anything to find them guilty. _

_**Later…**_

___The fact that the entire Seymour family was marched to the tower spread like wild fire through the Court. Some were delighted that the family fell, others were disappointed seeing that the Queen was still going to be Queen. Despite what each individual felt, the Seymour scandal had become the gossip of the year and it was all anyone could talk about as each speculated what would happen to the family._

___Anne withdrew to her room for the moment as she really didn't want to her the gossip on the matter as it always linked back to her. Gossips had already followed her everywhere to begin with; she didn't need any more. After Jane had been arrested, Henry had stayed to dine with her but it had been very awkward. Anne could tell that he felt guilty and wanted to apologize but he had never apologized to anyone in his life, so he didn't know how. As a result, he had left to avoid the awkward tension._

___It was just as well for Anne, as she had wanted some time alone to enjoy the knowledge she had won against the Seymours. Her plan had worked out so well, slipping both Brereton and Jane the truth serum that Cassandra had provided earlier under the pretenses of kindness. Brereton was easily to manipulate as he always hated Anne. All Anne had to do was lead him to Thomas Seymour and leave the rest to them. Once Brereton was apprehended, a few drops of _Veritaserum___ diluted in water were enough to make Brereton point to Thomas and still sound relatively normal. Jane was shown the plans in advance as well just so she could be caught with prior knowledge of the crime later. It was Treason not to report such a thing. Lady Margaret Boleyn had tailed Henry that day so she could let Anne know when Henry would arrive as Mary had purposefully retrieved Jane in front of Brandon. Jane, herself, was even better than Anne had imagined, letting slip 'Mistress Anne' instead of 'the Queen'. This brought a chuckle. Anne was not worried that they will think of magical interference, as her grandmother had pointed out, Muggles were good at making excuses for things that they can't explain so Anne was confident that neither Jane nor Brereton would think to her. Henry was too angry to think about the details of the confession clearly so she wasn't too worried that he would suspect anything. Her ladies were also too shocked and even if they suspected anything, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. So that left Brandon. Anne wondered if he had thought Jane's confession was strange, after all people normally don't just reply to everything straightforwardly and truthfully let along something this big, no matter how foolish they were. She would have to keep an eye on him just in case._

_**Small Village in England, February 25**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___John Smith was terrified. He felt coldness surround him and the feeling of despair swell in his chest. The darkness of the night cocooned him and started to suffocate him. He could not see what was going on; his mind was in panic imagining his dead father beating him drunkenly like he used to do when John had been a little boy. Then an invisible iciness grabbed on to him as John struggle to breath._

_"__Expecto Patronum____," John didn't understand what he had just heard nor did he really hear it clearly, but suddenly a large white glowing Eagle swooped down and chased the darkness away. The air rushed back into his lungs. _

_When John's vision cleared, he found himself starring at a beautiful angel in glowing white robes. She smiled at him; her long black hair flowed down her back in waves. "Are you injured?" John thought her voice was musical, and watched in amazement as the Eagle that had saved him land on her shoulder still glowing brightly. In fact, John was slightly hurt for when the 'Darkness' had surrounded him; he had tripped and cut his arm open. It was bleeding red crimson blood now. The woman seemed to have noticed and pointed a long shining black stick at the cut, "__Episkey"_ she whispered, and John watched in amazement as his injured arm started to feel very hot and then cold as the cut healed. His arm showed no sign of injury.

"Thank you, are you an Angel?" John uttered, still in complete amazement. She was an angel, an angel sent by God to drive away the Devil that had attacked him.

Apolla Potter smiled sweetly at the look of adoration from the Muggle's face, neither denying the question nor confirming it_. Mission accomplished…_

_**Tower of London, February 25**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___Lady Anne Seymour nee Stanhope was terrified and angry. She had married into the Seymour family as ordered by her father two years prior and had been angry since. Edward Seymour was a cold man who always felt suspicious of Anne even though Anne had done nothing. It was all because his first wife, Catherine Fillol, had an affair with John Seymour. It was not like Anne was going to have an affair with her father-in-law as well, so it was unfair she was being punished for Catherine's crimes. She had not been happy in the Seymour family, but when the King turned his attention to Edward's mousy sister, Jane Seymour, Anne had hoped to gain some royal favor out of it. Yet, instead, the stupid girl and her stupid brother, Thomas Seymour, had landed everyone in the tower. She was desperate to find a way out of this. She will not go down with the rest of the Seymours. So alone in the cold room, Anne planned. If she was lucky, she was going to get out of this tower with her marriage annulled. _

___In a different hall of the Tower, Edward Seymour schemed as well. Jane had been stupid. He had forbid her from speaking about Thomas to anyone, yet she went and became the King's mistress and tried to get Thomas cleared. Thomas Seymour was also a fool for acting so rashly. Edward felt cursed to have such stupid siblings. What does it matter if he was intelligent when his foolish siblings could do nothing but bring him down? No, he was not going to sit around and just wait for his sentence to be pronounced. Brandon had stated that the Duke of Norfolk was in charge of the investigation, and Edward had no doubts that the Queen's uncle will take this opportunity to eliminate the Seymour family. But what could he do to get out of this without even knowing exactly what had occurred?_

___What had gone so wrong? Five days ago, everything had been fine, but then the Queen had suddenly gotten poisoned and William Brereton was quickly arrested. Two full days after his arrest, he had claimed that Thomas Seymour was his accomplice to the shock of everyone. Then two days after that, Jane accidently told the King and Queen that she had heard of their plans three days prior to the poisoning. So if Edward had not miscalculated, Thomas and Brereton had only gotten together not long before Jane overheard them. Everything had happened within about ten days. It was an unnatural speed for things to progress. Had it been planned? If so, by who? How had Jane overhead the conversation? What were the chances that she would hear it but not him so he could have stopped Thomas? Edward had a lot of questions, but none could be answered without actually speaking to Thomas or Jane, but the King had ordered everyone to be kept out of contact with another, each locked in an individual room. He had to find a way to speak to Jane (Thomas may be in no condition to speak at all, since from what Edward had gathered from the guards, he had also been tortured- usually out of the question when the prisoners where gentlemen and nobility, but the King was extremely angry)._

___Thomas Seymour felt unbearable pain on every inch of his body. The King had only ordered him to the tower three days ago, but then the day prior, Jane had confessed to the King, and she too was brought to the tower, in fact the entire Seymour family was brought to the tower. The King's anger had been so extreme that he had ordered Cromwell to use whatever means to get a confession from Thomas Seymour. In truth, yes, Cromwell had utilized torture, but like Brereton, it wasn't nearly as bad as he could have made it. Both Brereton and he were gentlemen. It was just that they had never really experienced any real hardships so the torture seemed more unbearable. Thomas didn't know how much more he could take before he too confessed. Especially since he actually did do the crime they say he did._

___John Seymour was worried and confused. He had not been let on anyone's plans, and now, he felt rather stupid. He just wished someone would tell him what is going on._

___Jane stared out the window. She had never thought the King would send her to the tower. She thought he would protect her and her family no matter what. He had told her that he loved her. Wouldn't he protect someone he loved? Master Kingston had informed her that the King will have them tried at the earliest time possible, in other words, as soon as the Duke of Norfolk arrived. Jane was worried, after all, she had confessed so even she knew that she was about to be found guilty. The main questions that remains would be what would be her punishment. If only she carried the King's child now. He would never hurt her then. He would love her once more._

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 26**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk and Thomas Boleyn, the newly returned Earl of Wiltshire were in total shock. The Duke of Norfolk didn't really understand why he had left in the first place when so many things were happening. The King had sent a page to him and told him to return to court immediately. When he had arrived, he found that he was supposed to preside over the Seymours' case. Apparently they were all going to be tried for high treason. Before he left, he had worried greatly on if Jane Seymour was going to replace his niece, Anne Boleyn. Yet in less than half of a month, since he had been goon, the situation turned completely. How had it changed so rapidly? Thomas Boleyn, the Earl of Wiltshire was in a similar mind set as his brother-in-law. When the King had asked him to go to France he had feared the worst. If Anne was to miscarry the child then all would be lost. Jane Seymour was rising in the esteem of the King daily. A month later, he had returned with still uncertain news from King Francis; he had expected the King to be extremely angry with him as Anne no longer pleased him, but somehow the King had ignored the fact that Thomas had failed in the task he was supposed to do. Instead he found out that Jane Seymour had become the King's mistress and Anne was regaining favor in the eyes of the King. What caused him more confusion was that his mother was also back in court. Was everything related to Anne's __differentness____?_

___Currently the Duke of Norfolk, the Duke of Suffolk and the Earl of Wiltshire and a few other peers were gathered in the King's Privy Chamber. The King had felt guilty about Lady Jane Seymour being involved in the plot to kill the Queen. Now he wanted to make it up to her by bestowing another title on the Princess Elizabeth._

_"__How is the Duchess of York?" Norfolk suggested._

___Henry was not prepared to offer that title to Elizabeth. He loved his daughter truly but he still expected another son from Anne to receive that title. He wanted to strengthen the Queen's position by bestowing another title on the Princess Elizabeth showing everyone that Elizabeth was his rightful heir until her brother was born and that Anne was the true Queen of England. Henry didn't want another incident where someone in England would refer to Anne as Mistress Anne. He wanted them all to see without a doubt that Anne was their Queen, because as King he had crowned her so._

_"__If I may, Your Majesty," Thomas Boleyn asked Henry for permission, Henry nodded as his attention turned to his father-in-law, "The first legitimate son of the King has always been titled as the Prince of Wales and the Duke of Cornwell. The second son titled the Duke of York. There has never been a title for the first __legitimate____ daughter of the King. Perhaps this would be a good time to create such a title?" _

___Henry was intrigued, "What do you suggest?" He had no doubts that Boleyn's real intention was to show the English people once again that Mary, although the first born of the King's daughters was a bastard while Elizabeth was the true Princess. Mary would be hurt by this, but it was something that should be done. If the people slowly came to see Elizabeth as the first born legitimate princess, then of course her brother would be the Prince of Wales. With that secured the chances of Civil War after Henry's death would decrease._

_"__Would the title Princess Royal please you? Your Majesty," Thomas Boleyn asked after a moment of thought._

_"__Princess Elizabeth, the Princess Royal," that sounded very pleasant to the ear. Henry nodded, as the men hurried to draw up the patent for the creation of the new title. Henry knew Anne would be very pleased with this. He didn't really know how to say he was sorry that he brought Jane into their lives, so this was his way._

___Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk, frowned deeply when none was looking. Court had been rather peaceful with both Norfolk and Wiltshire gone, but with them back at Court for less than a day, they had already started to stir up trouble. It is a true pity that Anne's child was not lost before she was poisoned. Jane Seymour might have become Queen instead by the time Norfolk and Wiltshire returned. No one would have thought to come up with this stupid new title for the whore's daughter with the intent to show Princess Mary's bastard status. Brandon hated the two men more than the whore. But, he had to grudgingly admit; perhaps Jane Seymour was not the best of Queens. She had tried to cover up what would have been a murder of two people. Whatever the crimes of the mother, the baby was innocent. Sure, Brandon often hoped Anne would miscarry, but only by natural means showing that she wasn't meant to give England a Prince while someone else was. He would never think of harming the mother when the child is still with her, even if he hated the said mother._

_**Later…**_

_"__The King is making the whore's daughter, the Princess Royal?" Catherine Brandon, the Duchess of Suffolk, asked her husband in horror. The Duke nodded solemnly. The Duchess felt terrible, "Why would he do this to Princess Mary?"_

_"__The King felt guilty about the Seymour affair and wanted to give the Queen a gift as an apology of sorts. He decided that since Anne had often worried about the status of her daughter, he would solidify Elizabeth's position by bestowing this title on her." Brandon responded._

_"__Oh the poor Princess Mary! This is all that whore's fault." Catherine Brandon's mother had been a loyal lady-in-waiting to the late Queen Katherine and so Catherine had always felt a great loyalty to the late Queen and her daughter, the Princess Mary. Although still very young when the King's great matter began, Catherine had still been horrified to learn that the King had set aside his wife for the Boleyn whore. The Queen had died in exile, and many at Court had whispered rumors that the whore had poisoned the Queen. Catherine would never forgive Anne for that. Now she was making it even worse for the Princess Mary. Had she not done enough? She had asked the King to dissolve the Princess's household and then placed them in Elizabeth's house. She even made Princess Mary wait on her daughter! Imagine, a Princess of England waiting on the whore's daughter. It was unimaginable yet that was what had happened. Catherine hated Anne more than anyone else. "There is nothing you can do? I heard that the Princess is at court now. Will His Majesty not receive her? Has that witch enchanted him so much that he would not see his own daughter?"_

___Brandon didn't really know how to respond to that. He was very disappointed that his friend would not want to receive his daughter. The King had not even acknowledged that Princess Mary was at court at all. But in his heart, Brandon knew why as he had grown up with the King. King Henry VII had won his throne and as a result was always extremely obsessed with having male Tudor heirs. As a result he often drilled the same ideology into Prince Arthur and then Prince Henry. This idea was of little surprise after all. England had never had a Queen that held on to her throne, and the King was not going to take that chance. Now that he had another "wife" and another child on the way, he is not going to let Mary get in the way. The English people were not too much different. They also wanted a Prince. Should Anne successfully give the King a son, the public opinion of her will rise rapidly. The people will feel much more secured. However, if it was another daughter, Brandon didn't really know what the King would do. Jane Seymour is no longer a threat to Anne. She really should have waited for Anne to give birth to the child before even thinking of acting on anything._

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 27**__**th**__**, 1536**_

_"__Anne, you shouldn't be stressing yourself over these trivial matters. Just leave the affairs of the state to us, or Master Cromwell and the King." Thomas Boleyn reprimanded his daughter lightly. Anne was seated at on the couch studying pieces of parchments. Her ladies except Mary had been dismissed so she could converse easily with her father and brother. Thomas didn't dare raise his voice to her as she was still the Queen despite being his daughter and in fear that it would harm the child. But he was extremely annoyed with her. The day prior, the King had dined with Anne and informed her of what they had decided to give Elizabeth. With the King's good mood, Anne had asked about the redistribution of Church revenues that had made the King rebuff her previously. This time, the King humored her, and even gave her several dissolved monasteries to redistribute as she pleased; a point that had irritated Cromwell to no end. The Earl of Wiltshire did not think it would be wise to make an enemy out of Master Cromwell and it was apparent the man had already started to see Anne as a treat._

___Anne knew her father disapproved but she was not going to back down on the matter. Her father had only returned to court the day prior and he was already giving her no peace, "It helps distract me from the stress of the pregnancy. You want me to safely give the King a son, don't you Papa?" This effectively shut Thomas Boleyn's mouth. Anne indeed did know that Master Cromwell was exceedingly unhappy with the idea that she now had several monasteries in her hand and is viewing her as a major threat. He always insisted on filling the King's depleted coffers and took a cut for himself along the way. Anne, however, wanted to redistribute the revenues to charitable and educational institutions. This was a difference that had caused them major strife before._

___The Earl gave up his present argument, instead focused on the other matter at hand, what had happened the last month. "Why is my mother at court? Why is Mary back at court?" He gave a scornful look to his eldest daughter who had disgraced the family._

___Anne shrugged, "I missed having Mary around. Grandmother was here to…" Anne paused for a moment to search for the right words, "offer advice." _

___Thomas Boleyn smiled, so Anne had finally done what she should have done years ago. No wonder the King was suddenly in love with her again. His mother always said magical potions were powerful things, and Anne must have given the King something. This also explained why the Seymours suddenly fell from grace. Anne knew what the smile meant on her father's face, but there was no point in correcting him because he wouldn't believe her anyways. _

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 28**__**th**__**, 1536**_

_"__I have a surprise for you, My Jewel," Henry told his younger daughter pleasantly in her nursery. He and Anne had decided to go together despite Anne's special condition because she wanted to see how the household was. Elizabeth's ladies were all quite flustered at the arrival of the King and Queen which had been unannounced. They had hurriedly gotten the Princess dressed in her best gown and brought her before the Royal couple. Mary had also been present to Henry's surprise. He had forgotten that she would be there when he had agreed to go there with Anne. His heart had swelled with pride that she had grown into a beautiful woman that carried herself with grace and dignity. Then rather dejectedly he realized that he couldn't acknowledge her, not until she signed the Oath. It was for the safety of the country and so he ignored her as he picked up his younger daughter who had ran to him in excitement of seeing her father._

_"__What is it Papa? Tell me!" the small Princess asked in excitement._

_"__You are going to receive a new title," Henry felt the words draw attention from Mary. He sighed mentally; perhaps it would be good for Mary to hear this so would suffer no more delusions. He stroked Elizabeth's soft hair, "I have created a new title reserved for the King's first __legitimate____ daughter, like the Duke of Cornwell is reserved for the King's first legitimate son, your brother. So from now on, you will be known as the Princess Elizabeth, Princess Royal." Mary gasped; it did make a point with his other daughter. "Are you pleased?"_

___Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. She liked her title very much indeed._

___Anne saw the look of disappointment and hurt on the Lady Mary's face and she felt sorry for the young girl. No, Anne wouldn't rather Mary be the Princess Royal but she wished that there was something she could do. Often before she felt threatened by the girl because of her position in the hearts of the English people, Anne disliked the fact that Mary would not yield but she didn't dislike the girl. The offer she made Mary still stood but the girl had never approached to speak to her about it. It was still going to take a lot of time. The most likely deciding factor is going to rest on her son. When he is born, Henry will do everything to ensure that he is recognized as the Prince of Wales and such Mary would be in danger. It is then that Anne would have to renew her attempts to bring Mary around for her own protection._

___Anne had told Lady Bryan to treat Mary like the King's daughter should be treated and leave her be, but Mary still often came to Elizabeth's nursery as she really had nowhere else to go. The Courtiers didn't dare speak with her until her father gave permission, and the Spanish Ambassador had been banned from approaching Mary the day Henry found out Mary had stepped foot into court. The King was not going to risk Mary sending a letter to the Emperor and war spew out in England. So Mary felt lonely. She often visited her younger sister because Elizabeth, despite having taken the title Princess from Mary unknowingly, seemed to be the only one that genuinely cared about her. Elizabeth loved Mary and Mary loved Elizabeth despite the little girl's mother. With the two and a half year old child, there was no politics, no courtly ambition and no fakeness; there was only the bond of sisterhood. Elizabeth's adoration of her sister was clear and true and Mary wanted to feel loved again. Her mother was taken away from her already, her father refused to speak with her, so all Mary had now was little Elizabeth. _

___The said Princess had wriggled her way out of her father's arms and ran to Mary, causing Mary to kneel down to her level as she awarded her older sister with a big hug, "Did you hear Mary? Papa made me the Princess Royal." She had wanted to share the exciting news with her favorite sister first and foremost, not understanding that it caused her sister pain. _

___Mary wanted to say that the title should be rightfully hers instead but she would never have the heart to upset the little girl by telling her that she was really a bastard and such wasn't a princess and couldn't get the title. Elizabeth's current happiness meant more than a small snide remark just so Mary could release some anger. Instead, "Are you very happy?"_

___Elizabeth nodded with a huge smile, "Papa said there will be a feast in my honor to celebrate. You will come won't you?" Mary was often ill and Elizabeth didn't want her to miss out on all of the fun._

_"__If it pleases you," Mary responded. Her father was here and she couldn't refuse in his presence, but she thought she made the right decision at the sparkle of pleasure it caused in the little girl's eyes._

___Elizabeth ran to her mother who immediate bent down to take her into her arms, despite the small look of alarm from the King and the other ladies. "Mama, will I get a new gown for the ceremony?" she asked. Elizabeth loved pretty gowns and jewels; it was why she loved being a princess._

_"__Yes, I will see to it," Anne told her daughter with a smile._

___Elizabeth looked back to Mary, "And Mary too?" Before they had come to court, Mary had very dull dresses, usually just black ones. After they arrived, her Mama had made pretty dresses for Mary, although not as pretty as Elizabeth's dresses (not that Mary really wore the pretty ones, preferring her old dresses), but Elizabeth was a Princess. She knew that Mary was her sister and that Mary wasn't a princess like her, because Mary's Mama wasn't the Queen. But Mary's Papa was the King, so she should dress in pretty dresses as well._

___Anne smiled at her enthusiastic daughter, "and Mary too, Sweetheart," she agreed. _

___Mary loathed the idea of receiving dresses from Anne. The ones that Anne had made for her, she never really wore because it was from her. But she couldn't help but feel touched that her little sister never seemed to forget about her unlike everyone else. Seeing her sister's beaming smile at her, Mary too smiled back briefly._

___Henry smiled to himself as well; perhaps things could be mended with Mary given time. After all, the little girl who he had offhandedly joked as someone who will one day preside over empires had inherited Anne' charms of winning people over._

_**The House of Black, February 29**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___Orion Black stared at the woman before him. He had received a strange request from the Slytherin earlier this morning for permission to visit. They were not friends, not even really acquaintances; after all they only knew each other because of that one middle person, Anne. Speaking of Anne, she had been a rather big disappointment. After Hogwarts, the girl, no woman now, had basically abandoned her rightful world all in order to marry a stupid Muggle. It was a waste of magical talent. _

_"__Lord Black," the woman smiled him as if she knew something he didn't. In fact, that was probably true. Cassandra Trelawney had long since established herself as a celebrated seer in the Wizarding world and as such was feared for her gift. Her only associations, however, had been her Hogwarts friends, Xavier Malfoy and Pewit Weasley. Orion couldn't really think of any reason for the woman to visit him._

_"__To what do I owe this pleasure?" His tone was slightly cold and formal._

_"__I wanted to speak to you about your cousin," Cassandra had been unfazed._

_"__Which cousin?" Orion couldn't really think of any closely related cousins. His father, Romulus Black had been the only son of Sirius Black, as his grandfather had died young. _

___Cassandra seemed to understand his meaning, "You know of Antlia Black don't you?"_

___How could Orion not know of that name, the embarrassment of the Black family that had caused them the minister's seat in the ministry. "What of her?"_

_"__She has descendents, one of which you know about." _

_"__Who?" _

_"__Anne Boleyn, I believe you were friends," her smile was starting to annoy Orion._

_"__Anne? She is a Muggle born," __what exactly was going on?_

___Cassandra shook her head, "Not quite, Anne is the granddaughter of Antlia Black. A little fact she could hardly reveal in the snake's pit." That made sense to Orion, but it was still a hard thing to grasp._

_"__Why are you telling me this now? It makes no difference to me; she had left for the Muggle world, betraying us like her supposed grandmother."_

___Cassandra laughed, and Orion was getting seriously annoyed, "You need an Heir don't you?"_

_"__My heir would be my son. Should I fail to have a son or daughter, the Black family will be carried on by my sisters," that idea was not a pleasant thought to Orion._

_"__Don't mistake me for a fool, My Lord Black. The entire Wizarding world is fully aware that you hate your sisters, one a mad and rash woman and the other a weakling. Do you really think they will do the House of Black justice? With your brother dead, you need another option for an heir. And of course," Cassandra paused for dramatic effect (she was spending too much time with Pewit), her smile replace by a smirk as she laid her trump card, "You know you have no intention of marrying and carrying on the Black name through yourself. After all how, else would you describe your relationship with the very prominent Harrison Potter." Orion paled._

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 29**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___Lady Jane Boleyn nee Parker, the Viscountess Rochford, was desperate. Her father had made her marry George Boleyn, the Viscount Rochford because the Boleyns had risen high at Court. At first Jane had been happy with the match as it was a very good one and wanted to please her husband by being a good and obedient wife, but truly she cannot even say that she was a wife to him. George didn't seem to like her in the first place, and now he had forsaken their marriage bed for another man! Jane didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell anyone but she couldn't just ignore it. The Boleyn family still held such a great amount of power that should Jane utter a word about George's indiscretions; Jane would be the one to suffer as everything would be covered up. Furthermore, her father-in-law had already told her that he was very displeased with the fact that Jane wasn't pregnant yet, but how could she be pregnant by herself?_

___The way Jane thought about it, there is only one option left, Anne, the Queen of England. The Queen was George's favorite sister as the two had always been very close due to their age. Jane wanted to speak to Anne; surely the Queen can convince her brother to forget about Mark Smeaton. So it was with that thought in mind, Jane had gone to visit Anne._

_**Same time, Room of Margaret Boleyn…**_

___Lady Margaret Boleyn wasn't really tired, but given her age, the Muggle courtiers expected her to rest a lot more. It had been a useful tool when she had followed Brereton around, but now that he was gone; she had little to do and was incredibly bored. So after eating Dinner with Anne, Margaret decided to retire to her room to keep up appearances while Anne spoke to her sister-in-law._

___To her great surprise, as she walked into her bed room, she found an unknown man sitting leisurely on her bed. He smirked at her as she stared open mouthed. He looked very familiar with neatly trimmed Black hair and a rich Black wizard dress robe._

___His grin was a bit menacing as he regarded the woman in front of him, "Well, hello, I do not suppose you would mind if I just addressed you simply as Aunt Antlia, would you?" Seeing Margaret completely lost for words and staring at him, he laughed, "Oh how improper of me, I never properly introduced myself. My name is Orion Black, the current Head of the Honorable House of Black."_

_**Tower of London, February 29**__**th**__**, 1536**_

___Master Kingston was terrified. How was he going to explain this to the King? When he had gone to bring food to the Mistress Seymour, she wasn't in her room. A search had been immediately called for and despite searching everywhere, Jane Seymour seemed to have disappeared into thin air. No one had seen anything, and she definitely didn't leave through the door. Kingston sighed as he prepared himself to go to the King. At least the other Seymours were still in the tower. He had a feeling that if they had all disappeared, the one that would be soon to lose his head wouldn't be the Seymours but him instead._

___**Author's Note:**_

___Yes Jane Seymour is delusional. She deluded herself into believing that Henry loved her so greatly that he would also want to spare her._

___I know that the position of Princess Royal was nowhere near being created, but I felt like giving the title to Elizabeth for many reasons, the chief one being related to Mary (although you probably didn't expect it to be in a good way, but it is)._

___As for the relationship between Elizabeth and Mary, I wanted to show an older sister's protectiveness and a younger sister's adoration. I felt that Mary I, despite her shortcomings as Queen, and Elizabeth I may have had a good relationship at least in the earlier years. Near Mary's death, her counselors had tried repeatedly to get her to sign the documents so that Elizabeth would be beheaded for treason but Mary had refused them no matter what kind of little evidences they brought before her. Elizabeth's stay in the tower, I feel was all a matter of circumstance. Furthermore, when Mary I rode into London to be crowned Queen after defeating the army that protected Jane Grey, Elizabeth had been with her for the triumphant ride. _

___Eh, I'm sorry, I had meant for Jane (not a witch in case anyone thought so) to take the scaffold with her brother, but so many wanted Brandon and Cromwell to live, as a result I decided to use a Jane as a sort of tool for that reconciliation. This is rather difficult to explain without giving away the rest of the story since it ties in the other part of the story. Lol it actually works out this way, doesn't mean that the two won't fret a bit until they reconcile with Anne. Please just trust me and see it unfold. Thanks again for all the response. In regards to Jane Parker, I disliked what she did, but I also kind of feel bad for her. I was not going to harm her, merely amend that relationship. So this chapter ends with basically three cliff-hangers that are to be continued in the next chapter and a back track to finish Cassandra and Orion's conversation, sorry ha-ha. _

One of the reviewers stated that there are a few points in the story were it is similar to another popular Author in the Tudors section and thought it would be good to give them (I personally feel it is a them rather than just one) a shout out. So here is to **ReganX** and **Pandora of Ithilien**. There are definitely points of similarities in a few plot areas but if you look at the details surrounding it, it is actually really different. I think it only turned out this way because I needed certain things to happen and chose the most likely path for it to occur but they had already written something similar to it. Anyways, I can't deny that they are inspirations for me because their writing was what inspired me to write a Tudor fanfic in the first place (The author for King Arthur II,** Boleyn** **Girl13** is also an inspiration for me to start writing). So let's dedicate this chapter and the next to them! The same reviewer stated that my style of writing was similar as well, but I don't think that is the case as they are much better and has more flow, but I like episodic writing more.

___**Next Chapter (The Black Heir),**____ the Trial and the long awaited birth and a surprise for Henry (eh not really a surprise since you can probably guess it from this chapter's magical parts)._

___**Please Review!**____ See I told you motivation goes a long way. Let me know what you think! Ideas are always welcome! So motivate me some more! ____**Thanks for reading.**_

___Love,_

___**Cruelangel**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Black Heir

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary: **Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! So here is one more shout out to the previous mentioned three authors who inspired me to write a Tudor Fanfic at all. Thanks for being awesome! Happy reading!

**Chapter 5: The Black Heir**

_**The House of Black, February 29**__**th**__**, 1536**_

_Her smile replace by a smirk as she laid her trump card, "You know you have no intention of marrying and carrying on the Black name through yourself. After all, how else would you describe your relationship with the very prominent Harrison Potter?" Orion paled._

"What do you want?" the Lord Black asked finally after a long moment of silence.

The trump card was placed well, "You need an heir, and I am merely pointing you in the heir's direction."

"What direction are you speaking of?"

"Why, Anne's direction of course. You fully acknowledge that she is a very capable witch don't you? In fact she is arguably the most intelligent witch of our generation, so why not consider her child?" Cassandra asked fully aware that the Lord Black will protest.

Sure enough, Orion frowned, "Even if what you say is true and Anne is a Black, she is still a Half-blood. She also married a Muggle so her child is worse than a Half-blood and therefore unfit to be my heir." It was a logical argument given what the standards are in the Wizarding world.

It was the argument Cassandra had expected as well, "But you don't have many options don't you? Lord Potter has a very young brother whom he has already named his heir. You were planning for Regulus Black to be your heir, but he lived a short life, even now the circumstances of his death are still investigated by the ministry. So that leaves your sisters as heir. I am sure we have already established the fact that you hate them. We can leave the weakling alone, but let us talk about Andromeda Black. She is a sister that tried to kill you numerous times if I am not mistaken." Orion glared at the woman. Andromeda Black had always hated him ever since he was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin and her hatred for him had been common knowledge but the fact that she had attempted to kill him in order to gain the title as the head of the Black family after Regulus's death had been hushed up by Orion. The Blacks didn't need any unwanted attention from the ministry and others. He supposed he really shouldn't have been surprised that Cassandra would know about it. Cassandra watched his expression carefully, "Our people may judge on blood status but Anne is the primary example that power overcomes those prejudices. You saw what kind of friends she had made in Hogwarts. So why not give her child some consideration?"

Cassandra had a point. Orion was not one to rule out all kinds of possibilities by just looking at the surface. Perhaps it was high time that he paid this Aunt of his a visit…

_**Palace of Whitehall, February 29**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England, thought it was a bit strange that her sister-in-law suddenly wanted to speak to her in private, but as she was technically family, Anne obliged her by dismissing all of her ladies. When the room had cleared, she turned back to the woman, "What is it that you wanted to speak about?"

Lady Jane Boleyn didn't really know how she was going to explain her situation; it really is something that should not be spoken about. But she had no choice left, so gathering her courage she looked at Anne, "My Husband joins Mark Smeaton in his bed." She might as well be blunt about it as she really had only enough courage to just say this one sentence.

Queen Anne imagined that if she had a mirror and observed her own face it would show a rather comical expression. Her first reaction was that it could not be true and as a result she wanted to laugh at Jane's not so funny remark. Then saying the sincere distraught expression of her face, Anne felt the sinking feeling of the weight of the knowledge. George Boleyn was having an affair with a man! Anne had been raised to see this as a sin as stated by the Church, but her seven years in the Wizarding world had taught her a different view (even though the first view was still Anne's view as the Muggle world had become her world). Although rare in the magical world, the love relationship between two men or two women could be found. It was something people generally learned to accept but deeply frowned up, after all, how would two men or two women produce a pureblood heir. However, given that the family is powerful enough, no one really dares to voice anything against it, as long as the said people in these relationships named an heir. Blood adoption rituals are also not unheard of. None of these rituals or processes were accepted here though. If anyone exposed George, things will not end well, "Are you sure? Perhaps you misunderstood?"

Jane shook her head, "No, I am sure. What will I do? Father expects me to give George an heir but my husband seems only to be interested in him."

Anne sighed. This really wasn't stress that Anne needed currently, but it was also not a matter to be ignored. "I will speak to George about it." She finally confirmed to her sister-in-law. It would be wise to comfort and sooth her for now in case she let it accidently slip out in front of another courtier, "But you must promise to speak not a word of this to another soul." Jane nodded. She didn't need to be told twice, after all this was her chance and she had to seize it.

_**Same time, Room of Margaret Boleyn…**_

_"Oh how improper of me; I never properly introduced myself. My name is Orion Black, the current Head of the Honorable House of Black."_

Lady Margaret Boleyn's eyes widened. "The current Lord Black," a million questions rushed through her mind. But the most forward was why he is here?

Orion studied the woman before him. She was a great-grandmother now, but even so she did not look that old. Despite joining the Muggle world, magic still prolonged her life. From her posture and aura she gave off, it was obvious that she had been a powerful witch and a strong woman. It was a true pity that she had to disgrace the family so; "You must be wondering what brings me here?" his tone was slightly cold laced with disapproval.

Margaret nodded, "Yes, why does bring you here, Lord Black?" Despite being the current head of the House of Black, he was several generations younger, and Margaret's pride would not let her bow down to the young little boy.

Orion laughed slightly, "Could I not pay a visit to the woman that dragged the Black name through the mud?" the tension in the room rose.

"What do you know of the event? You were far from being born then." Margaret didn't want a little boy judging her.

Orion's eyes narrowed, "I know that if it wasn't for you, the House of Black would not have been the ridicule of the Wizarding world for decades. If it was not for you, the House of Black would have maintained the minister's seat. Whatever happened to your family honor and loyalty, Antlia?"

Margaret scowled back, "My father disowned me from the family. I would hardly have any loyalty to the family I am no longer a part of. My name is Margaret Boleyn not Antlia."

"It is a true pity that you don't understand that once born a Black, you are always a Black even if you are disowned from the inheritance. You were foolish in the past for betraying your family and you are foolish now to not seeing that mistake and leading your granddaughter down the same path." His glare was fierce and it reminded Margaret of her own father, "Not Antlia but Margaret now? You will always be Antlia for it is you r given name."

"My granddaughter has become the Queen of England."

"And you should know well that it has no standing in our world."

"What is it exactly that you want? Are you only here to pass your opinion of my choices on me? If that is the case, I do no t need to listen to a little boy reprimand me." She drew her wand. She had always been sensitive on the matter of her marriage. It was something that made her lose her temper fast despite her usual calmness. The fact that it was a member of the Black family currently ridiculing her only made matters worse.

Orion laughed, "Do you really think that you can win a duel against me? You have aged and are rather out of practice, I dare say."

Margaret's stance did not change, "I believe you underestimate my abilities, boy." And without another warning, Margaret threw up a silencing charm and then yelled, "_REDUCTO_" sending a bright red light from her wand aimed it Orion. Orion's eyes widened and barely made it out of the bed before the said bed exploded with a thunderous force.

The Lord Black's face became rather unreadable as he studied the destroyed bed. This aunt had not been a disappointment after all. Despite being taunted into losing her temper and cursing Orion she still kept a level head enough to silence the room first so the explosion that followed would not draw unwanted attention. This certainly did open up new doors, "She was right; power is what matters," he murmured to himself. Should he himself not be able to raise the child in mind, then she and Anne would not be a poor substitute. He turned his attention back to Margaret, "Well it was certainly an interesting visit and very informative. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment in the ministry that I must get to," then without waiting for Margaret to respond, he disapparated from the room.

Margaret stared at the spot the man had been seconds ago in complete confusion while she absent mindedly repaired the destroyed bed and canceled the silencing charm. What a strange visit indeed. He had been very rude in the beginning but why did he start to sing a different tone after he was cursed? It all made no sense…

_**Later, Privy Chambers…**_

Master Kingston looked to the ground in fear, unable to bring his eyes up to meet the eyes of his very angry sovereign lord. "What do you mean that she is gone? People do not simply disappear. How did she escape?"

Kingston shuddered at the response he was about to give the King, "We search everywhere, Your Majesty, but there was no trace of her. No one saw anything, and the doors and windows were all still locked. There were no clues or signs in the room as well."

This was a strange turn of events indeed. The King still glared at him in disbelief, "What about the other Seymours?"

"They are still being watched carefully in the Tower."

Henry nodded, "Do not utter a word of this to anyone. If the Queen were to find out about Jane Seymour's disappearance I will have your head. Do you understand? Get a confession out of Thomas Seymour. Without his sister's testimony, the evidence is not as strong. Keep looking for her. I want to be notified immediately once she is found." Kingston nodded grimly and the Henry waved for him to leave.

_**Queen's Chambers…**_

"Orion Black paid you a visit?" Anne asked her grandmother in astonishment.

"Yes, but he didn't really say anything except voice his disapproval for our choice of husbands."

"How strange…"

_**Palace of Whitehall, March 3**__**rd**__**, 1536**_

"What is it Anne?" George Boleyn asked in confusion. Anne had Mary summon him to the gardens so that she could speak to him alone without much suspicion as Mary kept guard. George didn't really understand what all of this secrecy was for. The tension in the air was also strong so in an attempt to cut some of it he joked, "I thought you had decided that you will no longer tell me anymore secrets."

Anne frowned at her brother, "George, this is more serious." The Viscount still stared confusedly at her. "I know that you are having an affair with Mark Smeaton." George paled.

"Who told you?"

"So it is true then?"

"I…do not concern yourself with this Anne. You do not want to stress the child," George told his sister finally.

Anne frowned, "But you do not seem to understand the seriousness of the situation. Your wife has already found out. Who is to say someone outside of the family will find out next. Should others know, even I cannot save you. The King will have to send you to the scaffold. George, you and I both know that Court life is never easy and nothing is ever really private. Sooner or later others will find out. It will cost you both of your lives."

George Boleyn knew that his sister was correct but he didn't want to listen. He didn't want to give up Mark, "You are really not one to speak though aren't you. You used magic to get rid of the Seymour family. The plan was carried out so flawlessly that do you really think that no one would suspect anything. Sure the King is currently feeling too guilty and angry to see the picture clearly. But you are surrounded by people Anne; do you think they see nothing? They speak nothing now because the King is on your side, but what will happen when a new lady catches His Majesty's attention? With him in love with someone else, he will be wanting to get rid of you again and what is to stop the courtiers from mentioning to him that the Seymour and Brereton's arrests and confessions was very peculiar? You used yourself as bait, Anne, how could you even think of that when your child could be harmed from it. Worry about yourself first." He probably shouldn't have said those things to Anne, but he had no defense for himself so he could only attack rather than make excuses for himself. The comment about Anne not caring for her unborn child was low though, and George instantly regretted saying it as he saw his sister's face.

Anne was stunned. She would have expected something like this from her father, but not George. Not the brother that had never spoken a harsh word to her in both of their lives. Yet here he was, attacking her simply because she brought up Mark Smeaton. She hadn't even told him to end it yet specifically, "I could always send him away." Anne's voice was soft but if George listened closely, it was laced with suppressed anger.

George stood up angrily, "If you do that, I will never speak to you again."

Anne glared at her brother, "Then, take care of your wife first. Convince her that you have seen the error of your ways. You do not need to make a person so close to you an enemy. It is too dangerous. Use your mind, George. I cannot stop you from living in sin, but you could at least have enough family loyalty to ensure that no one knows about it," she rose as well and walked away without a word. It was slightly foolish to be hurt by George's words and knowing that he saw Mark Smeaton as more important than their sibling relationship. Anne had always thought family was the most important. She had other things to worry about though. Anne wished George could settle this matter himself and quietly.

_**Palace of Whitehall, March 24**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Princess Elizabeth frowned at the rose garden. It was still barely spring but today had been especially warm that her ladies brought her out to let her play. She wanted to give her mother a rose, but nothing was in bloom yet. She searched the entire rose garden again and only found a small bulb that had not even truly started to grow at all yet. Elizabeth sighed; well this will have to do. Letting her small chubby hands grab a hold of the stem and of course being very careful not to let the thorns prick her hand. She watched happily as the bulb began to grow and blossom into a beautiful red rose. It was very lucky that her ladies sometimes didn't watch her carefully enough. Lady Bryan would never have let her near the rose bushes in the first place. Elizabeth wasn't sure if what she could do was normal, but she had a feeling even at her age that it wouldn't be a good idea to let others know about it. Perhaps she could tell her mother though. When Elizabeth became satisfied with the size of the rose she started looking for another bulb. Mary would look very nice with a rose in her hair, she decided. When she was done she could summon the gardeners and could ask them to cut the flowers for her. Although an odd sight still in so early of spring, the Gardeners merely brushed it off as two oddballs as they cut the flowers for the pretty little Princess Royal who beamed at them.

_**Palace of Whitehall, March 27**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk frowned in thought as he studied the list he had made in front of him.

_Brereton had been very surprised to find the Poisoned bottle in his room_

_Brereton confessed after Anne Boleyn visited him_

_Jane Seymour overheard her brothers planning in the rose gardens, and when asked what she was doing there she had responded that the Queen wanted her to pick a rose for her to wear. _

_Jane Seymour also only confessed in front of Anne Boleyn_

_Jane Seymour has disappeared_

After interviewing the prisoners and studying the facts, the Duke had decided that certain things just did not add up correctly. He had thought it was strange when he had first taken the Seymours to the tower, but as he invested more time into investigating this matter, the stranger it got. So Charles sat down and made a list of facts to think through.

One, Brereton was shocked at the evidence in his room. He had claimed that he poisoned the food in the Kitchens when Lady Elizabeth Browne wasn't looking. Afterwards the Ladies would have brought the food straight to Anne while giving Brereton plenty of time to dispose of the evidence. He and Cromwell had wasted time questioning the ladies in Anne's room which also added time for Brereton. So why was the evidence still there? Brereton himself had been surprised, so perhaps he had disposed of the evidence and then someone placed it back in his room? But that raises another question. If someone brought the evidence back into Brereton's room, then how did Brereton not know about it? Even if something came up and Brereton had no time to dispose of the evidence, it still wouldn't have been placed in plain sight when Charles and Cromwell arrived.

Two, Brereton confessed after a visit from Anne. That alone is not too strange as Cromwell had torture Brereton for two and a half days prior to Anne's visit but seeing that the event was related to her, it was just too big of a coincidence. Combined with the fourth fact, it raised even more alarms.

Three, Jane Seymour had overheard her brothers in the Rose gardens. It seemed odd that Jane Seymour would be in the rose gardens in the first place during a feast when she should have been dancing. When Charles had asked her about it, she recalled the reason as Anne wanted roses to put in her hair so she had Lady Mary Stafford to send Jane there. This made very little sense. It had been the middle of February and was very cold outside, how was Jane supposed to find roses in winter? But supposed that Anne had sent Jane out there because she didn't want Henry's attentions on the girl? That made sense if she just wanted Jane out of the way, but why the rose gardens? Could she not have sent Jane on another wild goose chase somewhere in the castle? And when Jane had gotten to the bushes, was it bad luck that she heard her brother, or was it all planned. Now that is a scary thought. If it had been planned, that would mean Anne knew about the poisoning and used herself as bait. How would she know of the plans though? She didn't have many spies in the castle or many friends at court, so how did she find out when no one else had a clue? If it wasn't planned, isn't it too much of a coincidence, that Jane would over hear the conversation and this was what sealed her fate.

Four, Jane had confessed in front of Anne, and the King. The confession itself had seemed odd. Even very foolish people do not just let something like this accidently slip. It was like Jane was forced to answer every question. It would make more sense if Jane was tricked into the confession but Anne had simply just straight out asked her. Brandon had watched Jane's expressions carefully when the confession took place; it had seemed like that Jane herself wanted to stop herself but she couldn't. Also, before he and the King arrived to the tea, it didn't seem like Anne had much to say to Jane. So a few days after the event, Brandon had pulled aside one of Anne's ladies present during the event and asked about it. Lady Worcester had informed him that before the King's arrival the two ladies had sat in silence studying each other. So did this mean that Anne had been waiting for the King to arrive? Had she known that Jane was going to confess that day? How would she know that? All of it just didn't make any sense.

Five, Jane disappeared into thin air in the tower. What does that mean? Master Kingston had said there had been no clues and no traces at all of the lady. Was the fact that there were no clues at all, a clue in itself? There were just so many questions. Brandon had a feeling that all of these questions had one common answer, but what was it?

Three out five facts directly lead to Anne Boleyn, did the other two relate to her as well? Was she the common link for all of this? There were just too many coincidences that they no longer seem like coincidences. So if he were to trace everything to the beginning of the oddity where would he be? Anne Boleyn's behavior had suddenly changed in the middle of January after she had seen her husband kiss Jane Seymour. What caused her to change so suddenly? With a frustrated groan, Charles Brandon threw his quill at the wall. What was he missing? He just can't figure it out. Perhaps another visit to the tower is necessary.

_**Tower of London, April 1**__**st**__**, 1536**_

No one other than the guards who brought the food ever came to visit him, yet here he was, Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk. Brereton did not dislike the Duke because they both had a common enemy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't surprised to see him. When the Duke had dismissed the guards from the room and they were alone he turned to him, "How are you, Sir William?"

It was just formalities. However, Brereton was tired and formalities only wasted more time, "What do you want to know?"

Brandon smiled at him, "I wanted to ask you about your confession. Why did you confess so suddenly in her presence?" They both knew who "her" referred to. Despite being alone, the walls still have ears and it would not be wise to address the woman as they thought of her. Well at least it would not be wise for Brandon, but Brereton doesn't really have anything more to lose.

"I did the crime so I confessed. It was what was meant to be." In truth, Brereton himself had often thought back to why he confessed. What was that pull in him that drove him to it? But regardless of what the pull was, he was useless to do anything about it now. His fate was sealed.

"But why?" the Duke pressed on, "Why with her? You had held up for three days shouting your innocence, yet as soon as she visits, you confessed. Is it not a coincidence to you?"

Brereton shook his head, "What is done is done, there is nothing that can change it now. Just leave it be My Lord Suffolk. Perhaps it was because of her small act of kindness? I had been so thirsty and she offered me a little water. I had been so tired before that and I just let the truth out. God will forgive me." Charles Brandon wasn't satisfied with the answer at all. But he didn't know what kind of an answer he had wanted either. Brereton had been no help to solving the puzzle at all and Jane Seymour wasn't here either…

_**Palace of Whitehall, April 2**__**nd**__**, 1536**_

Thomas Cromwell frowned deeply in thought, "The Duke of Suffolk spent an hour with Brereton asking him why he confessed?"

The tower guard or otherwise known as Master Cromwell's spy nodded, "Yes, His Grace spent a great deal of energy on it. He kept asking repeatedly what that was made Sir William Brereton confess at the time he did. He did not seem very satisfied with the answer when he left."

"What was the answer?"

"Sir William stated that the Queen small act of kindness while he had been very tired led to his confession."

"The Duke did not believe him?"

The guard shook his head, "No."

"Did Brereton or the Duke say anything else?"

"Sir William called the Queen a whore a few times afterwards and occasionally called her a witch. But the Duke quieted him."

"But Brereton still maintained that he confessed on his own accord?"

"Yes." Cromwell dismissed the guard with a bag of coins.

How strange. He had not thought anything was strange when he had witnessed the confession from Brereton when the Queen had been there. But then, why had Charles Brandon gone all the way to the Tower just to ask one question? Perhaps he had missed something. The Queen had acted differently starting in January. Then everything happened very fast. The princess was summoned back to court and a few days afterwards she had been poisoned and they had little trouble catching the culprits. Perhaps it had been too easy?

The key here seems to be Brereton's confession though, as it was what the Duke of Suffolk had gone to the tower to question. But perhaps it was the strange confessions in general, including Jane Seymour's. Master Cromwell had not been present for Jane Seymour's confession but the Duke of Suffolk was. He must have heard something strange and decided to look into the matter more closely. What was it that he heard though? The King seemed to suspect nothing even though he was present as well. It would not be surprising that little details had escaped the King's notice during his anger.

But it couldn't just be Jane Seymour's confession, there has to be more oddities. Cromwell scratched his chin in thought. Thomas Seymour and William Brereton had acted together, but as far as Cromwell knew, the two were not close so why would they plan something so big together? How had they even met under the same circumstances? It was common knowledge that the Seymour family was ambitious and wanted Jane Seymour to replace Anne Boleyn as Queen. Jane had a good chance as well seeing that the King fancied himself to be in love with her. So perhaps William Brereton had decided that Thomas Seymour no longer wished to wait? That made sense.

Then Jane Seymour overheard their conversation and remained quiet about it. Brandon and him and questioned her together after she was sent to the tower. They had the same thought then from what he remembered. Why would the Queen send Jane Seymour out to get roses in the middle of February? Roses were nowhere near blooming season. When he had heard it he had immediately brushed it off as the Queen merely giving Lady Seymour no chance to dance with the King. Perhaps Brandon thought differently? There was another explanation. The Queen knew about the poisoning in advance and knew where Thomas Seymour and William Brereton were meeting and sent Jane Seymour to that precise location. The coincidence theory seemed more plausible though. There were just too many holes with the second theory. For example, how did the Queen know about it in advance? How would she know the exact time and location of the event? Even if she did, wouldn't she just have had them arrested earlier giving her a perfect excuse to dismiss Jane Seymour? Besides, how would she know that Jane Seymour would confess?

These questions couldn't be answered now. No, he would have to wait and watch. The Queen had very different views than he did and she was quickly becoming a threat. Perhaps the answer to these questions would lead to her removal. He needed to tread carefully though, her influence had grown much since January. If she gave the King a son, everything would be over unless she, herself did something terribly unforgivable. Regardless if the Queen's own position was safe, with the birth of a son, her children' position would be safe. The King would never bastardize a son no matter what the mother did. Even if he had the mother executed the son would become King someday and Cromwell knew that it would be unwise to strike against the mother without a full plan and backing as the son could always seek revenge later. No, he would wait and watch for now.

_**Palace of Whitehall, April 5**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Henry asked Anne as he came to visit the Queen. It was the near the last month of the pregnancy and Henry had Anne start her laying in a few days early.

Anne on the other hand was extremely displeased as she was utterly bored. "I am well." At least she did not have to worry about Jane Seymour tempting Henry when she was in this stage of her pregnancy. But speaking of Jane Seymour, Anne had heard nothing of the Seymour case, "Have they been tried?"

Henry knew who the "they" meant, but he thought it would not be a good idea to worry Anne so much with the details. There was still no clue at all about Jane Seymour, and seeing that she and Brereton were the main evidences against Thomas Seymour, and with half of it gone, the trial had a difficult time proceeding. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You should rest peacefully until the birth of our son."

Anne frowned, "There is something wrong, isn't there? Henry, what are you not telling me?"

Seeing Anne getting agitated, "Nothing is wrong. They would be tried as soon as your Uncle has finished gathering the evidence, I promise." Henry gave Anne a kiss on the forehead, while privately grimacing at the event.

_**Palace of Whitehall, April 8**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk, and Master Thomas Cromwell stood in front of the King nervously. They had tried getting other evidence against the Seymours, but it seemed that other than Thomas Seymour and Jane Seymour, no one else really knew about the event. Jane Seymour's disappearance had put a big hindrance to the entire trial. They needed her testimony. The fact that it has been almost two months since her disappearance and still no trace of her, did not ease the King's anger at the two gentlemen. The King was displeased, especially now as he had nothing to say to the Queen. "You have found nothing at all?" His tone was cold.

Cromwell internally shuddered, "We have not found the one that sold Thomas Seymour the poison and he still refuses to confess," seeing the King's anger expression, he quickly amended, "But perhaps, we can ask the other Seymours if they knew anything?" Cromwell breathed a sigh of relief as the King nodded at the suggestion. It shouldn't be too hard to condemn Thomas Seymour if it was the wish of the King. Testimonies could always be found elsewhere couldn't it? They can perhaps try the man without Jane Seymour; after all, Anne Seymour disliked her family quite a lot, didn't she?

The Duke of Suffolk grimaced at Cromwell's suggestion as they left the Privy Chambers together. Thomas Cromwell was a good servant to the King, no doubt, he knew exactly how to condemn people even without the truth. He had many dirty tricks up his sleeve, and it was all well for the King, but it seemed rather unfair for the people being tried.

_**Tower of London, April 10**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"Can you think of anytime in which your brother-in-law threatened the Queen's welfare?" Cromwell's voice was slow and gentle as he spoke to Anne Seymour.

The Lady in question was not stupid unlike her sister-in-law and immediately caught on to what he was asking for. This was her chance after all.  
"Master Cromwell, I would gladly respond to that question, but I live in fear of my husband and his family."

Cromwell was also not stupid, "You will have the protection of the King if you can testify at court." He gave her what she wanted.

The woman smiled nervously, "There has been a few occasions when I had heard him say that it would be better for Jane if the Queen was dead. I had no idea he would actually do it, but I suppose it is no surprise as everyone at court always said he is a very rash man."

"What about Brereton? Did you see Thomas Seymour and Brereton together ever?"

Anne Seymour looked thoughtful, "Well, now that I think about it, I did see them leave the feast together and converse together more right before the Queen was poisoned. I had thought nothing of it at the time, as I only thought Thomas made a new friend." It would not hurt to fib a little, as long as she herself wasn't implicated in the statements she made.

Cromwell nodded, yes this would be good against Seymour combined with Brereton's confession. The King will be pleased now.

Down the hall, Charles Brandon was asking a similar set of questions to Edward Seymour. Edward almost grinning when he had heard the Duke of Suffolk's line of question, but he composed his face wisely. This was the chance he had been waiting for. He just needed to play his cards wisely. It wouldn't do to give them exactly what they wanted to hear as that would mean he had heard the confession as well which would similarly condemn him. No, it would be much better to show them that he was willing to testify against his brother and sister. "I didn't know about Thomas's plans, but if you told me that he was the one that did it, then I would not be surprised."

Charles Brandon frowned, "Go on," it was as he had expected after all. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Thomas has always been a rash and stupid man. If Brereton approached him about the plan then I have little trouble believing that he is someone that would do such a stupid thing. He has always been very ambitious as well. If he thought Jane had a chance to rise high with the King, then he would try to eliminate all obstacles in his way. I know his character well."

Brandon nodded, "You will be willing to state his character in a trial?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, I am very insulted to be related to him. I would do everything to bring justice to our honorable Queen." Brandon wanted to snort at the response. He knew that Edward Seymour knew that he had no affections for the Queen, and he knew that Seymour himself had no affections for the Queen as well. The statement was only to appease the guards who will be sure to report back to the King. Never mind the methods used to convict Thomas Seymour, it was after all what the King wanted.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 19**__**th**__**, 1536**_

It had been hours and hours. Hours since Anne had first screamed three days prior and Doctor Linacre was summoned. He had immediately confirmed that indeed the Queen was in labor. The midwives took over then. The screams had not stopped since then. To help easy his mind, his friend Brandon had dragged him away to his own chambers, quite a distance from the Queen's chambers and handed him a glass of wine. It had helped initially, but as the hours passed into days and Anne still had not given birth, Henry became increasingly worried. The wine didn't help sooth him anymore. His agitation made his temper shorter than usual, and everyone was quite afraid to approach him currently. While he was able to avoid the screams by distance he also knew nothing of what was going on, and it almost drove him mad. Lady Nan Saville had been put in charge of informing the King the happenings of the chamber every half an hour but the reply had always been the same, no Prince yet.

In the Queen's chamber, Anne felt so very tired. This had been a much more difficult birth than Elizabeth. If it wasn't for that potion, Anne would have been extremely worried for the welfare of her child. Yet, despite feeling comfort in the knowledge that her son well be born alive, a nagging voice in the back of her mind kept whispering that the potion protected the infant, not the mother. From the midwife's face, Anne could feel the concern. Something was wrong.

"Your Majesty, a few more pushes. I can see the head," the midwife urged the tired Queen. Anne gave another grunt as she tried pushing, but really it was a weak effort. She was just too tired. "Another push, Your Majesty, the head is almost out." Anne tried again, "Last one," the midwife encouraged.

Anne screamed, giving the last of her strength into the push. She heard the excited gasp of the midwife and then a loud and clear wail of an infant. Mary Stafford rushed to Anne's side and took her hand in hers, with tears in her eyes she informed in awe to her sister, "It is a Prince, Anne, you have done it. You are safe now." Anne tried to smile at her sister. This was what she had wanted all along. It was a perfect moment, her triumph against her enemies, but she was just so tired, too tired to truly enjoy the moment. Her son's wails were loud and strong, and already Anne could hear her ladies' excited whispers of how pretty the prince was and how healthy he seemed. Anne wanted to hold her son, but she didn't even have the strength to keep her eyes open. The dull pain from the after effect of the birth was so much stronger this time. She hadn't remembered it hurting this much before. But then again, this was a much longer birth than Elizabeth's. Anne looked at her sister grinning face, and whispered, "Henry." Her voice sounded a lot weaker than Anne had ever heard it. It was very hoarse from the screaming.

Mary seemed to understand what Anne wanted, "Lady Saville has already gone to see the King to inform him of the good news. He will be here shortly; I'm sure, just as soon as we change your bed and make you comfortable again."

Anne wanted to nodded, but the dull pain turned sharp for a brief moment and Anne gasped at the sudden change. Then blackness claimed her, the last thing she saw was her sister's smiling face melt into one of concern as the midwife screamed orders in panic. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

_**Moments later…**_

"I have a son?" King Henry asked Lady Nan Saville, but it wasn't really a question.

Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk clapped his friend on the back, "Congratulations." No, Brandon wasn't happy that Anne had given birth to a son, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't genuinely happy for his friend. It was after all what Henry had wanted for so many years. Regardless of his mother, he was the King's son.

"I have an heir, a Prince of Wales," it seemed Henry was still in awe. He had always referred to the infant as his son, but in truth, a part of him had always feared that it may be a stillborn or another daughter. Brandon on the other hand wanted to point out that technically Henry had an heir since Princess Mary's birth, but knew better than to ruin the moment. "Let us go see the Queen, Lady Saville, and our son," his smile was wide as he quickened his pace to the Queen's chamber.

Under normal conditions, by the time the King arrived at the Queen's chambers, her ladies should have already changed the sheets and made her warm and comfortable again, but that was not what the King arrived to see. When he had stepped foot into the chambers, he had expected to see an orderly chamber with the ladies all curtseying with a big smile; however, no one even noticed he entered. Everyone was rushing about in panic as he heard orders from both the midwife and Doctor Linacre being shouted out and carried out. More sheets were fetched, and more warm water was brought. As the King tried to step into the inner chambers to see what was going on, Lady Madge Shelton stopped him, "Your Majesty should not go in there."

"Why?" Henry felt puzzled but his attention had been captured by the bundle in Lady Shelton's arms.

She seemed to have realized what he wanted immediately, and handed the infant Prince to the King, "Her Majesty has born a healthy son for Your Majesty," she told him, but if Henry had even paid her voice any attention or even looked at the Lady's face, he would have realized that there was no joy, she had been sad and somber when she informed him. Henry was Henry of course, so he didn't notice. Instead he held his son gently and stared at him in admiration and awe. The infant Prince had already fallen asleep, but Henry saw even and strong breaths. He was also heavy and seemed like a sturdy child. His cheeks were rosy and his skin warm. His features were like the King, but he had Anne's dark and almost black hair. He was undeniably a beautiful baby, and would be a very handsome man in the future. How could he not, looking at his parents, Henry mused to himself. His son was perfect. He was a perfect Prince of Wales, and future King. His son was his triumph. He smiled widely at the sleeping infant.

"You Majesty?" Dr. Linacre's voice broke Henry out of his awed stupor.

The King looked up from his son to see the regretful look on the physician's face. Henry felt his heart skip a beat and then sped up instantly, "What is it?" His son was safe and healthy in his arms, so that left only one thing possible.

"Her Majesty suffered a major bleeding after the Prince's arrival. We have done everything we could and finally stopped the bleeding, but even so, we were too late. She has lost too much blood to be able to survive the night. I am so sorry. She is not conscious but your Majesty still has a little time to say goodbye to her." His words were quiet and gentle, almost soothing, but nevertheless, King Henry VIII felt his world crash around him.

Tears fell down Lady Mary Stafford's face. This was supposed to Anne's moment of triumph yet she was going to die. Nothing could change it now. They had not prepared for this. Even Cassandra had sent nothing to help or warned them against this. How could they know that the birth of the long awaited son would result in this? Through her tears, Mary looked to her Grandmother. Lady Margaret Boleyn looked not unlike Mary. She cursed herself for not preparing for this turn of events, but it was too late now.

Mary looked back to Anne's face. She was extremely pale but she looked peaceful. Mary prayed that Anne would feel no pain in her final hours as she said her goodbyes. Had not Anne mentioned once before that Cassandra's visions showed her execution to be this very day? Anne had triumphed against Jane Seymour, so why did God have to take her now? Was this what Anne had meant by fate? Was this what she had meant when she had often said, it is difficult to escape from one's own fate?

_**Cavern, Somewhere in Northern England, May 19**__**th**__**, 1536**_

A swirl of different emotions threatened to consume Jane. She felt scared. She felt confused. She felt safe yet she didn't feel safe exactly. She felt anxiety. She felt anticipation. She felt excitement. She felt loneness. She felt amazement. She felt fascination. She felt horror. She felt admiration. She felt fear. Emotions that were contradictory swelled in her stomach, churning every so often. She had disappeared from the Tower of London almost three month prior. The saviors had saved her from surely a terrible fate at least that is what they told her. They knew so much and could do so much that Jane did not have a hard time believing them. She didn't know why they saved her or what was going on as she usually kept to her room. They had told her it was too dangerous for her to wonder around in her condition and Jane had agreed with them. They were powerful beings that could do amazing and unexplainable things. In Jane's mind she had already started to call them angels, after all, they all dressed in beautifully elegant white robes.

They didn't tell Jane much, only coming to visit her occasionally and of course bring her food. Once in a while when they were in an especially good mood they would even show Jane the amazing things they could do. One person made the fire that warmed Jane's room. Another cleaned everything of Jane's in an instant. One had made the dishes after Jane had finished eating walk to the Kitchen by themselves. These were little tricks of course and nothing compared to what else Jane had seen. They also performed miracles. In the few times that Jane had left the room she had seen the saviors bring in others like herself. These people had been badly injured. It had made Jane sick to her stomach to see the blood flowing from their wounds but she watched in amazement as the wound disappear into nothing when the saviors simply tapped it with a stick. Jane had spent some time conversing with these people and found that all most all of them were peasants were injured while working the fields. They also called the saviors, angels. Jane liked these peasants for they often regard Jane was awe because she got to live with the angels.

As Jane sat in her room, there was a knock on the door. She rose from her bed to open it and smiled at one of the white robed figures that she had gotten to know well. He was a wise and jolly old man named, Nicholas Flamel.

**Author's Note:**

History stated that Edward's birth that caused Jane Seymour's life had been three days, so eh, why not?

I don't think Brandon and Cromwell are stupid so they would suspect things. Cromwell is more intelligent than Brandon, but I had Charles suspect fully first because simply Jane's confession is much stranger and Brereton's confession and Brandon witnessed Jane's while Cromwell witnessed Brandon. No imagine if they both knew what the other knew…Anne is not perfect and she was probably rushing it a bit, plus even magic is going to leave a trail, so it would be no surprise when someone suspected. Anne knows that herself as well.

I also know that people really didn't want Jane Seymour pregnant, but sorry I had to do it for the sake of the story. I mean if she isn't pregnant then someone else would have to be and I would rather leave Catherine Howard, Catherine Parr alone. Besides I suppose you could also interpreted it as Fate had meant for Edward to be born and saving Anne didn't change that, just speed up the timeline. As for Jane's whereabouts, I mentioned the place in chapter two.

**Next Chapter: The King, the Witch and the Heirs** (title inspired by The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe, although not really related, just amused**.) Please Review** because you know I get my motivation and ideas from them!

**Cruelangel**


	8. 6: The King, the Witch, and the Heirs

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary: **Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Happy reading! I'm really sorry if I stressed anyone into thinking that Anne was going to die.

**Chapter 6: The King, the Witch, and the Heirs**

_**Ministry of Magic, the Minister's Office, May 19**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Xavier Malfoy studied the reports that the auror's office had sent in, in puzzlement. Ever since Cassandra made the Prophesy he and Pewit Weasley had been on the careful look out for war. However, the magical world had been peaceful. So where was this war? Hadn't Cassandra said that the war had already started? This was incredibly frustrating. When he had Cassandra look into the matters of the Prophesy, she had only seen very unclear images so they basically knew nothing.

The door banged open as Pewit Weasley ran in breathlessly, "Xavier, we have a huge problem." The words of reprimanding his friend about the respect necessary in the office died on his tongue as he saw the expression on Pewit's face.

"What is it?" Xavier sighed; he must have missed the signs of the war.

"I just got some reports stating that a group of witches and wizards have exposed themselves to the Muggles."

Xavier frowned. That didn't really seem like too much of big deal though. Accidental exposures can happen occasionally, "Just sent a team of Aurors in to obliviate them." The Minister thought that was quite obvious.

Pewit almost rolled his eyes, "That would be impossible as we simply don't have that many Aurors who are trained to obliviate people. At any given time, I only have two to three and you and I both know how difficult memory charms can be."

"Why would you need more than two or three?" asked the baffled Minister.

"Because, the number of Muggles that know are more in the level of two thousand and that number is growing daily. We are not facing accidental exposures. We are looking at a group that has purposefully exposed themselves to the Muggles and they are being revered as gods in the Muggle World. We also have the suspicion to believe that the group in question was the same group that attacked and killed our fathers."

Oh, well, that was not good news, thought the Minister.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 19**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Lady Margaret Boleyn excused herself from the somber birth chamber and retired to her room. She didn't want to see the tears anymore. No they had not prepared for the event of complications during birth, but that didn't mean there was no magical cure. Anne's main problem was too much blood loss, but blood replenishing potions could be used to help Anne heal. They just didn't have any on hand currently, but that didn't mean others didn't have it as well. Lady Boleyn knew for a fact that most pureblood families kept a well stocked potions cabinet, so it is only a matter of finding the potion in time.

With that thought in mind Lady Margaret Boleyn swallowed her pride and pointed her wand at the cold fire place and whispered, "_Incendio_," warm fire instantly lit up the room. She immediately brought out a small pouch of powder from one of her drawers and threw a pinch of the powder into the fire. The fire flamed green, and the lady held her voice steady, "The House of Black," and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the familiar face of Orion Black came into view.

Orion was surprised to see Antlia call him but he covered up his surprise well. "What do you want, Antlia?"

Margaret wanted to scowl at the informal address but she held it in, "Anne is dying. I need your help."

Orion's eyebrows arched, "Really, I don't believe that is any concern of mine."

"You were the one that said once a Black, always a Black. That makes Anne a Black as well. She is family. Will you just sit and watch knowing that you can help?" Antlia asked.

Orion Black, the Head of the Black Family, sighed, "Very well, what is it that you need?" It wouldn't be a wise idea to let his heir grow up motherless.

"I need blood replenishing potions, as much as you have for now. Then I would need daily stocks of more."

Orion's eyebrow arched again but he said nothing against it, "Very well," and he snapped his fingers. A rather ugly elf looking creature appeared and Orion turn to it, "Kobby go fetch all of the blood replenishing potions." The House Elf disappeared with a crack.

It didn't take long before the house elf returned with a box filled with six potion vials. Orion took the box from Kobby and threw it in the green fire, in which Margaret quickly picked it up from her side, "Thank You."

Orion shrugged, "I will have Kobby bring you more when the potion has been restocked. Just tell him how much more you need when he delivers the first set."

Margaret or Antlia nodded gratefully, irritation for the slightly pompous young Black Lord was temporarily forgotten as the flames returned to normal. Fingering the beautifully carved wooden box, Margaret quickly headed back to the Queen's chambers, hoping that she was not too late.

_**Queen's Chambers…**_

King Henry VIII felt numb everywhere as he sat beside his 'sleeping' wife, at least that is what he told himself. Doctor Linacre could do nothing more now, but Henry just couldn't give up hope that there would be a miracle. Even with Anne poisoned, the Doctor had managed to stabilize the Queen somewhat and all they had to do was wait for her to recover which Henry had believed at the time to be a sure thing. But now, even Doctor Linacre had said that there was no hope. Henry felt numb. He had never truly believed that Anne was going to die before, but he was forced to accept it now. Anne looked so white and felt so cold, but she was still breathing although much slower and infrequent. She did look peaceful though. Henry noted as a comfort. He wanted so desperately for her to wake up. He prayed even if it was for the briefest of moments she would just open her eyes to see their son. Mary had told him that Anne hadn't even gotten to see him yet.

Anne had given him so much. How could he ever thank her for the gift she has bestowed upon him when god was taking her away now? With him so close to losing Anne, Henry realized belatedly that Anne was the only woman he had ever loved. Her fire, her intelligence, and her passion made her his perfect match. She was his soul mate but he had been stupid. He had strayed from her because he didn't realize how important she was. He has the most foolish person. Now, God was punishing him for making Anne so unhappy in the last months of her life. He was sorry, so very sorry and he wanted to tell Anne that. He had never really said the words "I am sorry" to anyone because King's don't make mistakes and they don't apologize but he was willing to say it to Anne now. If only she would just open her eyes. Henry prayed to God, if only God will let Anne stay then he promises that he would never stray again. He will show Anne how much she means to him. He promises that he would never doubt their love ever again. If only God would spare Anne.

"Your Majesty?" Henry heard Anne's grandmother call to him. He blinked and turned his attention to her. To his surprise he realized that his eyes were rather wet and the same goes for his face. He had been crying, a pitiful appearance for a King, but he did not care for the moment.

"What is it?" His voice cracked slightly.

"I brought these from home," she showed the box with the six vials of potions to the King, "Doctor Linacre could do nothing more for my granddaughter but maybe these will help. They are an old family recipe that had saved lives before. It would not hurt to try it seeing as we have nothing to lose."

Anne's grandmother had a point, Henry realized. This could be Anne's last chance, so he nodded. Lady Margaret Boleyn took the other side of the bed and brought Anne's head to her bosoms. While cradling Anne, she took one the vials and gently and very slowly poured the contents into Anne's mouth. When she had finally finished with the vial and waited for Anne to swallow it all, she repeated the process with the second vial, then the third one. She then laid Anne's head gently back on the pillow and stepped away.

"Nothing is happening." Henry stated obviously.

"We will have to wait for it to take effect." Margaret answered patiently. In truth she had never really liked her granddaughter's husband, and if he wasn't the King of England she would never have approved of the match. She liked him even less when she found out that he was going to kill Anne in the future. Imagine that, Anne a witch unable to escape her Muggle husband or rather Anne a witch so completely in love unable to escape her heartless husband. Yet despite everything, even Lady Margaret Boleyn couldn't help her heart softening slightly at the look of despair on the King's face and tears that still fell as he stared at his wife while holding her hand in hope. He had been a stupid and foolish man but he seemed to have finally realized his mistake. And of course, Margaret shouldn't forget that despite his shortcomings, he still made Anne a very happy woman for a short time. If only that happiness had lasted then.

Henry nodded as he heard her reply but his eyes never left his wife.

_**Cavern, Somewhere in Northern England, May 19**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Andromeda Black watched in great amusement as Nicholas Flamel and Apolla Potter soothed the Muggle Woman's fears. These so called light witches and wizards were rather stupid at times. As long as you make them believe that they are working for a great cause then they would follow almost blindly. She turned to the man to her right, their leader, "Why are we keeping that Muggle around?" She knew the Muggle was important to her Lord but he had never truly informed them of the reason.

To her surprise the man smiled, not his warm and gentle smile that he bestowed on the light followers of his but a cruel and sadistic smile that Andromeda had become accustomed to. He had never answered her question before but it seemed that today he was in a good mood and thus willing to share, "She was the mistress to the Muggle King of England."

"How does that affect us?" Andromeda was confused.

The man smirked, "When I had her rescued from the Tower, I had hoped she was pregnant." Andromeda didn't see how this was of any importance either. In the wizarding world as well, bastards couldn't inherit the family title and from what she gathered, it was the same in the Muggle world. The man ignored her confusion, "Do you know who the King's wife and Queen is?" Andromeda shook her head. "The Queen of England's name is Anne Boleyn," he watched the comical expression on the woman's face in amusement; "I take it that you remember her then?"

How could she not remember Anne Boleyn? She was a Mud-blood that somehow got sorted into the great Slytherin house and made friends with the most prominent heirs of their generation. If it wasn't for her blood status, Andromeda thought they might have been friends; after all she had always been attracted to power. "But if she is the Queen of England our plans are ruined."

The man laughed, "That is why we have the Muggle mistress with us. We can use our influence in the Muggle world now to set her son on the throne. She is a weak minded woman like your sister and thus easy to control. As an added bonus, with her unexplained disappearance, the Muggle King would surely be angry enough to get rid of the rest of her family. She will have no one to rely on other than us. If our people raise the child, then he too will be under our control. They will help us create the _perfect puppet_ Muggle government to worship us," he nearly purred.

"But if it is a daughter?" Andromeda asked. Even she knew that a son would work to their advantage as Muggles seemed to accept Kings over the Queens. But if they tried to place a daughter over the son of a Queen it might be more problematic then what it was worth.

The man's smile disappeared and his face twisted into a cruel frown, "If it is a daughter…" he murmured the words in his mouth as his lips twisted in disgust, "Well, then the Muggle is of no use to us and will be disposed of." His voice was freezing cold, a sharp contrast to the rather warm scene of the unsuspecting trio conversing among themselves.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 20**__**th**__**, 1536**_

It had been hours before Henry noticed any changes in Anne's condition. A little color started to return to her cheeks but she still did not wake up. Lady Margaret Boleyn had given Anne another of the reddish contents vial and another one after three hours. Currently, she just finished giving Anne the final vial from the box. Anne still looked rather pale but her skin felt a little warmer to the touch than before. Her breathing had become more normal but Doctor Linacre had said her heart rate was still fast, too fast. But despite everything, Anne had pulled through the night. Doctor Linacre had been completely baffled with the outcome; in fact he had deemed it a miracle, but he still did not believe that Anne would make it through. Henry didn't want to be disappointed with the results so he couldn't let himself believe that Anne would recover when her grandmother had first given her the dose but now that she looked a little better physically, Henry allowed himself to believe again. He hadn't left Anne's side since he had found out she was dying, and he promised himself he wouldn't until Anne had woken up. He wanted Anne to see his love for her first when she woke up.

The bells to announce the birth of a Prince of England had been sounded the day prior, and as the English people celebrated in the streets, Henry cooped himself up in his wife's room. He couldn't celebrate with his people yet, not until his Queen pulled through. If the King had left the room he would have realized that rumors of the Queen's condition had spread throughout court. Some courtiers, Anne's enemies, rejoiced in the fact that she would be unlikely to pull through, while the others, Anne's supporters dressed in black in their sorrow.

"Your Majesty, should eat something," Mary Stafford suggested to the King seeing as he hadn't eaten since the birth of his son.

Henry just wanted them to leave him alone, but he knew that they would be quick to point out that it would be sometime before Anne may wake up and as King he had a responsibility to take care of his health. So he nodded, "Bring the food in here." Mary curtseyed and went to carry out his order.

_**Nursery of the Princess Royal…**_

Princess Elizabeth wanted to see her mother. In fact she had demanded to see her mother, but they had all refused her. They even refused to tell her what was going on. But Elizabeth knew something was very wrong. Lady Bryan had informed her that she had a new baby brother now, but her parent didn't come to see her and no one would bring her to see them either. A small part of her was afraid. Her Mama and Papa still wanted her right? Even if they have a son now?

Seeing her little sister almost in tears again, Mary patted Elizabeth on the head, "What is wrong?" The little princess who had been sitting in her beloved sister's lap turned to face her sister and immediately buried her face in Mary's bodice. As her tears made her sister's dress wet, Mary wrapped her arms around the little girl, holding her tightly in comfort, "Elizabeth?" her voice was warm and gentle.

"Mama and Papa don't want me anymore," Elizabeth finally voiced her fears to her sister, "They have my brother now."

Mary wanted to laugh at her sister's silliness, but she refrained as she recalled young children often had irrational fears (not to mention that Mary often felt that her father didn't want her anymore as well). Instead she stroked Elizabeth's soft blond curls, "They will always love you and no brother will change that," she soothed her sister.

"But why don't they want to see me?" a tiny voice questioned.

Mary sighed, she could not very well tell her sister that her mother was dying and her father seemed to be in mourning of the Queen already, instead she fibbed a little, "They are very tired from preparing for the arrival of your brother. You will want them to feel better after they are well rested, right?" Elizabeth grudgingly nodded as she finally pulled her face away from Mary's wet dress. "Your mother and father will always love you. It is what they are meant to do, Elizabeth. Don't forget that," Mary had never forgotten how much her own mother loved her, and it was because of it that she could never yield to her father. To Mary, the little girl's expression was adorable as her face still tear stained sprouted a small pout. Mary pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the little girl's face in a gentle manner, "How about we go visit our new brother? Would that cheer you up a little?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Alright," she sniffed a bit but her sister quickly wiped her nose. Mary lifted the girl from her lap and placed her on the ground and stood up as well. Looking down on her wrinkled and tears stained dress, she frowned. Perhaps she needed to change first. She looked quite improper currently.

"I need to go to my room first and change. How about you play with one of your Ladies for a bit until I come back," the little girl looked close to tears again and Mary quickly amended, "Would you like to come to my room and wait for me there?"

The small Princess perked, "Can I pick the dress you will wear then?"

Mary nodded indulgently at the little girl and was rewarded with a bright smile as she grabbed a hold of Mary's hand and they walked away hand in hand, with one of Elizabeth's ladies following three steps behind. There was no doubt that Elizabeth would choose one of the prettier gowns that Mary now owned, and of course never wore. It was after all given by Elizabeth's mother, but Mary felt she could sacrifice her pride just for today for the little girl that had charmed her way into Mary's small and lonely world.

_**Night time, Queen's Chambers…**_

King Henry was a bit surprised as Lady Margaret Boleyn came back with more vials of the same contents that seemed to keep Anne alive. He watched in amazement as she gently emptied another vial into Anne. It seemed that whatever it was had started to work faster, as a little more color returned to Anne in a few moments. "How much longer will it be?"

Margaret Boleyn shook her head, "I don't know. I am still unsure if this remedy will work, but Anne seems to be recovering a little." Henry nodded to her in gratitude. If it wasn't for her, Anne would have left him the day prior, but she was still with him now. He couldn't give up hope now. So he repeated his prayer and promise from before. If only Anne would be spared. If she was taken from him, Henry knew he would have an empty hole inside of him that will never be filled again.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 21**__**st**__**, 1536**_

"What took you so long to get here?" Margaret Boleyn asked the woman in front of her.

Cassandra looked very tired, "I had other matters to take care off. I came as soon as I received your letter. Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I have been giving Anne the blood replenishing potion every three hours for two days, but except for small physical changes nothing has happened. How come you did not see this coming?" Margaret questioned.

Cassandra looked at the Lady in confusion, "See what coming?"

"See that Anne would be dying from giving birth," Margaret had thought Cassandra of all people would have realized.

Cassandra seemed surprised, "I…I didn't look into Anne's future after I gave her the truth serum, the cloak and the Bezoar stone. I was distracted by other matters. When did she give birth?" she questioned urgently.

"The Prince of Wales was born on the 19th of May; the same date that you told Anne would have been her execution."

Cassandra frowned and remained silent for a rather long time in Margaret's opinion, finally she spoke again, "The day that I gave Anne the potion to protect her son, Regulus Black died. Pewit had suggested that Fate called for another Black's death as she couldn't have Anne's child's life. From what I understand, he is not wrong. Magic and fate have always been a balance of things. For children to be born others have to die. It is the same in this case as well. For Anne to live, I am going to venture on a guess that another Black has to die. Seeing that no such Black has yet to die, Anne remains in a limbo state with her body preserved by the potions you gave her."

"A balance of things…" Margaret repeated to herself. She suddenly had _a terrible idea, as there are only so many Blacks, squibs included._

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 22**__**nd**__**, 1536**_

Thomas Cromwell studied the list he had made of potential brides for the King. It seemed that the Queen was not going to remain in this world much longer, and the King will need a new Queen. England has been an isolated state and it was important to have strong allies against the other powerful countries of Europe.

The Queen had given birth to a Prince and there was no doubt that the King will name him the Prince of Wales, and perhaps he will become King someday if he makes it to adulthood. However, it was always a wise idea to have a Duke of York just in case. The King himself was the Duke of York after all. With the Prince's birth, it would seem it solidified that England would never return to the Pope, as he still did not recognize the King and Queen's marriage, this left England with many enemies. The German Protestant states would be good Allies against the Catholic Spain. He had heard that the Duke of Cleves had two pretty sisters. Perhaps the King would consider making one of them his new Queen? Cromwell only wondered how long he should wait before he made the suggestion.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 23**__**rd**__**, 1536**_

Lady Margaret Boleyn knew she was running out of time to save her granddaughter. The potion was able to restore Anne's physical body, but as Cassandra had said, it didn't help with waking Anne up. Anne had had nothing to eat or drink for four days, and any longer than that, Margaret Boleyn knew that even if she woke up she would not live long. The King had stayed by Anne's side for four days straight now, always taking meals next to the Queen and barely ever slept. Seeing his concern for his wife now, reminded Margaret of the times she spent with her own husband.

The life of Antlia Black seemed like another life now. She had truly become Margaret Boleyn. Antlia Black was the younger child of Regil Black, the previous Minister of Magic. She had been a bright pupil in school and many had commented that she had a bright future ahead of her as well. Her older brother, Sirius Black had also been very influential in the ministry before but everything changed when Antlia fell in love with William Boleyn. It had been an accident of sorts and Antlia had been surprised by the witty and charming Muggle man that she was willing to give up her Magic for him. Coincidently, William Boleyn's young wife, the daughter of the Butlers was very ill and died during one of William's trips. Their marriage had been a loveless one of connivance. With the knowledge of his wife's death, William already in loved with the spirited young witch immediately proposed marriage. Antlia had of course said yes, and married the man but she had also suggested that instead of her true identity she would assume that of the man's late wife. The reason was simple. Margaret Boleyn nee Butler had been from a good family and was the co-heiress along with her younger sister, Anne Butler. It was also due to this connection that Thomas Boleyn was able to claim the title of Earl of Wiltshire and be bestowed the title by the King. The replacement had been pretty simple as all she had to do was a few memory charms. The couple then had a loving couple of years with many children despite the fact Antlia's father disowned her. Eventually, William Boleyn grew sick and passed away leaving Antlia very lonely.

So to pass her time, she focused on her son. She wanted to make something out of him. At first she had been hopeful that he had been a wizard but he wasn't to her disappointment, but nevertheless she helped arrange a marriage between him and the daughter of the Duke of Norfolk. With Thomas married to a Howard, the Boleyn family's status rose rapidly in the Muggle world. Thomas had been a very sweet boy, but with years of experience in court, he became a cold, calculating and extremely ambitious man. Antlia had been a Slytherin, so she knew what ambition was; in fact she was very ambitious herself, but Thomas had become someone who only saw his children as tools. Perhaps she had realized this too late.

But then again, Antlia could also be ashamed of the way she had viewed Anne in the beginning when she had realized what she was. When Antlia knew Anne was a witch, her motive for everything became to reestablish her own name in the wizarding world. She wanted all of them to see that her descendents could be better than the pure-bloods. She had wanted them to stop looking down upon her because of her marriage. So she too at one point saw Anne as a tool. Yet as years passed, Anne's charms had won her over. After all, out of all of her descendents, Anne had been the one she paid the most attention to because of her need to bestow her knowledge on the girl. Anne had made her very proud. So what will she do now with Anne so close to death?

In her heart she knew, there was only one option left. She hadn't been the best mother or the best grandmother and she definitely hadn't been the best sister or daughter, but Antlia felt that she did live the life she choose for herself and at one point she had been very happy. Anne had not had that chance. Sure the King had made her very happy when she had fallen in love with him, but they had always been fighting an uphill battle during their courtship. Then after their marriage and Elizabeth's birth, Anne had always lived for a daughter and in fear. Anne deserved to live for herself. With the birth of a son, she was finally safe. From the King's behavior, Margaret knew that he had came back to Anne fully now. After all, it takes losing someone to truly realize what they had meant to you. So Antlia would be prepared to accept the consequences of her actions.

This was the only way. This was truly a horrible idea. It went against everything Antlia had ever been taught, but it felt strangely comforting to know that at the very least she could do this one thing for Anne, her favorite granddaughter. This wasn't a guarantee either, but this was the last chance, and Antlia had to gamble…

So she raised her slender wand, and whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_." The green light of the killing curse shot out of her wand and flew forward hitting the intended object, the Mirror. The light bounced backed. Antlia Black or Lady Margaret Boleyn smiled; she would see William again. Her last thought was she would like her descendents to remember who she truly was, _Antlia Boleyn_.

_**Queen's Chambers…**_

"_Avada Kedavra…" and a brilliant shade of green light…_

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England, opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. What had just happened, it felt like she was pulled out of some sort of a state. There was a weight on her blankets causing Anne to turn her head to the source. To her surprise, Henry was sitting in a chair beside her bed and seemed to have fallen asleep with his head on the blankets, his hand still entwined with one of her own. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and Anne felt like she hadn't eaten in days. Anne could barely remember what happened before the blackness claimed her.

There was a neatly folded letter on her lap with her name neatly written. _Had that been there before?_ Anne picked it up with her free right hand and easily maneuvered the letter open and began to read.

_Dear Mistress Anne Boleyn of the Black family,_

_It is with great urgency that I write this letter to you. A group of wizards and witches have exposed themselves to the Muggles in England. It seems that already thousands believe that this group is saviors of some sort. To our horror, it seemed that the same group was the ones that murdered more than half of the wizengamot a few months ago. We believe that their goal is to incorporate both worlds and I am sure you know the dangers of such. The ministry has been desperately trying to correct this but it seems that they have just escaped our notice for too long and there are simply too many of the Muggles for us to obliviate efficiently now. As you live in the Muggle world and are in a position of great influence, we are asking you for help. We are unsure of how to proceed against the Muggles who believe in the terror group and we seek your advice. Perhaps a meeting can be set up in the near future. We await your answer._

_Xavier Malfoy_

_Minister of Magic_

_Third Lord of the Wizengamot_

_Lord Malfoy_

**Author's Notes: **

I couldn't really find anyone to kill in order for Anne to survive and make it make sense and not seem odd so I killed off Margaret, and I cried, I liked her. Lol I guess the whole point is as Redluna pointed out in her review, "to save a life, another has to be sacrificed." As Cassandra would have said, "It is all a balance of things." I would like to believe that love for her descendents (especially Anne as she hand raised the girl) would even overcome the Slytherin self preservation. I know people said George Boleyn is an easy target because of Mark, but not a quick target. Anyways, self sacrifice goes a long way in my book.

Just to point it out for anyone else concerned about Jane Seymour, her son is born on the wrong side of the blanket, in other words unable to replace Anne's children in anyway. Jane Seymour is a good tool to use in the story since I believe she is very gullible and easy to control. Not to mention I especially dislike her so I wouldn't be able to write a story that makes her have a happy ending.

This is about the shortest chapter I will ever write; sorry about that but it was a very fast update though. I thought it was fitting because so many things happened in his chapter despite its length, and it is also the climax of the story. I basically spelled out the entire built up for the last couple of chapters. I didn't want to leave it at Anne's unknown fate, so I did this one. I know it had more magical aspects than any of the previous chapters save the prologue but like I said this is the turning point of the story and the magical war is something that I'm using to push the final large plot arch into motion and thus I of course needed to explain it here.

**Next Chapter: Politics and Negotiations** **will take a while** (I seem to have lost the time that I usually have to write so have to squeeze time out when I usually rest**- my profile page will keep you guys updated on how fast I write and maybe even teasers**), but on the bright side it would be much longer (the magical side of things will return for real this time to small amounts as we will deal with the problem the Muggle way first). **Reviews **always help motivate me though especially now.

Thanks to those one reviewed again! **Please Review** which is my motivation! Thanks for reading!

**Cruelangel**


	9. Chapter 7: Politics and Negotiations

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money.

**Detailed Summary**: Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings**: Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note**: Thank you all for who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Something came up and I got more time to write in the last couple of days! Next chapter is delayed as I have a major test coming up and another huge exam following it. Happy reading!

**Chapter 7: Politics and Negotiations**

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 24th, 1536**_

News of the Queen's miraculous recovery spread like wild fire through the court. While the Queen's supporters celebrated, her enemies mourned. Master Cromwell was in a strange mood. He had taken the Queen's almost death news as good news as this meant God had eliminated the threat for him, but now that she was recovering it was bad. Worse, for four days, the King stayed by her side and it was apparent he felt so much gratitude to her that he was likely to humor her in whatever it was that she wanted. This was very bad news.

But the case of the Queen being a threat was not what has gotten Master Cromwell so worked up. Instead it was the case of the Queen's grandmother. When the Queen had woken up, her sister, Lady Mary Stafford, had ran to their grandmother's room to inform her of the good news, but instead she had found that her grandmother had passed away quietly. Lady Margaret Boleyn had been taking care of her granddaughter so much of late that the King had attributed the recovery to her, but at her age it was also very taxing. Cromwell had no doubt that she had died from exhaustion. In other words, Lady Margaret had died because of the Queen, and the King didn't want her to find out about it. The Queen had been known to be close to her grandmother and thus in her time of recovery, the King did not want to cause her anymore stress. Instead, he told everyone to keep the death hushed up and silent. In a few days, when the Queen was better, they would inform the Queen and the King will see to a magnificent funeral. It had been a bit of a hassle to get the body out of the palace without raising questions. Now all he had to do was contain the news in a palace where nothing stays a secret. It will be no easy matter.

_**Boleyn Suite…**_

Away from Master Cromwell's rooms, Thomas Boleyn sat by himself in his room. The death of his mother had struck him hard. She had been his pillar since youth, always a strong woman who he could rely on. She had done so much for him. She found an honorable wife for him, and she lead him into the path of King Henry VII. Without her, Thomas would not be where he was today. But she was gone now. He had taught himself not to feel many emotions in trying to obtain his goal, but this news had rocked him to the core. He just could not understand why she died. She had always been a very healthy person, and her specialness had protected her before. He didn't have time to prepare at all. If she had been sick, perhaps he could have at least said good bye, but he wasn't even given the chance.

His fingers felt the parchment in his hands, afraid to open it and read it. He had found the letter in his room the previous night addressed to him from his mother. She had written it moments before her death, and Thomas was afraid to read it. He had put it off for an entire night, but he still could not summon up enough courage to open it. But he had to…his mother sent it to him before she died; it was obvious that she wanted him to read it. So finally, Thomas opened it…

_My Dear Son, Thomas,_

_As you read this letter, I would be no longer a part of the world of the living. You need not grieve too much for me for it had been my decision to leave. Regrettably, I did not inform you of my decision but I was never a very sentimental person and I do hate tearful goodbyes. Life of the Magical has always been a delicate balance. Anne could not live while I lived, so I chose to give her my life. I know you won't understand this balance, but I am asking you just to accept it. Sometimes life is just full of unexplainable mysteries that you should just take it all in stride._

_I have lived the life that I chose. I had been happy, I had been proud and I had been lonely. Your father was the love of my life, and I miss him very much. For him, I never regretted my decision to leave my world behind; it had been a worthy sacrifice. My decision now to save Anne is also a worthy sacrifice. But Thomas, do you see my point? These worthy sacrifices are made because of the love I held for them. I will not lie that at one point I too was blinded by ambition. After your father's death, I had thought I had nothing left and wanted to make something of you. I want to apologize to you for pushing you so hard then. I suppose I have made you into who you are today, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't change._

_Being so close to death, I finally see everything clearly. Thomas, ambition is a good thing to have as it drives you forward, but not at the expense of your family. For a long time now, I have watched your ambition take over everything. You are willing to sacrifice everything just for that. In later years, this would be a mistake that you will forever regret. Don't let your ambitions take away your family. Family is always the most important thing. So Thomas, think back to before Anne was even born. You had loved your wife, and your children. Don't let the court life continue to corrupt you into a heartless person. Think back to why you were so ambitious before. Was it not for your children that you wanted to rise high? Don't push them away now that you have risen. Life is meaningless without family and your loved ones. Do not make that mistake. You did not get to the place you are by yourself. Other had made sacrifices for you. Mary gave up her virtue. George gave up his happiness. Anne gave up her world. You are their father; it is well time to think of them again._

_Your Mother,_

_Antlia Boleyn_

Thomas had always known his mother's real name but this was the first time he had ever seen her use it in conjunction with the Boleyn name. He felt another wave of sorrow at it. Her identity was another sacrifice that she had made just so he could claim the title of Earl of Wiltshire.

Her letter had left a deep impression on Thomas. Perhaps she was right. He had made many mistakes with his children. To rise higher and gain more power, he had forgotten why he did so. Was it not so that George could inherit more when it is his turn? Was it not so that Anne and Mary would be able to make good matches and be well dowered? Was it not so that his descendents could enjoy a comfortable life? He had strayed from his dream in his quest.

The last couple of days had been hard on him as well. At first he had been upset that Anne would leave them when it was the perfect time for the Boleyn family to gain more power. She had given birth to the future King of England; and he was the future King's grandfather. Life wouldn't be much better than that. But if she died, then the King will sure marry again. Who is to say that the King will not sire another son with another woman? Should that woman have a son and have powerful connections, who is to say that her relations would not challenge his grandson's right? Thomas had been angry with Anne. But as the days passed, he had slowly realized that his anger at Anne wasn't that she had chosen to leave at such a bad time, but instead, he was angry that she was leaving at all. In truth, Anne had always been his favorite child despite being of the weaker sex. She had always reminded him of his strong mother. She was witty and cunning and she too possessed ambition like him. He didn't want to lose her.

In the month leading up to the birth of the new Prince, Thomas had been worried frantic. The King had never shown such a great interest in another woman before. Sure he had many dalliances since the birth of the little Princess but none of them had threatened the family. Jane Seymour had been a different matter all together. The King had left her alone until he had decided that Anne was unlikely to fail to give him what he wanted. But even so, what is to say that should Anne have died in child birth, the King would not have made Jane Seymour his Queen? Worse still, Thomas had been afraid that should Anne have lost the child, even if she was still alive the King would have gotten rid of her. When he had gone to France on the King's orders, he had been the most afraid in his life. If Anne had lost the child, perhaps the King will even go so far as to execute Anne. He would have to take a side then. Anne didn't have the royal connections that Katherine of Aragon had, so she would be an easy thing to dispose of. Thomas grimaced as he thought about it. He would have taken the King's side to protect his own skin. He would have had to condemn Anne. It was a terrible thought, but it was what he would have done.

But his mother had reminded him that he was Anne's father; he was all of his children's father first. It was his responsibilities to protect them not use them. He had already failed at that hadn't he? He had failed his children. He still remembered Mary's look of hurt when he had first told her to bed one of the French Gentlemen so he could get the information he wanted. He had been the one that pushed her into the beds of so many at the French court, and then he had been ashamed of the daughter he had created because the courtiers had called her the Great Prostitute. He should have protected Mary then from the malicious words. When they came back to England, he had pushed her into the King's bed again, and reprimanded her when the King had lost interest in her. When she married so below her station he had taken it as a personal insult and sent her away. He had been rude and cold to her since her return as well. He had been a bad father to Mary.

Then there was George. When he had pushed Anne into the King's view, he had George spy on his sister. Before, the siblings had enjoyed a close relationship, and even know they were still fond of each other, but they no longer shared their secrets. Anne couldn't trust George anymore after he had told their father and uncle about the letters that she had gotten from the King. George had been hurt by it, and so had Anne. It was Thomas's fault though.

Finally there as Anne, she loved the Magical world and wanted to remain in it, but he had pulled and dragged her away from it. He had dragged her away from a world that would have offered her freedom, and instead he put her in one of the most dangerous positions of England. Being the wife of the King without foreign backing was a dangerous thing. He had watched while she fell in love with her husband, and only watched again as her husband hurt her again and again when he had strayed. He had been powerless to do anything really.

All three of his children hated him. Thomas could see it in their eyes. When Anne found out he had returned from France, he saw the disappointment in her eyes. He saw the annoyance in George's eyes, and he saw the fear in Mary's eyes. All of these emotions should never be the way a child viewed their father. He had failed as a father.

His mother was right and she had given him a lot to think about. It was years of experience in courts that had made him the way he was now. He couldn't just immediately change back to father that his children had adored when they were little, but he could try to make some amendments. He owed them an apology at the very least.

So with that thought in mind Thomas Boleyn placed the letter, Antlia Boleyn's last gift to her family, into a drawer. He would make her proud again.

_**The Queen's Chamber…**_

Anne had woke up the previous day, but after eating some light food as to not upset her stomach which had not had any food for four days, she had gone back to sleep. The King had been so happy that she had woken up, he had ordered a feast to be arranged when the Queen was churched. Finally he had the time to order the baptism for his son. He even slept in Anne's bed the previous night, happy to hold her and knowing that she wouldn't be taken from him again. He had not forgotten his promise to God if he spared Anne.

Currently, Anne was eating her Dinner in her bed and Henry had joined her in the meal. She looked much healthier today. Her skin glowed under the light and her eyes sparkled. She seemed to be doing very well. That is as long as no one was stupid enough to inform her of what happened to Margaret Boleyn until she was fully recovered. "Anne, Sweetheart, what should we name our son?"

Anne was a bit surprised that Henry hadn't named him already, after all her ladies had told her that she had been "asleep" for four days, "What did you have in mind?"

"How is Arthur?" Henry had been so preoccupied with Anne's health that he didn't even think to name his son already.

Anne frowned. Arthur was Henry's older brother, and it would be fitting to name their child after him, but that just sounded like it was tempting fate. Anne's son was to be the Prince of Wales, and Arthur had been the Prince of Wales. If they had another son, Henry will surely want one of them to be named after him, and that would mean that likely the Duke of York would be named Henry. It is like asking history to repeat itself. Perhaps it would be better if they just cut straight down to the point. Henry would eventually want one of his sons named after him, so why not now? "He looks a lot like you. How is Henry?"

It was true that the little boy looked a lot like the King except his eyes and hair which was his mother's. The King thought over his wife's suggestion, "Henry Tudor and King Henry IX sounded very pleasant." He nodded in agreement as his wife smiled, "We will call him Harry until he becomes King. I was once called Harry as well." He had been very fond of that name.

Anne nodded, "Harry it is then. When will he be baptized?"

"In two days. It should have been sooner, but I had been distracted," the King admitted, "Would you like to name other god parents?"

As the Prince of Wales it would be only fitting that he received royal godparents. The King had already asked King Francis to be the Godfather, but the French King had been initially hesitant to make such a move. However, with the birth of a son, it seemed obvious that the English King would keep his Queen. So King Francis I had informed the French Ambassador that should Queen Anne give birth to a Prince then he would gladly accept the role of Godfather. He couldn't wait for the English King to ask the Emperor. The French Ambassador had informed the King of the acceptance the day prior through Master Cromwell after the King had left the Queen's Chambers for a brief time in order to see to some events such as his son's baptism and such. King Henry had been very happy to hear the news. If the French King agreed to be the godfather of the Prince, that meant he had officially recognized Anne as Queen and thus her children legitimate. Talk of the Princess Elizabeth's marriage negotiations would start again in no time.

"I would like Mary to be his godmother." Anne stated. Mary had been there for her in this difficult time and she had helped Anne so much in getting rid of the Seymours that Anne wanted to honor her as the future King's Godmother. Henry nodded. He had wanted perhaps Queen Claude or another Queen to be the Godmother, but he didn't want to deny this little happiness from Anne. She had gone through so much and this seemed like such a trivial matter to argue over.

"I thought Elizabeth could join us for Supper and Harry can join us afterwards. You have not seen Elizabeth for a while and you miss Harry, I'm sure." Anne nodded with a bright smile.

_**Privy Chambers Later…**_

When the Queen had been so ill, Cromwell had taken care of all state matters, but the King was back now. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood and that usually boded well with everyone, but the operative word is usually. With the Queen's strength returning to her, the King started to work on the necessities needed for the Prince's baptism and of course the subsequent ceremony to entitle him as the Prince of Wales. There was also one other matter that left half of the room in discomfort and the rest in happiness. The King wanted Lady Mary Tudor to sign the oath.

It was all a matter of politics really. Before the Prince's birth, the King's only child from the Queen had been another girl. A girl so young that should anything happen to the King soon, it would be a much more wise choice to allow Lady Mary to rule. The King did not truly push the Lady to sign the oath then. But now it was different. With the Prince's arrival, the King wanted to ensure that he was the one seen as the heir and after him the Princess Elizabeth. Lady Mary will no longer have the leisure of not signing the oath. "Well, have you any ideas at all?" he surveyed the room in disappointment.

In truth no one really wanted to speak up. Lady Mary was still popular with the people even despite the fact that they now rejoiced in the fact that England finally had a Prince. To suggest any true punishment for the girl wasn't exactly the best course of action, it is Court politics of course. On the other hand, it seemed that only the threat of true punishment would sway the lady into signing the oath. "Perhaps, Your Majesty, should just talk to her?" Thomas Boleyn suggested causing the entire room to turn to him in shock. That was a rather tame response coming from the father of the Queen. He seemed to be in a strange mood today. Perhaps, the death of his mother had shocked him into being a bit out of character.

"What do you mean?" The King asked his father-in-law.

"Your Majesty has not spoken to the Lady Mary since she had arrived here at Whitehall. Perhaps if Your Majesty just spoke to her and asked her to sign the oath, the Lady will agree. Her mother, the Princess Dowager, has passed away; she has little to hold on to now." Thomas explained.

Henry nodded, yes perhaps that will work.

_**Mary Tudor's room…**_

The King had gone straight to his older daughter's rooms after he had left the privy chambers. Mary had been very surprised to hear her father's personal herald announce her father before he strode into the room. He had a look of determination about him as he stared at her. "Mary, I will just get to the point. I want you to sign the Oath."

Mary froze at first. She had grown more comfortable in the last months of that woman's pregnancy to the point that she had almost forgotten that her father still puts pressure on her about it. But her father should have realized her answer, "Your Majesty, my conscience will not allow me to sign an oath that will be a betrayal of my mother," she dipped down into a curtsey.

Henry did not asked her to rise, "I am your father but most importantly, I am the King of England. I will not allow a threat of civil war when I am gone. Harry will be the next King of England, and I will not allow you to stand in his way." Henry looked at his daughter who had been unable to stand up without being granted permission. She looked slightly afraid of the tone of voice he had spoken to her with. Her eyes were wide, and Henry regretted speaking so forcefully. So he softened his voice with a sigh, "You may rise Mary." The girl rose. "Mary, do you love England?"

Mary stared at her father incredulously, of course she loved England. She was a Princess of England and the English people loved her. Mary nodded to her father, unsure where this was leading.

Henry placed a hand on his daughter shoulders, "How much do you love England. Will you do everything in your power to protect England and its people?"

Mary nodded. It would be her duty as Queen to protect England in the future. Henry smiled at her, "Then sign the oath Mary." Mary opened her mouth to protest, thinking her signing the oath had nothing to do with how much she loved England, but her father raised a hand to silence her, "Let me finish, Mary. Queen Anne, my wife has given England a Prince. The people of England have already accepted little Harry as their King in the Future. I am sure even from your room you have heard the celebrations of the people in London. England has never had a Queen Regent that held on to her throne. Each time a Queen was made to rule, she lost it before she was really even Queen causing civil war as a result. Your grandfather, King Henry VII's claim to the throne was a direct result of civil war. The War of the Roses was initiated because of a disputed for the inheritance of the throne. Thousands will die in the war. Yes I know there will be some that will side with you and help you to the throne. Your mother's side of the family will surely offer you aid. But Harry's godfather is the King of France and he too will send aid. Whoever Elizabeth marries in the future will help Harry as well. So many people will die as a result. England does not have the resources to handle another war like the War of the Roses. Do you want to see so many deaths simply because you won't sign a piece of paper?"

A thousand thoughts went through Mary's mind at her father's speech. Usually her father just demanded she obey him because he was King; he had never spoken to her like she was an adult and should thus understand his motives. Mary felt swayed again. More swayed than when Anne had offered her the title Princess a few months ago, "I…" Mary didn't know how to respond at all. She was so confused.

Henry saw Mary's hesitation. She didn't rebuff him immediately this time, perhaps he really could make her understand why it was so important that she should sign the oath. Perhaps if he will be honest with her, she can see it for herself, "I know you don't want to sign the Oath because of your mother. Despite our differences, Mary, I remember her as a kind woman who had come to love England. She will not want to see England be torn in war, I'm sure. But you have to also remember that she was a Princess of Spain. She had loyalties to Spain as well. Perhaps she truly believed that our marriage was true but you have to realize that another factor of her refusal to accept the truth is her ties to Spain. She couldn't accept that our marriage was an untrue one because she needed to be the one that maintained bonds with England. But you are different from her. You are a daughter of England and not Spain. You need to think of what is best for England. We are the fortunate ones born into the royal family, but with the royal status, we have duties and obligations. We have to make sacrifices."

Mary remained silent. She truly didn't know what to do.

The King spoke again, "Think about it Mary. I will give you three days to think it over. You can tell me your answer then. But remember, Mary, even Kings have to make sacrifices. My daughter or not, you will be treated like any other person who refused to sign the oath should you decide to refuse. I had already sacrificed my friend, Thomas More; don't make me sacrifice you as well. If you decide to sign the Oath, I will try to make it up to you, I promise." With that said the King turned and left the silent room, leaving Mary with a lot to think about.

_**Queen's Chamber…**_

Anne fingered the letter that Xavier had sent again when she was finally alone save her sister who had dozed off slightly. She had been too tired to respond to the letter the previous day, but it shouldn't be put off any longer. The letter had been odd. Never in her life would Anne have expected Xavier to write to her again after the way they had parted during their Hogwarts years. Then again, Anne had never expected to receive a letter from Xavier asking for Muggle advice either.

She raised her quill and began to write.

_Minister Malfoy,_

_In the Muggle world, we have not heard of such a group yet, but I will inform you immediately should I hear any information in regards to this. My advice is that you form a division in the ministry for obliviators. Only using the occasional auror seems to be inadequate. I am sorry that there is not much I can do to help you though._

_Anne Boleyn_

The reply was short but it as to the point. In truth, Anne really couldn't think of any way to help Xavier. There had been no news of this in the Muggle world at all. She was also not regent so it was not like she could just decided matters by herself. What Xavier truly needed was to form a plan together with Henry but they couldn't very well tell Henry that there was a Magical world in which he has no authority in. Anne shuddered to think what kind of interaction would happen should Xavier and Henry ever meet. It would be a disaster to be sure. Henry would want to show off his power and be angry that Xavier would not pay attention to his status as King. Xavier would be rude and annoying as he probably never thought he would actually speak to a Muggle. Not to mention Xavier would not bat an eye at Henry's power as the King of England could really do nothing to him. Especially now, although as the Minister of Magic, the Lord Malfoy would not enjoy the same amount of sheer power that the King enjoyed, but the position of Minister was the closest the Magical world had to a King. So all of this basically meant, the two were on the same playing field. Henry never liked people to be his equal. Anne still remembered the time when he had gone to Calais to sign the marriage treaty between Mary and King Francis's son. The two Kings had gotten into a physical fight. If Xavier and Henry got into a fight, Anne had little doubt who would come out victoriously. Really, she just couldn't see Henry outrunning the killing curse with his injured leg.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 25**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"The King went to visit the Lady Mary?" Anne asked her father in concern, "What did he say to her?"

"The King wanted her to sign the Oath, and the rumor is that he will send her to the tower to be tried for treason if she refused to sign the Oath in another two days time," Thomas Boleyn explained to his daughter.

This was happening a little too fast than Anne had originally anticipated. She knew with the birth of a son, Henry would move to secure the son's position but she had not thought it would be so soon. However, it made sense in a way. Henry wanted to secure Mary's oath before Harry was made the Prince of Wales. "Are there any other news around court?"

Thomas Boleyn nodded, "Thomas Seymour and William Brereton have both been tried and convicted of high treason five days ago. The King signed their death warrant today, as he had not left your side for four days after Prince Harry's birth." Anne smiled at the memory of not long ago as she woke up to find her husband beside her. She had been very touched by it.

Anne nodded, "What of the rest of the Seymour family and Jane Seymour?"

The Earl of Wiltshire paused slightly. Finally he decided that his daughter deserved to know the truth, and she seemed to be fully recovered now anyhow. Only the King thought she had to be treated like a delicate doll still. Whatever his mother had given Anne had fully restored her. "Edward Seymour testified against his brother but he claimed innocence on the event. The King has spared his life in return but left him in the tower. His wife Anne Seymour also testified against Thomas Seymour, and the King has granted her request of an annulment from Seymour and released her back to her father. John Seymour, everyone seems to have forgotten about also remained in the Tower. Jane Seymour's sisters who had also been arrested from their homes were released as well. As for Jane Seymour, she disappeared about three month ago. It seemed that she had escaped, but the details are unclear. The King ordered her acts to be tried even without her presence. With Brandon and your ladies testifying against her in regards to her confession. She too has been convicted of high treason. She is to be sent to the scaffold as soon as she is apprehended again."

Anne frowned deeply, "Jane Seymour disappeared? What do you mean disappeared? Did someone help her escape? How is it that she has yet to be caught? Her entire family was in the tower, she has nowhere else to go," Anne quickly fired several questions at her father. An uneasy feeling settled into her stomach. She did not like open ends.

Thomas Boleyn shook his head, "I don't know the details very well. Give me a few days and I will try to find out."

Anne nodded. "Where is Grandmother? She has not visited me yet."

Her father's face fell and there was a struggle before he contained his emotions again. "She is resting. She took intensive care of you when you were unconscious so she is very tired." The King had not expressively forbid him to tell Anne about Jane Seymour but he had expressively told everyone that no one was to inform Anne of her grandmother's death.

Anne didn't really believe her father but she too knew that Henry may have said something to everyone about keeping it from her. Whatever it was, Anne was worried. She could not shake the view of the bright green light she had seen before she woke up. "Oh…" was the only dejected response she offered to her father as she looked out the window.

Thomas Boleyn felt bad lying to Anne for once because he wanted his daughter to know how much her grandmother had loved her. He wanted her to know what her grandmother had sacrificed in order for her to live. But he stopped himself from telling her for now, "Anne, sweetheart?"

Anne didn't look back to her father, "hmm?"

"I am sorry."

Anne's head snapped back to face her father, "What?"

Thomas Boleyn sighed, "I am sorry. I am sorry that I have been a bad father to you. I should have placed your interests ahead of my own ambitions. I should not have made you feel like you were only a tool. I should not have pressured you so much about a son. You are my daughter and I had forgotten the duties of a father. So again, I am sorry."

Anne's eyes were huge as she stared at her father with her mouth open. This coming from her father had been more shocking than the apology she had received from Henry.

Flashback…

"_I am sorry, Anne," King Henry uttered what was probably his first apology ever._

_Anne stared at him, "For what?"_

_Henry grimaced, "Sorry that I had strayed from you. Sorry that I brought the Seymours into our life. Sorry that I made you feel unsafe. Sorry that I have made you unhappy. Sorry for so many things. I didn't even know how much you meant to me until I almost lost you Anne. You are my soul mate and I promise I won't hurt you again. I promise I won't stray again. I know you don't believe me right now, but with time, you will see I am sincere." He voiced passionately._

_Anne had been touched, but didn't really know what to say so she just blinked as Henry drew her in for a hug. She knew how difficult it was for Henry to say this and it meant a lot to her._

End Flashback

"Why are you saying this now?" Anne asked her father.

Thomas Boleyn couldn't tell his daughter the truth exactly as that would mean telling her of her grandmother's death, instead he compromised "You almost dying made me realize that in my ambition, I had let my family slip away from me. I didn't want that. I will try to make it up to you, George and Mary." Anne only nodded.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 26**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Mary knew exactly why she was being summoned to the Queen's chamber now. The woman had after all warned her that her father will lose patience once her son was born. She wanted to claim a headache instead of going, but Lady Mary Stafford had been very insistent to almost begging her to go. So Mary allowed herself to be lead to the room. In truth, Mary had a little curiosity about what Anne had to say to her about the matter. Anne's ladies were mostly scattered around her outer chambers but Lady Stafford led Mary inside the inner chamber where Anne was still confined to bed rest. She smiled as she caught sight of Mary and motioned for her sister to leave and shut the door. She seemed a little tired, but Mary knew why. Harry's baptism had been today and it had been a long ceremony that took all morning even though she still not churched did not attend personally.

"Hello Mary," her voice was warm. Mary nodded to her, but was unwilling to really address her, "shall we just get to the point then? I heard the King has asked you to sign the oath personally and has threatened to send you to the tower if you refused." Mary nodded again; she knew there is no point in denying the fact. Everyone at court probably knew about it by now. Anne continued, "Have you decided on what you will do?"

"I do not believe this matter is of any concern to you," she couldn't help but snap back. Anne and her children would benefit the most from Mary's sacrifice and Mary didn't want to tell Anne even if Mary decided to sign the Oath.

Anne's smiled didn't waver, "You are right of course in that this matter is not my concern. However, I still want to help." Mary was about to snap back that Anne really has helped enough by taking her father away, but Anne continued before she had time to, "Elizabeth adores you and would not want to see you hurt. She would be incredibly stressed to hear that you have been sent to the tower. You are also my son's sister. I would like him to get to know you as well," mentioning Elizabeth effectively silenced Mary.

"My father won't send me to the tower," Mary whispered. She had been trying to convince herself of this since her father had left her in her room.

"Does that mean that you have made your decision to refuse the King's request then? Because if that is the case, you are very wrong. The King will not spare you this time because of your status. His interests have changed. This time he is much more desperate about you signing the oath and will resort to whatever means to get you to sign it."

"Wouldn't it just make your day that I would lower myself to sign it," Mary stated angrily.

Anne laughed, "Yes, I won't lie to you and say that I do not have my own children's best interests at heart. But whether I am happy or not should not be relevant in this case. Your own safety is. Your mother loves you very much. If she knew of the new current circumstances, what would she tell you to do? As a mother, I can tell you that I would want my children to do whatever is necessary to protect themselves. Mary, I am not asking you to acknowledge me as Queen in your heart, just on a rather useless piece of parchment. I do not think that one piece of parchment will stop civil war should you chose to initiate it, but I have confidence in my children that they would crush their oppositions. So the Oath is meaningless to me, but that same piece of parchment could save your life. My offer from February still stands Mary, should you choose to sign it. My pride as a mother will not put you ahead of Elizabeth but at the very least you will be a Princess again. So Mary, think hard, what would your mother tell you to do."

If Mary wasn't the one in the situation she would have mused that her father and Anne Boleyn made quite a good team. While her father played to her duties as a daughter of England, Anne Boleyn played on her dead mother's love. They each took the main points in the matter and made a convincing argument. Mary hated it, but she knew that she only had one choice left.

Seeing Mary's resigned expression Anne breathed a sigh of relief in her heart. She smiled warmly at her stepdaughter, "Always remember Mary, everything becomes meaningless when you are dead. You have to do what it takes to remain alive." It was the only advice she could offer to the young woman in hopes of comforting her about her choice. It was advice that her grandmother had drilled into her at a young age and a true Slytherin ideal.

_**Palace of Whitehall, May 27**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"Will you agree to sign the Oath Mary?" King Henry asked his daughter.

Mary nodded, "Yes, I will sign it and acknowledge that Anne Boleyn is the Queen of England and her children the legitimate heirs of England. I will also acknowledge that Your Majesty is the supreme head of the Church of England."

"And your mother's and your own status?"

Mary cringed, she had hoped to avoid saying this part but now it seemed impossible to avoid, "I will acknowledge that my mother is the Princess dowager and I am a bastard." Mary felt her heart break and tears started to form.

Her father nodded satisfied with her response, and handed her the parchment for the oath. Mary took up the quill and felt her hand shake a little, but she composed herself. She wrote the words Mary Tudor on it and quickly stepped away, not wanting to see her signature on a piece of parchment that felt like a betrayal. Henry smiled at her as he rolled the piece up and handed it to Cromwell "You have made me so very happy today, my daughter. From now on, you will be known as _The Lady Mary Tudor_, _The King's Daughter_ and you will be treated with courtesy as should be expected as the third woman at court." Mary nodded. She honestly had expected no better. Anne Boleyn had promised to make her a princess but she had also warned Mary that it would take a little time as they had to wait till the 'Prince' was titled the Prince of Wales and the people have come to accept that Mary had signed the Oath.

Lady Mary Stafford stepped forward with a curtsey, "My Lady, the Queen has sent for tailors to measure you for new gowns so you can be dressed fit as the King's daughter. She has also arranged for another suite of rooms for you and ladies and maids to serve you. If you would like I can show you to them as soon as you wish." Mary nodded.

_**Later…**_

The Lady Mary, The King's Daughter's new rooms were a very beautiful and large suite of rooms. It was richly furnished and showed a sort of elegance that Mary grudgingly admitted always surrounded Anne. She now had four ladies to wait on her and four maids to serve her, even her own herald to announce visitors. All of these would be too small and disgraceful had she been still known as a Princess, but it was more than Mary had had in years. It was a rather sad event that Mary should have felt grateful for these. Despite everything, Mary's favorite part was that this room was still close to Elizabeth's nursery. Mary knew that it wouldn't be too long before Elizabeth and their younger brother were both sent away to Hatfield again. Mary was welcome at court now, so she was obligated to stay. She didn't really want to separate from the sister she had grown to be attached to. For a long time, Mary had viewed Elizabeth as the only one she had left and if Elizabeth left who would Mary turn to?

The King had also granted Mary her own estate should she tire of court at some point. Mary thought perhaps she would spend more time there as she did not want to stay in a court ran by Anne. The estate, however, would be half a day's journey to Hatfield though. It was farther than Mary liked, but it would be her own.

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 1**__**st**__**, 1536**_

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England knew something was wrong. It was a gut feeling, a natural instinct of sorts. Whatever it is, it had to do with her grandmother. Lady Margaret Boleyn wasn't at her great grandson's baptism and she wasn't there when Anne had been churched. So where was she? So Anne rose out of bed early in the morning and had her ladies help her dress even though they protested thinking that she needed more rest. After finishing dressing, she strode out of her chambers before her ladies could protest more and headed straight to her grandmother's room. When she did get there all she found was an empty room with white sheets covering the furniture. Shocked at her findings, Anne turned to Lady Mary Stafford, "Where is she?"

Mary curtseyed, "His Majesty has forbidden everyone to speak of this until you are fully recovered."

Anne was irritated, she wasn't a glass doll, and she was fully recovered, "I am fine now, I just want to know the truth, Mary."

Mary didn't know what to do, but she was saved from speaking by the King, who had been informed by one of the Ladies as Anne headed to her grandmother's room, "It is alright, Lady Mary, please leave us, I will tell the Queen myself." They couldn't hide the truth much longer anyways.

Mary curtseyed again and quickly left the room. Henry turned to Anne and held one of her hands, "Sweetheart, your grandmother passed away while you were unconscious. We didn't want you to stress over it when you had already gone through so much. I am told she died peacefully from old age."

Henry then proceeded to comfort Anne with a string of words but Anne stopped listening. Her grandmother was gone. How? She wasn't old though, not even close by Wizarding standards. It wasn't old age, Anne was sure. The brilliant flash of green light and the words, "_Avada Kedevra_," flashed through Anne's mind again. No, her grandmother must have killed herself. But why? As tears fell, her husband drew her into an embrace.

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 3**__**rd**__**, 1536**_

Master Cromwell was extremely confused. He didn't really know what to do with the reports. They were so very strange. Rumors of saviors sent by god had started to circulate from village to village. Some even showed that miracles were performed as one day they were critically injured and the next day they were completely healed. These people claimed that they had been taken to some Angels' residence and they healed the injured wearing flowing white robes. Well this all made little sense.

Cromwell pondered over the report. He couldn't exactly rule out the fact that these were just rumors spread by the Pope's followers in order to discredit the King. If they raised some savior up on pedestal it would be like saying the King is no longer favored by God. But that would mean the people actually believed in the so called miracles that were happening. He needed to get someone that has witnessed these miracles not just someone who has heard the rumors…

_**Ministry of Magic, June 5**__**th**__**, 1536**_

The six Lords of the Wizengamot gathered around the round table and a day of heated debate continued. "We know nothing about these so called white robed wizards. Until we know more, we should not cause a mass panic in the world," Lord Hector Mortimer held on to his views from the past few days. They had been arguing over the course of their actions for the last three days, but nothing came out of it. Three members still viewed that perhaps the enemy could be reasoned with as they mostly did good deeds (well Mortimer just didn't want things to get out of hand). The other three just wanted to sent in teams of Aurors and terminate the problem without asking anymore questions. Things this big had always needed to go through a vote in the Wizengamot but really, whoever thought to put an even number of Lords in the Wizengamot was really foolish as they were hopelessly deadlocked.

"Our information source has already been very clear. Each day, that we waste sitting here discussing this, more and more Muggles are falling to them. In a few months, they will be viewed as Gods in the Muggle world," Lord Pewit Weasley pointed out.

"Do we know any other motives for their exposure?" Lord Alfonso Dumbledore was always the mediator.

"Other than the fact, that they seem to want to integrate the two worlds, we don't really know anything specific," the Minister of Magic, Lord Xavier Malfoy responded.

"Perhaps they only want to help the Muggle world?" asked Lord Harrison Potter hopefully.

Lord Orion Black snorted, "And I am the God of Gryffindor," Harrison rolled his eyes, "Honestly, use your brain, Potter. I know there isn't much in there, but even you should have realized that they don't just want to help the Muggles."

"What do you think they want then, Lord Black?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

Orion pointed to one of the new reports that just arrived the day prior, "This one says here, that one of the Muggles was saved by something that look suspiciously like a patronus. If you look at the ministry records, around the same time, one of the ministry dementors had gone missing for a day. Muggles can't see the Dementors but they can see the bright charms of the spell warding off the dementors and they can feel the effects of the dementors. Who is to say that this group had secured the dementor and set it on the Muggles just so they could be seen casting the charm. You will notice this specific charm looks like pure light, Muggles will of course believe it is some sort of light savior."

Lord Black made a good point, "Buts similarly, we also can't rule out that the dementor just got lost and this group saved the Muggle from what would have been a terrible fate," Lord Dumbledore pointed out while Lord Potter nodded in agreement.

"The point is that we simply just do not know enough information about our enemy. We don't know how many of them there are. We don't know how strong they are. In fact, we don't even know what they call themselves. We can't just send in a bunch of Aurors blindly. If it was a trap, we would lose all of our Aurors and then where would we be?" Lord Mortimer questioned.

"So what do you suggest then? Just wait around until we have more information? By the time we finish gathering enough facts to please you, they would probably have gain control of the Muggle government," Lord Weasley argued back.

"Speaking of the Muggle government, everyone remembers Anne Boleyn right?" Xavier piped up again. The table all nodded, "She is the Queen of England in the Muggle world. She may be of assistance. Although she wrote to me saying that they still have not heard of anything about this, so perhaps this hasn't gotten to such a big problem to cause us to worry like this."

"If it gets any bigger, we aren't going to be able to solve this by ourselves anymore," Orion pointed out.

"I agree with Lord Black, we need to nib this before it gets worse. The minister has already started a new department just for Obliviators and groups are being trained now and should be able to work in a few days time," Pewit explained.

"What is the point of Obliviators if we don't get that group first? They would just expose themselves to more Muggles before the Obliviators finished wiping the memories of one Muggle. Not to mention, how will we explain the fact that suddenly a group of Muggles will have no memory to the last few months?" Orion argued.

"Lord Black makes a point there. But honestly how do we even know how far back to wipe the Muggles' memories when we don't know how long they have been working," Lord Mortimer pointed out again.

"What we need is someone to go inside this group and find out what exactly is going on," Lord Potter suggested.

"We don't know where they are, how do we get to them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Then what we need is a Muggle. The Muggles seems to be able to find them. All we need to do is find a Muggle who can be trained by us to know what to look for once they find the place. Besides, it is not like we can use wizards or witches for the task as I am sure they will be able to detect magical presence," the suggestion brought on silence.

"Even so, are we just supposed to wait around until we find this Muggle? We really have no idea about the Muggle world and everyday more Muggles are falling to the group," repeated Pewit.

"In other words, we need to find a way to contain the situation for more time. The best way to do it is if the Muggle government issued a statement about it being dangerous to approach these people. Some Muggles will ignore it but not all. It would be more than anything we can do. Similarly, they can also help us find the Muggle we need to get into the place," Dumbledore mused.

"Are you suggesting that we work with the Muggles and expose ourselves as well?" Xavier asked in horror. It was an expression that was mirrored by three other members.

Dumbledore sighed, "Not to the entire Muggle world like this group is doing, but selectively to only the leader of the Muggle world. Our world has always been torn in one war or another, and often times it spills over into the Muggle world. This complete separation from them is more hazardous than helpful. One of these days, some group of Muggles will suspect about us, it is wiser to build up an alliance of sorts with the Muggle government so we can control possible future problems together. This is also the perfect time to do it. A witch is the Muggle King's wife, and her children will be the Future leaders of Muggle England. She can help us explain the situation in terms Muggles can understand. We won't have another opportunity like this."

"Do you realize the amount of paper work necessary to what you are proposing?" asked Xavier, face still in horror.

Lord Alfonso Dumbledore grinned and clapped his hands together, "well we better get started then!"

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 6**__**th**__**, 1536**_

The Duke of Norfolk was felt extremely tired. The King had entrusted him to see to the ceremony which will endow the title Prince of Wales on little Prince Harry. Thomas Boleyn was suppose to be helping, but the King granted him time to grieve for his mother and made him in charge of a rather elaborate funeral for Lady Margaret Boleyn whom the King felt in debt to. So now, Norfolk had to do everything. What was more was that the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk had written to him about the care of this nieces and Nephews. So the Duke of Norfolk took this short moment to come visit the Queen in hopes that she would accept one of her cousins into her service.

"Which Howard did you have in mind?" asked Anne. It was just pure curiosity as even if her Uncle told her the name of the girl in question, Anne was unlikely to know of the girl.

"Catherine Howard, Your Majesty. She is young and very willing to please," the Duke replied back.

Anne nodded, "Alright, write to my cousin and inform her that she will have a place in my household."

The Duke bowed graciously, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Anne smiled and held out another letter, "Uncle, can you send this letter to the Lady Catherine Neville as well."

"Catherine Neville?" the Duke questioned due to curiosity as well.

Anne nodded, "Yes, for The Lady Mary, The King's Daughter's house hold. I was told Lady Catherine is a pious woman who will please Mary. She is the daughter of Sir Thomas Parr. Her husband is John Neville, the third Baron of Latymer; he is also at court." The Duke nodded and took the letter with a bow.

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 7**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"_His Majesty, the King has declared that His marriage to you was an untrue marriage and declared Princess Elizabeth a bastard." _

"_Madame, the French executioner has been delayed on his journey, and the execution would have to be postponed." _

"_Boy, fetch my sword," there was a flash of silver. Red blood everywhere…_

"_Has the King ordered what to do with the body?"_

"_Just bury it"_

"_Has the King arranged for a coffin then?" A chest was dragged away into darkness. Thump, Thump, Thump, the head rolled within, eyes still open. _

Anne sat up with a gasp. For the first few months after seeing the visions, Anne had nightmares every night, but then it had started getting better. Occasionally, like today, she would have the reoccurring nightmare that caused her cold sweats and a sick feeling in her stomach. Just when she thought that things had gotten better between her and Henry, dreams like this one refused to let her forget. Anne knew why. She and Henry never talked about this. How could she explain to him that whenever she had dreams like this one she would treat him coldly the next day because she couldn't bear to look at him? She couldn't exactly tell Henry that she had seen an alternate future in which she was killed by him. So she never spoke about it and thus never had a true opportunity to heal from it. She told herself that she was safe now, as she tried to even out her breathing. In two days time when the dream becomes less vivid in her mind, things will return to normal between her and Henry. Anne sighed; she really wish that they could just talk about it.

"Anne, sweetheart?" Henry asked groggily. He had take to just sleeping by Anne's side lately as he wanted to be sure that his wife was still with him. Her near death was still unforgotten.

"I'm fine," Anne responded distantly as she forced herself to lie down again. Once again she didn't talk about it as she closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come back to her the rest of the night…

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 8**__**th**__**, 1536**_

The reports were getting more alarming as Cromwell read through them. Thousands of the people have started to believe in the so called miracle workers and saviors. Whoever they are has started to turn the people against the King. It was time that he told the King of the matter, but lately the King had been preoccupied with new ceremonies. The Prince Harry was to be made the Prince of Wales, and a few days afterwards, Thomas Boleyn was suppose to be made the Duke of Wiltshire along with several other ennoblement. Perhaps, as soon as the ceremonies were over, he would inform the King. They had to put a stop to this. The people were already very discontent this year, so the King and Cromwell cannot risk this group getting at more support. The people have still not completely accepted the Church of England as old habits die hard. Farther more the closing down of the lesser Monasteries were causing more discontent. Adding to the mix was the low crop yield this year making food prices very high. Those were just the peasant level of discontent. Cromwell was also well aware that among the nobility there was also strong unhappiness in his high position seeing him as from a common birth. On the other hand, Cromwell scowled; the Queen seemed to be a rising star among the people. It had not gotten to the point where the people had forgiven her for Katherine of Aragon being set aside, but at the very least they probably won't shout insults as she passed them anymore. With the birth of a prince, many people in southern England have grown to like her and her efforts with the redistribution of Monastery assets helped greatly. Many peasants in the South have already benefited from her education funds pulled from the corrupt monasteries. Northern England was another matter though. There were more Catholics for one and they still blamed her for helping establish the Church of England. Frighteningly, it was also from the North that the rumors have started to circulate.

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 12**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"Are you saying that there is a group of people in Northern England who has titled themselves the Messengers of God?" Henry asked in disbelief as Cromwell informed him of the matter during Dinner where he was enjoying it with Anne. Anne looked up in alarm.

"Yes, they have spread through Northern England rapidly and seemed to be able to do miracles as several people that I have spoken to have claimed to have witnessed such events," Cromwell stated. When he had gone to inform the King of the events, he had been on the way to dine with Anne. Despite not wanting to inform the King state matters in front of the Queen, the King had ordered him to.

"What kind of miracles?" asked Anne carefully.

"Healing of some sort mostly. They healed people's cuts almost instantly using only a stick of wood." Anne almost dropped her fork.

"Is it the Devil's work?" the King questioned.

"I do not know, Your Majesty. The people have dubbed them the Angels or the saviors." Cromwell explained. This was a rather peculiar event.

Anne made a mental note to write to Xavier as soon as she was free.

_**Palace of Whitehall, June 16**__**th**__**, 1536**_

Queen Anne was slightly worried. She had written to Xavier Malfoy about the matter but there had been no reply at all. Even after Anne had sent a second letter, nothing came back. Anne didn't know what was going on. To make matters worse, her father had recently filled her in about the details of Jane Seymour's disappearance. Apparently, the woman had disappeared without a trace leaving not a single clue behind. Anne had a feeling that perhaps her disappearance had something to do with the same group's involvement.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Anne's attention snapped back to her sister-in-law.

"Everything is better now?" she questioned the blushing woman.

Jane Boleyn nodded extremely grateful to the Queen. Her husband had returned to her bed and treated her respectfully recently that Jane was so pleased and pretty much forgot about her earlier misgivings with her husband. This was all thanks to the Queen. Hopefully, Jane would fall pregnant soon and then everything would be perfect.

Anne smiled at the woman. She wasn't stupid enough to think that George would have just given up Mark, but at least he had taken her advice in at least trying to make his wife happy enough so she stops suspecting him. Things were still a little tense between the siblings since their fight, but George had apologized immediately after Anne had woken up, completely shaken by the idea that he had almost lost his favorite sister.

_**Palace of Whitehall, July 1**__**st**__**, 1536**_

It was times like these that Cromwell feared for his job. The current report he held was of devastating news. Apparently forty-thousand pilgrims had risen against the King. The uprising began shortly after the closing of Louth Abbey and took place initially at St. James' Church in Louth. Although it had started relatively small, it wasn't anymore. The uprising quickly gained support in Horncastle, Markey Rasen, Caistor and other nearby towns, from both the peasants and the gentry. Now the rebel forces were numbered at forty thousand and marched on Lincoln and occupied Lincoln Cathedral. These rebels had sent demands to the King, wanting the freedom to worship as Catholics, to keep the Lincolnshire churches. Furthermore, they demanded the end of collection of subsidy, end to taxes during peacetime, and end to the dissolutions and an end of the Ten Articles.

The King had been furious. He immediately ordered Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk back to Suffolk to muster a force in order to suppress the uprising. The King sent a messenger to Lincoln Cathedral to inform of them that should they not disperse then they would have to face the consequences of the army. Cromwell had thought that most would have dispersed on that threat, but the rebels held strong. The rumors of the "angels" being with them also caused issue. There was no other better way of railing support than the claim of being lead by messengers of god. The French Joan of Arc's claim to a Divine connection which was followed by several decisive victories had settled the dispute for the throne giving the French King Charles VII power to reign. Should these "angels" win the battle against the Duke of Suffolk and afterwards, it would not be a stretch to think that they could get what they wanted. This was true especially now, with so many discontent people. Cardinal Wolsey's and the King's extravagant life and spending had emptied out the treasure. Heavy taxes were present since early in the King's reign and it was a practice Cromwell had continued. He had to refill the treasury after all.

The rebels although numerous in numbers are mostly farmers and they had no real weapon and would be an easy slaughter by the Duke of Suffolk's well armed army, but what factor would these so called "angels" play? Can they even play a role? Although common sense told Cromwell that it would be impossible for anything illogical to happen, his gut feeling told him that this wasn't really a matter of logic.

_**Lincoln, July 17**__**th**__**, 1536**_

For the first time in his life, Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk, was worried for his life. The King had entrusted him to put a stop to the uprising in Lincoln, but he had failed. He had failed so epically that he didn't even know how he failed. All he knew was that none of their weapons worked. They had no choice but to retreat. He had been an embarrassment to the King and a laughing stock to the rest of Europe.

Well, he also had fault in the issue as he didn't have nearly as many men as he should have. He had opted for speedy battle instead of a well stocked battle. The rebel numbers far outnumbered him. He knew that of course since the beginning, but he had thought that the weapons they had brought compared to sticks and stones that the rebels used would be no comparison at all. He had thought each of his men could take on at least twenty of thirty of the peasants. Not to mention, he had fully expected the rebels to scatter the second shots were fired. Well perhaps they still might have scattered if shots were fired, but no shots had been fired. Miraculously, not a single one of their weapons worked.

Furthermore, when the rebels had fought with them, glowing white animals had surrounded them. The animals did nothing for the physical battle but they boosted the rebel moral causing not only a few but all of them to chant that they were fighting for god. He hated to admit it, but just from the appearances of the animals and the functionless weapons, it looked like that they were right. Either way, his forces were afraid. Whispers of divine intervention circulated through his men and no matter how he tried to squash the rumors, it didn't work. These unexplainable things cause him a major headache, he just couldn't figure out what was going on. This entire year had been strange. First the Queen, then this, what was going to happen next? He also didn't see any of the so called "angels" that the rebels claimed to have on their sides.

News of his defeat had spread fast, and Charles knew that more and more peasants were willing to join the rebel force now. Things were not looking good. He mentally shuddered as he handed his letter to the King to the Page. No, the King would be furious and Charles would feel it very soon.

_**Palace of Whitehall, July 23**__**rd**__**, 1536**_

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, where are you?" Anne singing prettily as she engaged in a game of Hide-and-go-seek with her young daughter. Anne was in high spirits as the day was a beautiful day and her children were still with her. While little Prince Harry took a nap in the nursery, Anne enjoyed a little alone time with the little Princess. Because of the rebellion and Anne's begging, the King had allowed both children to stay longer at court. Anne also had a secret suspicion that one of the King's reasons was that he too enjoyed spending time with his children immensely and only used her and the rebellion as an excuse to keep them around.

The princess in question giggle quietly from under one of the rose bushes as her mother passed her for the third time. Anne had a keen ear, and immediately snapped her attention back to one bush she had passed. But a frown appeared on her face as she studied the bush. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as she glanced at it. She approached the bush quietly and studied it on all sides. There was no one to be found, besides, it wasn't a big bush so it was unlikely to hide even a small child like Elizabeth from the side view. So Queen Anne walked away thinking that perhaps she had heard wrong.

There was a large stone pillar close by; perhaps Elizabeth had hid behind that one. So Anne approached it quietly in hopes of surprising her young daughter. When she had gotten close, Anne thanked Merlin that she had always had quick reflexes and a good ear, because a female voice whispered, "_Reducto_" and a jet of red light from behind Anne shot straight at the pillar's middle causing it to break and almost fell onto Anne. But Anne had twisted out of the way quickly, and immediately pulled out her wand that she had started to carry with her when she had heard from Cromwell about the "angels".

"_Protego_," she casted a shield around herself and immediately afterwards casted "_Expelliarmus."_ A wand flew into Anne's hands and simultaneously she heard a low popping sound. The castor obviously had either a time activated portkey or an emergency portkey. But the most important thing wasn't what the castor had, it was the fact that someone had just tried to kill her.

The crashing noise of the pillar was loud and Anne had no doubts that within a few minutes, people would be rushing over to find her and the Princess so she quickly tucked away both wands into her skirts and yelled for her daughter, "Elizabeth, sweetheart come out now."

She heard a whimper from the bush she had examined before and "Mama, I am here." Anne immediate ran to the bush and knelt down to its level. To her surprise, Elizabeth had somehow gotten inside the rose bush, but as she looked around, there was no opening in which she could have crawled in. But then right before her eyes, the vines of the bush parted to create a hole as the little girl climbed through and ran into her mother's arms. The thorns twisting out of the way so as not to harm the little girl, so other than her dress being a little dirty from kneeling on the ground, the Princess had not a scratch on her. Apparently, Anne needed to give her young daughter the magic talk sooner than she had anticipated…

_**Palace of Whitehall, July 25**__**th**__**, 1536**_

When King Henry had received the Duke of Suffolk's letter three days prior, the entire court felt his anger. The King immediately sent for the Duke of Norfolk, the Duke of Wiltshire, and Master Cromwell. The final plan they had came up with is to summon more forces from the three dukedoms and the other places in southern England. This had quickly turned into a South against North war. Imagine that a simple uprising that has caused so much trouble. The King didn't know what to believe as he re-read Charles Brandon's letter. As a friend, Charles wouldn't lie, but that didn't mean that the Duke of Suffolk wouldn't lie to the King of England just to save his own skin.

Charles Brandon had written news of a string of peculiar events that left his forces devastated. These so called miracles performed by the peasants made no sense to him at all. Was this the devil's work or some type of witchcraft? It didn't matter what it was right now though, as with this victory against the Duke of Suffolk, many would believe the pilgrims. Not to mention that it is going to take more time before more forces could be summoned, time that the rebels could use to gather their own strength.

Motions for the Church of England to declare the rebel's help as devil's work had already begun, but even Henry knew that these rebels may not adhere to the rules of the Church of England no matter how much he wanted to delude himself. He needed help, but what sort of help, he didn't know.

_**Palace of Whitehall, July 30**__**th**__**, 1536**_

The King had been very stressed about the state of affairs in the political world. So Queen Anne suggested that they take a walk through the gardens as the flowers planted by the gardeners were in full bloom. The King readily agreed. He needed to spend a little private time with his wife. The incident five days prior when the pillar had broken and almost fell on Anne had caused him great concern. Anne was also a vision that soothed him in his great anxiety.

So the King and Queen of England strolled through the garden alone and arm in arm. The flowers this year were especially beautiful as the royal couple admired them. As they turned the corner and into the Tulips garden, Henry found a most peculiar sight of which caused his wife such shock that she faltered and released his arm. In front of them stood three people dressed in different colored robes. Yes, robes, different from anything Henry had ever seen. These robes were obviously elegantly cut and made of a thick and rich material. The small group consisted of two men and one woman. The woman was dressed in a dark emerald green robe. She was rather plain looking with high cheek bones, thin lips, and blonde and brown hair, Henry noted. There was also a red haired man who wore a black robe. He was the tallest of the group. The last one was a good looking blonde man. His features were aristocratic and he held himself like royalty. He wore a pale blue-silver robe that enhanced his silvery blonde locks. He was the obvious leader of the group.

The said blonde's smile was wide as he looked in Henry's direction. He walked like he was floating as he made his way to in front of Henry. Henry expected the man to bow to him and address him as "Your Majesty" but instead, this blonde man turned to his astonished wife who stood beside him, causing Henry's eyes to widen slightly.

Xavier Malfoy, the Minister of Magic took Anne's right hand into his and his upper body bent slightly to about 45 degrees, his eyes glowed, "My Lady, Anne Boleyn," (Maybe it was Henry's own imagination but, the man's voice was slightly seductive as he never took his eyes off of Anne who looked completely bewildered) he smiled as he raised the back of Anne's right hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it, then "If it is even possible, I dare say, you have only grown more beautiful since we had _regrettably_ parted," he purred. Anne's eyes twinkled as it filled with confusion and amusement. The plain woman giggled. The red head laughed and rolled his eyes. The vein on King Henry VIII's temple pulsed.

**Author's Notes:**

What can I say? I am addicted to cliff hangers; maybe it is because I just like them as a reader. Ha-ha I crackled like a mad woman when I wrote the cliff hanger in this chapter though. I had planned this scene since the prologues and felt good finally writing it out.

So I moved up the date for the Pilgrimage Grace and the Lincolnshire Rising and combined them just to fit the story (only by like 3-4 months). I think I was driving myself crazy trying to fit the original date. I don't even know why I bothered as this is fanfiction.

I just want to point out one thing in this Author's note and it is that in the previous chapters I kept stressing that there was an absolute separation between the two worlds, but you will notice that by Harry Potter's time the Muggle Minister and Possibly the royal family are well aware of the Magical world (Book six).

**Next Chapter: The King and the Minister- **I bet a lot of you guys are looking for the fireworks in this exchange, and there will be fireworks, literally as well, the entire chapter.

So **please review**, as they help me write and give me motivation! Thank you for reading!

**Cruelangel**


	10. Chapter 8: The King and The Minister

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money. I also own none of the King Arthur Characters; they are all created in legends in medieval times.

**Detailed Summary**: Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for those who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Happy reading!

**Chapter 8: The King and The Minister**

_**Palace of Whitehall, July 30th, 1536**_

_Xavier Malfoy, the Minister of Magic took Anne's right hand into his and his upper body bent slightly to about 45 degrees, his eyes glowed, "My Lady, Anne Boleyn," (Maybe it was Henry's own imagination but, the man's voice was slightly seductive as he never took his eyes off of Anne who looked completely bewildered) he smiled as he raised the back of Anne's right hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it, then "If it is even possible, I dare say, you have only grown more beautiful since we had regrettably parted," he purred. Anne's eyes twinkled as it filled with confusion and amusement. The plain woman giggled. The red head laughed and rolled his eyes. The vein on King Henry VIII's temple pulsed._

"Who are you?" asked King Henry the Eighth as he stared at the blond haired man in great displeasure. The said man was standing too close to Anne for Henry's liking so the King stepped forward and placed himself half way in between them.

Xavier was highly amused by Anne's husband's antics, "Oh, how rude of me to not have introduced myself to you, King Henry." He motioned for the other two to step forward as well "My name is Xavier Malfoy, the English Minister of Magic." Then he pointed to the red-head, "This is Pewit Weasley, head of the Magical Law Enforcement division," finally gesturing to the woman, "and Cassandra Trelawney, the most celebrated Seer of the Magical world."

Henry blinked in absolute confusion. Maybe he was dreaming. Life had been very stressful lately and no wonder he started to dream strange things. He closed his eyes several times, each time willing himself to wake up from the strange dream. Anne blinked as well because she was stunned speechless. Malfoy and the rest had just exposed the Wizarding world to the Muggle King of England. _What were they thinking?_ Furthermore, by Xavier's greeting, he had basically announced that Anne was part of their world once, and thus a witch, and dear god, Henry might burn her at the stake for this.

"Is there something in your eyes?" Xavier asked with feigned innocence as he stared at Henry who was still closing and opening his eyes.

Henry froze at the rather rude comment, "You are a dream."

"Well, many have told me that I am quite handsome but I dare say no one was called me a dream before." There was always an elegant slur in Xavier's speech. The vein on Henry's temple pulsed again.

Anne rolled her eyes. Honestly, how old was Xavier? Being at the age of nine and twenty he really should not still be enjoying these stupid remarks. She also knew that Xavier was just taunting her Henry and perhaps enjoying it a little too much. "What brings you here, Minister?" Anne decided to cut in while her husband still gaped at Xavier open mouthed like a fish.

"Mademoiselle Anne, I am very glad you asked. You see, I just missed your radiant beauty so much that I could not stay away any longer. I am here to challenge your husband to a duel, the winner will receive your hand," Xavier stated with fake passion.

This time Cassandra and Pewit both rolled their eyes, "Really Xavier, I do believe Anne always brought out the worst in you," Pewit muttered to his friend who faked a gasp and clutched his robes above his heart.

"I was merely trying to lighten the mood, for a rather complicated and serious situation. Can't you see the tension in the air? Besides, Anne is an old friend, I am sure she can appreciate a simple jest," Xavier retorted.

Cassandra ignored her two rather childish friends and turned to Anne with a serious expression, "The Wizengamot has voted to expose the Magical world to the ruler of the Muggle world due to the concerns for the war. Our Wizarding government wishes for an alliance with the Muggle government."

"Anne? Do you know these people?" the King seemed finally able to focus as he pushed his wife farther back from who he had dubbed the mad Blonde.

Anne sighed, "Yes, they were childhood friends and are the current prominent members of the Wizarding world." There was no point in hiding it now. There was no way she was going to get away with pretending she didn't know them thanks to Xavier so she might as well approach the situation offensively.

"The what?" The King asked in confusion.

"The Wizarding world, a magical world isolated from your world." Xavier finally turned serious to the relief of everyone. He stood his ground and stared the King in the eyes, "You live in a world of Muggle normality, while we live in the world full of witches and wizards and other magical beings. In the beginning our two worlds were one until your kind got jealous of our gift and sought to destroy us. From then on, the two worlds have been in complete isolation. Yet the current situation has made it a necessity to restart a link of alliance between our worlds as we apparently can help each other. There is a war in our world and it could easily turn into a war in yours as I believe a rebellion has already started. It is a rebellion that is gaining more support as we speak."

Seeing Henry's expression Anne knew that her husband was ready to call the guards on her friends. Although she had no doubt that they would not be hurt by the guards, her relationship with Henry on the other hand would suffer severely. She placed her hand on Henry's arm in reassurance, "Maybe it would be better if I explained."

Xavier nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Well this was what they had wanted when they knew that Anne was the Muggle King's wife, "Of course, you would know a lot about the Muggle world as well."

Anne squeezed Henry's arm again as he began to asked what a "Muggle" was, instead she responded in her most soothing voice, "Henry, I will explain everything, if you will allow me?" she questioned. At a time like this, she knew that what Henry needed was a reassurance that he was King and still held power, thus by Anne submitting to him and treating him as her superior she bought them time for the rather long explanation.

The King nodded willing to give his wife the benefit of the doubt, and Anne smiled at him, "I believe you have read Geoffrey Monmouth's _Historia Regum Britanniae_?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, it was taught in early school lessons."

Anne continued, "Then we will begin the tale with King Arthur and Camelot," she looked to Xavier, "Perhaps, Minister, you could conjure up some comfortable seats for us, it will be quite a long tale."

Xavier nodded, as he pulled out his wand and with a few waves, two long green and silver couches appeared out of thin air. King Henry jumped, and was about to scream witchcraft when he realized that well, this was witchcraft probably. He had also promised Anne to let her tell the tale and the fact that these people mentioned the rebellion and the Duke of Suffolk's letter about the peculiar events played a heavy role in his decision to hear the rest of the story. He could always have them arrested later, but perhaps they can offer some insight. So Henry kept silent as his wife lead him to one couch and sat next to him while the other three shared the other couch.

Anne nodded gratefully to Xavier. She could have conjured the couches herself as well, but there was no need to shock her already shocked husband anymore with her doing magic. When they were all situated, Anne began again, "Tales of King Arthur rose long before Monmouth wrote the _Historia Regum Britanniae_, but he was one of the first none Welish authors to write down for the tale and was quite accurate in a few accounts. The Vulgate cycle written near a century later also offers some insight to the tale as well. What I am trying to say is that although these earlier written records inspired many writings later, it is back to these early writings that the truth is hidden. The legend of King Arthur was not a tale but a history. The time before Arthur until after Arthur's death as a time that magic and non-magic existed in one world. The story I am about to tell you will be mostly a repeat of what you already know except perhaps with a few twists. You will remember that Monmouth had stated the origin for Merlin to be a child born from a mortal woman and an incubus and thus retained magical powers and became a powerful wizard."

Henry nodded in confirmation, and Anne continued, "In truth, Merlin wasn't really born from an incubus; instead he was born from a non-magical woman also called a Muggle, and a wizard. He was a good advisor to Uther Pendragon and a better advisor to King Arthur until his advices were no longer listened to. Let us start with Uther Pendragon then. Uther Pendragon was the youngest son of the King of Britannia, Constantine II. The King's eldest son was then murdered by his advisor, Vortigem, who seized power and took the throne while Uther and his brother Aurelius Ambrosius fled to Brittany. Years later, Vortigem fell from power and Uther and his brother returned and Aurelius became King. Uther with the help of Merlin became King after his brother was mysteriously poisoned. As King, Uther secured Britain's frontier and expelled many of the Saxon uprisings. All was well until at a banquet, he became obsessively enthralled with the wife of one of his retainers, Gorlois, Duke of Cornwell who had helped him many times in battle. Igerna, Gorlois's wife immediately told the Duke of the King's intentions and the Duke and her quickly left Uther's court unannounced and without permission. This of course gave Uther cause to start a war with Gorlois. While Gorlois was besieged in one town, Igerna was placed in the castle of Tintagel, a supposed impenetrable ground. Uther still in lust of her, consulted with Merlin and the wizard gave the King a potion that is known today as the Polyjuice potion. This potion will allow the drinker to take the appearance of another. Under this disguise, Uther entered Tintagel and bedded the ignorant Igerna and impregnate her with Arthur. At the same time, Gorlois was killed in battle and Uther happily married Igerna.

"After the marriage, the King sent the three daughters of Igerna and Gorlois to a convent. Of these three daughters, only two are of any importance, Morgause and Morgan le Fay. It was during her time in the convent that Morgan le Fay, angry at the turn of events, came to study her magic for self-protection. Upon Uther's death, Arthur with the help of Merlin succeeded to the throne despite heavy protests from the other noble lords. You will remember that Arthur was conceived before the Duke of Cornwall's death and thus technically a bastard despite his parents marrying later. The nobility at first refused him of the throne until Merlin let Arthur to the sword Excalibur stuck in a stone. With Fate's help, Arthur pulled the sword out and the people accepted him as King. Once he became King Arthur he brought his half sisters back to court. Years of loneness, caused the beautiful Morgan le Fay to fall hopelessly in love with one of Arthur's knights. Their affair was finally discovered by Arthur's young wife, Queen Guinevere. She thus expelled Morgan le Fay from court and caused Arthur to behead his knight. Morgan le Fay was heartbroken and vowed revenge on the young Queen. Years later, when Arthur's anger at his sister subsided, he allowed her back to court. Morgan thus began her plans for revenge. Queen Guinevere had by this time fallen in love with one of the Knights of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot. Their affair continued without the knowledge of the King, and Morgan tried many times to expose the affair subtlety but without success. Impatient for her revenge, Morgan le Fay start to concoct a potion, a potion that will make the drinker completely obsessed with the intended object of desire. Thus, Morgan le Fay invented the potion known in the magical world as Amortentia, often mistaken for a love potion. She had originally planned to make Arthur even more obsessed with his wife so that he would want to know where she was every second of the day and would always want to keep an eye on her. However, there was an accident, and instead of becoming obsessed with Queen Guinevere, he became obsessed with Morgause, his other half sister. His lust for his half sister became so great that he raped her. Horrified at what her hatred had caused, Morgan le Fay quickly reversed the potion's effects, but it was too late. Morgause had become pregnant and on May Day gave birth to Mordred. At this time, a Seer prophesied that a child born on May Day will cause Arthur's downfall. Merlin had seen through Morgan's hatred since the beginning and often counseled the King to send her away but to no avail. Angry that his words of wisdom were not adhered to, he left Camelot and traveled the world.

"In fear of his life, Arthur gathered all the children from the nobility and placed them on a broken ship and the ship sank, everyone died except the baby Mordred who was saved by Morgan le Fay. She took the child away to a secret land and raised him, teaching him magic among other things. Although the child was not innately magical like Morgan le Fay or Merlin, he was a bright child and learned the arts of potion making from his aunt. She also told him of his origin and the ship, causing the young child to develop a strong hatred for his father and vowed revenge. Eventually she led Mordred back to his parents where Mordred rose quickly in Arthur's court. Soon after, Arthur finally discovered his wife's unfaithfulness with Lancelot at a banquet exposed by Mordred with the help of Morgan le Fay. Arthur was then forced to condemn his wife to be burned at the stake and Lancelot was forced to flee. The burning of the Queen was eventually unsuccessful and Sir Lancelot rode in and interrupted the execution. Afterwards, Arthur declared war on Lancelot and went to France to fight him leaving Guinevere and the Kingdom in the care of Mordred. Mordred then took the opportunity to seize the throne. Upon hearing of this news, Arthur immediately returned to his Kingdom and challenged Mordred to a duel. He managed to slay Mordred but was mortally wounded himself. By this time Merlin had also heard of the news and rushed to Arthur's aid, but he was too late. Morgan le Fay then began to move to secure the throne for herself but Merlin challenged her to a duel of which he managed to severely wound her. She was able to flee with her life, however. The throne then passed to Arthur's cousin who became King Constantine III. Again, Merlin offered his services to the new King, but Constantine III had grown afraid of Magic. These magical people in the kingdom he began to view as threats to his own throne so he outlawed the use of Magic. He was not magical and became increasingly jealous and afraid of its use so he came to hate it. Depressed by the new King's ignorance, Merlin left again to travel the world.

"In his travels he came across Morgan le Fay again who had healed from her wounds. At first the two remained bitter enemies, but eventually they journeyed together out of loneness. Years later, when they returned to England, they found that the King had started to prosecute all magical beings. So together they gathered the magical people and beings and created a hidden world away from the non-magical people who they named Muggles. The two worlds thus completely separated, one never learning about the other. Thus Magic and Non-magic once again lived in piece each ignorant about the other this time around. This occurred more than a thousand year ago. During this long time both worlds started new traditions and became set to live in their own way. No one remembered the happy and peaceful times that the two existed together." Anne paused briefly to let all of the information sink in then she began again to introduce the three others formally in terms relating to the story she had just told, "In the new magical world, as years passed, a higher order of status began to establish. The term purebloods originally referred to the ancient group of people that Morgan le Fay and Merlin gathered together but eventually came to include others as years passed. Muggleborns were magical people born to Muggle parents. Half-bloods were those born between Muggles and purebloods or Muggleborns and Purebloods. Blood status became an ever present importance in the Wizarding world just as the station of one's birth is important in this world. The government of the magical world is established around the Wizengamot or the Magical world's court where laws are passed and people are tried. The original members of the Wizengamot were Merlin, Morgan le Fay, Dame Brusen, Niviane of Nomberland, Sir Gawain, and Sir Lancelot, all of which are from the origin of the Wizarding world and their descendents continue to preside over the Wizengamot now. Collectively they are known as the six Lords. The head of the Government was not titled King but an elected position called the Minister of Magic.

"Merlin was elected as the first Minister of Magic and the chair seat or first Lord of the Wizengamot. Morgan le Fay became the second Lady of the Wizengamot. The third Lady was Dame Brusen, one of the most powerful enchantresses of the time and the one that helped Elaine trick Sir Lancelot into bedding her and thus conceiving the son who found the Holy Grail. The fourth lady was by the name of Niviane. You will have heard of her as well Henry. She was also known as Viviane, or Nyneue or Nimue. She was the daughter of the King of Northumberland but more commonly known as the Lady of the Lake who had given Merlin the sword, Excalibur to be placed in a stone in order to establish Arthur's role as the rightful King. Merlin was hopelessly in love with her, but the feeling was not returned. You will have remembered that she is often credited with the downfall of Merlin. Merlin tutored her in Magic, of which she later used to entrap him in a cave causing his eventual death. The fifth Lord was Sir Gawain, the son of Morgause and King Lot of Orkney and Lothian and the nephew of King Arthur and Morgan le Fay. At the time, although born with Magic he had never cultivated it choosing instead to become one of the Knights of the Round Table. He was known to be a brave and good man although a bit rash at times and was a great healer, in other words, a great potions maker due to his extensive knowledge of herbs. The final and sixth lord was Sir Lancelot himself. He is perhaps the least educated in Magic of the six, but due to being born innately magical and his high position in the Knights of the Round Table, he received the last spot.

"Lord Xavier Malfoy," Anne gestured to the blonde Lord who had been quite intrigued by the tale (as he often paid little attention in the History of Magic class unlike Anne who always listened diligently and did much research outside of class), "He is the descendent of Damn Brusen. Lord Pewit Weasley is the descendent of Sir Lancelot. Trelawney was a descendent of a pureblood family added to the magical world later on."

"You will have heard of my ancestor as well," to Anne's surprise, Cassandra cut in, "If I am not mistaken, there is a book in the Muggle world called _The Iliad_ written down by a blind man named Homer. In the epic, there was a detailed description of a Trojan seer named Cassandra, a Princess of Troy. After the fall of Troy, King Agamemnon took Cassandra with him back to Greece and it is their child that was my ancestor. Cassandra of Troy was the most powerful seer of her time, but she remained afraid of her gift. Her father and family rarely ever believed her warnings, and eventually Cassandra stopped believing in them as well and it drove her mad." Anne stared, Xavier stared, and Pewit stared. All three although friends with woman had never actually heard her mention her family much, but Anne had remembered once that Cassandra had stated that she had been named after an ancestor long ago.

There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke. Finally the King asked, "So what you are saying is that not only was the Legend of King Arthur real but the Trojan War as well?"

Anne nodded, well, she hadn't known about the Trojan War, but it was just as likely as the Legend of King Arthur, "I know it is a lot to take in, but I have only spoken the truth to you."

"There really is Magic then in the world. The devil's work?" asked Henry.

Xavier frowned deeply, "I don't do what you mean by devil's work exactly, but that hardly sounds pleasant. Magic is a gift from nature. It makes our kind what we are. Our kind has not interacted with yours for more than a thousand years; you will not have seen any magic or heard of any magic before this. I dare say you know nothing of us. Similarly, we know nothing of you."

Anne was a bit disappointed that Henry still called Magic the devil's work but it was what she had expected it as well. She can't expect Henry to simply change his mind about something that has long been taught to every Muggle.

Henry thought hard about the situation. There were so many details that he was just told about. He turned to Anne, "And you are one of them?" he asked accusingly. He just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Anne had bewitched him somehow using that same potion Morgan le Fay used on Arthur.

Anne winced slightly at her husband's tone and felt the small sharp stab of pain in her heart. She had thought that their relationship was better now, but she really shouldn't have been surprised, Henry was never one who liked bad surprises, and this was definitely a bad surprise for him. "She didn't use any enchantments on you," Cassandra spoke disapprovingly to Henry.

Anne sighed, "You are right that I was one of them once. I went to school with them and learned to control my gift. It is because of magic that I am still alive today. I would have already died three times if it wasn't for magic. But I swear to you, Henry, my love for you is real, and I have never used any Magic on you. Think about it Henry, if I have used Magic on you would you even have turned to Jane Seymour?"

That made sense to Henry. He had strayed so many times after he and Anne had married that if she had been using magic then she may never have needed to fear for her position but Henry knew that in the last year of their marriage, Anne had always lived in fear. But what if Anne's magic had started to fail instead of never using it. Could she be lying about this? From her eyes, Henry wanted to say no, but in the almost ten years they had been together, Anne had always kept this secret. Henry couldn't help but wonder what else she had been keeping from him. Then there was also her coldness. Since the day she had caught him with Jane Seymour, Anne had been cold to him and Henry had a feeling that the coldness had little to do with Jane. Even now, Anne would be awakened by a nightmare, and she would be distant for days afterwards. Whenever Henry wanted to speak to her about it she would just pull away. Henry knew whatever it was, she didn't want to speak about it, and so he never pressured her. Her actions confused Henry and now adding in the fact that she just admitted she can use magic, Henry felt they were related. Also, what was her relationship with the three people sitting in front of them? How had they met? Where had they met? And why was the Xavier Malfoy looking at Anne with such a look in his eye? Henry felt physically that this "magic" was pulling him and Anne apart just when they were beginning to reconcile.

Despite his current mixed feelings about his wife, Henry thought about the immediate issue that had brought this group of strangers. These people wanted to talk about the rebellion. This uprising had been causing Henry a great deal of headaches and now, Henry had suspicions that it truly was a supernatural event. If it is the case, perhaps he did need to consult with them. He needed to converse with them more and observe them more before he could make a judgment of whether they are Satanists, but at the very least he could tell that they wanted to help. On that level Henry, was willing to hear what they had to say, "You spoke of the rebellion before, is it your people?" his tone was cold. He didn't like this new group as they were just so strange, but conversing about the rebellion was better than thinking about Anne's situation currently.

Xavier didn't seem to be at all fazed by Henry's Kingly tone of coldness, "The people rebelling are Muggles, your subjects to be sure. But we have reasons to believe that a group of our kind is aiding them in some way. This same group was the one that murdered my father a few months ago. It appears that they have exposed magic to the Muggles and thus making many think that they are angels of some sort."

This story sounded like the one that Cromwell had informed Henry of. "If I am willing to listen to you, what are you proposing?"

"We will have to all sit down and make a formal alliance between our world and your world. On a grander level, we are proposing to work together but with you targeting the Muggles, your subjects, and we arresting our subjects. The exact details will have to be worked out after we sign a formal contract and for that you will have to meet the rest of the Wizengamot. We came today to as a formality so that you may be eased into this new knowledge. If you are in agreement to work with us then let us meet again formally in two days time."

Henry took a moment to think the issue over. It was true that he still knew very little about these people, but at the very least they seem to be sincere. If Anne's story was true then there really was a time when they are lived peacefully together, perhaps he need not rush in his judgment. He had been too rash in his acts before and everyone suffered for them. Sir Thomas More was a prime example. More was his best friend but to secure Anne's place Henry had ordered him to be executed, a decision he started to blame Anne for. But he had learned with Mary. He was more patient with her and took the time to explain the situation to her and she had accepted the oath. So King Henry made up his mind, "In two days time, then."

_**Palace of Whitehall, July 31**__**st**__**, 1536**_

Lady Katherine Howard could not contain her excitement. She knew that the dowager duchess viewed her and her siblings as a burden and wanted to get rid of them, but she could hardly believe her good luck that her Uncle Norfolk would help arrange for her a position in the Queen's household. She was being led to the Queen's compartment now by Lady Mary Stafford, the Queen's sister. Catherine would be one of the younger Lady-in-waiting to the Queen at only the age of thirteen which would be normal in other lesser royal households. Even the Queen herself had served as a Maid-of-Honor in Margaret of Austria's household at only the age of seven, but usually the ones to serve the Queen was a little older. Catherine was well aware that if not for the Queen was her cousin, she would not have received her place and she was very grateful toward the Queen.

When they did reach the Queen's chamber she saw that the Queen was already sitting on one of grand chairs doing needle work. She was dressed so beautifully in a dark blue dress and Safire in her hair that Catherine almost mistook her for a goddess. Her cousin, although at the age of nine and twenty was still a very beautiful woman and the way she carried herself was so very elegant. Her cousin Anne looked every inch a Queen of England. Lady Mary Stafford dropped into a curtsey in front of Anne, "Your Majesty, the Lady Catherine Howard," Catherine immediately dropped into a curtsey of her own.

The Queen placed her needle work aside and smiled at Catherine, "You may rise, Cousin, how was your journey here?"

Catherine felt in awe being spoken to, "It was a very pleasant journey, Your Majesty." The Queen's smile was very warm and instantly put her at ease.

The Queen nodded, as two more ladies stepped into the chamber, each dropping into a curtsey. The first one spoke up, "Your, Majesty, the Lady Catherine Neville."

Anne smiled, "You may rise, another Catherine? What shall I do?" she laughed bemusedly. Lady Catherine Howard thought it was a very pretty laugh like bells.

"If Your Majesty pleases, you can call me Kitty," Lady Catherine Howard blurted out. Several of the Queen's ladies looked at her in disapproval. Catherine had grown up in Lady Agnes Howard nee Tilney, the Dowager Duchess of Norfolk's household but it had been a very lax household as the Dowager Duchess was often away at court. There were many males and females of noble birth whose parents could not afford to raise them there and without strict supervision; there was a great deal of things that happens there that Catherine would never speak of outside of the Household. She had seen her siblings and others do very improper things but she had not reached the age where she would attract many men. Catherine's own piano teacher, Henry Manox, had started to show great interest in her. No doubt if Kitty had stayed there, something would have come of it but the relationship had ended before it started because of the Queen. So, as a result, Kitty tended to be more informal in regards to everything.

The Queen, however, did not seem to mind, "Kitty then" her smile was infectious as Catherine smiled back at the Queen. The Queen then turned her attention to Lady Catherine Neville. "Have your luggage been properly stored away, Lady Catherine?"

The Lady nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. Lady Shelton showed me to my new room."

"Very well then, Lady Shelton will show you the Lady Mary Tudor, the King's Daughter's room as well," the Queen informed her and as an afterthought, she added, "I hope you will be a good companion for her."

Lady Catherine curtseyed, "I will try my best to please the Lady Mary, the King's Daughter." The Queen nodded and dismissed the two.

Once they had left, the Queen rose from her seat, "I am feeling a bit tired, so I will retire for a few hours." She paused before reaching her inner chamber, "Cousin Kitty, My sister, Lady Mary will show you to your room and explain your duties to you." With that said she stepped into her inner chamber and shut the door.

Once inside, Anne went to her trunk and brought out a small bag of powder that her grandmother had left behind and took a seat near the fire place. She drew out her wand and casted a silencing charm around the room and quietly locked the door. Then she drew out a small amount of powder and threw it into the fire place as the fire turned green, Anne spoke the directions, "Abby Corner."

It took a few second before there was an answer and Cassandra Trelawney's face appeared in the green fire, "Anne, to what pleasure do I owe this call?"

Anne frowned, "We need to talk."

Cassandra nodded, "Of course, move over then, and I shall step through," Anne did what she was told as Cassandra squeezed herself out of the fireplace. Then she turned to Anne, "Now what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

Anne didn't smile at her long term friend, "Why did you guys suddenly appear in front of Henry? Why wasn't I warned of it at all? I am his wife, I should have been told. Should the meeting have gone wrong, you, Xavier and Pewit can easily disappear but I wouldn't have been able to. Things were returning to normal between Henry and I and the three of you have effectively ruined it." Anne was extremely angry. The last day had not been very pleasant for her. After the trio had left, Henry had gone back to his own chambers and has not spoken to Anne since. The lack of communication was making Anne's stomach knot and flip. Her husband had just found out something so drastically different and without speaking to him to understand how he was feeling, Anne didn't know what to think. Henry had not immediately called the guards and even now there was no sign that he was going to arrest Anne, but Anne couldn't help but worry. To make matters worse, she dreamed that dream again, making her feel sick to her stomach. In a way it was good that Anne didn't see Henry currently but it did nothing to sooth her anxiety.

"The Wizengamot would have contacted your husband regardless. Is there really a way to ease him into the situation? When he finds out that you are a witch, he would react how a Muggle would react. If we were present for the revelation however, and mentioned the rebellion, your husband, as King would have to pause and consider more than just his innate fear of something different," Cassandra retorted.

Anne knew that in a way Cassandra was right, but she still didn't like the situation she was placed in, "And why was it necessary that the Muggle government know about the Wizarding world at all?"

Cassandra sighed and took a seat on Anne's bed, "Our worlds have been in long isolation, and although I am inclined to believe that the isolation is good, I am forced to acknowledge that letting the head of the Muggle government know of our existence is a wise choice. The current rebellion may not be the only one that spills into both worlds, there are going to be times when we need to deal with things together. We never liked Muggles or even Muggleborns as you will remember from your early years at Hogwarts, but circumstances have forced us to do things that we would not do under normal conditions. We dislike and perhaps some would argue hate the Muggles, but that does not mean that we can't work together."

"How bad is the situation in this rebellion?"

"I do not believe that I am the best person to ask for that. You should ask Xavier or Pewit instead as they are the ones working in the Ministry. All I know is that this group was strong enough to infiltrate the ministry months ago and assassinate four members of the Wizengamot."

"But you are a seer; do you see nothing in regards of the war?"

Cassandra shook her head, "My visions are unclear whenever I try to look into the rebellion or the war. Perhaps Fate has declared this war as necessary, and does not want me to interfere much. Perhaps the Wizarding world has experienced peace for too long. Fate has always worked in her own way; your grandmother was living proof of that. Imagine a Slytherin falling in love with a Muggle and then sacrificing herself for you. You are an example as well. Despite being proposed to by the Malfoy heir, you chose to return to England and married a Muggle. I believe that you have once said that your return to the Muggle world was because of an unexplainable call that tugged you back and led you to your husband."

Anne felt slightly stunned, "Why did my grandmother sacrifice herself for me? Was it necessary?" she spoke mainly to herself.

Nevertheless Cassandra answered her, "When I gave you the potion to protect your son in January, the very same day, Regelus Black died." Anne looked to Cassandra sharply, this was not something that she had been aware of, and Cassandra continued, "It is a life for a life. I saved one Black, and then another had to die. Similarly with you, you were meant to die on the Nineteenth of May, but your grandmother was able to save your physical body; however, that placed you in a limbo of sorts. To pull you out and allow you to live, another black had to die again. So she sacrificed herself."

"A life for a life, the balance of life," Anne repeated as she recalled learning about this once, "Yet if I remember correctly, several men were sentenced to die with me, I don't recall any immediate death in their family to save theirs? George is perfectly fine and I see no one died for him yet."

Cassandra tapped her chin in thought, "The men other than your brother, were all purely Muggle, thus the balance of life is not exactly the same. You brother however is technically a squib, but I suppose, since he was a squib his magical core is empty and thus would be considered a Muggle by Fate," the seer drew a strand of her long hair between her fingers and twirled it before speaking again, "I suppose I can explain it better if I explained the Balance to you first. Hogwarts only lightly covered it but many Pureblood families have been taught it in much more detail. There had always been only a certain number of magical people at any given time. You will have noticed that when the pureblood numbers decreases due to low birth rates, the number of Muggleborns will increase. When there are just too many witches or wizards alive, the number of squibs also increases. Because of this small scale, any change in one person would tip the scale drastically. Keeping you alive shifted the scale to too many magical people around and thus one had to be eliminated to return the two sides back to balance. However, there are so many more Muggles, and should we save a few individuals, the scale would not be noticeably shifted and thus there would be no consequences at least not very apparent ones. You are a witch and thus fall under the first category. Saving your life probably set in motion a string of events as Fate tries to balance it out. We are the few in the world that have received a gift from nature but as you know gifts do not come free. We generally do not escape our destiny, you and your son being perhaps the only living example of an exception. And often, our world is frequently ransacked by war after war, and lives are lost; another price we must pay for our gift. The peace that our world has felt in the last fifty years or so has been an exception, and thus it is only expected that Fate calls for blood now."

"You gain some, you lose some," Anne found herself thinking of an old Muggle saying.

Cassandra looked at her strangely, "What?"

Anne finally smiled at her friend's confusion, "It is an old Muggle saying." Cassandra only nodded in response as if that explained everything. Anne remained silent for a few moments, then, "There is something strange that happened a few days ago. Someone magical attacked me in the gardens. I managed to get his or her wand though," as she spoke she went to her drawer and pulled out the long piece of wood.

"Someone came inside the attacked you here?" Cassandra asked in alarm.

Anne nodded as she handed Cassandra the wand. The Seer's eyes fogged out as she took the wand into her hand. A few moments later, she returned to normal, "Andromeda Black attacked you. How strange, why is she of all people working with that group who had dubbed to themselves to be the saviors of the Muggle world?

Anne looked at her friend skeptically, "Since when could you see the past?"

Cassandra smiled, "Since the beginning. Why exactly did you suppose I was so confused all of the time in school? I saw both the past and the future and as a result I just never knew if I was in the future or the past or the present. But that is hardly the point of important now." Cassandra rose from her sitting position and began pacing, "How did she get in at all?"

"What are you speaking of?" Anne questioned completely confused.

Cassandra frowned, "When we realized that the enemy was incorporating itself into the Muggle world, Xavier ordered for wards to be put up around your residence. People can't just apparate in or even portkey in without either splinching themselves or alerting the ministry. Even magic itself is not able to work at its fullest, especially if you are not adjusted to the ward. You live here every day so you would not notice the difference much; however, Andromeda or even I will feel as if a heavy curtain has fallen upon us making our movements less free."

"That's why I was able to get the wand off of her so easily. I remember her to be a rather good duelist and I have been out of practice. I had been surprised, but this would make sense. But the Ministry did not hear anything?"

Cassandra shook her head, "No, they heard nothing at all; she must have walked in from outside of the wards. It's the only way, as she is not nearly powerful enough to break the ward by herself and not to mention the Ministry would know if the ward fell. But this wand…" Cassandra's face lit up in a smile "is an excellent piece of evidence that would at least let the Ministry issue an arrest warrant for Andromeda Black. Perhaps from her we can infiltrate this group…"

_**Suite of Lady Mary, the King's Daughter…**_

Lady Mary Tudor, the King's Daughter, looked up in surprise as her herald announced Lady Madge Shelton and Lady Catherine Neville. Two women stepped into her chamber, one of which she knew to be Anne's lady-in-waiting, the other Anne had mentioned would be placed in her household. She was Lord Parr's daughter who was on her second marriage to Lord John Neville.

Lady Shelton immediately dropped down to a curtsey and Lady Neville quickly followed suit, "Your Highness," they had to address the Princess Royal first as Court protocol required, then "My Lady Mary."

Elizabeth gave them a solemn nod indicating they could rise. She had currently made herself comfortable in her sister's lap and did not have any inclination to move.

Lady Shelton turned to the Lady Mary, "My Lady, this is Lady Catherine Neville; she is to be one of your ladies starting today."

Mary nodded, "Thank you Lady Shelton," she dismissed the lady and after she had left Mary turned to Catherine, "Lady Catherine, welcome to Court. I hope you will find your stay here enjoyable."

Catherine dipped into a quick curtsey again, "Thank you, my lady."

The Princess Royal studied her sister's new lady with some interest. The lady was handsome, and she seemed to be like the other ladies that Mary liked so in a few moments she lost interest in the lady and began to dose off in Mary's arms. It was after all a place she felt safe and comfortable in as Mary continued to make small talk with her new lady.

Lady Blanche Parry immediately stepped forward as she noticed the small princess falling asleep in order to take her from Mary and place her back into her nursery. Mary stopped her conversation and motioned for her to stop and lowered her voice, "It is alright Lady Parry. Elizabeth can take her afternoon nap in my room." Then she slowly shifted the small girl in her arms and proceeded to carry her to her own bedchamber. Lady Neville felt very touched by the display of affection between the sisters. Since she stepped foot into court she had often heard that the Lady Mary and the Princess Elizabeth were very close and now that she had seen it with her own eyes she had no doubt it was true. At first when she had thought that others had only been jesting as she can't imagine Mary being kind to a child that has displaced her from her Princess position, but she knew differently know. It was sweet how the bond of sisterhood and blood could overcome the strain of differences set by their parents.

Although Catherine knew she and Mary had different views on religion, she was still impressed by the way that Mary carried herself and respected her. For a girl who had gone through so much hardship in the last couple of years, she was still able to carry herself befitting a princess. Catherine respected Mary immensely for that. When she had first arrived, the Queen had drawn her aside and told her in confidence, that the Lady Mary was often lonely at Court and had little friends. In her years of hardship she had come to distrust most people. Of all the ladies in her household, Mary was only attached to one maid named Susan Clarencieux who had been her favorite since she was still a Princess. She was also extremely attached to her younger sister, but the Queen pointed out that Mary needed someone closer to her own age to talk to. A child of not three years is hardly fit to be a good listener or good advice giver to the problems that Mary would be facing at her age. Catherine herself was about four years older than Mary and the Queen had hoped that Catherine would be able to help Mary out of her shell. Lady Catherine had been extremely flattered that the Queen would single her out for the task and spoke to her in confidence. She had promised herself that she would let neither lady down.

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 1**__**st**__**, 1536**_

King Henry sat high in his throne as he received the new group of strangely dressed people. His wife, Queen Anne sat in the throne next to him dressed in royal purple. To be honest, they have not really spoken since two days ago, as Henry didn't know what to say to his wife just quite yet. He still needed more time. However, as he was meeting the rest of the Court of these strange people, he needed Anne by his side. He also summoned the Duke of Wiltshire as he was Anne's father and he knew about this peculiar issue as well. Everyone else had been completely kept out of the loop until Henry could figure out if he wanted to make the alliance or not. If he were honest with himself he would say that this whole magical world idea was fascinating to him, but he was also afraid of it. It was not something he could do and definitely was not something he knew how to defend himself against. A large part of him, thus just wanted to banish these people and try them for witchcraft of which they would be surely guilty, but he also knew that the current situation demanded that he at least listen to them. The Duke of Suffolk had written to him again and stated the rebels were growing stronger and Henry needed a way to get rid of these rebel's helpers. No matter what his personal feelings are on these people, he needed to protect his throne first and foremost.

So he chose to meet in the throne room with Anne by his side and Thomas Boleyn standing beside her as they waited to receive the guests. The throne had long been a symbol of Royalty and demanded respect and today especially he needed to show these people who he was as the King of England and France and he wanted to do it in the most regal manner possible.

The group standing before the three were in total seven people, three of which Henry had met two days prior. The other four were two older men and two men who appeared to be around Anne's age. They had all appeared out of nowhere only moments ago causing Henry and the Duke of Wiltshire to jump. But years of experience as a monarchy taught Henry to mask his surprise and fear quickly. He was not about to show these people fear. The leader of the group who Henry recalled as Xavier Malfoy stepped forward and headed toward Anne. Henry knew he was about to take Anne's hand to kiss again, an action that caused Henry's stomach to clench and feel incredibly irritated so he stood up and cut in front of Anne and extended his arm, "Minister," he said formally.

Xavier's mouth almost twitched into a Malfoy smirk at the Muggle King's actions. This King was by no means a stupid fool and of course knew about Xavier's intentions toward his wife. Anne Boleyn had been a secret obsession of Xavier's since he had first met her. In their first year, she had been known as the mud-blood who somehow got sorted into the Great House of Slytherin. Xavier had been fascinated by it. He wanted to know how she managed such a thing but didn't really know how to talk to Anne so instead he often picked on her just to be completely amazed with the witty comebacks she would bite back. Then Anne slowly became a close friend. There could be no doubt that Anne was a powerful witch and absolutely brilliant despite her blood status. When they first became friends, Xavier had told himself it was because Anne was powerful and intelligent thus worthy to cultivate as an ally and as a true Slytherin he had to surround himself with the best of the best. Yet, slowly, as the years passed, he realized that he had fallen in love with her. She was a beautiful woman who had eyes that were like dark hooks for the soul. She was intelligent, cunning, passionate, brave, and witty. She made a great conservationist and occasionally had a few good traits from the other Houses not that Xavier would ever admit openly that there were good traits in the other houses. In Xavier's eyes, Anne was the perfect woman and would be an excellent wife (well, maybe not completely perfect as she was still a disgraced half-blood, but Xavier was willing to look over that). He had proposed to Anne toward the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts despite the expressed disapproval from his father. Xavier's father had even gone as far as threatening to disown him but Xavier still followed his heart. Yet Anne rejected him. It had come as a huge blow. As the Malfoy heir, Xavier had never been truly refused before and Anne's reject hurt more than he would like to admit. So he cut off all ties from her. Perhaps if he hadn't Anne would have eventually considered marrying him, but this is how fate works. Years later, he never married because every match proposed to him just failed in comparison to Anne. Then by a twist of fate, magic has reunited them. He had order wards to be placed on the Muggle palace once Orion Black had suggested that the Muggle royal family may be in danger. Well at least that was the excuse he used. In truth Xavier didn't give two Knuts about Anne's Muggle husband and from Cassandra's recount of how he treated her, he would have preferred to just cast the killing curse at the man.

He had been very excited to see Anne again, and couldn't help but make jests at her husband who Xavier didn't like on principle. He wanted to steal Anne away, but he knew that was not a possibility, at least not now. She was the Queen of England and her husband the King. King Henry, although a Muggle, had the greatest influence in the Muggle world and they needed him currently. As the Minister of Magic, Xavier did not need to mortally offend the King by taking his wife. Not to mention, he could see that Anne was completely in love with the Muggle. It was really a complete mystery to him as to why. Nevertheless, Xavier put on his Malfoy smile and shook the Muggle King's hand, "King Henry," he replied equally polite and coldly as he also gave the King a curt nod. As their eyes met the two ended up in a staring contest, each challenging the other to back down. There was a fire in both of their eyes as each stood their place. It was a silent duel. King Henry VIII was demanding to be treated as the King of England and most importantly he was demanding for the man in front of him to stay away from his wife. Despite the King and Queen's current cold war with each other, Henry wanted no one as handsome as this man near her. The Minister of Magic's eyes were equally challenging. He was refusing to bow to Henry like a mere subject and refusing to submit to his wishes. He was daring the King to do something about it. On a different level, it could be said that the two was challenging the other to acknowledge their own superiority. The King viewed the Minister as one of his subjects and it was most improper of a subject to treat the King of England as an equal or something below him. The Minister viewed the King as just another barbaric Muggle. He did not acknowledge Henry as his King. For almost hundreds of years, Wizarding kind has viewed Muggles to be far beneath them; the King should be already incredibly flattered that he was being treated as a near equal.

Anne quickly stepped down from her throne as she noticed the two. Honesty these men were like children sometimes. They both knew that they needed each other's help and yet they both cannot help but live in competition of each other. It didn't help that both thought the other was beneath them. She linked her arm with Henry's and smiled at Xavier, "Minister, I believe introductions are in order?" The men's attentions immediately turned to her and their staring duel ended for the moment.

Xavier Malfoy smiled at Anne, "Of course you are right, my beautiful lady." He turned back to Henry, "You have met the sixth Lord Pewit Weasley and Cassandra Trelawney. These four are the rest of the members of the Wizengamot, the fifth Lord Harrison Potter, the fourth Lord Orion Black, the second Lord Hector Mortimer and the first lord Alfonso Dumbledore."

As the strange Minister introduced each of the people to him, they all greeted him in their own way. The fifth Lord Harrison Potter smiled at him and gave him a nod; it was the warmest greeting Henry had received from this group so far. The fourth Lord Orion Black studied him with intense eyes as if he was judging him to be worthy or not. Strangely his eyes reminded Henry of Anne's eyes. The second Lord Hector Mortimer made no motion to acknowledge Henry at all but Henry noticed that his lips seemed to curl in disgust slightly at him, a fact that irritated and angered Henry immediately. The first Lord Alfonso Dumbledore smiled at Henry as well when they were introduced and stepped forward and shook his hand, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty." Henry decided this one wasn't so bad. At the very least he was the only one to address him as a King ought to be addressed.

Anne smiled at her mentor, "Professor, I am so happy to see you again."

Dumbledore turned to his favorite student, "Anne, indeed it is a great pleasure!"

Henry turned to his wife in confusion and Anne immediately knew what he wanted, "Henry, Professor Dumbledore was one of my teachers at Magic school. He is the descendent of Merlin." Henry turned back to the man in surprise. Despite not understanding Magic at all and being secretly afraid of it, he had read enough of the King Arthur stories to know how Merlin had helped found an empire and thus Henry felt slightly in awe. Anne smiled at both and continued, "Lord Potter is the descendent of Sir Gawain, the first honorable Knight of the Round Table. Lord Black is the descendent of Lady Niviane, commonly known as the Lady of the Lake. Lord Mortimer is the descendent of Morgan le Fay." It was slightly amusing that most people in the Magical world had grown to forget about the original ancestry of the six lords of the Wizengamot, instead each of the six's families had grown to be respected in their own name. In the case of Hector Mortimer, he despite being a descendent of Morgan le Fay was much more known and respected as the heir of Slytherin. Yet despite forgetting the past if you are not careful, the past was ingrained in their innate nature in regards with the way they treated each other. Lord Potter and Lord Weasley had never gotten along. Lancelot had killed Gawain's brothers as he tried to save Guinevere causing a deep rooted hatred from Gawain that passed on to his descendents. Similarly, Lord Potter also disliked Lord Hector Mortimer as Gawain had blamed Morgan le Fay for the rape of his mother. The animosity between them of course is nothing compared to their ancestors and Anne secretly mused if in another five hundred years or so the Potters and Weasleys would become best friends and maybe the Weasleys and the Malfoys would become rivals. That would hilariously ironic and something none at present would ever believe (well perhaps except Cassandra as she probably knew about it already). Even Lord Potter's personality was similar to that of his ancestor, brave and honorable but at times too rash and in today's terms, too Gryffindor like. Xavier and Pewit were friends although their ancestors had a rather complex relationship. Lancelot dislike being tricked into bedding another but he had been thankful for the birth of his son. Lord Dumbledore is like a copy of his ancestor, a Muggle lover as the Wizarding world would call him. He had always believed in equal rights for both worlds.

"Well then, shall we discuss the issue at hand?" Alfonso Dumbledore asked jollily as he drew out his wand and caused a large round table and ten seats to appear (almost a copy of the table in the Wizengamot except four extra seats). The King and the Duke of Wiltshire jumped again. "Shall we all sit down? Would anyone like some tea?" He waved his wand again and a teapot and ten cups appeared and the teapot began to pour its own contents into each of the cups.

Anne internally cringed. She knew that Professor Dumbledore meant well and he was someone who would treat Muggles as an equal but he was also not aware how strange magic would be for someone who has never seen it. He didn't understand the dangers of showing a man as powerful as Henry such things and risking it frightening him so badly that he would turn to hatred. He didn't understand that as the King and Head of the Church of England, how much power that he had in his hands. But then again, how could the professor know? Almost no one in the Wizarding world had ever had contacts in the Muggle world. There would occasionally be a few Half bloods at Hogwarts but Muggleborns were so rare. This was no surprise of course, Muggles were taught to hate Magic and they burned witches, Anne can't imagine a Muggle family sending their children to Hogwarts; they would more likely burn the child instead. Anne cringed again at that thought.

King Henry and the Duke of Wiltshire stared at the magical feats being performed with open mouths. The King although having seen seats being conjured before, was no closer to seeing it as a norm. The Duke although born to a witch, had never truly seen controlled magic such as this. The most he had seen was Anne performing accidental magic or immature magic as a young girl.

The group took a seat in an arrangement of the Minister and the King facing each other, and then Cassandra on Xavier's left and Pewit on his right. Anne sat to Henry's left and her father sat on his right. Next to Anne was the Orion Black and between him and Cassandra sat Harrison Potter. Alfonso Dumbledore sat next to the Duke and between Dumbledore and Pewit sat Hector Mortimer.

Once everyone was situated, and cups of tea was passed to each (not that Henry was going to drink any of it), the discussion began. Lord Xavier Malfoy, the third Lord of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic of Britain spoke first "From our informants, the Muggle group of rebels are receiving help from a group of wizards and witches who have set themselves up as divine intervention of a corrupt world. They have won the hearts of the rebels through their work but we do not believe that this group has the best of intentions any longer. The person who tried to kill Anne in the gardens a couple of days prior by trying to make a pillar fall on her was identified as Andromeda Black, a witch who has always been very vocal in Muggle inferiority, yet she is helping this group. So we have reasons to believe that this angelic appearance this group has shown to the Muggles is only a facade and their true intention is gaining control of the Muggle Government."

Henry's eyes widen slightly. First he had jumped when he heard that the pillar incident was no accident. Despite his anger at Anne for not telling him about herself, he felt a big jolt of worry for her safety, "Why did they try to kill Anne?"

This time the Seer answered, "They tried to kill Anne for the same reason of wanting to control the Muggle Government. Anne is a witch," Henry cringed visibly at the last part causing the entire table save the Duke of Wiltshire to frown and look at him disapprovingly, but Cassandra ignored him and continued, "Anne is a witch, and thus she knows that this group is not what they claim to be. She is your wife and thus has considerable influence in the Muggle government. This group would not have access to you as they know Anne would protect you. As a result they needed to get rid of her first."

"And what can be done about it? How will my _wife_ be protected?" Henry could not help but direct the word 'wife' at Xavier Malfoy who only smirked in return.

"We have already placed wards on the palace, so they can not appear like we had moments ago. Our theory is that the assassin came inside the palace by walking in and confounding the guards. Should this alliance go through then we will place Aurors around to protect you and Anne as well. They will remain hidden and be discreet of course so incidents like the previous one will not happen again. We can also increase the level of the ward on the palace." Pewit Weasley replied.

The King just stared blankly. He did not understand what the red haired man had just said at all. Anne sighed; the wizards and witch just didn't understand that Muggles don't understand the terms they used so she explained "You can see the Aurors as the Magical world's guards. They protect the members of the Wizengamot and arrest people when necessary. Wards are like an invisible bubble that would surround the palace and keep the bad magic away."

"So you are offering protection in return for our help?" Henry questioned.

Alfonso Dumbledore shook his head, "Not protection in exchange for help. We are proposing a plan in which we are to work together to eliminate a common threat. The protection is merely a symbol of our friendship."

"What plan are you propo…" Henry cut of as he stared wide eyed in horror at Cassandra Trelawney, the woman's eyes started to change. Mists that looked like clouds started to roll in them and quickly covered them making them all white. The King couldn't help it but stutter accusingly, "Wi...Witch." It was an innate reaction.

Cassandra turned her head towards him (although Henry was unsure if she was actually looking at him as her eyes were still completely white), "Why yes, I am a witch."

Anne placed her hand on her husband's arm, "Henry, Cassandra is a seer and she is seeing a vision right now."

Henry nodded at his wife as he forced himself to remain calm. He didn't want these people to look down on him saying that he was afraid and unworthy. He was King and would show them no fear.

The entire tabled waited in silence until Cassandra's eyes returned to normal, "Jane Seymour is pregnant with your son." Her tone was icy as she viewed Henry was disgust and contempt. She had always been blunt about what she saw regardless of whether the matter needed delicacy. This time was no different as she just went to the point.

Henry didn't really know what to think or what to say. He felt Anne tense beside him as she released his arm. He wanted to grab her arm and apologize but in front of so many people, Henry was not willing to lose his dignity as a King. He couldn't very well beg his wife for forgiveness in front of them. He also didn't see why Jane Seymour was of any importance currently. In addition, he had a hard time believing this woman saw the future and could see 'visions'. Anne spoke up and distracted Henry from his thoughts, "What does Jane Seymour have anything to do with this meeting?" Anne voiced Henry's question.

Cassandra frowned at Anne, "Your husband has blinded your intelligence Anne. Use your mind, and think. If this group's goal was to control the Muggle government, what better way is there than to set Jane Seymour's son up on the throne as King? They would get a puppet Muggle government and be worshiped as gods."

"Mistress Seymour's son will never be the King of England. He is but a bastard." Anne retorted back. The news of Jane Seymour's disappearance had disturbed her but she had thought little of it since. Now, it seemed like she had gotten too lax in her actions. She should have realized the situation better.

"Yet, if I understand Muggle politics correctly from my visions, your marriage to _him_," Cassandra shot a look at the King in disapproval, "is still viewed by many in this country to be untrue and thus your children would be like that of Seymour's, bastards in their eyes. This group has set themselves up as Divine beings, once Seymour's son is born, I have no doubt they will champion him as the heir to the Muggle throne. They have taken her from her prison and showed her to some already. The initial steps of their plan have already been set in motion. The people will believe their words then if we do nothing."

"What are you proposing to do then? I will not have a pretender be set on my throne after my death," Henry finally spoke up.

"We fight fire with fire," Anne's voice was firm but soft. For the first time since they had met these peculiar people, Henry heard Anne use the word 'we' in regards to her and them instead of her and him.

Xavier regarded Anne with a smile, "What do you suggest?"

"This group has made Muggles believe that they are divine and thus can name another heir to the throne, but are we not magical as well? We can make the people believe that my children are the one's favored instead."

Orion Black clapped his hands together and laughed, "Yes indeed, and I know just how to do it, if Fate is on our side."

Henry looked at him, "How?"

The man snapped his fingers, "Kobby," and a very ugly creature appeared out of nowhere causing Henry and the Duke some fright. Thomas Boleyn although completely silent so far inwardly wished the King had not asked him to join them today as really he was getting too old for anymore of these surprises. Orion turned to his house elf, "Bring me the sword." The elf disappeared immediately and within seconds reappeared with a large stone and a sword stuck in it.

Henry's eye widened as did everyone at the table excluding Cassandra who was smiling secretly to herself, her eyes laughing at the exchange that she knew was going to happen. "Is that…is that the…."Henry found himself stuttering in awe. This couldn't be what he thinks it is. It didn't exist, but then again, a few days ago he didn't know a magical world existed.

Orion smirked, "Yes, this is Excalibur, the sword that makes Kings."

**Author's Notes: **

Well I had planned to end this chapter much later but it was already so long so I split it in two.

As for the age of Catherine Howard, her exact date of birth is unknown and often sited to be between 1521 and 1525, so let's use the average between that and we get 1523, this makes her 13 currently and in the original time line she would have married Henry at the age of 17 and died at the age of 19. With Catherine Parr, her birth date was recorded to be November 11th, 1512, so she is currently 23 about to be 24. Mary I was born February 18th, 1516, so she is 20 years old making Catherine Parr a god companion.

I wasn't going to write a Mary or Elizabeth scene in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. I just spent an hour watch clips of the two in the Tudors on YouTube and have been thoroughly inspired and heart warmed by it. To be honest, I stopped watching the show after Anne died, so never really saw the older interactions, but now that I have, I must say I really like Mary all of the sudden. Similarly I'm starting to hate Henry, oh dear…so must remind myself to don't hate him for the purpose of this story.

Finally, I'm probably wasting space in gushing about this, but I just watched The Tudors Final, just because Anne was going to be in it. Is it me or did it seem that Henry still loved Anne? Of all the wives that Henry seems to see, Anne was the only one he called out to before they left. I may be just deluding myself here, but it really seemed like that before Anne disappeared, Henry said, "Anne, don't…." I'm gonna assume he was going to say, "Anne don't go." Lol

**Next Chapter: The Sword and the Heirs- **More intensity between Henry and Xavier (I didn't get to do much in this chapter sadly) and of course Jane Seymour and Anne's side strikes back! Also, Negotiations between Muggle and magical worlds continue.

**So if you want updates, shoot me a review…they give me motivation and inspiration.**

**Cruelangel**


	11. Chapter 9: The sword and the Heirs

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money. I also own none of the King Arthur Characters; they are all created in legends in medieval times.

**Detailed Summary:** Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for those who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Happy reading!

**Chapter 9: The Sword and the Heirs**

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 1**__**st**__**, 1536**_

_Orion smirked, "Yes, this is Excalibur, the sword that makes Kings."_

There was utter silence for a long time before Xavier Malfoy broke it, "Why do you have the sword?"

Orion smirked quite like a Slytherin, "I thought we established that the Blacks were descendents of Niviane, the Lady of the Lake. After Arthur was wounded in battle and knew he will no longer live, he returned the sword back to the lady of the lake for protection. As her descendents we have protected it ever since. "

"You have to be joking. Excalibur was just bed time stories," King Henry the Eighth retorted.

"Really, we already told you that the Arthurian legends were true. I don't think it is much of a stretch to say that Excalibur exists as well," Orion berated the King which caused Henry's vein to twitch slightly. Honestly, these people seem to have a talent to make him twitch. Orion continued, "There is just one problem. Although we have always protected the sword, it has been in that stone for hundreds of years and no one has ever been able to pull it out. As I have said, we would only be able to use this to our advantage if fate was on our side."

"You are suggesting that we have Harry pull the sword out?" asked Anne, "Harry is not three month old yet. I highly doubt that even if fate was on our side that Harry would be able to pull that out."

Orion smirked, "Well yes, but the other child is not born yet. We are gambling on the fact that he isn't the chosen one and won't be able to pull the sword out either. The sword will serve merely as a hindrance to their plan. It will buy us time. It can plant doubts in the minds of the Muggles that have started to believe the white robes."

"Can you not do what you do and make it so that Harry can pull out the sword?"asked the King.

"Excalibur is immune to magic. There is no way to manipulate it on any level," Orion frowned at Henry.

"And what about other aspects? If the sword only serves as a weapon to buy more time, what are you proposing we do on the war front? We can hardly just sit around and do nothing." Henry questioned.

Xavier nodded, "Yes, we will have to crush the rebellion first. We have to gain control of this Jane Seymour and her child. We have aurors ready to fight, but we just don't have enough information on the White Robes, only that they wear white robes. What we need is a Muggle. Someone we can trust to infiltrate this organization. This is why we came to you. Once we know where their base is, we can attack. We will take care of the wizards and witches that are behind the rebellion and without their help, you can easily crush it."

"There is a problem with that plan though," Anne said thoughtfully, "Even if we can send in a Muggle successfully and find out where they are and beat them, how will we take care of the after math? Thousands of Muggles are already aware of the existence of magic. You simply cannot obliviate them all. You will never be able to explain away months of missing memory on that grand scale."

Professor Alfonso Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes that would be most difficult. But this is also another reason that we need the King of England's help," he turned to Henry, "Your Majesty is the King of England and the head of the English Church. You can help by denouncing this group as the head of the Church at the end. On our end, we will have to use a massive _Confundus _charm. Anne is of course right that we cannot simply erase their memories for months as there are too many Muggles and it will destroy their minds. However if you were to confund them into not thinking about it again, it will be fine. Eventually when this generation passes on to the next great adventure, our secret will leave with them."

"You are planning on confunding more than forty thousand Muggles?" Anne questioned disbelievingly, "That does not solve the problem of too many of them to work against, Professor."

"Yes, yes you are right again Anne," Dumbledore nodded jollily. "We have thought of that as well. We can use a charm that is similar to the wards on Hogwarts, a variation of sorts. Muggles are always confunded away from Hogwarts and think nothing of it even if they were to see it with their own eyes. We just have to choose a few locations to cast the charm and once the Muggles come in contact with the location, the charm will be automatically activated. We will have to invent the charm though. It will take some time but I already have some notes on it. I would be glad to hear your thoughts on them at some point for you were quite the charms prodigy once as I recall."

King Henry was utterly confused at this point. He honestly had no idea what this man was speaking of exactly but he was intelligent enough to get the general jest of it. This peculiar group was essentially saying that they will take care of the…peculiar side of the rebellion and afterwards they will make sure that the people will not remember it. "Why can't you make the people forget about Jane's child? Then we would not need a sword that will not work for anyone."

"It is a matter of confunding them and not making them forget anything. But you are right in the aspect that I suppose it would be theoretically possible to allow people to not think of this Jane Seymour. However, it is much more difficult to erase a person than an ideology. Nevertheless we still need the sword, it buys us time. Before we can activate any charms on the Muggles, it is essential that we root out the true problem otherwise they can always undo what we have started. So once again, we must find a way to infiltrate the place," replied back Dumbledore.

"But we are sure that Jane's child won't be able to pull out that sword?" asked Anne.

Orion Black shrugged, "I can't know that for sure Anne but that is most likely the case. Besides, if he were to pull out the sword, he will be the next King Arthur. It would be pointless to fight him them. He would be destined to be King."

This comment did little to cease the uneasy feeling of the royal couple. King Arthur himself was a bastard but he still became King thanks to the sword. And for that matter, does this mean that whoever pulls it out will be the next King? Even if they are peasants? Would Henry himself be forced to abdicate his throne? To the King, the sword seemed to cause more problems than assistance.

"You are sure no one so far can pull it out? No magic will make it work?" asked Xavier Malfoy in curiosity as he rose from his seat and strode elegantly to the sword. He pulled out his wand and tapped the hilt of the sword three times and pulled. Nothing happened. He repeated the process again with another spell, the same thing happened. After a third try, he gave up, "It really is stuck. I am just curious as how it got into the rock. Excalibur is rumored to be able to cut through anything, but pity it cannot cut itself out of the stone."

"Or perhaps, you are not destined to be King. How do you suppose a mere commoner would pull out a sword rumored to make Kings?" King Henry couldn't help but make the jab.

Xavier tilted his head with a smirk, "Really, and perhaps you can wow us with your grand Kingly gesture by pulling out the sword? After all you are already King."

Henry was never one to back down from a challenge and he was certainly not going to back down from the challenge when it was issued from the blond man who seemed to have an appetite for dark beauties. So he rose from his seat and strode as majestically as his injured leg would allow him to the sword. He held the hilt of the sword in his right hand and pulled. Nothing happened, not even a budge…Henry wrapped both hands on the sword and pulled with all the strength he could muster. Nothing happened.

"Oh dear, the sword is not meant for you either," the statement was technically the truth but the tone it was said in made Henry's vein on his temple twitch again. He really just wanted to punch this cocky man. Did he not know who he was speaking to? He was the King of England and France and he should be treated as such.

Seeing the two men engaged in yet another staring contest, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat jollily. He also walked to the sword and pulled it. When it didn't budge, he laughed, "Well it is not meant for me as well." It eased the tension in the room somewhat. His little example caused the rest of the men in the room to follow in secession in attempting to pull out the sword. It was almost like the sword had a magical force on it, compelling people to pull it out. If Anne didn't know better, she would have said that it was impossible, but anything is possible isn't it? Besides little is known about the sword other than it helped Arthur become King and won him many battles.

No one pulled the sword out and each man looked like they have been denied a piece of sweetmeat after each failure. If it there hadn't been an underlying tone of tension in the air, Anne would have laughed at the comical scene. Really all of the men were being quite childish currently. It was obvious to her now that the sword isn't going to budge for anyone. Perhaps it was forever meant to lie in the stone after Arthur's death. She rose from her seat and walked to the group. "Perhaps we should go back to discussing the alliance?" Her lips twitched slightly in amusement.

"Don't you want to try?" asked Cassandra from her seat.

Anne laughed, she jokingly grabbed onto the hilt of the sword "The sword is not going to come out for anyone," she laughed as she pulled on the sword. Her smile fell instantly as the sword moved easily and instantly it was half way out of the stone. In shock Anne quickly dropped the sword and it slid back into its original position. The room remained utterly silent. Every single person save Cassandra looked at Anne as if she suddenly grew an extra head. Anne internally groaned and looked around the room. Cassandra had an expectant look upon her face which was no surprise. Professor Mortimer had a calculating look as did Orion who quickly shot a few glances at Cassandra with narrowed eyes. Potter looked stunned while Professor Dumbledore seemed confused but the twinkle in his eyes did not disappear. Pewit had a blank expression but his eyes also betrayed his surprise and Xavier just looked awed. Henry's expression was what sent a chill down Anne's span for a brief moment. It was a look of doubt, mixed with anger and confusion in his eyes, but the rest of his face was completely unreadable. It was a look that Anne had only seen once but dreamed about so many times in the last few months. It was the same dangerous look that Anne had seen in Cassandra's visions when Charles Brandon had suggested she had been unfaithful.

Xavier Malfoy, the Minister of Magic was the first to recover. "Well, sword aside, I think we must continue to discuss our alliance." Seeing Anne's expression it would be better to stir the topic of conversation away from the sword.

Anne watch in astonishment as Henry seemed to have masked his expression completely and turned back to the minister. The King nodded, "Of course, shall we continue in our seats then?" His tone was calm but the underlying tone of danger was present for the rest of the conversation. They didn't know how to address what had just happened so everyone silently agreed to not address it at all.

_**Later Harry's Nursery…**_

Anne had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The two worlds had come to an alliance of some sorts eventually and a contract had been signed. In essential both sides agreed to help each other but once the threat was over, they would each go back to their own worlds. A small link between the two would be left over though in case of future similar cases. But what worried Anne was she couldn't shake the feeling that Henry was only buying his time as if he only agreed because he viewed the rebellion as a bigger threat. (This little suspicion caused Anne a great deal of trouble as well. Henry had signed many treaties before like Mary's marriage contracts but they were also easily canceled at the whim of the Kings. However, Henry would not understand that contracts in the Magical world were binding). She knew her husband well. Henry may have left most affairs of the states to Cardinal Wolsey and now Thomas Cromwell, but he had already proved to be an effective ruler if he wanted to be. Before Cromwell gained his current status, Henry had taken the state matters into his own hands for a brief period and had been very capable. But he didn't like to do all of the manual work himself; instead he preferred to use his resources. Henry may be lazy in this matter but he was not stupid. He can be quick and ruthless. The Italian politician, Machiavelli had once written in his book, "The Prince" that it was better for the Prince to be feared than loved. Henry was like him in many ways. In his early days he had been most loved by the people, but in regards to Anne, he had lost much popularity. Nevertheless he was still an effective ruler and as an effective ruler he would consider all things that would pose a threat to his throne. She didn't know what Henry was thinking for the first time since they had met. She had expected an explosion of sorts after the sword incident but he had remained calm…too calm. As a monarch…well…Anne really didn't want think down that path as if that was what Henry thought…nothing in the world would save her. But then again…if that was what he had thought he would have already arrested her...perhaps he still didn't want anything to tarnish Harry in the eyes of the people. In her anxiety, she came to see her son and spent some alone time with the little boy who had saved her life. The little boy's attendant had been reluctant to leave the room but of course they could not go against the orders of the queen.

Harry giggled at her as he grabbed onto her fingers and tried to bring it into his mouth. Anne smiled at her infant son, her worries temporarily forgotten. The babe cooed in disappointment as his mother placed him back in his crib for his afternoon nap. Once the baby was settled in the crib, Anne realized that his favorite blanket was on the other side of the room. She smiled at her baby; he wouldn't go to sleep without it. As she went to retrieve it, the strangest thing happened. The blanket disappeared when she had turned her vision from it slightly as she rose from her seat. Looking back down at Harry, the blanket was already well tucked over him. Now Anne knew she didn't do that. Elizabeth was nowhere near. They were the only two witches in the castle as far as Anne knew…her problems just seem to grow by the hour…

_**Abby's Corner, August**____**2**__**nd**__**, 1536**_

The fog surrounded her everywhere, making it impossible for her to tell where she was. She knew that this wasn't reality, yet it didn't feel like any of her other visions. She was part of this instead of just an observer. She could choose which path to walk and she knew she was supposed to go somewhere. So Cassandra Trelawney walked forward blindly. It didn't seem like it was too long before the fog became less heavy and she could make out the scene before her. She had walked into what appeared as a grand chamber that had many doors. On the walls hung beautiful tapestries, one after another, some finished while others that still looked to be a work in progress. There were a few small individual ones but closest to Cassandra was what appeared to be several tapestries being interconnected by strands of thread that was weaved into them.

The tapestry's were a stunning site, and the colors were vibrant, but it wasn't the fact that they looked perfect that left Cassandra speechless, instead she felt a deeper meaning of power behind each string of the tapestry. "Ah yes, that is one of our favorites as well," a woman's voice caught Cassandra's attention immediately and she turned from the giant quilt like tapestry to face the other occupants. They were three woman dressed in glowing white robes. All three had an ageless face making it impossible to tell how old they were. Each was also neither beautiful nor ugly nor plain. They had white hair or were it silver? On appearance they seemed to hold the physical form of humans but upon closer observance, they did not seem so human. There were just no mortal words to describe them.

The first woman stepped forward, "Welcome to Avalon." Her voice was…different…it sounded as if it could weave the air into strands.

Cassandra just stared, "Avalon…" Where had she heard of that term before? Cassandra' mind worked rapidly. Avalon…wasn't that the island that Excalibur was rumored to be forged? Wasn't it the same place that Muggles believed that Merlin brought King Arthur to after he was mortally wounded by Mordred to heal his wounds? Wasn't it only a rumored place made up by the Muggles? No wizard had ever believed such a place existed before.

"Yes, Avalon, our ancient and most noble home, but certainly not an island as many believes" the second woman stepped forward. Her voice was different from the first. It was more controlled and more precise almost like a measurement.

"Your home? Who are you? And how did I arrive here? Is this a vision or a dream?" Cassandra asked.

"Young seer, we brought you here in your dream state," the third woman spoke up. Her voice was sharp and felt as if it could cut the air.

"I still don't understand." Cassandra stated.

"You don't? You have changed what is meant to be irreversibly and now you must right what you have done." The second one told the seer.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" asked Cassandra in confusion. Although a small nagging feeling started to form in her stomach. The only thing that she could see that had major consequences was Anne's fate. But in regards to that matter, hadn't Regelus Black and Antlia Black paid with their lives?

The first woman smiled eerily at her, "My name is Clotho, the youngest of us sisters three," that uneasy feeling doubled in Cassandra's stomach, she knew that name. The woman pointed to the second woman, "This is Lachesis, the middle sister," then motioning to the last sister, "and Atropos, the oldest."

Cassandra felt the wind knocked out of her. It was several moments before she spoke again, "The Moirae." She whispered more to herself than anything. She had not truly believed that they existed until now. "I didn't think you existed. Will you say Zeus and the other Olympian Gods exited too?" In truth the Greek gods were thought to be a Muggle invention. Cassandra had only heard of them because she had read The Iliad as it mentioned her ancestor.

Lachesis lifted a perfectly sculpted brow, "Zeus and the others were hardly gods. They were wizards and witches that had declared themselves as Gods to lord over the Muggles. Even though wizards have a much longer life span than Muggles, they still died of old age and the Greek gods eventually phased out of Muggles beliefs. Zeus was the most powerful wizard at the time and thus he declared himself to be the King of the gods. But you will notice, even as King of the gods, he had to bow to Destiny. He had to bend to our will. If he really was a god then would you not say that he was above the destinies of men?"

"So only the three of you are gods?" asked Cassandra.

Clotho frowned, "We are not gods, young seer. We are only a vessel for Destiny. Agents to carry out Destiny's will."

"I have to say that I would have imagined the three of you to be a little different. I believe Muggles described you as ugly hags or spinsters. Some even say that the three of you share a single eye."

Lachesis responded with a blank expression, "I believe that Muggles have also described witches to be covered in boils and have many deformities."

Cassandra smiled, "I see your point."

The three nodded. Atropos spoke, "You have heard of us. Then you must know why we brought you here."

Cassandra felt herself nod, "Anne?"

Atropos gave her a cold smile, "Ah, yes, Anne Boleyn, the ill fated second Queen of Henry VIII. She should have died three months ago, making room for the third Queen, Jane Seymour, yet she still lives."

"You would prefer that Jane Seymour was crowned Queen?" Cassandra asked tentatively. She didn't know if Fate preferred one over the other.

"We prefer no one," Lachesis spoke harshly "We are indifferent to mortals. We exist outside of time and space. We are the personification of Destiny. Our only goal is to see the will of Destiny carried out."

"Anne's current state is preventing the will of Destiny then? Why is Anne destined to die?" asked Cassandra.

"We need not explain ourselves to you, Cassandra," Clotho whispered back, "However; it is not her that we are concerned with but her son."

Cassandra frowned, "Her son? Her son is but a babe. He wasn't born before so the only difference he would make now is to spare Anne's life."

"Would that really be his only purpose?" asked Lachesis.

Cassandra was confused. Clotho walked to one of the grand tapestries and motioned for Cassandra to join her by her side, "We are in the chamber of Mortal Royalties. This one is the House of Tudor's tapestry." It was not as large as the some of the other tapestries in the room. It looked like it had a humble beginning and only towards the end had the colors become more vibrant and majestic. Cassandra studied the piece from when it suddenly turned into a piece fit for royalty. It began with a strand of dark blue, interwoven with a piece of light purple strand originating from another grand and majestic tapestry. From these two strands, several different colored strands fell from it. A red strand was the most prevalent one of the bunch and the only one in the group that was still attached to a spinner. The others seemed to have already been cut and finished inside the tapestry. Interwoven with the red strand was an orange strand from yet another tapestry and falling from it was a dark ruby colored strand still attached to a spinner. The orange strand was cut off near the end of the tapestry and before it was cut off it had unraveled with the red strand and a royal purple strand took its place. Farther down, a pale yellow strand looped around the red one once and from the loop a pale green strand was starting to form from the spinner. The interwoven red and purple strand had two strings falling from it; the first was a brilliant shining gold strand and the other a dark blue almost black strand, both still attached to spinners. The Gold strand drew Cassandra's eyes in. It stood out from all in the room.

"Ah you see the destined one?" asked Clotho.

"The strands are each to suppose to represent a different person of the Tudor family?"

Atropos stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, the red one is King Henry VIII and the royal purple is Anne Boleyn. These are the strings of life. The events of their lives are determined by how we weave the strands into the tapestry. You will notice the blemish here caused by your incident." Indeed there was a spot on the purple string that looked like the spinner had started to prepare for it to be cut but changed her mind at the last moment.

"The speech about Destiny was about Anne's children then?"

Atropos nodded again. She fingered the golden strand almost fondly, "Yes, but your actions has threatened the brilliance of the strand," she turned to Cassandra and pierced her with a cutting look, "You must fix it or else. We will allow no one to get in the way of this great destiny. Should you be unable to fix it, we will remove all obstacles in its way personally."

The threat registered clearly in Cassandra's mind. She almost smiled back. For those who were supposed to remain neutral and aloof, these three had become attached to all related to the golden strand. Why else would they even attempt to allow Cassandra to fix what they considered to be a tangle in the tapestry? They could have just cut the tangle away and leave the golden strand's path clear but they didn't. Cassandra nodded, "I will try my best."

Lachesis spoke, "you mustn't just try; you must succeed. You must allow this future to take place." She raised her right index finger and touched Cassandra's forehead and instantly the seer's eyes fogged over and was pulled into a vision.

When Cassandra's mind returned to the chamber, her eyes widened in surprise. It had not been the future she had expected. Atropos gave her a forceful look, "Ensure it and I will not bring out my shears prematurely."

Cassandra nodded. "It is for this golden destiny that you have allowed this war to start then?" she couldn't help but voice her suspicions.

The three all gave her an ominous look. Finally Lachesis spoke, "We are merely giving you a tool to fix the mistake you have created."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "But it was a mistake that you allowed me to make isn't it?"

Clotho smiled knowingly, "I am afraid I have no idea what you mean. We only weave the threads and once life starts the mortals still have free will. We can hardly control anything."

"I don't think I am mistaken in saying that my seeing gift was bestowed upon me by you. It is after all related to my own destiny. The visions that I see are helped along by you. You also blocked my sight in regards to the war itself. In other words, you wanted me to save Anne. You have spent so long planning for the golden destiny that you have also become attached to those related."

"I don't know what you are speaking of," Lachesis spoke but did not hide the sparkle of something in her eyes that had been expressionless before, "But I wish you luck young seer. You have already surpassed your ancestor. She had been given the same gift that you possess now, but Cassandra of Troy had been afraid of her own gift and it drove her to insanity. Young seer, do not ever fear your gift. Trust in them."

"And what about Anne? I saw it with my own eyes that she pulled out Excalibur. If the future you just showed me is the great destiny then why was Anne able to pull out the sword that is rumored to make Kings when no others were able to?"

Atropos smiled for the first time, "Anne is a Black. Do you remember the Black's ancestor?"

Cassandra thought back to Anne's introduction to her Husband before, "Niviane of Northumberland, or better known as the Lady of the Lake."

"Follow me," Clotho spoke and led Cassandra farther down the hall of the chamber. Finally the four of them stopped in front of a small but majestic tapestry. In the middle of the tapestry was weaved with the piece of thread that was of the same brilliant shade of gold that had been on the Tudor Tapestry. "This is King Arthur Pendragon." She spoke before Cassandra could voice her question.

"Excalibur is a powerful sword. It would be able to cut Gryffindor's sword to pieces if the two ever engaged in battle. You can see it as a Muggle equivalent to the Elder wand. Both the Elder wand and Excalibur was forged together here in Avalon by Destiny and meant for two individuals to work together and bring about a golden age. We gave Excalibur to Niviane for safekeeping. Her destiny was to protect it and give it to Arthur."

"The Elder wand? That was rumored to have been destroyed after the death of the last dark lord."

Atropos raised a brow, "You cannot destroy the Elder wand, just like you can't destroy Excalibur. They will always reemerge once destiny calls upon them again. They are the same in many ways. Both searches for their destined masters and will get all others who attempt to wield them killed."

Cassandra thought over all she had learned so far "How does this explain Anne's situation?"

"Niviane could always pull out the sword from the stone. How else was she supposed to protect it? We didn't expect her to just sleep by a stone constantly in order to guard it. We had meant for Antlia Black to regain her ancestor's duties however she had traded her life for her granddaughter's. The duty now falls to Anne. The sword knows its true owner and it will call out for its owner." Lachesis responded. "We have now explained everything and it is time for you to wake up."

"Hold on, if Arthur was the first destined master of Excalibur, who was the destined master of the Elder wand? You said they were forged together." Cassandra questioned.

Clotho smiled, "Merlin.". And Cassandra felt herself instantly jolted out of the chamber.

_**House of Black, August 3**__**rd**__**, 1536**_

"It is quite early," Orion Black was slightly irritated at being awoken so early in the morning by the Slytherin. "What brings you here?"

Cassandra Trelawney said nothing at first as she pulled out a thick scroll tied with a black ribbon and handed it to the head of the House of Black. Orion took it and unrolled it slightly and read the first few lines. "Paper work like this one usually takes a few months to a year. This is… unexpected."

The seer smirked, "I persuaded the Minister to light a fire under the department and hurried it along."

"And the Goblins?" Orion asked casually as he took a sip of his tea.

Cassandra shrugged, "I helped them with something before and called in a favor." Orion said nothing. This was no small favor and Goblins don't do favors for humans. He wondered curiously what had transpired between the Goblins and the seer. What was also curious was why the Slytherin would want to help along this magical contract. What did she stand to gain from it?

They were interrupted when Harrison Potter strode groggily into the room still completely disorientated from not being completely awake. He paid little attention to Cassandra Trelawney or perhaps it was because he didn't really realize that she was there.

"I'm starving," he spoke to no one in particular as he waited for the house elves to bring him his breakfast. He turned to Orion, "How come you were up so early today?" Orion didn't answer as the elves brought the food and Potter lost interest in his question and focused his attention on the meal.

Cassandra arched a brow in amusement, the corners of her lips twitched slightly but she had deemed laughing to be inappropriate. The Lord Black had obviously not expected the Lord Potter to wake so early or for the seer to see them together. He was irritated and uncomfortable but he quickly covered it up with a smirk, "Please excuse his manners…not all of us were taught with the etiquette befitting a Slytherin." It was a complement to the seer for finding him his heir.

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 4**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"What are you suggesting?" asked King Henry VIII angrily.

Master Cromwell wasn't surprised that the King had felt agitated by his offhand comment. He had not meant to say it out loud but it had been an accident. When the King had informed him of the meeting that had taken place three days prior, he had started to wonder about all of the oddities that had been occurring in the Palace. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. I did not intend it to offend you. I was merely speculating about the events of the past eight months. Lady Seymour's case had bothered the Duke of Suffolk and I had looked into it. It did seem to be very odd. Now that I was informed of the existence of this different world who is friends with the Queen, I can't help but wonder." Cromwell dared not to actually say that the Queen was a witch in front of the King. The King had implied it but Cromwell could tell that the King had not accepted it yet.

"What oddities?"

"The Queen had invited Jane Seymour to have tea with her, and then suddenly Lady Seymour confessed everything. Even the most foolish would not have done so in front of her enemy. Lady Jane was simple minded to be sure but she was not that foolish. Then there was the matter of William Brereton. Sir William had not been talkative before, but when the Queen arrived suddenly and offered him a cup of water, he began to confess everything, holding nothing back. I had thought little of it then, but with the Duke of Suffolk's concerns and looking into the matter more deeply I am forced to admit that these event hardly seem normal. They seem more… unnatural."

"The Queen offered Brereton a cup of water?" the King questioned carefully. That comment had caught his attention. No Henry VIII was far from stupid. He had known something was off when he had heard Jane's confession before, but he had chosen to ignore it for Anne. Besides he could hardly prove his suspicions before.

Cromwell nodded, "Yes, she had Lady Mary Stafford fetch a cup of water for him before she spoke to him."

Anne had given Jane and Brereton something to make them confess. That was the only conclusion that Henry could draw and it was a terrifying conclusion. What if Jane and Brereton had been innocent and Anne had made them confess to a crime they had not committed? Thomas Seymour had never confessed and was convicted of his crimes only because of his brother and sister-in-law's testimony. But didn't those two have something to gain from it as well? Edward Seymour would do anything to push everything on his younger brother. He was an ambitious and highly intelligent man. He would be able to guess what Henry wanted and to gain his favor he would do anything. Anne Seymour would do anything to get out of the marriage she was in. She had been unhappy with her husband and everyone at court knew that. Henry had promised her immunity and offered to free her of her marriage in exchange for her testimony. So had Thomas Seymour been innocent? Had Jane been innocent? Had he punished her without thinking everything through? Had he ordered the death of an innocent man and woman? He had already executed Thomas Seymour and he couldn't reverse that. But Jane…then there was Brereton. The confession had not been the only evidence against the man. Hadn't Cromwell and Charles Brandon found the poisoned bottle in his room when they had gone to question him? But that had been hours after Anne had been poisoned. Brereton would have had plenty of time to dispose of the bottle before Henry had ordered everyone in the palace to be placed under house arrest. Yet they had still found the bottle in plain sight no less. "How did Brereton react when you arrested him and found the poisoned bottle?"

Cromwell looked at the King in surprise. He had almost forgotten that aspect of the case. "He had been very surprised. I am inclined to believe that he did not know the bottle was there, perhaps he had never saw it before." Well that may be a bit of a stretch of the truth, but Cromwell genuinely believed that Brereton had been surprised by the bottle's presence. Master Cromwell had always prided himself to be able to read people well. He had been tentative with suggesting anything against the Queen before, but he could see the King's opinion shift before his eyes. The Queen was safe because of the Prince of Wales, but that did not mean that he could not weaken her powerbase substantially if she was to lose the trust of the King despite her son. The King would not remove her for Prince Harry but that did not mean that he could not remove her power. Her influence had grown substantially in the eyes of the English people in the South. Cromwell had a feeling that if things kept up, the south would also rise in rebellion against him instead of the crown. He had to weaken the Queen in case of harm to himself.

"I see…" Henry felt a silent anger begin to boil in his stomach. Had Anne planted the bottle? In that case was Brereton also innocent of his crimes?

"There is one more oddity, Your Majesty," Cromwell forced his voice into expressing great concern. The King nodded for him to speak. "We had interrogated Lady Jane immediately upon arresting her from the Queen's rooms. She had been still…talkative then. She had claimed that she had overheard her brother in the Rose gardens. We questioned her why she was in the rose gardens in the middle of the winter and during a banquet no less. She responded with that the Queen had sent her there for her to fetch roses…" Cromwell trailed off. The effect of his statement had been immediate.

Henry narrowed his eyes. There were three possible conclusions for this. The first one was that Anne didn't want Jane to be at the Banquet. Henry had been fascinated by Jane then and out of jealousy she had sent Jane away. The second was that Jane had never heard of the conversation because the conversation never took place and Anne had made Jane think that way with whatever it was she spiked the tea with. The third conclusion was the worst of all. There was a poisoning planned, and Anne had used their son and herself as bait. She had known about it and sent Jane to the Garden for the purpose of overhearing the conversation between her brother and Brereton. Regardless of whatever the truth was Henry knew that Anne was involved somehow. She was far from the completely innocent victim that Henry had believed her to be. Inside Henry seethed, but he composed himself on the outside and dismissed Cromwell. It was time he had a talk with his wife.

_**Later Queen's Chambers…**_

Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England was very worried. She had not worried like this since the birth of her son. Her position as Queen was safe. She knew that. Henry had wanted a son for so long that he would never put aside his legitimate heir no matter what he was feeling. She berated herself for her curiosity that caused her to pull out the sword. She hadn't thought it would actually come out but it had. Why had it come out at all? Anne was pretty sure that she wasn't destined to be Queen Regent was she? But even if she would be regent on times Henry was away, wouldn't Henry have pulled out the sword as well? But he hadn't…

"His Majesty, the King," the Herald's voice was clear and loud that snapped Anne out of her quiet thoughts. She and her ladies rose together and while they dropped in a deep curtsey, Anne did a shallower one befitting a Queen.

"Leave us," King Henry ordered the room and the order was quickly carried out. Once everyone was gone, Henry turned his attention to the Queen. "I want you to be honest with me, Anne. Can you do that?" Anne nodded numbly. "Did you set Jane up? Did you give her something to make her confess? Did you give Brereton something to make him confess? Did you know that you were going to get poisoned?"

Queen Anne stared at her husband in shock. Well…she had thought at some point someone would pick up that what had transpired a few months ago were strange to say at least, but she had thought Henry's own pride would stop him from realizing it. Someone would have had to point it out to him. Only two people would have any reason to suspect her and they are two people who would want to see her fall the most as well. Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk was away still trying to hold the rebellion at bay, so that only left Cromwell. Anne almost smiled scornfully at herself. She should have just taken care of Cromwell along with the Seymours but she had decided to spare him thinking that he was a good politician and Henry needed a good advisor. Then again Henry's question and current anger probably did not have everything to do with his suspicions about the Seymour case. It was much more likely that he was still angry at three days prior. His pride had been injured. With so many things happening recently…so many things out of his control, he had to snap at some point. For so long he had never been challenged in England. He had grown to be used to his status as the highest in England, yet in a few days, not only had the people rebelled against him, but he had found out that a separate world existed where the people could do magic, something he had no hope of being able to do. These magical people had a group that was backing the rebellion causing several defeats of Henry's men. Cassandra had stated that Jane was pregnant and their enemies were trying to set the child on the throne as a puppet government. Then Anne had pulled out Excalibur…Henry would think that the other group of Magical people was trying to set Anne on the throne or something along the lines. Why else would Anne have pulled out the sword? Everything would just add up until Henry started to blame people. He was extremely frustrated and when he was frustrated people got hurt.

Then his questions to her just now…how could she answer them? The correct answer would be yes but there were circumstances for those questions. Would Henry give her a chance to explain everything in detail? Would he even believe her? Could she tell him that their son lived because of a potion? Would he become angrier with that fact, thinking that Anne had somehow infected his children? Would he believe her when she told him that Cassandra had seen a different future? He still only half believed Cassandra was a seer. Her husband wasn't a normal person; she could not just tell him everything without thinking everything through. He was the King of England and held the power over people's lives.

King Henry VIII took his wife's silence in a different manner. His anger only grew. "Your silence is answer enough, Madame," and he turned and stormed out of the room. Anne raised her hand to stop him, his name on the tip of her tongue but he was already gone leaving her alone in the empty chamber feeling coldness around her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Princess Elizabeth, the Princess Royal was highly amused. She had convinced Mary into engaging in a game of Hide-and-go-seek with her. In the process of hiding, Elizabeth had skillfully gotten 'lost' from her attendants (honestly she may be a child but even she knew that with so many ladies following her, her sister would have no trouble finding her). She slid into the first room she found after losing her attendants because she didn't want to catch the attention of other courtiers. The room had been locked but it was not something that would hinder the young Princess.

It was a pretty room that Elizabeth had never been to before. There were tapestries on the walls and a red carpet on the floor and a few chairs were scattered throughout the room. But what caught the Princess's attention was the large stone in the middle with a sword in it. Elizabeth had been instantly fascinated by the object. How did a sword get stuck in a stone? She had only seen the men at court carry swords and her Papa had even gotten a toy sword for Harry, but Harry wasn't even big enough to hold it yet. When she asked for a toy sword also, her Papa had only laughed and patted her on the head and told her that swords were for boys. Elizabeth had been disappointed. But this sword was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen with glittering jewels on the hilt; she liked it better than her jewels. She wanted to play with it, even if it was just for a little bit. She slowly maneuvered a chair next to the rock and climbed on top of it. She wrapped both hands around the handle of the intricately detailed sword's hilt and pulled. To her surprise, the sword easily slid out of the rock. Once it had been free of the stone, Elizabeth dropped the sword in surprise. As it fell to the floor, the sword made a large gash on the stone floor of the palace.

Oh no. How was she supposed to explain this to her father and mother? She is pretty sure that she was not allowed to play with sharp objects. She didn't mean to scratch the floor with sword; she had just wanted to hold it because it was so pretty. It was an accident; honestly, she just hoped her parents would understand…

_**Later, King's Chambers…**_

Henry's talk with Anne had not gone as he had planned. Anne did not admit to the accusation that Henry had made but her inaction had been admittance in itself. Now despite trying so very hard not to doubt his wife, he could not help but wonder. Brereton's and the Seymour's confession had all been through Anne's own magical manipulation. He didn't know how exactly but since finding out about Anne's past, he had little doubt that it was entirely possible of her.

The King stormed into his own chambers and slammed the door. He felt betrayed by Anne. He just didn't understand why Anne did what she did. Did she make Brereton attempt to poison her? Did she use their son as bait? Did she set Thomas and Jane Seymour up? A million unanswered questions ran through Henry's mind. None of which he had an answer for. It frustrated him and made him angry. The level of Anne's manipulations scared him. He had always knew that she was far more intelligent than the other women at court but even so, Henry felt he had underestimated his own wife. He wasn't comfortable with her actions, he had always been taught that the only duty of the wife is to be obedient to her husband and bare his children. While mistresses may speak their minds and act intelligent, it would be unbecoming of a wife to do the same.

"Are you doubting Anne again?" asked a voice from behind Henry, making him jump. He was sure that he was the only one in the room at present, yet as he turned around, he found himself face to face with the woman from _that_ group that scared him most of all.

"How did you get in here?" Henry questioned.

Cassandra gave him a strange look as if viewing him as stupid, "Magic of course."

"What do you want?" asked King Henry feeling quite apprehensive.

Cassandra's expression was blank, "I wanted to show you why Anne did what she did."

Henry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the woman, "How?"

She stepped aside slightly and Henry caught sight of a large stone basin like thing in the middle of the floor that had not been there previously. She pointed to the basin, "This is called a pensive. We use it to keep memories in case we wanted to show others or review it ourselves. I put visions that I saw of the future inside and I am offering to show you what I had once showed Anne of the original future."

"Original future…what do you mean?" Henry asked dumbfounded.

Cassandra smiled coolly, "The future that would have happened if that day in January had happened differently. So King Henry do you want to know why your wife still holds fear in her eyes as she observes you at times. Do you want to know why Anne felt it necessary to act against Brereton? Do you want to know why she acted against Thomas Seymour and why she had to remove Jane Seymour? The answer to your question rests within here. Take my hand and I will show you." She held up her right arm.

King Henry VIII felt his heart beat speed up. He didn't trust the woman before him but he also needed to have his questions answered. After a brief moment of hesitation he grabbed the woman's hand and instantly he felt a tug at his navel. The world around him swirled into nothingness and Henry felt himself surrounded by a white mist. The woman beside him turned to him and tilted her head slightly and smiled eerily, "Let's begin with what would have happened that day in January when Anne caught you and Jane Seymour locked in a kiss..."

_**The Queen's Chambers…**_

Kitty Howard felt rather in awe as Lady Mary Stafford told her that the Queen had asked for her personally. Because of her age, Kitty didn't really have many duties and had no chance to speak to the Queen since her first day at Court. She didn't understand why the Queen suddenly asked for her but she hoped it wasn't because that she had done something wrong.

"Cousin Kitty," the Queen smiled at her as Kitty dropped into a deep curtsey, "Please sit." Kitty did as she was told. "I have big favor to ask of you," Queen Anne told her cousin. Since her arrival, Anne had observed her cousin quietly. Kitty Howard was not the brightest child and she was also a child that was easily influenced by her own emotions but Anne didn't need her to be bright just loyal. Kitty had idealistic views of love. She was rather informal in her actions compared to other ladies but she had a good heart. She also adored Anne almost worshiping her. She was young but she was Anne's cousin and new at court. She was someone who Anne could trust with the task. ..

_**Author's Notes:**_

Lol, so I am back to triple cliff-hangers. They are fun!

I now brought Greek Mythology in, ha-ha. But I suppose that was expected as last chapter I did state that Cassandra's ancestor was Cassandra of Troy and lots of Greek myths there. However not really important as I just wanted a physical form of fate in the story for this chapter only and I thought what better way to do it than use the Greek fates? I seriously rewrote the conversation with the moirae and Cassandra more than four times. Still not completely happy with it, but it's as good as it is gonna get.

Not sure if anyone would notice but the whole thing with Anne being the new lady of the lake was inspired by Charmed.

Didn't get to fit Jane in this chapter, of well, in two chapters then. We are heading toward the conclusion of the story anyways. I think I have about five or six chapters left.

_**Next Chapter: Visions of the Future Part II**_ – I don't think I need to explain this one. At least Anne and Henry can lay all the cards on the table after this one.

**Please Review! Review = Motivation = updates!**

**Cruela****ngel101**


	12. Chapter 10: A Glimpse into the Future II

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money. I also own none of the King Arthur Characters; they are all created in legends in medieval times.

**Detailed Summary:** Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for those who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! I'm so very sorry for the length of time it took me to get out this rather short chapter, but here it is. It isn't much, but sets the stage for the conclusion of the story. Happy reading!

**Chapter 10: Visions of the Future Part II**

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 4**__**th**__**, 1536**_

_**King's Chambers…**_

The world around him swirled into nothingness and Henry felt himself surrounded by a white mist. The woman beside him turned to him and tilted her head slightly and smiled eerily, "Let's begin with what would have happened that day in January when Anne caught you and Jane Seymour locked in a kiss..."

The Seer's eyes were cold as she regarded the King of England, "Do you remember that kiss? You had asked Jane to sit on your lap and then proceeded to kiss her. Anne had walked in on the two of you and reacted rather violently. She had gone back to her room and cried that day…" as the Seer trialed off, the scene around King Henry started to change and he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a another scene.

Henry recognized it immediately as the Queen's chamber. Anne looked pale as she walked into it and her ladies rose as protocol demanded of them. Anne appeared to ignore them and quickly walked into her inner chamber and slammed the door shut. The king felt himself being pulled along into the new room with the seer by his side.

Henry watched with an increasing feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach as Anne dropped onto her bed and cried. It wasn't a loud wail that women often used against their husbands. Her entire body shook uncontrollably but she didn't make a sound. Tears fell from her eyes in a stream. Her pain needed no sound, and no words; it ran deeper than those could express. Henry felt his throat dry; he wanted to comfort his distressed wife, but as he approached the bed, his hands just ran right through her.

"This is merely the memory of a vision. You cannot interfere with anything here," the Seer stated. The King would have reprimanded her for her insolent tone, but he was completely distracted by the beautiful woman crying her heart out on the bed.

The scene shifted or rather, Henry felt time speed up but they were in the same scene. Anne had cried herself to sleep, but she looked far from peaceful. Tear streaks were stained on her beautiful skin and every once in a while, she would whimper and whisper the King's name. Slowly, her whimpers grew louder until she woke with a gasp. Opening her covers, Henry felt himself go into shock. Blood was everywhere, staining the bed. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that Anne had miscarried their son, the very son that he had held only hours before. "How?"

"This was the original future. It has been changed. Anne was going to miscarry that day after the shock that YOU imposed on her."

The scene swirled before Henry could give back any reply to defend himself. Soon Henry found himself staring at himself sitting next to Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk at a banquet. Anne was dancing with one of the courtiers, but it was clear her mind was not in it. She kept stealing glances at the him, and whenever she did manage to make eye contact with the King, she was given a fierce glare. Vision Henry turned to the Duke who had begun to speak to him, "Has the Queen displeased you?"

Vision Henry's eyes narrowed in anger, "the whore does not deserve to be called Queen." Henry flinched at the tone of his voice. Innately, he wanted to jump to Anne's defense, but of course he could hardly do so in a vision.

A thoughtful look appeared on the Duke's face, one of which the King did not notice as he turned his attention to Jane Seymour who had passed by with her brother, Thomas Seymour.

"Your majesty, I have heard of some disturbing news regarding the Queen," Charles Brandon's voice drew vision Henry's attention again.

His expression thereafter reminded Henry of someone pretending it caused him great pain to speak ill of the Queen. Vision Henry seemed to believe the Duke nonetheless, but looking at it from a third party, brought a new light to Henry. A small voice in Henry's head spoke up and reminded him, this was the same look that Brandon had shown when he told Henry his suspicions on Jane's case. It was like the man was just waiting for a situation to tell his lies.

Vision Henry looked away from Anne and turned to face his long time friend, "What is it?"

Brandon looked pained again, "I have heard rumors at Court that the Queen has been entertaining men in her room, alone and at night." The implication needed not be spoken.

Vision Henry's eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at Anne again, a look of rage graced his face, and his voice unforgiving and harsh, "I want the Queen to be investigated." Henry knew he had just sentenced Anne to death but he still couldn't believe it would actually happen.

The white fog returned. A brief second later, Henry felt himself being pulled in another direction. As the fog cleared this time, he found himself staring at Anne in a small chamber. She wasn't dressed like he was accustomed to with many beautiful jewelry, instead the gown was more simple but still elegant. This vision Anne was looking at the window with a blank stare. Henry turned to the woman beside him, "Where is this?"

Cassandra gave him an eerie smile, "The tower of course."

There was a knock on the door, and a man entered. He quickly bowed to Anne, "Your Majesty," he waited for her to acknowledge him. Anne gave him a curt nod, and he rose "His Majesty, the King has requested that you be informed that you are found guilty on all counts of high treason and incest. You are to be beheaded or burned at the stake at the King's pleasure." Anne looked despaired. Henry felt his eyes widen at the charges stated. Remembering his own Anne, he found these charges to be preposterous. Surely his other self wouldn't have believed this. Anne may have been a lot of things and been disliked by the English people but she would not commit treason against him, especially not with George. Henry had always known George Boleyn was close with his sister but not that close.

Another fog and another pull later, Henry found himself in the same room again. This time the vision Anne looked resigned to her fate. Cranmer entered the chamber and Anne smiled at him, "Master Cranmer, are you here to hear my last confession?"

Cranmer nodded, an expression of sorrow on his face, "Your Majesty…"he started, but felt his voice beginning to break, he stopped and collected himself, "His Majesty, the King has declared that His marriage to you was an untrue marriage and declared the Princess Elizabeth a bastard." Henry could only feel shock once again. He can't even image declaring his sweet Elizabeth a bastard now. How could he declare the Princess Royal a bastard?

"On what grounds?" Anne asked.

"Publically, the King had stated that he has known your sister, the Lady Mary Stafford, carnally and thus any relations between the two of you would be incestuous by nature and a sin. Privately the King has claimed that he was seduced by witchcraft," Cranmer whispered the last words, finding it difficult to tell the woman he adored and admired such terrible news.

Hearing the last word Cranmer uttered brought a terrible thought into Henry's head but Cassandra promptly put it away, "Anne didn't use witchcraft on you. Do you honestly think she would be in this mess if she had used it on you. She turned quite stupidly Gryffindor after school, believing in such idiotic notions as your love being pure."

Henry didn't get a chance to ask what a Gryffindor was as the fog returned, there was another pull and they were still in the same chambers. Master Kingston, appeared before Anne, "Madame, the French executioner has been delayed on his journey, and the execution would have to be postponed." Anne nodded, finding it difficult to speak. The same vision appeared twice more, each time causing more and more despair towards the vision Anne. The execution was finally postponed till the next day.

By the third time the execution was postponed, Henry had started feeling angry. He could see what each delay did to Anne as she got paler and paler. It was clear that Anne just wanted to get it over with, but was not offered this escape. This was a form of torture to the poor woman.

Another pull and they ended up outside. A platform had been set up for Anne and Henry watched as Anne dressed in a dark grey gown trimmed in fur and a mantle of ermine walked up to the platform with her head held high, every inch a Queen. Upon the scaffold, Anne made a speech.

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul"

After the speech the crowd fell to their knees and prayed for her soul. Even Charles Brandon who was amongst the crowd did so. Anne's speech had struck a chord in the crowd as the King of England saw admiration and respect for the first time from his common subject directed at Anne, the woman who took the Queen's position from their beloved Queen Catherine. Henry felt horror as he turned to the Seer beside him, "Am I to watch him kill my wife?"

Cassandra glared at him in return, "You would have ordered this if she had lost your son. So you must see what you would have put her through."

To be all honest, Henry was quite afraid of the seer. She was strange in every sense of the word and knew things she shouldn't. With her icy glare, the King of England resigned himself to watch what he knows will be future nightmares. Anne handed a pouch to the French executioner and knelt down. The executioner looked at her almost affectionately and seemed to have had a difficult time carrying out his task. This was not a surprising fact to Henry. Anne may have not been the most beautiful woman at court, but she had a presence. Something about her just drew a person in. She was an enigma.

Finally the executioner yelled at a boy standing close to the platform, "Boy, fetch my sword." Anne turned to see the boy, but before she had registered the boy's completely bewildered expression, the executioner had pulled out the hidden sword and swung. It was a quick and clean cut.

Henry felt rather numb. He felt cold all over. His throat was completely dry and lump had formed. He wanted to cry but of course he could not, at least not in front of this woman.

"There is more that you have to see. Keep watching." Cassandra spoke softly this time as she echoed the same sentence she had told Anne months ago at the same scene.

The people who had come to watch the execution had dispersed but Henry noticed little of his surroundings. His eyes could not be dragged away from the headless body that still lay on the scaffold. It seemed like an eternity, for no one seemed to know what to do with the body. Finally Kingston approach Charles Brandon, "Your grace," he bowed to the Duke, "Has the King ordered what to do with the body?"

Charles Brandon shook his head, "His Majesty has not said anything about it. Just bury it somewhere, it should not be difficult," he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Kingston frowned, "Has the King arranged for a coffin then?"

Charles Brandon jerked, "His Majesty, the King has more important things to deal with," he said stiffly before quickly walking out of the court yard.

Henry felt utter horror at his own actions. Surely if he had taken such great trouble to hire a French executioner then he would have made modest arrangements for Anne's body so it may have a proper burial. His horror only grew as he watched Kingston, after a brief moment of pause, ordered a young man to go find something for the body. The young man returned with what appeared to be an arrow's chest. It wasn't nearly long enough to lay the body inside it, but the men who worked in the tower lifted the body into the chest. The body although Anne was petite and was a head shorter still did not fit well into the chest and ended up being contorted. One of the men fetched Anne's head and looked at Kingston. Kingston grimaced, "Just put it inside," he told the man hurriedly. But there was no room for the head near the neck. Finally the man laid the head upon Anne's body, and it ended up placed on Anne's abdomen. The chest was then quickly closed and dragged away, an occasional thump could be heard as Anne's head rolled in the chest and hit one of the sides. Henry felt nauseous and dizzy. Eventually after a moment to gather his wits, he turned to the seer. His voice was still shaky, "So this is why Anne had to set Jane up and send her away?"

Cassandra arched an eyebrow, "Would you not do everything you could to protect your son and life? Besides, I do not believe she set Jane up." she again didn't give Henry time to respond, "Shall we get to the next vision?"

The scene fogged out. When the white mist cleared again, they were at Hampton court. Jane Seymour's screams could be heard in what was obviously the birthing chamber. Then the soft wail of a baby's cries could be heard. One of the ladies quickly rushed out and they followed the lady. When they finally stopped walking, Henry found himself looking at vision Henry again as the lady quickly dropped into a deep curtsey. The lady smiled at the King, "Your Majesty, the Queen has given birth to a healthy boy."

Vision Henry yelled triumphantly, "A son, I have a son," he declared. Everyone around him congratulated him.

Henry didn't know how he felt. Jane would have given him a son. Would the child she carries now be the same son: a son that if it wasn't for a twist of fate be the next King of England?

"I married Jane then," he stated this mostly to himself.

Cassandra nodded, "In a haste fashion. You became betrothed to the woman a day after Anne's death and married her ten days later." She paused as she turned to study the man next to her, her eyes cold, "I wonder, what kind of woman you think Jane Seymour is. Can a good maiden really marry a man before the wife he murdered's body was even cold?"

"But she gave me a son, when Anne would have failed," retorted Henry. He didn't know why he was defending Jane. In truth he wasn't really defending Jane but more trying to find an excuse for himself; however, he was doing a poor job of trying to convince himself.

"And it will cost her, her life. She will die within days of this son's birth."

Henry's eyes widened, "My son will grow up without a mother?"

Cassandra tilted her head, "I wouldn't say that. You will marry three more times. Do you wish to see the visions of each of your next three wives, or shall we just skip to the important visions?"

"Will I have more children from them?"

The seer shook her head, "No, you didn't like the fourth wife so you had your marriage annulled. The fifth wife…" Cassandra paused to smirk at Henry, "She was far too young for you and actually committed treason against you. You had her beheaded as well. The final wife, you stole from Thomas Seymour. She married him after your death. None of them had any pregnancies."

"What's his name?" asked Henry.

The seer didn't have to ask who the King meant, "Edward Tudor, the future King Edward VI."

"This is what you showed Anne and told her?" asked Henry.

Cassandra nodded, "There is one more vision that I showed her." With that said there was another tug, and Henry found himself in an unfamiliar room. In the middle of the room was a single large bed. Within it laid a young girl around the age of fourteen with flowing red hair. The girl was sleeping but soon a man whom Henry recognized as an older Thomas Seymour entered dressed in his night cloth. He took a seat on the bed next to the sleeping girl and proceeded to stroke her hair. The young girl stirred and opened her eyes. A look of fear flashed across her face, followed by a look of indignation, "My lord," she whispered.

A grin appeared on Thomas Seymour's face as he leaned in to brush a kiss upon the girl's lips, "Elizabeth," he breathed heavily, almost laughing in his eyes when the young girl struggled to push him away. Henry felt the breath knocked out of him as he now realized the girl was his precious daughter. Seymour started stroking the girl's hair, then her bare neck, letting his finger trail along the form of the girl.

Elizabeth whimpered, "Please stop." But stop he did not…

The scene cleared and now only white mist surrounded the duo. Although in a peaceful surrounding, Henry only felt rage. He was rather sad that he had already ordered Thomas Seymour's death. If the man had not died already, he would have order his death now. How dare he touch the King's daughter, a Princess of England without her permission. How dare he mistreat the Princess Royal. "Why was Seymour near my Elizabeth?" Henry asked through gritted teeth.

Cassandra shrugged, "Your sixth wife married Seymour and Elizabeth as a bastard was her ward."

"What was your purpose in showing me these? Just so I can see why Anne used magic?" asked Henry. Really he just wanted some time to think to himself.

Cassandra nodded, "This is true partially. But that isn't all there is. The real purpose of my visit today is to show you the next two visions. The first one is of the original future while the second is of the changed future."

Before the King could respond, there was another jerk, and Henry found himself on the streets of London. There was no doubt in his mind of what was going on; it was a coronation. The people cheered loudly, smiles adoring their faces, yelling "God bless the good Queen." The happy sentiment was echoed on everyone. Henry knew this must be the coronation of Jane and his son and his son's bride. He felt apologetic to their son, as he knows now that it would be little Harry on the throne instead of Edward, but perhaps not all would be lost. He could always make arrangements so that Edward would always live like a prince.

Yet to King Henry's utter surprise, it wasn't Edward walking down the street being greeted warmly by the subjects of England. It was Elizabeth; there was no doubt whom she was. Her red hair flowed in the wind while she was dressed in a magnificent cream and gold colored gown. Her smile was wide as she waved to the people of England. "How?" Henry asked in confusion, but instead of an answer there was a second a jerk and he felt himself torn into the next future.

They were standing on a field surrounded by men on horses and armors, but what cut his eyes wasn't the magnificent army but the figure in the middle, dressed in a golden armor complete with a helmet. In the knight's hands was a gleaming sword that Henry had seen not long ago. It was the sword that was currently locked away in the palace, Excalibur. This knight was the master of the sword and Henry felt intense curiosity as to who he is.

The King didn't have to wait long as the knight took off 'his' helmet. It was none other than Elizabeth. Her red hair shining in the sunlight, while the men around her gave their full attention and stared at her with awe and admiration. She looked beautiful and regal, but more importantly, she looked like a ruler, a warrior, and the master of England.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the ground solemnly and they smiled. Holding up her sword, she yelled, "For England."

Her words were repeated by everyone present thunderously, "For England." They took out their swords and raised it to the sky, mimicking Elizabeth's motion, "Long live Queen Elizabeth."

The white fog rolled back in and soon Henry found himself standing in nothingness again. "I don't understand." Truly, he didn't understand. He has a son in both time lines, yet in both, the people called Elizabeth Queen and adored her. It should not have been a possibility.

Cassandra didn't speak immediately, but when she finally did again, her voice was clear and solemn with little emotion behind it. "When King Arthur died, there was once a prophesy that another golden ruler, a master of Excalibur would be born to lead England into a golden age. Elizabeth is that someone, the new master of Excalibur and future Queen of England. There can be nothing that gets in the way of her great destiny. The fates have spoken and they had declared it so and they have threatened to remove all obstacles in her way."

"What are you speaking of? Should it not be my sons on the throne after me? It is unprecedented to place a daughter on the throne ahead of sons."

"You have studied Greek mythology haven't you? The three sisters known as the Fates, vessels of Destiny, you have heard of them, I am sure. They have waited for a thousand years to weave someone like Elizabeth into existence. It was them that gave me the second vision you just saw, and it was them who wanted me to show you the visions. They wanted you to understand the truth and the consequences of getting in their way." The Seer replied, "Yes, you would have left the throne to your son by Jane Seymour in the original time line and he would have had a short life. Then the throne would pass to Mary, your daughter with the Spanish princess, but she too will not last long on the throne. It will not be until Elizabeth that England would stabilize itself. She will be most beloved. Yet, I have changed the time lines. You have another son now, Prince Harry from Anne. Do not let him meet the same fate as Edward simply because you choose to stupidly defy fate." The seer waved her hand, and Henry felt a pull again. This time he found himself in a sitting room of sorts with very strange trinkets decorating it. Three figures sat in the middle of the room, all of which Henry recognized from previous meetings, Malfoy, Weasley and the seer. Cassandra spoke beside him, "This is Lord Malfoy's memory."

The seer's eyes were not glossed white like the King had seen her do a few times, instead her eyes had rolled back and she was rocking back and forth. Her voice had dropped several pitches and was now a low and booming force.

_The war has already begun_

_It yearns and calls for unshed blood_

_Lives will be forever lost_

_In the end, the two will stand_

_The young one yet to come into her powers_

_The other not yet born_

_Glorianna will bring about a golden age _

_The other ruling his mother's world_

_The war has already begun_

_It yearns and calls for unshed blood_

_Lives will be forever lost…_

"This was my first and only prophesy to date," the Seer explained, "I am an abnormity of sorts in the magical world as well. I came from a family known to produce seers but yet I am not the conventional seer. The normal seers are vessels that serve as a link to the voice of destiny. They speak of prophesies and these prophesies are set in stone. Yet, when I first received my gift, I saw visions of possibilities of the future. It wasn't until a few months ago, that I spoke this particular prophesy. We didn't understand it at the time, but now, it seems much clearer. The war has already started and lives have already been lost. Glorianna is no doubt your daughter, Elizabeth while the other, I am inclined to believe is her brother, the Prince Harry. It is to my interpretation that your son is destined to become the next Minister of Magic of England and become the heir of the Great House of Black."

King Henry VIII, didn't really know how to respond to the Seer. His initial and gut instinct was anger. How dare the woman insinuate that HIS son, the son he had fought so hard and long for, the son that he wanted for England, was not going to follow him on the throne of England. Instead, a woman, no matter how much Henry adored his very intelligent daughter, was going to rule England. No woman in the history of England had ever held onto her throne.

Cassandra, the Seer, seemed to have read the King's rage and emotions, "You should not worry so much about your daughter. You forget, that she unlike all the rulers before her, have destiny on her side. She is the master of Excalibur, and as such is recognized as the true ruler of England. The people will come to love and adore her."

Henry only blinked in response.

_**Later Queen's Chambers…**_

Queen Anne of England sat alone in her inner chambers consumed with thought. What was she to do? Her husband had taken her silence before as an admission of guilt. Would he even allow her to explain? Did she even want to justify herself? She was just so tired of these games. She just wanted to be angry with Henry, to hit him, or do something to show him that he had hurt her. But ever since she found out about her looming death, she had no time to truly accept it and adjust. She had to force herself to react and to stop those that threatened her position, even if that meant playing docile to her husband. Yet, this wasn't Anne. Anne Boleyn had a fire in her soul and spoke her mind. Henry knew that when he had first became fascinated with her, yet when they had married, he had expected her to change, to be more like Katherine of Aragon. But Anne wasn't Katherine. She was her own person.

The door opened without announcement and Anne quickly snapped her attention it, her wand drawn and aimed before the door fully swung open. King Henry VIII stood on the other side of the door, a stack of parchments clutched tightly in his hands. There was an awkward pause as the King stared at the wand in surprise and Anne quickly pulled the wand back into the folds of her skirt and stood up.

"Your Majesty," the Queen curtseyed to her husband.

King Henry closed the door, "I once told you that we could always be honest with each other. So let us talk truthfully, Anne. Tell me about your childhood, about this other world that you once belonged to. Does your heart still long for it? Tell me about these last couple of months and I will listen."

Anne starred at her husband in shock…

_**Cavern, Somewhere in Northern England**_

A man hidden under a dark cloak stood in the shadows and studied his followers. They had grown in numbers and everyday more were joining them from both sides. But all is not completely well. The Ministry had caught on to their plans and was making plans to stop him. They had taken steps farther than what he had anticipated. Never in all of his dreams did he believe that the ministry would be willing to make an alliance with the Muggle government. Yet in these dark times, they rebelled against the traditions that had held for that last thousand years and contacted the Muggle King, who had a witch for a wife.

All of these were too soon for his plans. The Muggle mistress was still three months from her due date but he was running out of time. The ministry would eventually find them and they didn't have the forces to fight them straight on yet. They had the north's support, but not the south's yet. Should a war blow out in the Muggle world, there was still no guarantee that victory would be his. He had learned from his mistakes long ago. He had waited so long for his revenge that he could not lose now. No, he just had to speed up his plans. Move the attack forward a few months, before the ministry is fully prepared.

The man moved from the shadows and walked back to his dimly lit chambers. Once inside, he slowly removed the cloak, and stared at his reflection. A cruel smile graced the face of Regulus Black. Really he should be thanking the foolish Seer. If she had not saved her friend's son in the place of Regulus Black, he would have not had the chance to become corporal again. She had unintentionally given him a body so he may carry out his plans in person rather than just through manipulations. Inside, the thousand year old Mordred was pleased. He would have his revenge, and in this time, there was no Arthur to stop him.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Shortest chapter I ever wrote for this story and half of it is a repeat of chapter one, but if I didn't post this I would never move on and write the next chapter. Not much action, but it was necessary to set the stage for the next chapter.

_**Next Chapter: The Cards of the Game**_ – I'm trying to finish this story before winter break is over, so before school gets busy, I can have this done. So wish me luck!

**Please review**! You know they are my motivations to continue. I would have given up on updating this anytime soon had it not been the reviews of people waiting to read this. So thank you.

_**Cruelangel**_


	13. Chapter 11: The Cards of the Game

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money. I also own none of the King Arthur Characters; they are all created in legends in medieval times.

**Detailed Summary:** Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for those who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Happy reading! It is a heavy chapter. I got this chapter out early as a further apology for the long waits and short chapter last time. It will be a little while before the next chapter though.

**Chapter 11: The Cards of the Game**

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 4**__**th**__**, 1536**_

_**Queen's Chambers…**_

"_I once told you that we could always be honest with each other. So let us talk truthfully, Anne. Tell me about your childhood, about this other world that you once belonged to. Does your heart still long for it? Tell me about these last couple of months and I will listen."_

Queen Anne Boleyn stared. An internal struggle soon broke out. Did Henry really mean what he said? Was he really going to listen? He had never truly listened before, what makes this time any different?

The King seemed to have understood his wife's unease for the first time in his life, and to help relax her slightly, he directed Anne to the sitting area by the fire place, leaving the stack of parchments in his hands on her desk. As the couple sat down, Henry allowed sometime of silence to pass over them. His patience eventually paid off as Anne finally began to tell her story.

To be honest, Anne had always wanted to share her past with Henry, but save her grandmother, she had never told anyone of her story. In the world of the Muggles where magic was constantly prosecuted, Anne had to guard her secret with her life. She had never expected to tell a Muggle her story, but this was her husband, the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with. No, she didn't expect Henry to suddenly accept her after listening to her story. So much has happened in the last couple of days, that all she could do now for him is be honest and lay all the cards on the table. She can pray he would understand, but she can't control his actions and mind (well not that she wants to that is). So Anne, Queen of England, arguably the most brilliant witch that came to Hogwarts in the last century began to recount her past starting with her grandmother's tale.

"The name my grandmother was born with wasn't Margaret, it was Antlia Black. She was the second child of Regil Black of the most noble House of Black. Throughout her childhood, she was treated like a princess and in a way she was a princess. In the Magical world, although there are no Kings, the Minister of Magic is for all intents and purposes serving in the same manner. Since the fall of Merlin, caused by the Lady of the Lake, her family had taken over the position of Minister. The Black family thus soared in prominence and for nearly a thousand years, save for a few short disturbances, the Blacks held onto the minister's seat. As a result, the male heirs of the Black family have always been regarded as the heirs of the Minister.

However, this changed with my grandmother. After she finished her studies, she began to travel around England, and during one of her trips she met a non-magical man named William Boleyn. She fell in love with him despite all of her upbringing. Every child in the magical world is taught of the 'horrors' of Muggles or non-magical people. The magical government, then headed by her father, Regil Black, was a strong advocate for total isolation from the Muggle world. It had been the way of the world for nearly a thousand years. Yes occasionally a muggleborn, a magical child born from non-magical parents, would be accepted into the magical world, but they were always looked down upon. Prejudice and ignorance of the magical world had stemmed hatred for those that are different. Muggleborns were at the bottom of the magical society and Muggles are viewed to be even more below them."

The King snort in scorn. Anne shook her head, "But Muggles are no different. 'Witches' by law are always meant to be burned by the stake. The sad part is those that meet their ends at the stake are not witches, simply those women who are unfortunate enough to be accused of witchcraft.

Nevertheless, we shall move forward with my grandmother's story. She fell in love, and despite warnings from everyone, she married my grandfather who had just lost his young wife. They devised a plan, in order for my grandfather not to lose the influence of his late wife's family. As a result, my grandmother took Margaret Butler's position and through magic, everyone believed her to be Margaret."

"That is treachery!" Henry nearly jumped out of his seat. Imagine, the Butler family still believing that their daughter was alive and leaving their inheritance to a stranger. The family never got to properly grieve for their daughter as she ought to be grieved.

Anne sighed, "Perhaps it is. I make no judgments on my grandmother and grandfather for their decision for I was not present when the decision was made. My grandmother never explained why she did what she did. I can only hazard a guess to her intent. Her father had been extraordinarily angry at the marriage, and probably would have killed my grandfather and grandmother had he known where they were. News of my grandmother's marriage to a Muggle spread like fire in the government and before long, it became the biggest scandal of the century. The minister's daughter married to a Muggle at such a time when the minister, himself, was trying to pass a law stating marriage between Muggle and Witch or wizard to be untrue. The backlash was great. Pressure from all sides, forced Regil Black to resign from the minister's seat and my grandmother's brother, Sirius Black, who was being groomed to be the next minister lost his chance as well. Thus the Black family suffered the biggest fall from grace since the first time they took the seat with the Lady of the Lake. My grandmother understood the consequences and thus she must have chosen to hide.

She bore my grandfather several children, but none of them were magical much to her disappointment. She had wanted an heir, someone to teach magic to and gain respect in the magical world for her. Her desires were not granted. That is, until my birth. When she realized that I had magical abilities, she was overjoyed. She took me under her wings and tried to teach me everything she knew. She taught me how the Wizarding world worked, and what was expected of me. She warned me of how her betrayal would be viewed there and I was to keep her identity a secret. She had been disowned from the Black family, and as such I, too had no claims to the family. Without a family background, I would be known as a Muggleborn, the lowest in the magical society. So she warned me to protect myself. It had long been a tradition for magical children to attend schooling to learn magic once they reached the age of eleven. England had a famed school known as Hogwarts. It was the same school that my grandmother attended and it was school that the future of magic in England attended. She convinced my father to allow me to study there and prepared me for Hogwarts at a young age.

Yet despite her teachings and many warnings about the magical society's prejudices and ignorance, I was not prepared for the first few months at Hogwarts. I made one friend on the trip there." Anne smiled wistfully as she remembered her brief friendship with Apolla Potter on the ship, "But as soon as I was sorted into the Slytherin house, I lost that one friend and made four houses of enemies." Seeing Henry's look of confusion Anne smiled at him briefly and explained, "Hogwarts was founded by four magical people, two witches by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and two wizards known as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. As the founders of the school, Hogwarts was sorted into four houses named after each of them. Each house is known for a certain quality. Gryffindors are known for their bravery although sometimes it is too rash. Ravenclaws are known for their thirst for knowledge and intelligence. Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty. Slytherins are known for their ambitions and cunningness. But house rivalry had always existed. The three other founders and Slytherin had ended as bitter enemies and their hatred had carried into the houses. The Slytherins, out of the four had the most hatred for Muggles and Muggleborns. They hated me instantly, for I was a 'muggleborn' in their house. The others hated me for I was in Slytherin and a muggleborn.

I was very lonely the first months. I was ignored at times and other I was taunted and cursed at. I hated school but at the same time I loved it. I was fascinated by all of the things I could now do with a simple stick of wood, my wand. I could levitate things, heal things and destroy things. Magic was fascinating to me so I drank it in like a thirsty man in a desert. I excelled in all of my classes, and the professors were fond of me, but I was still lonely. That is until I made my first real friend." Anne's eyes glazed slightly as she recalled the fond memory.

"Cassandra Trelawney wasn't from a prominent magical family, although she was a pureblood, a magical person born to two magical parents of long magical standing. However, as Slytherins are known for their ambition they were also known for their ability to recognize greatness. Her family was known to produce Seers, rare and highly desirable traits in the magical world. She quickly made friends with Xavier Malfoy and Pewit Weasley, who were then the heirs of their respective families. Together they were known as the Slytherin trio. To oppose them, there was Apolla Potter in our year, the golden girl of Gryffindor. Fights often broke out in our earlier years between the two houses and one time Cassandra, caught in the cross fire nearly drowned in the lake. I saved her from the lake and she offered her friendship because she owed me a life debt.

Our friendship grew from that point on as we discovered common interests. Pewit and Xavier, being true Slytherins, did not acknowledge me at first, but they valued their friendship with a potential seer great enough to tolerate me. Eventually they grew to consider me a friend. By the end of my schooling, the four of us were the best of friends." Anne's brows furrowed slightly as she lamented over the painful memory of how they had left things more than eleven years ago. For whatever the reason, she had felt a strong urge, a calling of sorts to return to the English court, a decision that did not sit well with her magical friends. There were times especially when Henry began to stray that Anne questioned her decision. How would things have been if she had stayed in the Wizarding world. She had been a prodigy of sorts in Charms and she had been told she would have gone far. The Wizarding world was a source of freedom for her. Although they also favored the males over the females, women could still do as she wished. There was no need of a husband to protect her from the 'big bad world'. Cassandra Trelawney was a perfect example. The woman was not married and went and came as she pleased. Not to mention she was best friends with two lords of the Wizengamot and was known as the most celebrated seer of the Wizarding world. Yet when Anne thinks of Elizabeth and Harry, her beautiful children, she could not bring herself to regret her decision. She would not do anything to change her past and cause her children to not exist. And of course, there was Henry, her husband. Things had gotten rough between them in the last year or two, but despite everything, deep in Anne's heart, she still loved him. Their love had been like a passionate fire that consumed the both of them, but that fire between them had burned out quickly when he began to stray. However, lately, Anne could feel the flames rekindle.

"You were only friends with Xavier Malfoy?" Henry couldn't stop himself from asking. Sure the Minister of Magic's tone had always been with a slight jest whenever he praised Anne for her beauty, but Henry was no fool. He could sense the tension under neither the joking nature.

Anne remained silent briefly, thinking back to her and Xavier's relationship. What did Xavier mean to her? She had never really thought about it. Not back when Xavier proposed marriage to her, and certainly not now that she was married. But really, what did Xavier mean to her? He had been a very good friend in her years at Hogwarts. Yes he had proposed to her before their Hogwarts years drew to a close, but was that not out of pity? Was he not pitying her fate? A fate he would have considered to be worse than death, marrying a Muggle. Yet despite Anne wanting to put everything on pity, a part of her could not stop the small suspicion that Xavier had been very serious when he had proposed. So what was he to her? She didn't share the same passion, the same fire with him as she does with Henry. She didn't love him with her whole heart like she does with Henry, but Anne did love him on some level. Perhaps as a brother, or perhaps as something more, but those are feelings that would never be visited, for Anne was still deeply in love with her husband even though sometimes Anne wanted nothing more than to hate him. "We were only friends," she finally responded to the Henry, "He had proposed to me before my return to England but I refused him. In a way, I suppose I did not take him seriously, but more I felt a calling to return. I didn't understand why that was until I met you." This was a not a dirty little secret and Anne felt no obligation to hide this from her husband.

Anne was completely honest, "My friends were not pleased that I chose to return to the Muggle world and return to be a pawn in my father's manipulations. I had confided in them of the pain that I saw in my sister's face when my father pushed her into King Francis's bed and half of the French court so he may gain favor. I saw the pain that she felt whenever my father decided to use her as a pawn. I saw the pain whenever those men decided they tired of her and discarded her. Yet from her pain, I learned that I was not going to be just a pawn for my father. I would not be so easily manipulated by him. I resisted when he asked me to seduce you so that he and my uncle could rid England of Cardinal Wolsey." In truth, Anne never dreamed that she would be telling Henry of this. To openly admit, that their meeting was a planned one, but she had chosen to be honest with him, and with that promise she was going to tell him everything.

"My father wanted me to use all methods to my disposal to keep your attention, but I refused. At first I had been confident with my own charms, but soon after all the letters you wrote to me, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with a man who did everything he could to gain my affections, and not the King. Perhaps at some point I felt guilty towards Katherine. I felt pity towards her end, but I cannot say that I feel sorry that we had met and united. I cannot say sorry about the love that we shared or the children that we created. I know that many in this world and even in this court still calls me the whore or the concubine who seeked power, but to me our love was real.

Our love created our Elizabeth and back then I thought although you would be disappointed you would still love her unconditionally. I thought and prayed that the love we shared would stay and remain unchanged. Yet after Elizabeth's birth, you started to stray. At first it was ladies that you allowed me to dismiss easily, but soon after I miscarried our second child, your intentions toward Jane Seymour became clear. I knew that you were desperate for a son, but I thought you would be patient enough with me to wait for one. We had gone through so much together and had to fight together to be together, yet you were so very willing to just throw it all away. I knew my position was becoming dangerous. Again and again, my father begged me to do something about it, to find _another way_ to keep your love. But I was stubborn. I did not want our love to be tainted by illusions. Magic may be wonderful, but it could not create love and I desperately believed that our love would be firm enough and true enough to last. My dreams were shattered by Cassandra.

After Hogwarts and my decision to join my father at Court, my friends stopped speaking to me. They didn't understand my choices. They did not understand this world. Yet Cassandra came to me after I caught you and Jane Seymour locked in a kiss." Anne's voice cracked slightly as she remembered that sight. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and recollect herself before speaking again after a deep breath, "I had been very surprised but happy by her visit for I had no contact with the Wizarding world for eleven years. The news she brought me only left nightmares. She showed me her visions of the future. A future where I miscarried Harry and you quickly found a way to get rid of me and declared Elizabeth a bastard. I saw a future where Jane Seymour's sickly son would have become the Prince of Wales. I saw a future where Elizabeth's light would have been dampened by Thomas Seymour's actions," Anne nearly hissed the deceased man's name.

Henry also recalled of the vision he had witness. He too had felt the anger directed at the second Seymour. In fact he too hated him now, but he said nothing, waiting for Anne to finish her tale. Anne's eyes for the first time reflected how they felt. Henry saw pain in them; she had let all masks drop. Her voice was not steady, even now. "I saw a future where you cruelly murdered me in cold blood." Her words were chilling and it froze Henry to his bones. He had seen Anne's death, and the way she was supposedly buried. It had made him sick to his stomach. It made him question would he really have done all those terrible things? The answer was clear, although he loathed admitting it. Should Anne have failed to carry Harry to term, the Henry then would have chosen those actions. He would have viewed their marriage to be cursed as well for it did not produce the healthy son that he so desired.

Anne continued, "I didn't know how to react when I saw those visions. I simply wanted to lie down and cry, too hurt by your future actions to do anything." Her voice cracked again, "But Cassandra pushed me. She gave me an old pureblood potion to help me carry the child to term. She urged me to think of my future, to think of my children's future. So I acted. I refused to be a sitting duck. I refused to allow that future to come to pass.

Perhaps I was ruthless in the way I carried out my plans but I do not regret them. I hid my pride away and refused to quarrel with you over Seymour. I acted sweetly towards her and towards you. I apologized to you for my out bursts of jealousy even when I felt I did not do wrong. Is it wrong for a wife to be hurt and angry when she finds her husband with another woman? You once asked me why I could not act like Katherine and turn a blind eye. It is not in my nature. She was hurt by your actions just as I was hurt, but she was taught to hold emotions in. I, on the other hand, loved you with my entire being. My love for you was so great that I could not let it pass without protest. Had I not loved you, I would have been indifferent as long as my position as Queen was secured." At this point, Anne found herself unable to continue for several moments. All the fear, the pain, and the hurt of the last few months came rushing back to her. For the first time, she was allowing herself to feel again.

The husband and wife sat in silence for a while. It was now dark outside and with no light lit inside the chamber yet, the couple sat in silence. Outside, the ladies-in-waitings were worried. They could not hear what was spoken inside the room, but they could see there was tension between the King and Queen and they dared not break into the room to suggest supper or light.

Anne eventually collected herself and brought out her wand. In quick successions, she flicked her wrist and with a whisper of _incendio_, the room was lit dimly to offer a sense of comfort still and a fire started in the fire place offering a warm flicker. Perhaps it was the mood in the atmosphere or perhaps it was the fact that she had been speaking so freely and openly that she did not think twice to use magic. Magic was a natural part of her, and for the first time since they met, Anne felt like her true self in front of her husband. She had nothing to hide from. If he was to love her, he should love the whole her, even the magical side. She was tired of hiding.

If the King was surprised by his wife's actions he did not show it, a fact that surprised even him. The magic that Anne had performed seemed natural. Perhaps he had just seen too much magic in the last couple of days that the shock was wearing off. Or perhaps, he had been so greatly effect by the pain in Anne's voice and her tale to react to something as superficial as magically lighting the candles in the room.

When Anne did speak again, her voice was still slightly shaky. She wasn't afraid of anything per say, simply too emotional now. All these months, no years of feelings were all battling each other and rushing to come out. "But for a different future I controlled myself. I hid my fears and my anger for I could not upset you in that dire time. I led Thomas Seymour to make friends with Brereton and I had my grandmother spy on them for their plans. I had known what they were planning and I had sent Jane Seymour purposefully their way so she would be involved, but I did not know when they would attack. They had attacked sooner than expected and caught me off guard. I had never meant to be poisoned myself only to catch them in the act in the kitchen."

"Yet you were poisoned, and used yourself and our son as bait. It was dangerous Anne. Why did you not tell me or someone of their plans, why wait?" asked Henry, this was the part of the conversation that made him the most uncomfortable.

Anne's eyes were cold, "Would you have believed me?"

It hurt Henry to think that Anne would believe that he would not have believed her that someone was going to hurt her. But that was the truth in some way; at least that was the truth then. So he left it alone, "How did you get them to confess?"

"A truth potion. I spiked Brereton and Jane Seymour's drinks with a truth potion so they would be forced to tell the truth."

Henry nodded. He stood up and retrieved the stack of parchments he had brought in, "Your friend, the seer had visited me a few hours ago. She showed me the visions that you saw back in January." Anne was speechless. "She also showed me something else. She showed me Elizabeth as the Queen of England." Anne's brows arched.

Henry handed her the parchments, "She gave these to me before she left."

Anne took a few moments to scan the first line of the documents, "Orion Black wants to name Harry as his heir?"

"The seer said that it was Elizabeth's destiny to be Queen. The fates had told her so and she believed that Harry's destiny is not King but the Minister of Magic. She said anyone who gets in the way of Elizabeth's throne would be removed by the Fates, but I can't believe in that. We fought so long and hard because I wanted a son. It is a boy that will bring stability to the Tudor line and England."

"Would you be willing to risk the life of Harry just to keep a daughter from succeeding you?" Anne had clearly agreed with the seer then.

"I…" Henry found himself at a loss for words…he need some time to think quietly...Anne had already given him a lot to think about and he did not wish to fight or quarrel with her currently.

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 5**__**th**__**, 1536**_

His conversation with Anne the previous day had been exhausting and they had agreed silently to give each other some time. Anne had given him a lot to think about; well the last couple of days had given him a lot to think about. So much has happened that he didn't have any time to adjust, but there will be no time to adjust. A war was coming, and it will arrive at his doorsteps before he was ready.

Anne had ruthlessly taken out her competition in the last couple of months, but she hadn't been completely so. Yes she had gotten rid of Jane, Thomas and Brereton, but she had left Brandon and Cromwell alone. She had also not framed them, but manipulated them to their own downfall. In truth, Henry did condone Anne's need to take action, but it was the fact that Anne had used herself and their son as bait that made him feel unease. He could not condone that.

Then there was the matter of the succession. Henry's admission of Cassandra's vision of Elizabeth's future had cause an unexpected response from Anne. He had expected Anne to side with him on the matter, to fight so that their son will be the next King of England, but she took the seer's side. She believed that should the fates want something, it is disastrous to try to fight them on it. But if he was to give the throne to Elizabeth, would the English people understand? Would he be robbing his son of his throne? All of these questions swirled in Henry's mind.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Elizabeth tugged at her father sleeve. She had been pleasantly surprised by her father as he suggested they take a walk in the gardens, but he soon started to lose focus. She really hoped that he wasn't thinking about what she had done yesterday. She hadn't meant to pull the sword out, and she did put it back. Maybe he was angry with the scratch on the floor.

"I am sorry sweetheart that I got distracted," Henry returned his attention to his youngest daughter.

"It's alright, Papa. You have a lot of things to think about," she patted her father on the shoulder.

Henry smiled at the little girl, "What do you mean?"

"You are the King, and Kings have to think a lot for his people," Elizabeth responded. Perhaps her Papa wasn't thinking of the floor, he did have a lot of trouble lately from what she had heard from the ladies. "There are bad people who are rebelling, but why Papa?"

Her question caught him off guard. He had always thought of ways to crush the rebellion, but he had never thought of the need to understand why they did it. What was it that these white robed people offered that was so appealing to them? His subjects had always been loyal and did as he commanded, but why not now? Had he lost their love? Could he not solve the rebellion himself? Must he rely on people he did not understand to help him with ways he did not understand? These were his subjects, and his responsibility.

"Papa?" the little Princess asked tentatively, her father had become lost in thought again.

Henry snapped his attention to his young daughter again and smiled at her. "What would you do Elizabeth if you were Queen? Would you make allies out of the unknown to save your people or would you run a river of blood to save your pride?"

It was a question far too complicate for a little girl of her age to understand and the question was not truly directed at the young princess more his own musings than anything. Hell, Henry didn't even think Elizabeth understood the word "allies". He expected no answer, but he did get one, "If I was Queen, I would face my fears and save my people." She had clearly understood his question, but she had not sounded like a little girl, not like the Elizabeth he knew but like the Elizabeth in the visions.

The golden knight flashed in his mind. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

_**Later Queen's Chambers…**_

"You told him everything then?" asked Thomas Boleyn of his youngest child.

Anne nodded solemnly, "I am tired of hiding a part of myself, Papa."

Thomas Boleyn, the Duke of Wiltshire only nodded in response. For once he wasn't going to try and manipulate Anne or his other children. If this was what Anne wanted, then they will face the consequences together. He had promised his mother that after reading her will.

_**Palace of Whitehall, August 6**__**th**__**, 1536**_

His unease was still present. Anne's words still played over and over in his mind. _Would you be willing to risk the life of Harry just to keep a daughter from succeeding you?_ Anne was right. He could not risk his son's life.

"Is it the rebellion?" Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk asked his long time friend. He had returned from the battlefield the previous day to give the King a solid account of the battle. He braced himself for an explosion of disbelief from the King. He didn't think he would have believed what he said should he not have seen it with his own eyes. But the King did not reprimand him; he did not march him off to the tower or lock him away fearing that he was mad. Something else had filled the King's mind, and Charles couldn't figure out what could be more important than solving the biggest rebellion in years and by far the strangest thing Charles had ever seen. Really, silver lit animals fighting alongside peasants was not something he had ever expected to see, not to mention the mysterious malfunctioning of their weapons.

The King did not respond initially, but when he did, he completely caught Charles off guard. "What do you think of a woman on the throne?"

Brandon's eyes nearly bulged out at the question. "A woman had never been able to keep her throne in England." It was the only answer he could respond with. It was what Henry wanted to hear, wasn't it? It was for this reason that he married Anne Boleyn, because he didn't believe that Mary could be Queen.

"But if she could prove that she was destined for it? If she could prove it in the eyes of everyone? Would you follow her?" Charles could only blink…_prove it was her destiny_? What in the bloody hell did that mean? The King turned to him expecting an answer, "If she could prove to you that she was without a doubt the true heir to the throne after me, will you follow her? Will you obey her like you obey me?"

"If it is god's will that a woman be placed on the throne, then I will follow her." Brandon finally responded after a long silence. He didn't understand what prompted his friend to suddenly ask such a question. Although, for a brief moment, a thought flashed through his mind. Was Henry considering placing Mary back in the line of succession? Was he considering allowing Mary to…no…that cannot be true, he knew his friend to not be someone who would admit his mistakes. If he declared now that he had made a mistake with Queen Katherine, then Mary would be legitimate again while Harry and Elizabeth would be declared bastards. He and Cromwell had planted some seeds of doubt in the King, but it was not enough to have the King wanting to remove the woman that had given him a son. With a new son, why was he even considering this question?

_**Later, the Gardens…**_

Mary and the rest of the court had noticed the new tension between the King and Anne. It was a juicy source of gossip and was the only thing people talked about. Since Jane Seymour, the King had not shown any interest in another lady, and people had begun to believe that the King's affections had returned to the Queen completely after the birth of the desired prince. But now, there was a rift, a definite cold war taking place and this often brought excitement to the courtiers as it presented an opportunity to push their daughters and sisters into the King's bed and gain favor through it.

"What is on your mind, My lady?" asked Lady Catherine Neville. Since being placed in Mary's household, they had become friends. Although it has only be a short time, Mary had come to like her new companion despite the fact that she was assigned by Anne.

"The rumors at court," Mary responded. There was no need to clarify what rumors she was speaking of.

Catherine smiled at her friend, "There is no need to tax yourself over this, My lady." Although the meaning of she said can be interpreted loosely, Mary understood it. Anne's position was safe after the birth of her son and as a result Mary could not hope to be placed back in the line of succession no matter how much she wanted it. So whether her father chose to keep a new mistress or not, it will not affect her and she had no need to fret over it less someone decided to use her worries against her.

Mary nodded in response and turned her attention to her little sister who was currently playing with the flowers and conversing with the gardeners working at the weeds. Princess Elizabeth seeing her older sister's attention directed her, quickly motioned for Mary to join her which the older girl obliged. "What are you doing, Elizabeth?"

The young princess bounced excited as she explained her game to her sister, "I'm directing the gardeners to go to war with the weeds as the Queen of the flowers." The little princess turned to the gardeners who smiled indulgently at the little girl, "Dear men, as your flower Queen, today we have come together to fight a great foe." She stated in all seriousness, "For England, we must fight!" she yelled and ordered the men to charge at the weeds while waving a flower she had picked in the air.

The gardeners indulged the little girl and took out their tools, "For England! Long live the Queen," before they set to work.

Mary giggled at the young girls antics. She almost sounded like she was going to war. Yet for a brief moment, Elizabeth didn't seem like a little girl of almost three, her words and her expression showing someone far wiser. Instead, to Mary she almost looked every inch a warrior queen. But Mary shook her head, no, that could not be right, but a blurry vision crossed her mind for the briefest of moments.

_A golden armored red haired woman holding out a sword leading an army that was yelling loudly, "Long live the Queen!"_

_**Later in the Queen's Chambers…**_

It had taken him some two days time to accept everything and adjust to everything and now was the time that he had to resolve the cold war between his wife and him. "I am so very sorry for the pain that I have caused you."

Those were the words that Anne had never expected to hear from her husband. The King continued, "I want you to know that the visions that we saw were of another me. I have not condoned your murder in this time line. You mean a great deal to me Anne. When you almost died during Harry's birth, I had known then that you mean more to be than anything. I was blinded by lust before, but when you would not awake then, I had promised myself that I would not hurt you like that again. Yet I was unable to hold on to that promise. The news of the existence of another world shocked me to my soul and to find out that you were part of that world. I didn't know how to feel knowing that you had kept a big part of yourself hidden from me, but I understand the reasons.

I still cannot say that I approve of the exact methods that you had chosen to dispose of your enemies, but I cannot change the past. I can only be grateful that you and Harry were not permanently harmed by their actions. I cannot say that I feel entirely comfortable with the idea of Elizabeth's supposed destiny, but I will try to understand. Our daughter is an amazing gift. She is bright beyond her years, but the values and history I have been taught still makes me doubt, but I will try.

You have suffered for months with those nightmares, Anne, but you must understand they are not real. What is real now, is a husband who loves you, a husband who has seen the error of his ways and is begging his wife for forgiveness. Our relationship has not been perfect, we have not been perfect, but the past is the past, and it is time to move toward the future. You told me two days ago that you had prayed that the love we shared would stay and remain unchanged. Our love had not remained unchanged, it has evolved and grown, but you were right, it did stay."

No, things were not perfect, but it was a start.

_**Somewhere in Northern England, August 11**__**th**__**, 1536 **_

Katherine Howard, or simply known as Kitty, was anxious and nervous. She didn't completely understand what was going to happen nor what the Queen's plans were, but she had enough family loyalties to know that whatever she was expected to do will help the Queen. When the Queen had kindly allowed her to come to court and offered her a position, Kitty had been eternally grateful to her cousin. She had always wanted to do something to repay her cousin of her kindness and now she could do something.

When she had been summoned to the Queen's chambers seven days prior, she had been surprised that the Queen had entrusted such an important task to her. She had been surprised the Queen had trusted her so much. Kitty vowed to not let the Queen down.

She didn't know exactly where they were other than the fact that they were somewhere in northern England. It had been very dangerous to get here and as such had taken so long for they had to avoid the rebellion that was currently taking place. But this is where they were supposed to be, at least that was what the Queen had suggested. Then before Kitty's thoughts could go further, the carriage turned and Kitty knew no more…

The next thing Kitty recalled was waking up from an intense pain on her sides. The carriage had flipped over as planned and a wooden beam had broken off and cut her. Warm blood was flowing out from the rather long gash.

There was a popping noise, and soon a woman with long black hair and dressed in a flowing white robe was standing over her with a concerned look, "All you alright, little one?" Her voice was soothing and calm.

Kitty only whimpered in response.

A second woman came into Kitty's vision. She was dressed like a peasant and regarded the first woman with awe and admiration, "Is there nothing you can do your grace for this child?"

The first woman studied Kitty with pity, "Do not worry, you will be healed soon."

The second woman placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder as if to sooth her, "It will be alright. Just you wait and see. The angels will heal you."

The first woman brought a small object out of robes and tapped it with a stick? Then she held out a hand toward the second woman who quickly took it while the other hand was gently placed on Kitty's hand. The next thing Kitty felt was a pull at naval and a distinct feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was going to be sick.

Yet through the physical pain and the dizziness, Kitty held on to thought, no matter what she saw on this trip, she would believe the Queen Anne and report back everything. After all, the Queen had warned her of everything to come, even telling her that she would be hurt, and Kitty had chosen this path herself. Despite her age, Kitty knew something was coming, something that has her cousin very worried and Kitty knew she would be crucial in the near future.

_**Later, Palace of Whitehall**_

It had taken them time, and things were not perfect yet, but for Anne felt comfortable with her husband for the first time in a long time. Henry had come to her a few days ago and they had had another talk and they had agreed to go with the flow of things. The question of succession was not important rather this war was a much more pressing matter.

The King had understood, telling her it is okay to be angry, and to express it. He understood how she felt, and although he still did not like the methods she used, he had time to adjust to it and understood why she did it. He too had seen the visions that Cassandra had once showed Anne and more. In truth, they did not know what to do with the documents that Cassandra had left for Henry and Anne, and in the mean time decided not to mention it for the sake of their truce.

Things had definitely gotten better in their relationship now that everything was in the open. Henry would even occasionally ask about magic, his curiosity getting the better of him and Anne was happy to share. On the front of the rebellion, the fighting had come to a halt, neither side gaining more ground. This was point of action, that Anne pointed out to Henry was a problem. The other side had been winning, and the only reason they would halt their victory would be to be planning something big. Yet they had no way of knowing what.

To ease their minds slightly, the King and Queen sat themselves down by the fire place after supper and decided on a game of Chess. The game lasted a surprising amount of time as both were excellent players and before they knew it, it was well into the night.

A flash of green caught their attention as Cassandra Trelawney's face appeared in the fire place catching Henry by surprise. He would have yelped and reprimanded the woman, not that the woman would have paid any heed to it as Henry knew he had no standing in her eyes, but the woman's expression was something else entirely.

"There was an attack. A handful of Aurors and ministry members are dead and…"she paused slightly, "Xavier was gravely injured. The healers have stabilized him, but he wants to see you. Please make arrangements to come to Malfoy manner tomorrow morning. You will be keyed into the wards." The fire place flashed again before either could respond.

_**Malfoy Manor, August 12**__**th**__**, 1536**_

"I must say this is not the best of circumstances for us to meet. I am not looking like my usual stunning self…" Xavier Malfoy, the Minister of Magic joked to his long time friend, or attempted to joke before he was caught in a fit of coughs that brought up blood. He of course quickly wiped that away.

Anne, Queen of England, no for now, simply Anne Boleyn, a witch, who had been a close friend, smiled briefly at him before her eyes watered over at the sight of his injuries. Xavier had been confined to bed rest by Mediwizards. The curse had slashed half of his face open of which the healers had sealed back together but the scar would last because of the particular cutting curse that was chosen. The cut ran down his neck and into his chest where another curse had staked out its territory. Black gashes marked the previously flawless skin. He was incredibly pale despite taking several blood replenishing potions. Anne wanted to ask how he felt, but in a time like this that would be a stupid question. The healers were sure that he will survive but they were unsure about the second curse that affected his lungs, they didn't know what it was exactly. So instead of asking, Anne chose to sit down beside her friend. "You still look rather handsome and tempting," she jested back, hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

Xavier smiled sadly at her, "But not enough to marry me?" His tone was light like that of Anne's but something in his eyes spoke that this time was different. Anne didn't know how to respond, and in truth Xavier didn't expect her to respond. He laughed. It was slightly hallow like, but interrupted by another fit of coughs. He leaned back into the pillows and stared briefly at the ceiling before his voice became very serious, "I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." He paused to let the words sink in, "when we were eleven, I didn't understand why it was that I had been drawn completely in by a 'mudblood' and at first I was angry with you for the effect that you had on me. I taunted you just so I could speak to you without making the others suspicious. How could the heir to the ministry seat be fascinated by a 'mudblood'? I asked that question to myself constantly in those years, but it was what it was. I could not help my feelings. Even for a while after your refusal, I convinced myself you were just an obsession, but you were more than that. I was perhaps the most glad when Cassandra made friends with you. I befriend you through that process. Yet I struggled still, throughout the years, my feelings for you only grew. I loved your intelligence, your independence, your beauty. I loved the way your brows furrows when you think of a memory. I loved the fire that you had in depth of your soul. I love your quick wit and bravery at speaking your mind. I loved the way that you drank in the books at the library as if they would be taken from you the next day. I loved your protectiveness toward your loved ones. Even now, I still love all of these things about you. Despite everything, I love you for loving him as passionately as you do, for you always loved with your full heart. Back then, when I had finally made the decision to propose marriage to you. It was a decision I made before it was known that you were related to the Blacks. I had been prepared to be disowned by my father, who would no doubt have done so even though I was his only heir. I didn't care back then, and just want you to say yes. But you didn't say yes. Perhaps you thought the proposal was out of pity so that you would not have to marry a Muggle chosen by your father. Perhaps you did not take me seriously then. Perhaps I should have done more to show you my sincerity. Believe me, when I say that there hadn't been a day that went by when I didn't think of these perhaps. I constantly wished I had tried harder to show you my feelings, and constantly wondered if I did, would you have accepted?" He paused to cough a little then turned back to face Anne with a small smile, "Perhaps you still wouldn't have accepted. I can see it now, it was your destiny to marry that man and you would have had the calling to return to the Muggle world regardless of what I may or may not have done. But that does not mean that I did not wish I had tried harder. Nevertheless, when you rejected me, you wounded my young pride. I had been prepared to give up everything for you but you were still leaving for a world I didn't understand to marry a man that you didn't even know. I was hurt and refused to speak to you. Eleven terribly long years went by. Every single day, I drowned myself in work so that you wouldn't show up in my thoughts. I stopped myself from asking Cassandra about how you were fairing in your new life. I thought our paths had separated and resigned myself to never seeing you again. Yet Cassandra had to change that. She foresaw your death and went to warn you. I wanted to go in her place then but I stopped myself, I could not promise that I wouldn't have killed your husband then. Cassandra and Pewit insisted that you had a new life now and we should not disturb it for it was a path you had chosen, but my heart still yearned for you. When we did meet again, I was forced to watch you with your husband, forced to do nothing while he suspected, doubted and feared you for your magic.

Yet despite it all, my pride would not let me tell you my true feelings. Instead I jested; I joked and went out of my way to make your husband uncomfortable. But that should not be the way things end with us. During the attack, I did not believe that I would survive to tell the tale and the only thing that went through my mind then was that my only regret was not telling you how I truly felt. I do not expect anything in return but simply to let you know my feelings.

I know that you love him." They both knew who the "him" referred to, "but he will not be able to stay by your side forever. As a witch, you will naturally have a much longer life time than a Muggle has and there will be a time when you are left alone. I just wanted you to know that I will be waiting for you then." He made a motion to stop Anne from responding when he saw she was about to protest. He smiled wistfully at her, "I'm not asking you to leave your husband. I will offer him respect for he has gained your love. I am informing you that if you are ever alone in the future, I will be waiting for you. I wanted you to know that there will always be someone waiting for you and that you will never be alone and always be loved." He was forced to cough again and wipe away blood with a handkerchief. It was the same handkerchief that Anne had given him years ago, in their third year when he had gotten injured by a cutting curse from Apolla. The same handkerchief he had purposely forgotten to return.

When the cough subsided, he began again, "I will do what Cassandra wants and help your son become the next Minister of Magic." Anne's eyes widened. The Malfoy family had gained the minister's seat from the Blacks after a long struggle and they had fought hard to keep it. Yet Xavier just offered it back to the Blacks. "I will acknowledge him as Orion Black's heir and will acknowledge him as my own heir." Anne was left stunned and speechless. Xavier chuckled slightly at the dumbfounded expression on Anne's face, "It it not just for you, you know," his tone lightened considerably, "Cassandra seems to be under the impression that your son will bring about a golden age for us as much as your daughter will for the Muggles. Truly you will be remembered well in history. So much that you should have your own portrait in Hogwarts." Anne remained silent. There was no need for words between the two of them, for she could never give Xavier the reply he desired and he knew that. She simply smiled softly at him, acknowledging his feelings for the first time in more than eighteen year of their friendship. While he was content just to sit there with her in the comfortable silence.

Outside the chamber the King and the Seer stood silently studying the two friends through a slightly ajar door. Cassandra Trelawney, sighed beside King Henry. Her eyes dark and without light reflecting her sorrow, "Wars always bring death. He was lucky he escaped with his life." Her statement was quiet. Guilt and fear was in the seer's eyes, she had clearly not foreseen this. She turned to face the King of England, "Love her as she loves you. Don't hurt her again…If you do, I will personally see to it, that your daughter gains the throne sooner than it is intended. Our laws state nothing about killing a Muggle, and even if it did, I am sure I can receive a pardon from the minister who has…_similar sentiments_." There was a glint in her eyes that told the King that she was not jesting.

King Henry the eighth simply nodded. He didn't need the Seer's threat for the future. He knew that Anne was the most important thing to him. He had been a fool in the past, having many doubts, but that was not the case anymore. What is done in the past is done. They couldn't change it. Anne couldn't take back her actions anymore than Henry could take back his affairs. No, now is the time for them to move forward. As he observed the quiet scene between his wife and her friend, he felt a swirl of emotions. When he had asked to accompany Anne here this morning, he didn't know what he had expected other than the fact he had wanted to be there for Anne. Yes jealousy was there, what man would not feel jealousy when another man just confessed his love to his wife, but that feeling was pushed back. He felt respect towards the man, a man who had prepared to lose everything for the sake of his love. His love didn't demand him to possess the woman he loved, simply allowed her to be happy. That was all it mattered. Perhaps Anne loved Xavier too in her own way, but for the first time, Henry felt truly and completely confident in the love he shared with Anne. He saw what she had to give up when she left the magical world, a world she had loved, a world that would have offered her freedom. She loved him for who he was, not for his position. If she had simply wanted power, she could have remained in this world and married his equal in position. Instead she had rejected the man, a 'King' of their world, and chosen him. Their love will help get them through this war. It just had to. If not, Elizabeth would make a beautiful and strong Queen of England…

The vision of Elizabeth in a golden armor with Excalibur in her hands flashed before his eyes…_Long live the Queen…_

**Author's Note: **

Well gosh, now the cards have all been laid. Well I hope that Anne's conversation with Henry and her conversation with Xavier were written okay. I really hope it was heartfelt and my readers could feel what they were feeling a little, let me know…

I know this is a Henry/Anne story and it is, but I couldn't let Xavier go without one more attempt at Anne. I thought he deserved just one serious conversation with her (since I never wrote the prologue conversation) instead of always being the comedic relief. Furthermore, so many people that reviewed before like Xavier, that I thought he deserved just a slight spotlight. Besides, I feel like this has helped Henry come a long way since the beginning of the story. That and I have fallen in love with Xavier, may have something to do with the fact, the Henry really pissed me off after killing Anne.

And HAha portrait in Hogwarts! That's what started this story in the first place!

Anyways, this was more of a chapter that reminisced and recapping the past chapters, but at least I really like this chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it too. Next chapter will be the action packed chapter (although I'm kind of stuck, I don't even know where to begin), and probably one more chapter after that before the Epilogue. So before this story concludes, let me know what your thoughts are and of any suggestions, I would love to hear them. That and I need some inspiration.

**Please Review**, they are what keeps me going with the story.

**Next Chapter: The Queen and Mordred's Revenge**

Love,

_**Cruelangel**_


	14. 12: The Queen and Mordred's Revenge

**Title: Anne Boleyn, the Witch Queen**

**Disclaimer:** Well, I imagine if I owned either The Tudors, or Harry Potter, I would be a very rich person. But alas, I am not that lucky, and I own neither of the two. Suing me would be pointless since I have no money. I also own none of the King Arthur Characters; they are all created in legends in medieval times.

**Detailed Summary:** Henry VIII once stated as a reason for the annulment of his marriage to Anne Boleyn was that she used witchcraft to seduce him. Henry was not completely incorrect. In two of the Harry Potter movies, a portrait of Anne Boleyn could be seen on the walls of Hogwarts. So what if Anne Boleyn was a witch? She was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her younger years, and then served as Lady in Waiting to Queen Claude of France. In 1527, she finally returned to the Tudor court where Henry fell in love and obsession with her, seduced by her feminine charms and intelligence. Life for Anne Boleyn and Henry Tudor remained the same as in The Tudors until 1536, when a seer friend of Anne's decided to tell her of her fate early. This sets in motion a series of events, which will forever change history for the Muggles and wizards (Tudors and a slight Harry Potter crossover which is only mainly prologue and occasional mentioning afterwards, ending in the creation of AU for The Tudors.)…

**Pairings:** Anne Boleyn/Henry Tudor

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for those who reviewed or alerted or favorited this story! Happy reading! Sorry for the long wait, I just got very stuck. So here is to the last chapter of the story.

**Chapter 12: The Queen and Mordred's Revenge**

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 1536, Palace of Whitehall**_

_**Queen's Chambers**_

Two wizards stepped out of the pensive with a grim expression. "That was…unexpected," Pewit Weasley, head of the Magical Law Enforcement muttered to his companion.

"What did you see? Was Kitty's memory helpful?" asked Anne rather anxiously. She had fire called Pewit immediately after extracting the memory Kitty offered after her return to court. Pewit had came through quickly bring Lord Potter with him (temporarily helping the minister deal with certain affairs due to his condition).

Pewit shot Potter another look, "Something Lord Potter finds rather distressing."

Anne arched an eyebrow.

Lord Potter sighed, "It appears that my sister is involved in this mess," he grunted with obvious displeasure, "I will not have her disgracing the Potter name."

Pewit smirked slightly, the old Gryffindor versus Slytherin sentiments never dying, "Let's not do anything rash, perhaps…she was…misinformed," he drawled, obviously enjoying the situation slightly. He sighed rather dramatically, "But I suppose the ministry would _have _to talk to her. Do you think you have enough _sway_ over her to bring her in quietly?"

The Lord Weasley's attitude did little to faze the Lord Potter, "I am still the head of the Potter house. If she wants to remain a Potter she will do as I say."

Pewit smirked at the older man, "_Really now_?"

_**August 15**__**th**__**, 1536, Somewhere in Northern England**_

He could feel it. Something felt very off. Ever since that country girl Kitty Howard left, Mordred had a feeling of unease. He brushed the feeling off again, after all what could a little Muggle girl do? They were winning this war. His people were celebrating. The ministry of Magic had suffered a grand defeat and the Minister, himself, would have bit the big one if it were not for a stroke of last minute luck. The Muggle forces were terrified of them and they were quickly rising in both worlds.

Both sides of his forces were happy. The light witches and wizards thought they were doing a great deed by freeing the Muggles of their ignorance, and the dark ones thought they were enslaving the Muggle world. Well, the dark was rather close on this matter, but what he failed to leave out to both was his true motive. He wanted to enslave the entirety of both worlds. He wanted to rise above what Arthur had failed to do. But where was Arthur? Was he naïve enough to believe that Arthur would not exist now? He had come back from the dead in a way, so where was his opposition? Everything had been so easy. But Fate had always had a sick sense of humor. They always wanted balance. They would not allow his existence if there was no counter for him. That leaves only one possibility. Arthur already exists in this world.

But who would that be? It cannot be a wizard, for Arthur was never meant for the magical world. So a Muggle then…the King of England? Harold? Harry? Herry? Or something? He had never paid him any attention. From what he gathered, the man was an utter fool. And as much as Mordred would love to deny it, Arthur was no fool (except maybe with the Guinevere fiasco). But if not the King, then it has to be someone related…one that would achieve the throne eventually. Anne Boleyn had just given birth to a boy, was it him? A baby, hardly any opposition to him, but just in case, it would be best to eliminate him. And while he was there, would it not be beneficial to eliminate the brat's sisters as well? With no other heirs, he would be able to control the King's only child by Jane Seymour. Boy or girl, he could place them on the throne as the puppet monarch.

But that leaves him with another problem. The Muggle palace was well protected by the Ministry of Magic. Despite taking a heavy hit, the wards around the palace were not lifted. They were not as strong as before either. Perhaps he could send Andromeda to kill the little brat. But this was not a task to be taken by a follower, especially not one who had failed in her task before. Aurora Potter? She would be to righteous to kill a babe. Besides, if there is anything he had learned in his two lives, it is that to get things done right, he must do it himself. Perhaps he could use Andromeda as a distraction instead.

A slow smile started to form on Mordred's face…

_**August 18**__**th**__**, 1536, Palace of Whitehall**_

It was a rather odd couple of days. Cassandra Trelawney had sent a warning three day prior about a man attacking her children, but according to the seer it should have happened two days ago. So why did it not happen? It was not like the seer to be wrong. Perhaps, Cassandra's warning had changed the future? For the seer had not sent more messages.

Yet, despite heavy reassurances by the Ministry and Henry that they would do everything they could to protect the children, Anne couldn't shake that ominous feeling. She spent the days and nights with them, ignoring all court protocol to everyone's great annoyance. She wanted to protect them. She was the only witch here, the only one who could protect her children. Why couldn't they just understand that?

"Anne, Sweetheart, you look like you haven't slept in days, go rest. I will watch the Princess and the Prince," her father's words were soft.

She shook her head, "I want to stay, Papa." She watched Elizabeth play quietly with the baby.

Thomas Boleyn shook his head grimly, "You cannot protect your children if you cannot even protect your own health. Anne, you have not closed your eyes for three days. You need to rest. You do not have to go far. Take one of the spare rooms here, and rest, I will wake you if anything happens."

"I don't want to leave the room" seeing her father was about to protest she added, "I will just rest here," she yawned as she made her way to the couch. "I will just rest a li…" the rest of her sentence lost as she dozed off.

The next sensation Anne remembered having was being jolted from her dream state by a loud crash, and yelling. "Who are you and how did you get in here? Guards!" It was her father's voice. Anne snapped her eyes open.

She knew this man. He was Regulus Black…but wasn't he supposed to be dead? The man in question ignored her father as he turned his attention to her. Without warning, a jet of red light shot out of his wand. Anne barely had anytime to dodge. As she rolled to the side and snapped her wand out, another stunner was sent her way, this time she managed a shield. As they started to trade spells, panic began to grip her heart, she was out of practice and he was much stronger than she had thought. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her father gather the terrified children and attempting to rush then out of the room, but the doors were locked. No, she needed to concentrate, she needed to last long enough for the ministry wards to sound. She had to believe reinforcements were coming.

The spells were getting stronger and deadlier. She tucked to the right as a sickly green jet of light missed her by a hair, but her breath of relief for missing death by less than an inch never came, because it seemed like Regulus had anticipated her move and the second spell to her new location had been unavoidable. Anne stared with wide eyes as the spell hit her directly in the chest.

But she wasn't dead…it wasn't the killing curse this time… _Petrificus_ _Totalus_, a first year spell. Her attacker laughed, "_Windgardium Leviosa_," with a flick of his wand, Anne felt her petrified body being lifted into standing position. She could not move but she could see. Her eyes found her father backed into a corner with Elizabeth clutching Harry behind him. He shot her a terrified look as if he wanted to help her but he couldn't. He could not leave his defenseless grandchildren.

Anne's eyes darted back to the door, where was the aurors? Regulus chuckled at the situation. "Are you waiting for something to come through the doors?" he asked as if he just read her thoughts, "The ministry would be preoccupied in the gardens I would think. I hear Andromeda is causing quite the scene there."

Anne felt her stomach sink. He twirled the wand in his hands, as he turned to Thomas Boleyn. Grinning manically he tilted his head slightly back to Anne, "I think I will let you watch. I wonder how it will feel to see your children murdered in front of your very eyes, and you could do nothing but watch."

He laughed as he saw Thomas attempt to shield the children out of sight with his body, "Step aside, Muggle, you are powerless against me. If you do as I say, I might find myself generous enough to spare you today," he snapped with his wand raised again.

Thomas Boleyn held his ground, "I will not. How can you even think of murdering innocent children?"

Regulus's face twisted into an ugly scowl, "Innocent?" he hissed, "Arthur was hardly innocent. I was only five when he placed me on a sinking ship. What about all the _innocent_ children he murdered?"

"I don't know what you are talking about or who you are. You are crazy, a lunatic. Leave before you are arrested by the guards," Thomas forced himself to sound confident.

Regulus laughed again, "Why all Muggles know me for I am part of your bed time stories. I am the great Mordred in a fresh new body, and that little boy behind you is the master of Excalibur. I will not have any opposition live," his wand twitched slightly, "last chance, step aside, Muggle."

"I will not. Kill me instead. They are just children, not masters of some fairytale sword," he failed to mention the said sword is currently in the palace.

"Very well, as you wish," the brilliant green light shot out of Mordred's wand and struck down its victim before he finished his sentence.

Anne wanted to scream as she saw her father crumble to the ground, but she could not make a noise. "Grandpapa?" Elizabeth's voice was steady, but Anne could see the fear in her eyes.

She watched in horror as he approached her children slowly, his smirk growing larger with each step. Elizabeth clutched her brother tighter to her. "Say goodbye little prince, _Avada Kedevra_."

In the next moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Anne watched as the green light shot out of the wand and aimed straight for her son, but then it rebounded against Mordred. This seemed to have caught Mordred off guard as well for he had no time to dodge his own curse as it struck true, falling to the ground next to Thomas Boleyn with a look of confusion frozen on his face for forever more.

There was dead silence in the room, until little Harry finally started to cry.

Then time seemed to have returned to normal speed for Anne. Outside the room, she could hear shouting voices, "What do you mean you sent all your forces after that crazy witch. You had orders to protect the Muggle Prince and Princess. Did you see any children in the gardens, you fool!" It was Pewit's voice. A second later, the door to the Nursery was blasted open.

Chaos ensued…outside the room was full of stunned Muggle guards and ladies, while inside was a petrified Queen, a dead Squib man, a dead man that was already supposed to be dead, one very terrified princess and one very hungry Prince who was still wailing at the top of his lungs.

_**August 29**__**th**__**, 1536, Palace of Whitehall**_

_**Queen's Chambers**_

Things had been very hectic the last couple of days. As Anne grieved for her father, the Ministry cracked down on the white robed witches and wizards though the captured Andromeda Black and Aurora Potter. Caught by surprise, and with no leader, the group quickly fell.

No one understood how Harry had survived the killing curse, a fact that the Department of Mysteries was quickly excited about. So far, they came up with several theories. One was that although not a wizard, Thomas Boleyn was a squib and as a squib he possessed enough of a magical cored to initiate a protection ritual around his grandchildren based on his love and sacrifice. The competing theory was that Cassandra had let it slip that Mordred's wand was the elder wand and it was meant for little Harry in the future. A wand cannot be used against its own master, so the spell rebounded (this little fact was enough to cause some worry-the wand has been known to serve dark lords for centuries- so the entire ordeal was hushed up by the Ministry like it never happened). Though there was heated debate for both sides in the deep chambers of the department of Mysteries, but Anne liked to believe that it was because of the former. Her father had died protecting those he loved and he was a hero in her eyes.

Details of his death were never released to the public, but it did become common knowledge that he had died protecting the Princess Royal and the Prince of Wales. King Henry VIII gave him a hero's burial.

The Muggle rebellion had been mostly settle as well. Once the "mystical" backing was gone, and the ministry wiped or the better word should be charmed their memories of magic, most forgot why they rebelled in the first place. With a well placed pardon for the followers by the King, the rebellion lost steam fast. One good thing came out of the entire ordeal though. The King was amiable to keep the good monasteries as long as they maintain their piousness.

Within the Ministry itself, things had been even more hectic. Aurors trained as Obliviators were exhausted despite the help of the charm developed by Anne and Dumbledore that made the memories of magic a distant dream to most Muggles. But the key figures had to be oblivated by a wizard for they had seen too much. This event had caused several changes within the ministry, starting with the creation of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Within the Department two offices were created, the Obliviator division (for the first time, the Ministry will staff full teams of trained Obliviators) and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee (to explain away major accidents to the Muggles using non-magical reasons).

New laws were also being drafted. One of which allows for the Minister of Magic to be in contact with the Muggle King, in case of any future catastrophes that would need both to work together. In response, to this, a magical portrait was chosen to be the method of contact and to be placed in the King's chambers.

As for the group of witches and wizards that had not participated and not known about the death tolls of the war, they became a headache for the ministry. There were no laws against Magical exposure as their forefathers had never seen a point to make then because no one had ever even expressed the want to expose magic to the Muggle world. For centuries it had been their well protected secret. At the creation of the Wizarding world, they kept themselves isolated because of the memories of the Muggles' betrayal, and as time went on, witches and wizards saw so little of Muggles that horrible stories had taken root in society. They were taught that the very association with Muggles was deeply disgusting, and as a result, they stayed far away from Muggle society, believing Muggles had nothing to offer them, even as slaves (there was house elves for the house work, and magic usually took care of most things). Yet now, everything has changed. The Minister quickly pushed through bills regarding magical secrecy, but even so they could not really commit people to crimes that didn't exist before. Most people simply got off with a fine from as many existing clauses the Ministry could find.

Finally Henry and Anne were left with one last problem, Jane Seymour. When the ministry raided the cave in which the white robes were using as headquarters, they found her there and six months pregnant. She was the only non-magical person living there and as such the ministry didn't know how to address her problem, so they wiped her memory and handed her back to the King of England, who marched her to the tower the second he caught sight of her. But Anne had seen the look of doubt cross his mind seconds before he had called the guards.

And, it was Jane's future that made Anne ask the King to come to her room this day. She sighed at her husband's stubbornness, "It is your child as well."

"The child is the child of a traitor," The King bit back.

"But considering the circumstances, Jane only found out about the poisoning because I had sent her there, and she never truly heard a confirmation of when they were attempting to do it. As much as I hate her, I have to admit the girl is a simple minded fool. She cannot even write her own name, how do you expect her to plan anything without the influence of her father and her brothers? You have already taught her lesson. The child is innocent and he or she should not grow up knowing their father had killed their mother. I know you Henry. I saw that you felt the slightest sense of regret at the sight of her. Your ego has been hurt because you believe she used you to keep herself safe, but the child is innocent."

"I…" the King swallowed his words; he paused in thought, "I will think about it, I promise."

_**September 7**__**th**__**, 1536, Palace of Whitehall**_

_**Gardens**_

Anne and Henry strolled down the path slowly, their fingers laced together. It was Elizabeth's birthday, and in her honor, Henry had ordered a grand feast. As her mother and father, they had celebrated with their little girl earlier, and now it was Elizabeth's day, her day to be honored at court. They had not wanted to intrude on the attention that would be lavished on Elizabeth, so as King and Queen, they had quietly excused themselves.

They walked together, stride matching stride, slowly. They were not walking as King and Queen but as simply husband and wife. Anne thought back to how different things were only seven months ago. She would have died nearly four month prior, yet, everything had worked out. She was safe and more importantly she was loved. Her family had grown stronger from the ordeals. But most importantly, finally for the first time, Anne could be perfectly honest with her husband. He didn't pretend to understand the magical way, but what matters is that he listened, truly listened. It had taken time, but the nightmares of her execution were slowly fading. There were times when she still remembered the pain she had felt in those months, and in those visions. Perhaps she would never be able to forget completely, the hurt had run too deep…

Henry stopped as if sensing her slight shift in mood. He turned to face her, arms circling around her waist, and drawling her close. He brought his lips to her forehead and pressed a gentle kiss, "I love you," he whispered like it was their secret. Anne smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, eyes that were like dark hooks for the soul, and Henry realized that he was forever hooked. He pressed another light kiss to her nose, "I love you," it was the same soft and tender whisper. Anne's eyes sparkled again, dancing with mirth now. Henry smiled at his wife, moving their faces close together so that their lips were barely touching. "I love you" he whispered again.

No perhaps she would never forget the hurt, but she could move on.

"And I love you," she finally whispered back. He gave her a boyish grin, and finally closed the last distance between their lips, his arms wrapped around her waist tightened slightly bring her impossibly closer.

_**Epilogue**_

**Twenty Years Later…**

_A young woman sat in the gardens, caring for the roses. It might be said that it was the job of a gardener, and not for someone of her station, but she enjoyed taking care of the flowers. This was her place of solace, a place where she was free to think, to be by herself and be away from the suffocating court. Her long red gold hair was let down with only a string of diamonds, rubies, and pearls securing it. Occasionally as a breeze passed, it was lifted, fluttering softly in the wind. _

_She missed her family exceedingly these days, but they could not be here in order for her to reach the position she held, she understood that. She really did, but sometimes, just for a little while she wished they could go back to the years before her father's death. _

_Her parents had an interesting history together. For a very long time, most of Europe had called her mother the Great Whore of the English King. They did not truly recognize her place as Queen until the birth of Prince Harry. She had been surprised when she had learned of this fact, for all of her life, her mother was the only Queen of England she knew of. Yet, her mother was not the only one. There was another before her, the mother of her sister, Mary. When she had been a little girl, her father had ordered Mary to be one of her ladies, but Mary often told her she was to be addressed as Princess Mary, rather than Lady Mary. She had never understood why that was when she was a little girl, but now she did. Her father had married the Princess Dowager of Wales, Catherine of Aragon, but had declared their union false in order to marry her mother. Her mother was a descendent of King Edward through her Howard blood, but her paternal grandfather was hardly of any relation to be boosting about. Yet her father insisted in the marriage. _

_So Princess Mary became known as Lady Mary. But the path to marriage had not been an easy one. The Catholic Church had not declared her father's first marriage invalid and as a result, he broke away from the Church forming the Church of England. It was amazing the extent that her father was willing to go through in order to obtain a male heir at the time, especially given how he had changed later in his life. Nevertheless, when she was born, a lot of blood had been shed to secure her rights to the throne, and secure it they did. _

_That was not the end of their troubles. She had not been the boy that everyone had predicted. She sometimes wondered if they had been wrong at all. The astrologers had seen the comings of someone who will bring great prosperity to England on the Throne. Her father had assumed that meant she had been a boy, but yet here she was sitting on the throne of England as Queen Regent. However, there had been a time where her mother and her life had been uncertain. She didn't remember the lady much, but she had heard the stories about her, Jane Seymour. Jane Seymour was a simple and uneducated country girl, blond, weak willed, the opposite of Anne, her mother. Perhaps it was because she was so different, the King became enamored by the woman. He had even gone as far as thinking of replacing Queen Anne with "Queen Jane." But Harry had saved them all from that fate._

_Jane Seymour, however, wasn't written out of history with birth of the Prince of Wales. She had given the King a bastard son, her half brother Edward. His birth had caused a scandal in England. Jane Seymour's brothers had thought to poison Queen Anne in the late stages of her pregnancy and had gotten caught in the process. Jane, herself had been caught in the middle of the scandal. Her father had ordered the execution of the younger Seymour brother and Jane, but Jane had disappeared before her execution. No one knew how she had gotten out of the tower. Some courtiers had even thought the King had her secretly removed to save her from the law. No one talked about it, she had shown up again after the rebellion of 1536. By then, she was in the late stages of her own pregnancy. Queen Anne had been kind to her and had asked for her pardon, shocking the entire court. Her father had agreed and placed her in a house under confinement for the rest of her life. Perhaps he saw her as a regrettable past and perhaps he saw Edward as her embodiment, whatever the reason, Edward, although acknowledge as the King's son had been exiled until his eighth birthday, again at the intervention of Queen Anne. She remembered, when little Edward had been finally brought to court, he had been very uneducated, barely knowing his letters, and a nervous wreck, so very far from Harry. Queen Anne had obtained tutors for him and servants to care for him as his mother remained in confinement. Edward grew close to them and eventually found out their magical secret of which he was sworn to secrecy. As they grew older, he became more confident. In a sense of irony, because the Queen Anne had always treated him kindly, he idolized his mother's old enemy and truly respected his siblings, becoming their right-hand man. When she had become Queen, she granted her brother Earl of Richmond, and released his mother._

_Edward wasn't the only half sibling that received the Queen's good will. Her sister Mary, her idol when she was little, was also on the receiving end. When she had turned nine, Mary had turned twenty five, well past the age of marriage, yet her father seemed to have made no solid effort for a marriage. She hadn't understood it then, but she does now. King Henry VIII had to be careful in the husband he chose for Mary because of her claim on the throne. While Edward had no claim over Elizabeth or Harry, as his bastard status was indisputable, Mary's status was not. The emperor was Mary's cousin and still secretly supported her despite being forced to recognize Anne as the rightful Queen of England. The King, her father, could not risk Mary's husband being able to raise the forces to start a civil war in England. Nevertheless, by the time Mary had turned twenty five, Queen Anne had had enough. She was the one that suggested an appropriate match for Mary, the Duke of Bavaria who was also the heir to the Duke of Cleves. The marriage had severed two purposes, one solidifying the allegiance with the German states against the Catholic Church and two, the Duke of Bavaria, although a Duke, had little money and little resources to raise an army. _

_It had turned into a love match the moment they met and a wedding took place quickly in England. Afterwards the couple moved to Cleves. Her father had been happy to see Mary happy and smiling, but he had felt apprehensive to the day of his death for it hadn't been long after her marriage that she became the Duchess of Bavaria and Cleves. Cleves was not nearly as poor of a dukedom as Bavaria. But really her father need not have worried. Although she believed that in her sister's heart she still thought herself to be the Princess of Wales, Mary would never raise an army to fight for the throne. The reason was simple, Mary loved England. She knew that a majority of the English people had already accepted Harry and herself as the legitimate heirs to the throne. With her own coronation, she had witnessed firsthand that her subjects adored her. Fighting now, would only start a bloody civil war ending in the death of one of the sisters. Mary could not do that to England. Despite the fact that Mary could never grow fond of Queen Anne, she loved herself, there was no doubt about it. Mary would sooner give up the throne than to be forced to kill her sister. Perhaps this was the reason why she had been so fond of Mary always. _

_She had wanted to restore Mary to the line of succession, and grant her the title of Princess when she had became Queen, but the idea was met with heavy opposition. She knew why that was. Under the English Law, Mary's status was no different to that of Edward Fiztroy, her half brother. She could not restore one bastard sister but not the brother, especially in which the world viewed sons to be so much more important. Her counsels also worried that by restoring, Mary, the Emperor might make an effort to place Mary on the throne instead. So she admitted defeat, she was not one for letting her personal feelings effect her control of the Monarchy._

_Mary never returned to England after her marriage, but the two sisters wrote to each other often. About a year after her marriage, Mary had a daughter who she named Catherine after her mother. Then two years later, she had a son, named after his father. Seven years ago, Mary had her final child, another daughter. As far as she could tell, the Duchess Mary was very happy with her life. With her children mostly grown, Mary presented her with the most wonderful news, she would visit England, that was three month ago._

_After Mary left, she grew even closer with her little brother, the "Prince of Wales." Her parents had never hidden anything from the two of them. When they had deemed Harry old enough, they told both children of what the fates had decided. Harry took it surprisingly well for a seven year old, a fact helped along by the fact that he didn't really want to be King. Harry was a wild child and viewed the throne as a prison. He would much rather go off exploring the world in his youth. His "super wand", as he joked, helped to balance the slight jealousy that his sister got a "super sword." _

_Magic had been an interesting point in their lives. From the outsiders, her family guarded the secret with great zeal. Her mother practiced the craft whenever she could and was alone for she did not want to become out of practice and unable to protect her loved ones. Her father had always been very understanding in the matter, but she had the suspicion that he was never completely comfortable with the idea. By the time she turned eleven, her parents were forced to debate whether she should attend Hogwarts or not. Her mother wanted her to embrace her side as well, but her father had reservations. How were they supposed to explain the Princess Royal's absence? Eventually her mother had won, and she attended Hogwarts for seven years, spending all holidays with her parents. She never knew how her parent explained her absence, but she suspected her mother confunded quite a few servants at Hatfield and then Wales. The Minister of Magic, Xavier Malfoy, her mother's friend from school probably helped. She was glad that her mother fought so she could go to Hogwarts. There she didn't have to be the perfect Princess, when she made friends it was because they were truly her friends (she avoided the Muggleborn backlash as by the time of Hogwarts, Orion Black had adopted her mother and thus her children into the House of Black)._

_The House of Black had been a source of irritation to her father throughout the years. For, Orion Black, had declared her brother, Harry, as his heir. Her father had found it absurd that his son was the heir of someone else. Harry took it all in great stride and became quite fond of their "uncle" Orion, and "Uncle Potter."_

_By the time Harry turned eleven, their father, sent both Harry and her to Wales, a move that surprised the courtiers as they didn't understand why the Princess Royal went with her brother. She was fourteen by then, and this time instead of spending holidays with their parents, they learned to govern a state, while during the school year they spend it at Hogwarts where Harry excelled (a little fact that is no doubt helped greatly by his wand). However, their parents visited often. As far as she remembered though, her father had spared no expenses at her education. Whatever Harry was taught she as taught similarly. He treated her like the Princess of Wales in everything but name. _

_Marriage was another issue that caused great confusion to the courtiers. Although matches for Harry was constantly discussed and used as a political tool by her parents, they never finalized a match for him. The reason was simple, their parents expected him to join the magical world, and Harry had a strong notion that he would marry for love like their parents. His wild streak also tended to worry their parents that should they force a match on him, he would do something drastic (have to remember that nifty little wand of his). Instead of worrying about his son's marriage, her father spent a great deal of time on her. He wanted someone royal, so an alliance would be formed, but he also wanted someone that would help her rule, but would not rule in the stead of her. Eventually they decided on Prince Charles, the Duke of Orleans, the son of the King of France, five years her senior. They also successfully delayed the match until after her schooling completed. They married before a month after she turned eighteen, and they lived in France for two years, until her coronation as Queen. The match was not a love match, but they respected each other and eventually grew to love each other. Charles was extravagant, a quality that his father encouraged for he was his father's favorite child. He was extraordinarily handsome and incredibly indulgent to his young wife, while she was firecracker that fascinated him to no end. When he eventually found out about magic, he became even more fascinated, constantly asking her to do "party tricks" (__**AN**__: Think Arthur Weasley and Muggle inventions). His favorite was probably Excalibur, in which he enjoyed having her strike the sword into the rock and try without avail to pull it out (that and cutting rocks with the sword, she wasn't sure which he liked more). Their son was born five month after her coronation, and he was an indulgent father. When they had moved back to England, the people were wary of a foreigner as their King consort, fearing he would take the rule, thus she was only able to grant him the title of Prince Consort (__**AN**__: Like Queen Victoria). He didn't seem to mind greatly, as he become devoted to helping her rule as her right-hand and Edward Fitzroy as her left. She attributed his great concession for he was very fond of her, and had adjusted to the idea since he found Excalibur. Like its original history, the sword had a talent to mold people into accepting its master._

_Her father passed away when she turned twenty-one, and her brother became King Henry IV. He lasted about three months, before he just 'couldn't stand the courtiers anymore'. He made a batch of the draught of living death and faked his own death. His "death" shocked the court for he had been nothing but a healthy robust prince. They explained it away as small pox. After his "death" he joined the magical world completely as Xavier Malfoy, the Minister's political heir (although he often disappears on his wild adventures)._

_Her mother had been heart broken by the death of her father. She stayed only long enough to watch her daughter's coronation, before she too followed the route of her son claiming she could not stay at palaces where everything reminded her of her late husband. People say she "died" of a broken heart. She did well in the magical world, free of the boundaries placed on the Muggle woman, finding a passion in teaching charms. Her involvement in the assistance of a revolution in the ministry after the Muggle-Magic catastrophe of 1536 earned her a well respected position in the Wizarding society. Not to mention she was still close friends with two Lords of the Wizengamot and the greatest seer of the Wizarding world. _

_Despite both being alive, they rarely met, for she was always surrounded by ladies and courtiers, and it would be catastrophic if they met "dead" people. She sighed, she liked being Queen, but sometimes, life gets a little suffocating and she misses them greatly._

"_Your Majesty?" a soft feminine voice finally drew her out of her thoughts._

_She turned to the intruder of solace, finding her cousin, Lady Anne Stafford, "Cousin." She greeted the petit woman with a nod._

_Lady Anne curtseyed again, "The Lady Mary, Duchess of Bavaria and Cleves had just arrived at the Palace gates."_

_She smiled, no laughed…finally. Mary was finally home for a visit. She rose gracefully, gently smoothing out her dress. Her steps were light as she motioned for Lady Anne to follow her, "Come Cousin, We shall greet her at the Gates." As they turned the corner, she spoke to a new lady, "Quickly, fetch my gold dress, and inform my husband that my sister has finally arrived._

_At the Palace gates, the Duchess Mary allowed her eyes to roam the majestic surroundings of Hampton Court. It was a stunning palace, one of her sister's favorites. She had been away from England for so long, that this visit almost seems like a dream. Finally, she saw her sister walking hurriedly to her, followed by a line of courtiers. Her youngest daughter stood by her side and gasped in awe when she caught sight of what she thought as a very Majestic Queen._

_Time seemed to have slowed until the sisters finally stood in front of each other. Mary studied her sister. She was as beautiful as she remembered. At the age of twenty-three, she was no longer the little girl that constantly followed Mary around; the little girl that climbed into Mary's waiting arms at every opportunity. In front of her now, was a young woman, graceful, elegant, proud, and every inch a Queen. Did Mary feel a pang of regret at seeing a glittering golden crown on her sister's head? Yes, she had thought it was her right to be Queen of England, but fate would not have it. If it had to be someone else, Mary would have wanted her sister to take her place. As a little girl, she had helped her in her darkest time, when she found herself isolated and buried herself in darkness. But her little sister's innocent latching had brought Mary to the surface again. _

_Mary took a deep breath and dropped into a low curtsey, for the very first time and surprisingly she felt as if she will mean her words, "Your Majesty. Might I have the honor to introduce to you my youngest daughter, the Lady Elizabeth." The acknowledgment meant more than a simple greeting. It was the first time, Mary had openly admitted to her sister's status as Queen. It was the first time that Mary had finally admitted out loud that she was no longer the Princess of Wales. There was no oath, no fear of death looming over her head this time. For this time, she had truly meant it. Little Elizabeth followed her mama's actions, eyes still wide at the sight of the pretty Queen, the woman that her mother was so fond of that she named her daughter after._

_Mary raised her head and looked into her sister's eyes, they were glistened. The Queen cleared her throat, "We are very pleased of your visit, Sister, and We are please to meet you Lady Elizabeth" she spoke majestically as she helped Mary and little Elizabeth stand and in an instant Queen Elizabeth I and Duchess Mary embraced each other tightly, each with tears in their eyes. _

_From a few steps behind, Prince Charles, the Prince Consort of Elizabeth I smiled fondly at the happiness of his wife. _

_In a hidden arch, two figures under a dark ruby cloak and a blue-black cloak smiled at the scene. "Everything had worked out well, had it not Mother?" asked the one under the blue-black cloak. He had the voice of a young man. _

_The one in red, nodded with free-flowing tears. The sorrows passed on by the previous generation had finally been cleared, leaving only sisterly love between the two embracing figures. _

_The young man tugged at his mother's cloak sleeve, "Come Mother, we must attend to Hogwarts. The Minister is waiting for us there. This may be the biggest celebration for the anniversary of the Great reform yet. I even over heard that he is planning to honor all the contributors of the reforms with an order of Merlin. Lord Weasley also has a surprise for you."_

"_Oh" the mother raised a delicate eyebrow in amusement, she knew her son too well._

_The man sighed, "Oh Alright, you know I could never keep a secret from family. Lord Weasley commissioned a painting of you to be placed at Hogwarts after you pass on."_

_She laughed, it seemed like Pewit was indeed going to go through with the ongoing joke amongst the Slytherin Quartet. _

"_Shall we go? Professor?" asked her son as he offered her his arm. Anne smiled taking his offer._

_Before leaving, Anne took one last look at her daughter, her Glorianna, and smiled proudly. This was not a true parting, she always came back. She would be forever watching and protecting Glorianna, her Elizabeth, Queen Elizabeth I of England. They disappeared with a __**pop**__. _

_**Current Time…England**_

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stared at the rather large pile of books and artifacts in horror. "Uh mate, you sure that your mom said that we had to clean ALL of this?" Harry asked his redheaded friend in horror._

_Ron Weasley nodded mutely, "I wish Hermione was here. She might have actually enjoyed doing this."_

"_But what is all this stuff?" asked the boy-who-lived._

"_Mostly junk that had collected over the years, some old journals and artifacts. You remember that I told you that the Weasleys used to be a prominent and rich pureblood family right? Well over the years, we just collected a lot of stuff. All the stuff that was worse any money though has been sold by this time, but old journals tend to stick around." Ron kicked a box aside, "well I suppose we should get started." And so the two poor boys began their journey into clearing the attic of the burrow with fits of coughs and sneezes from the dust. They lightly battered once in awhile until Harry found something interesting._

"_Ron, come here, look at this! This has to be like 500 years old." Harry blew the dust over the cover of the book and read the inscription, "The Journal of Lord Pewit Weasley, Sixth Lord of the Wizengamot, Head of the department of Law Enforcement" he looked up at his friend, "what do you reckon it means to be the sixth lord of the Wizengamot? I didn't know there were lords in the Wizarding world."_

"_Well we don't use those titles anymore. I think there was a revolution or something about two hundred years ago and the Ministry was completely revamped. I think before the change, six old pureblood family heads made up the Wizengamot, but now anyone could join, you just have to have an elected position. I think I remember dad saying that the Weasley family used to be one of the six. Dad said that the Wizarding world then was a rather backward world. He reckons that the minister of Magic then was like a King, and the position usually passed along one family. Can you imagine if Fudge had the power of a King?" Both boys shuddered at the image and laughed. "Well are any of the texts still visible in there? Wonder if they had preservative charms back then."_

_Harry opened the rather worn book carefully and to his surprise the pages inside did seem to have a charm on it keeping it clear and clean. So the boys settled on the floor, temporarily forgot about their chore and started to read. _

_Several hours later, in the half cleaned attic, both boys finally finished reading and looked up at each other. Harry sniggered, "Best friends with a Malfoy, huh? Lots changed in 500 years, I guess. Weasleys didn't like the Potters back then."_

_Ron was pale, "Don't ever mention it again. I think I'm gonna be sick." Harry did note that his best friend looked rather green._

**Author's Notes:**

The last part was due to the request of a reviewer who asked for Harry and Ron to find out about Xavier and Pewit being best friends.

As for this chapter, can't say I'm happy with it, but after two month of sitting on this, I really don't see where it was going. I suppose it was my fault for playing the war up so much that I lost track of the original story.

I thought about sticking the epilogue in another chapter but decided that I should just get this over with now. At some point in the future I would be going back through this story, fixing and adding stuff (Lousy Poet Automaton, thank you for all your suggestions, I find them very helpful for my future revisions to the story), so I may change this chapter up a bit, but I figured you guys shouldn't have to wait any longer. Besides, the Epilogue made up most of this chapter.

As for the Xavier and Anne front after Henry's death…you may use your own imagination depending on whether you like the pairing or not. Anne is certainly not going to be ready for a while though.

**And **maybe when I get bored I will add some excerpts of the years between the Epilogue and the end of the Chapter. That is if people are interested in it. **Let me know.**

So in conclusion, I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, and liked what you read. Send me a review of what you thought.

I'm writing a new fic titled** Nemesis **(Summary is in my profile), and that should be up soon, hope you guys will give that a try. Not the most original idea for the story but I hope to have taken my own spin on it.

Once again, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite or alerted this story!

**Please Review**

With love

Cruelangel


End file.
